<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 Demigods with 1 Arrow by IzzieG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219218">2 Demigods with 1 Arrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieG/pseuds/IzzieG'>IzzieG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieG/pseuds/IzzieG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me?"<br/>Amoriel giggled at leo's bewildered expression.<br/>"That's what I'm saying "<br/>He paused a moment. "How.........but......... why?"<br/>"I don't know," said amoriel with a shrug . "I just think that we'd be a good us."<br/>He smiled slowly. "We'd be a wonderful us."</p><p>Amoriel Fletcher. The firstborn of Cupid wake up in a school bus in the middle of nowhere. Snuggled up into a handsome elf-ish Latino boy. She doesn't remember anything other than her name and now she has to go on a quest to jail break the queen of the gods. What can go wrong, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace &amp; Piper McLean, Leo Valdez/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A warm wake up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"You want me?"<br/>Amoriel giggled at leo's bewildered expression.<br/>"That's what I'm saying "<br/>He paused a moment. "How.........but......... why?"<br/>"I don't know," said amoriel with a shrug . "I just think that we'd be a good us."<br/>He smiled slowly. "We'd be a wonderful us."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amoriel was vaguely aware of people chattering around her but all she could focus on was the warmth that enveloped her. In the back of her mind, she registered that arms were wrapped around her with her head on the person’s chest. The warmth and comfort started to lull her back to sleep until whoever was holding her shift against her.</p><p>Slowly, her green eyes opened. Outside the window, desert rolled by under a bright blue sky. Something in her gut told her she didn’t live anywhere near this. It was too empty, too foreign. She rubbed her eyes, trying to think. </p><p>A few dozen kids were spread out through the school bus. A few of them were listening to iPods, talking, or sleeping. They all looked around her age. Which was? Panic rose in her chest, how old was she? Fourteen? Fifteen?</p><p>The guy tightened his arms around her. “Finally awake mi Corazon?”</p><p>Amoriel pulled away slowly. “Um, I don’t -”</p><p>In the front of the bus, a teacher shouted, “All right, cupcakes, listen up!”</p><p>She could barely focus on the yelling of the coach. Pain pricked between her eyes and ran through her skull. Coach’s baseball cap, goatee, and spotless running shoes. When he stood up in the aisle, one of the students called, “Stand up, Coach Hedge!”</p><p>“I heard that!” The coach scanned the bus. His eyes fixed on the person behind her. She didn’t think his scowl could have deepened even further until she met his beady eyes. She let out a small whimper and brought her hand to her temple. Headaches couldn’t hurt this much, could they?</p><p>“We’ll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don’t lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes cause any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way” Coach Hedge picked up a baseball bat.</p><p>“Mi alma, are you okay?” The guy said next to her, voice full of concern. He looked like a Latino Santa’s elf, with curly black hair, pointed ears, a cheerful face, and a mischievous smile. One of his hands tapped against her knee and other messed with pipe cleaners and rubber bands. </p><p>“This is some kind of mistake,” A familiar male voice said behind her. “I’m not supposed to be here”</p><p>Amoriel instantly turned around. The voice belonged to a suspiciously familiar blonde guy who looked close to her age. His hair was close-cut - like a military trim. His blue eyes met her green, “You feel it too”</p><p>Latino elf turned around too and laughed. “Yeah, right Jason. We’ve all been framed! I didn’t run away six times. Piper didn’t steal a BMW. Amorie didn’t painted a ballerina on the wall of the city hall.”</p><p>The girl blushed. She had lighter hair than amoriel’s. Her hair was chopped unevenly with intermediate small braided scattered throughout. Amoriel knew that even if the girl was trying to dismiss her beauty - she still looked a thousand times better than other girls could hope for. Except for amoriel, of course, she always looked better than anyone. </p><p>“I didn’t steal that car, Leo!” Piper chastised. </p><p>"Oh, I forgot, Piper. What was your story? You 'talked' the dealer into lending it to you? "</p><p>"Anyway," Leo said. "I hope you've got your worksheet, 'cause I used mine and Amorie's for spitballs wada days ago. Why are you looking at me like that? Somebody draw on my face again? "</p><p>Amoriel kept her eyes moving between the three of them. Part of her wondered if she looked as scared and confused as Jason.</p><p>“I don’t know you,” Jason said after Leo and Piper finished their back and forth.</p><p>Leo gave him a crocodile grin. “Sure. I’m not your best friend. I’m his evil clone”</p><p>Amoriel nodded with Jason, “I don’t any of you”</p><p>“Leo Valdez!” Coach Hedge yelled from the front. Leo wrapped his arms back around Amoriel, pulling her to look to the front again. She glanced back over the shoulder at Jason once more. At least she wasn’t alone in this. </p><p>Her heartbeat pounded against her rib cage. She absent mindlessly played with her black ring. Even for such a small trinket there were intricate designs carved into the metal.</p><p>'Who was she? Who was this Leo guy sitting next to her? It was obvious he thought they were together. She wished she remembered him. He was really handsome. If she did really just showed up - did she and Jason show up together? Did they know each other before this? Actually knew each other. Or was it by coincidence?' Amoriel tried to remember something, anything before waking up on this school bus. </p><p>“Valdez!” Coach Hedge’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.</p><p>"My god, Leo. How did you do that?" Piper had asked.</p><p>Leo slipped a tiny Philips head screwdriver from his sleeve. "I'm a special boy"</p><p>“Guys, seriously” Jason pleaded. “What am I doing here? Where are we going?</p><p>Amoriel desperately nodded along, “Who are you people? How did we get here?”</p><p>For the first time, Leo’s hands stopped. Did he look - hurt? She wished she could remember him, at least him. Her mint green eyes met his warm brown ones. Even though she knew that she didn’t remember him, he felt…familiar? Gods she wished she could remember him. Gods - the pain speared her head again.</p><p>Piper knit her eyebrows, " are you two joking?"</p><p>"No! I have no idea-"</p><p>“Aw yeah, they’re joking!” Leo turned back to face Jason and Piper. “It’s the Jell-O thing. Payback and all that?” His lips curled back to that mischievous smile. However, a more noticed that smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p>Jason and Amoriel started back at Leo blankly.</p><p>"No, I think they're serious." Piper tried to take Jason's hand again, but he pulled it away.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't- I can't-"</p><p>“That’s it!” Coach Hedge yelled from the front. “The back row has just volunteered to clean up after lunch!” amoriel was too busy studying Jason to care. He looked so familiar. He was the only one that felt the same as her. She actually felt like she knew him.</p><p>Once the bus stopped, the class was herded to the building, a museum of…something. She wasn’t sure. It seemed that both Jason and Amoriel were poorly dressed for the weather. Jason wore a purple shirt with his jeans, sneakers, and a black jacket. While amoriel wore boots with black ripped jeans with the same purple t-shirt and a black leather jacket. </p><p>“So, crash course for the amnesiacs,” Leo said, his hands playing with Amoriel’s. “We go to the ‘Wilderness School’. Which means we’re ‘bad kids’. Your family, or the court, or whoever, decided you were too much trouble, so they shipped you off to this lovely prions – sorry ‘boarding school’ – in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable nature skills like running ten miles a day through the cacti and weaving daisies into hats! And for a special treat, we go on ‘educational’ field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you two now?”</p><p>Jason and Amoriel looked at each other in shared confusion. They shook their heads in unison. Amorie looked down at her and Leo’s entangled fingers. Holding a silent battle with herself on whether or not to pull her hand away.</p><p>Leo rolled his eyes, “Seriously mi amore?” He shook his head. “You’re both really gonna play this out, huh? Okay, so the four of us started here together this semester. We’re totally tight. Jason, you do everything I say and give me -”</p><p>“Leo!” Piper snapped. Amoriel took her hands back from Leo and shoved them into her leather jacket.</p><p>“Fine” Leo’s simile faltered for a second. “Ignore the last bit. We are friends though. Well, Piper and Jason are more than friends. A week after Amoriel and I got toge -”</p><p>“Leo, stop it!” Piper interjected again. Amoriel raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. Now, this is interesting. “They have amnesia. We’ve got to tell somebody”</p><p>Leo scoffed. "Who, Coach Hedge? He'd try to fix them by whacking them upside the head."</p><p>"We still need to get some help," Piper insisted. "They got a concussion or-"</p><p>A new guy appeared next to Piper, pushing Jason away and knocked Leo down. He wore a Dallas Cowboy jersey, Western jeans, and boots. He smiled like he was the gods’ gift to juvenile delinquent girls everywhere. If there's one thing Amoriel hates more than bad hair days, it is narcissists. </p><p>“Go away, Dylan” Piper grumbled. “I didn’t ask to work with you” </p><p>“Ah, that’s no way to be. This is your lucky day!” Dylan hooked his arms around Piper and started to drag her through the museum entrance </p><p>Leo got up and brushed himself off " I hate that guy. 'I'm Dylan. I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!' " He imitated</p><p>Amoriel giggled " you're a weird one, huh Hermoso?"</p><p>"Well, I try my best maravillosa" Leo winked. "But if you don't remember me, that means I can reuse all my old pick up lines. Come on!" He said as Amoriel and Jason followed him into the museum.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Amoriel tried to stay near the doors when Coach Hedge led the class to the horseshoe-shaped walkway made of glass - tried. Brody, her partner, easily dragged her into the center, far away from the doors. She felt her heart pound in her chest. Five hundred feet down, a river snaked along the canyon floor.</p><p>A dark circle of clouds had parked itself over the skywalk, but the rest of the sky in every direction was perfectly clear. Amoriel knew that she definitely didn’t belong here. She needed to be on land.</p><p>“All right, cupcakes!” Coach Hedge yelled. He frowned at the storm as it bothered him too. “We may have to cut this short, so get to work! Remember, complete sentences!”</p><p>Neither Amoriel nor Brody had the worksheet. Not like he would have helped her. As soon as she was stuck in the middle of the walkway, he paid her zero attention. Only engaging when she attempted to make her way back to the doors. She felt like something bad was about to happen. She just had a hunch, you know. </p><p>She watched as Jason made his way over to Coach Hedge. They were closer than the doors. She looked at her partner. Brody seemed to be distracted enough. Slowly more exhaled and let go of the railing. It would have been much quicker if she went straight over to Jason and Coach.</p><p>“You’ve got a powerful way with the Mist-” Coach Hedge watched Amoriel approach. If Jason’s face was any indication, she knew she looked a mess. “You both do. If you can make all these people think they know both of you; but you can’t fool me.”</p><p>“Look, we don’t know who we are or why We're here” Jason spoke. “we don’t have any memories. I only remember my name.” amoriel continued </p><p>Coach Hedge narrowed his eyes to Jason and her. “You’re being truthful” He grumbled. </p><p>Amoriel's left hand started to play with her ring. The more Coach attempted to interrogate and explain, the more her vision blurred. It was like her mind was trying to show her something but it didn’t have access to her own memories.</p><p>“Just sit tight,” Hedge concluded after a few exchanges with Jason. “Reinforcements should be here soon. Hopefully, nothing happens before-”</p><p>Lightning crackled overhead. The wind picked up with a vengeance. Worksheets flew into the Grand Canyon, and the entire bridge shuddered.</p><p>“I had to say something,” Hedge grumbled. He bellowed out to the other students to get inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You shouldn't have done that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You want me?"<br/>Amoriel giggled at leo's bewildered expression.<br/>"That's what I'm saying "<br/>He paused a moment. "How.........but......... why?"<br/>"I don't know," said amoriel with a shrug . "I just think that we'd be a good us."<br/>He smiled slowly. "We'd be a wonderful us."</p><p>Amoriel Fletcher wake up in a school bus in the middle of nowhere. Snuggled up into a handsome elf-ish latino boy. She doesn't remember anything other than her name and now she has to go on a quest to jail break the queen of the gods. What can go wrong, right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"You want me?"<br/>Amoriel giggled at leo's bewildered expression.<br/>"That's what I'm saying "<br/>He paused a moment. "How.........but......... why?"<br/>"I don't know," said amoriel with a shrug . "I just think that we'd be a good us."<br/>He smiled slowly. "We'd be a wonderful us."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm churned into a miniature hurricane. The funnel clouds scattered notebooks, jackets, hats, and anything else that wasn’t attached. Amoriel's black hair whipped across her face as she watched kids scream and run for the building doors.</p><p>“Mi alma!” Leo yelled. His arm reached out toward Amoriel. The wind caused him to lose his balance and almost topple over the railing, but Jason grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.</p><p>“Thanks, man!” Leo shouted as he made his way to Amoriel. Even through the mess of wind and hair, she could see the lines etched on his face. Leo’s dark eyebrows were knit together; his usually mischievous grin had turned down into a frown. His arms wrapped around her waist, “We’ve got to go!”</p><p>She could have sworn that he felt warmer. </p><p>Piper and Dylan were holding the doors open, herding the other kids inside. The snowboarding jacket and jersey flapped wildly in the wind. Jason, Leo, Coach Hedge, and Amoriel all ran towards the surprisingly calm Piper.</p><p>“Come on!” Piper’s warm smile radiating towards them, “Just a little bit further.”</p><p>Easy for you to say. Amoriel wanted to quip back. When any of them were able to take a step forward, the wind pushed them three strides back. It was like the wind was fighting back.</p><p>The last of their classmates slipped through the doors. They watched in horror as Dylan slammed the door shut. He flicked his wrist toward Piper and she flew backwards. Amoriel heard Jason call out.</p><p>“Leo” Amoriel ’s arm pulled the small boy behind her. Her right thumb still on her ring. She didn’t know why or how - but she needed to keep Leo safe.</p><p>In the next heartbeat, Coach Hedge stood in front of them protectively. “Stay behind me” He ordered. “This is my fight. I’ve should’ve known that was our monster”</p><p>Amoriel’s eyes narrowed on the Coach. The wind had blown away his baseball cap. Two bumps poked through his curly tuffs. The similar blazing burn of a knife sliced through her skull. She groaned. Not the time, she complained in her thoughts.</p><p>Her mind showed her an ancient painting of a man playing the pipes. Except he wasn’t a man - not the bottom half at least. Hot, spiking tendrils radiated through out her brain and down her neck. The pain overwhelmed her nervous system.</p><p>“Amorie!” Leo called out. She felt the cool glass impact on her body. Leo’s eyes flickering between Dylan standing off with Coach Hedge and his girlfriend laying on the sky walk.</p><p>Dylan blinding smile was directed to Coach Hedge, his eyes narrowing on the small frame. “Oh, come on Coach. You think you can protect three half-bloods at once, old man?”</p><p>Dylan raised his hands toward Leo and Amoriel. Again, he flicked his wrist.</p><p>“No!” Amoriel screamed. In a blink of an eye, Leo was gone. Her hand ripped a part of her charm bracelet off. The small silver trinket transformed into quiver with purple arrows in it. And the moment she pressed her ring it turned into a black bow.</p><p>Somehow Leo had managed to twist in midair and slammed sideways into the canyon wall. He skidded, clawing furiously for any handhold. He was finally able to grab hold of a thin ledge about fifty feet below the sky walk. He hung there by his fingertips.  </p><p>Without thinking, without giving her time to react to the situation - Amoriel dashed to the exposed<br/>
canyon wall and she did the most reasonable thing in that situation. </p><p>She jumped over the railing. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>She didn’t know who Leo was, but she knew he couldn’t die. She turned in air and shot a perfectly aimed arrow with a thread tied at the end that connected to her bow. Maybe if she could have any other thoughts than- Don’t die, don’t die, Gods please don’t die - she would have question where the thread had come from. </p><p>“Leo!” Amoriel yelled. Her feet pushed against the canyon wall in an attempt to stop.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Leo’s eyes went wide. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist.</p><p>“Hold on!” she pressed a button that appeared on the side of her bow. And suddenly, Leo and Amoriel were reeled upwards. The cord returning back into the bow.</p><p>“How did-? Leo’s question died in his throat as soon as they climbed over the railing. Amoriel get the cord off of the bow. </p><p>Piper lied unconscious on the floor. Dylan and Brody had sprouted black vaporous wings. Jason and Hedge were in the middle of fighting with floating Dylan. Amoriel cursed and pushed Leo behind her as Brody flew towards them.</p><p>The dark clouds illuminated. Lightning arced through the sky. Everything came to a halt. It felt as if space and time itself stilled itself. Jason was flat on his back, mouth open and clothes smoking. Gwen heard, who she assumed was Piper, screaming. Dylan laugh thundered across the fracturing sky walk. </p><p>Jason rose unsteadily to his feet. “My turn”</p><p>Him breathing and standing was all it took for Amoriel to turn her attention back to Brody. Rain pelted down. She adjusted the bow in her hand and draw out an arrow and aimed directly at brody's heart. The sounds of Jason’s battle faded into the background.</p><p>“Bad idea” Gwen smirked. Her body tension melted away and any muscle aches she had washed away. The rain rolled across her body, “to mess with my boyfriend.” She didn’t know why she said it but she could tell the Venti (she definitely didn’t know why or how she knew that’s what they were called) floated a half step backwards, the dark look on her normally heavenly green eyes seemed like a nightmare to him . In a blink of an eyes she let the arrow lose and it stuck on the door behind him everything happened so fast he thought she had missed. But she didn't, she never misses. Brody turned into gold dust that floated down to the glass floor.</p><p>“You have no idea how many enemies you’ve awakened, half-bloods!” Dylan sneered at them, “My mistress will destroy all demigods. This is a war you cannot win.”</p><p>Above them, the storm exploded into a full-force gale. Cracks expanded in the sky walk. A hole opened in the clouds - a swirling vortex of black and sliver. “The mistress calls me back!” Dylan shouted with glee, “and you will come with me!”</p><p>Dylan lunged at Jason. Piper tackled the storm spirit from behind. Even though he was made of smoke, she had somehow managed to make contact. Both of them went sprawling. Dylan screamed with rage. He let loose a torrent that knocked into all of them.</p><p>Amoriel slammed her bow into the sky walk. Cracks rang out through the glass. Her other arm wrapped itself around Leo’s body - keeping them from flying over the railing again. Jason’s sword skidded across the glass. Both him and Coach Hedge landed on their butts. Piper was thrown off Dylan’s back and hit the railing, tumbling over the side.</p><p>Jason rushed over the side of the railing and jumped.</p><p>“I’ll settle for this one!” he grabbed Amoriel’s arm. She took another arrow from her quiver. </p><p>“Think again!” She snarled and stabbed it to his shoulder. It tore through his smoking form and he let her go with a groan. The coach launched himself at the spirit. Dylan rose himself and Hedge into the air, gaining speed.</p><p>Amoriel rushed over to the railing. From what she could see they didn’t look to be falling. If anything, they looked like they were getting closer. Dylan never came back down, and rain slowly stopped. She took off her quiver and twirled her bow in her hand trice. While her quiver turned back to its charm version the black bow shrunk back down into a small ring. </p><p>She had barley slipped the ring back to her finger when Leo attached himself to her. His warm arms wrapped themselves around her body, enveloping her. Leo’s face nuzzled into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply. Their wet clothes squelching together. She might have no idea who he was but she couldn’t deny the feelings that stirred within her. </p><p>The storm completely dissipated. The other kids from the Wilderness School were staring out the glass door in horror. Security guards were working on the locks now, but they didn’t seem to be having any luck. Amoriel could hear Leo mumbling in Spanish against her neck and hair.</p><p>Her arms wrapped around his body too. The muscles that had stiffened his body slowly began to relax. </p><p>“What happened?” her neck muffling Leo’s question. “The tornado guy, the gold sword, the black bow…I hit my head. That’s it, right? I’m hallucinating?”</p><p>Amoriel pulled away from Leo enough to look at Jason. Their eyes bore into one another in silence. Leo’s arms loosened their hold to her. There was a brittle sound like dry twigs snapping. The cracks in the skywalk began to expand.</p><p>“We need to get off this thing,” Jason said. “Maybe if we -”</p><p>“Are those…flying horses?” Leo said in disbelief. Amoriel didn’t have a chance to look. Leo had fully reattached himself to her. As if, all he needed to do was hold onto her and she would be safe and hidden in his arms. Not like she had just save him. Yet, she didn’t want to pull away. At the moment only thing she wanted to do was getting lost in his warmth. </p><p>“Reinforcements” Jason said. “Hedge told me an extraction squad was coming for us.”</p><p>“Where are they extracting us to?” Piper asked.</p><p>Amoriel could barley hear the sounds and voices of the new arrivals over Leo’s rapid Spanish.</p><p>“Leo” She halfheartedly attempted to pull away from his warmth. He tightened his arms around her.</p><p>“Mi alma.” Leo’s voice cracked, “I can’t lose you…I should have been the one protecting you…how…how did you do that?” He turned his back to the new group of people.</p><p>A blonde girl wearing jeans and an orange T-shirt with shields tossed over her back jumped down from the chariot.</p><p>“Where is he?” She demanded. </p><p>“Where’s who?” Jason asked.</p><p>Amoriel slowly raised her line of sight. The girl's gray eyes were fierce and a little startling.</p><p>“What about Gleeson? Where is your protector, Gleeson Hedge?” Annabeth demanded.</p><p>Leo cleared his throat behind Amoriel, “He got taken by some…tornado things”</p><p>“Venti” Jason said. “Storm spirits.”</p><p>The blonde girl arched an eyebrow. “You mean anemoi thuellai. That’s the Greek term. Who are you, and what happened?”</p><p>Jason did his best to explain, but he seemed to look anywhere but directly at the girl's eyes. About halfway through the story the other guy from the chariot came over. He was heavily built and had a shaved head. He stood there glaring at Them, his arms crossed. Amoriel interjected Jason’s stories with her own detail every so often.</p><p>“Annabeth” The bald guy grunted. “Check it out.” He pointed at Jason’s feet.</p><p>Amoriel looked over at Jason. She hadn’t noticed that he lost a shoe in the fight. She instantly looked down at her own feet. Both Leo and she seemed to have all of their clothes.</p><p>“The guy with one shoe,” said the bald dude. “He’s the answer.”</p><p>“No, Butch” Annabeth insisted. "He can't be. I was tricked." She glared at the sky as though it had done something wrong. “What do you want from me?!” She glared at the sky as though it had done something wrong "What have you done with him?!”</p><p>The sky walk shuddered, and the horses whinnied urgently.</p><p>"Uh honey are you ok?" Asked Amoriel with worry. The girl, Annabeth turned to snap at her but she froze all of a sudden. Amoriel guessed this was a common thing. How couldn't it? she was stunning.</p><p>“Annabeth,” Butch said, “we gotta leave. Let’s get the these four to camp and figure it out there. Those storm spirits might come back.”</p><p>Annabeth stopped staring to the black haired beauty and fumed for another moment. “Fine.” She fixed Jason with a resentful look. “We’ll settle this later.” Annabeth turned on her heels and marched toward the chariot.</p><p>Piper shook her head. “What’s her problem. What’s going on?”</p><p>“Seriously,” Leo grumbled. Butch size up the small Latino elf. His eyes narrowed on him as if he were deciding whether or not to leave him behind.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere with her” Jason gestured toward the blond. “She looks like she wants to kill me.”</p><p>Butch gave Leo one last glare before turning back to the rest of the group. “Annabeth’s okay. You gotta cut her some slack. She had a vision telling her to come here. To find a guy with one shoe. That was supposed to be the answer to her problem.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mr. And Mrs. Spock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amoriel stood in front of the chariot with Annabeth and Butch. The blond girl was occupied with a bronze navigation device. Butch seemed to be focused on handling the reins, but Amoriel could feel his eyes on her every so often. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Leo, Jason, and Piper.</p><p>The wind whipped around her, cutting through her damp clothes. If she thought the glass sky walk was bad, this was immeasurably worse. The chariot had risen and was flying over the Grand Canyon, headed east. Behind them more storm clouds were gathering. The icy winds picked up, ripping though her thin jacket.</p><p>“This is so cool!” He spit a pegasus feather out of his mouth. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“A safe place,” Annabeth said. “The only safe place for kids like us. Camp Half-Blood.”</p><p>“Half-Blood?” Piper echoed Annabeth. “Is that some kind of bad joke?”</p><p>“She means we’re demigods” Jason and Amoriel said at the same time.</p><p>“Half-god" Amoriel started.</p><p>“Half-mortal,” Jason finished.</p><p>Annabeth looked between the two amnesiacs. Her face contorting in thought. “You two seem to know a lot. But yes, demigods. My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Butch here is the son of Iris, the rainbow goddess.”</p><p>Leo choked. “Your mom is a rainbow goddess?”</p><p>“Got a problem with that?” Butch said.</p><p>“No, no,” Leo said. “Rainbows. Very macho.”</p><p>“Butch is our best equestrian,” Annabeth said. “He gets along great with the pegasi.”</p><p>“Rainbows, ponies,” Leo muttered.</p><p>“I’m gonna toss you off this chariot,” Butch warned.</p><p>“Demigods,” Piper said. “You mean you think you’re…you think we’re -”</p><p>Lightning flashed. The chariot shuddered, and Jason yelled, “Left wheel’s on fire!”</p><p>The winds roared. Amoriel tightened her hold onto the chariot, “Gods, no. I'm too beautiful to die” Dark shapes formed in the clouds, more storm spirits spiraling toward the chariot - except these looked more like horses than angels.</p><p>“Anemoi come in different shapes,” Annabeth explained. “Sometimes human, sometime stallions, depending on how chaotic they are. This is going to get rough.”</p><p>Butch flicked the reins. The pegasi put on a burst of speed, and the chariot blurred. Annabeth and Butch tried to maintain control. The pegasi labored to hold the chariot in a flight pattern, but they were exhausted from their burst of speed. The weight of the chariot and six demigods were far too much. </p><p>“The lake!” Annabeth yelled. “Aim for the lake!”</p><p>Amoriel risked her lunch and looked to the land below the chariot. A valley of green, like an island of spring in winter held clusters of buildings, ball courts, a climbing wall that seemed to be on fire, and the lake Annabeth yelled about.– BOOM!</p><p>The water surrounded her like a second skin. Her black hair floated behind her. Ugh salt water was a nightmare for her hair. She didn't even want to think about the sea weed.</p><p>Then faces appeared in the green murk– girls with long black hair and glowing yellow eyes. They smiled at her, grabbed her shoulders, and hauled her up.</p><p>When she stepped onto the embankment, a small crowd had already gathered. Butch was taking care of the pegasi. Luckily, the horses looked okay – irritated by the water but okay, nonetheless. A second later the wreckage of the chariot was tossed from the lake and landed nearby with a wet crunch. The detail of campers that had dried the other demigods halted as soon as they looked at Amoriel. The look of awe everyone gave her was fluttering and annoying at the same time.</p><p>“Annabeth!” A guy with a bow and quiver on his back pushed through the still crowd. “I said you could borrow the chariot, not destroy it!”</p><p>"Will, I'm sorry," Annabeth sighed. "I'll get it fixed, I promise."</p><p>“What is this place?” Piper spoke up with Jason trailing behind her.</p><p>Will scowled at his broken chariot, then he sized Piper, Jason, Leo and Amoriel up. His eyes stayed on Amoriel a few seconds longer “These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven’t they been claimed already?”</p><p>“Claimed?” Leo asked.</p><p>Before Annabeth could explain, will asked "any sign of Percy?"</p><p>"No." Annabeth admitted.</p><p>The campers muttered. Amoriel had no idea who Percy was but it seemed like his disappearance was a big deal.</p><p>Another girl stepped forward. She was tall, Asian, dark haired, and adorned with plenty of jewelry with the perfect make up. She glanced at Leo, fixed her eyes on Jason then curled her lips at Piper and glared at Amoriel who even with wet hair that had sea weed in it, was in fact; prettier than her. Seemed that Jason was the only she deemed of value.</p><p>“Well,” the girl said, “I hope they’re worth the trouble.”</p><p>Amoriel's face grimaced to that. Who does this bitch think she is?</p><p>Leo snorted, his arms still around Amoriel, “Gee, thanks. What are we, your new pets?”</p><p>“No kidding,” Jason said. “How about some answers before you start judging us – like, what is this place, why are we here, how long do we have to stay?”</p><p>“Jason,” Annabeth said, “I promise we’ll answer your questions. And Drew” – she frowned at the glamour girl – “all demigods are worth saving. But I'll admit the trip didn't accomplished what I hoped.”</p><p>"Hey," Piper said, "we didn't ask to be brought here."</p><p>Drew sniffed. "And nobody wants you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?"</p><p>Amoriel plastered a fake smile on her face as she copied her sickeningly sweet tone, " Does your face always looks like a dead badger, hon? "</p><p>She watched as Piper stepped forward, ready to smack her, but Annabeth said, "piper, stop."</p><p>“We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome” Will said pointedly at Drew before continuing. </p><p>“We’ll assign them each a guide, give them a tour of camp,” Annabeth said. “Hopefully by the campfire tonight, they’ll be claimed.”</p><p>“Would somebody tell me what claimed means?” Piper asked.</p><p>Suddenly there was a collective gasp. The campers backed away. Amoriel watched the faces in front of her become bathed in a warm red light, as if someone had lit a torch behind her. She turned in Leo’s arm.</p><p>There above his head was a blazing holographic image – a fiery hammer.</p><p>“That,” Annabeth said, “is claiming”</p><p>“What’d I do?” Leo looked at Amoriel with wild, wide open eyes. Then he glanced up and yelped. “Is my hair on fire?” He let go of Amoriel completely and scurried to the lake. He ducked, but the symbol followed him, bobbing and weaving so it looked like he was trying to write something in flames with his head.Yup her boyfriend was a dork, but a cute dork, nonetheless.</p><p>“This can’t be good,” Butch muttered. “The curse –“</p><p>“Butch, shut up,” Annabeth said. “Leo, you’ve just been claimed –“</p><p>“By a god,” Jason interrupted. “That’s the symbol of Vulcan, isn’t it?” said Amoriel</p><p>All eyes turned to them.</p><p>“Amoriel, Jason,” Annabeth said carefully, “how did you know that?”</p><p>“I’m not sure” Jason and Amoriel said at the same time "I have no idea."</p><p>“Vulcan?” Leo demanded. “I don’t even LIKE Star Trek. What are you talking about?"</p><p>“Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus,” Annabeth said, “the god of blacksmiths and fire.”</p><p>The fiery hammer faded, but Leo kept swatting the air like he was afraid it was following him. “The god of what? Who?”</p><p>Annabeth turned to the guy with the bow. “Will, would you take Leo and Amoriel, give them a tour? Introduce Leo to his bunk-mates in Cabin Nine and leave Amoriel at the Hermes cabin.”</p><p>“Sure, Annabeth.”</p><p>“What’s Cabin Nine?” Leo asked.“And I’m not a Vulcan!”</p><p>“Come on, Mr. Spock, I’ll explain everything.” Will put one hand on Leo’s shoulder and one on Amoriel. He steered them toward the cabins.</p><p>"Wait!" Annabeth looked between Jason and Amoriel. Studying them like a complicated blueprint. After a few seconds she said, "hold out your right arms, both of you."</p><p>Jason had taken off his windbreaker after his dip in the lake and Amoriel's leather jacket's sleeves were pushed back, leaving their forearms bare, and on the inside of their right forearm was a tattoo. The tattoos were darkly etched, impossible to miss.</p><p>Amoriel's tattoo was a long vertical line, and over that a bow and arrow with a heart shaped arrow head with the letters SPQR.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never seen marks like these," Annabeth said."where did you get them?"</p><p>Jason shook his head."I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know."</p><p>The other campers pushed forward, trying to get a look at their tattoos. The marks seemed to bother them a lot - almost like a declaration of war.</p><p>"They look like burned into your skins," Annabeth noticed.</p><p>"They were," Amoriel said, but then winced as if her head was aching."I mean... I think so. I don't remember."</p><p>No one said anything. It was clear the campers saw Annabeth as their leader. They were waiting for her verdict.</p><p>"They need to go straight to Chiron," Annabeth decided."Drew, would you-"</p><p>"Absolutely." Drew laced her arm through Jason's. "This way, sweetie. I'll introduce you to our director. He's... an interesting guy."She flashed Piper a smug look and led Jason toward the big blue house on the hill not even looking back to see if Amoriel was following.</p><p>Amoriel shoot piper a friendly smile and mouthed "don't worry girl, I got you."</p><p>she winked at her and run to catch up to the she ripped drew's arm from Jason's arm and laced it through hers "oh! Really? Please tell me more."</p><p>"Will, you continue with leo. You can give Amoriel her tour after Chiron's done with her," said Annabeth</p><p>"Ok, this way Mr.Spock " and he started leading leo to cabin nine. It was safe to say Leo didn't like being away from Amoriel. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awkward stares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they saw the house, Amoriel thought 'yup we're gonna die'.</p><p>"Here we are!" Drew said grumpily." The big house, camp headquarters." And ripped her arm from Amoriel. </p><p>It didn't look threatening just a four-story manor painted baby blue with white trim. The wraparound porch had lounge chairs, a card table, and an empty wheelchair. Wind chimes shaped like nymphs turned into trees as they spun. Amoriel imagined old couples coming here for summer vacation, sitting on the porch and drinking wine as they watched the sunset. Yet still, the windows seemed to glare down at her and Jason like angry eyes. The wide-open doorway looked ready to swallow them. On the highest gable, a bronze eagle weathervane spun in the wind and pointed straight in their direction, as if telling them to turn around. </p><p>Every molecule in their bodies told them they were on enemy ground. </p><p>We're not supposed to be here, " Jason said. Amoriel couldn't help but agree. </p><p>"Oh, please. You're perfect here, sweetie. Believe me, I've seen a lot of heroes."</p><p>Drew smelled like Christmas- a strange combination of pine and nutmeg. Jason wondered if she always smelled like that, or if it was some kind of special perfume for the holidays. So different from Amoriel's familiar smell of jasmine, chocolate, and blueberry. Her pink eyeliner was really distracting. Every time she blinked, he felt compelled to look at her. Maybe that was the point, to show off her warm brown eyes. She was pretty. No doubt about that. But she made him feel uncomfortable; just like Piper did. </p><p>"Look, I appreciate-"</p><p>"Is it that girl? " drew pouted. "Oh please, tell me you are not dating the dumpster Queen."</p><p>"You mean piper? Um..."</p><p>Jason wasn't sure how to answer. He was sure he'd never seen piper before today and he felt guilty that she thought he was her boyfriend. He knew he and Amoriel shouldn't be in this place. They shouldn't befriend these people and certainly shouldn't date one of them. </p><p>When he really looked at Amoriel for the first time, the first thing that came to his mind was the word beautiful. Of course, Piper was pretty too but Amoriel bad a different kind of beauty to her; it was hard to explain still it was hard to think about her being anything but a sister. </p><p>She had jet black wavy hair and her eyes were a rich mint green she was short and reached up to his shoulder, but she was probably as strong as Jason was. When he was around Piper, he felt uncomfortable. He felt like she still saw him as her boyfriend, even though he had told her he had no memories and didn't know who she was. With Amoriel however, he didn't feel uncomfortable. He knew she had n9 memory of him, but she was so familiar to him.</p><p>Drew rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Let me help you decide, sweetie. You can do better. A guy with your looks and obvious talent?"</p><p>Amoriel laughed at this but covered it as a cough when she saw the glare he sent her, though her eyes were still alight with amusement. </p><p>Drew was looking above Jason's head, even though she was talking to him.</p><p>"You're waiting for a sign," he guessed. "Like what popped over Leo's head."</p><p>"What? No! Well... yes. I mean, from what I heard you're pretty powerful, right? You're going to be important at camp, so I figure your parent will claim you right away. And I'd love to see that. I wanna be with you every step of the way! So is your dad or mom the god? Please tell me it's not your mom. I would hate it if you were an Aphrodite kid."</p><p>Why?"</p><p>"Then you'd be my half-brother, silly. You can't date somebody from your own cabin, yuck."</p><p>"But aren't all the gods related? " Jason asked, trying to restrain his laughter at Amoriel pretending to gag out of the corner of his eyes. </p><p>"Yeah, So isn't everyone here your cousin or something?" Asked Amoriel. She really hoped that wasn't the case. The last thing she wanted to be was Leo's cousin or worse his sister. </p><p>"Are you dumb! hon, the godly side of your family doesn't count except for your parent. So anybody from another cabin- they're fair game. So who's your godly parent- mom or dad?" she said to her turning to Jason at the end</p><p>As usual, neither Jason nor Amoriel had an answer. They looked up, no glowing sign popped above their heads. At the top of the big house, the weathervane was still pointing their direction, the bronze eagle glaring as if to say, turn around kids, while you still can.</p><p>Then they heard footsteps on the front porch. No- not footsteps- hooves</p><p>"Chiron!" Drew called. "This is Jason. He's totally awesome! Oh, and Amoriel, she's here too," she said rolling her eyes. </p><p>Jason backed up really fast and crashed to Amoriel. Rounding the corner of the porch was a man on horseback. Except he wasn't on horseback- he was part of the horse. From the waist up he was human, with curly brown hair a well-trimmed beard. He wore a T-shirt that said 'world's best centaur' and had a quiver and bow strapped to his back. His head was so high up he had to duck to avoid the porch light because from the waist down, he was a white stallion. </p><p>Chiron started to smile at Amoriel. But then his eyes found Jason and suddenly all colors drained from his face.</p><p>"You..." the centaur's eyes flared like a cornered animal's. " You should be dead"</p><p>                                ♡♡♡◇♡♡♡</p><p>Chiron ordered Jason and Amoriel- well, invited, but it sounded like an order- to come inside the house. He told drew to go back to her cabin, which drew didn't look happy about. When he looked at Amoriel, however, she was looking at him like asking what to do, he didn't say anything and silently followed the centaur with Amoriel right behind him. </p><p>The centaur trotted over to the empty wheelchair on the porch. He slipped off his quiver and bow and backed up to the chair, which opened like a magician's box. Chiron gingerly stepped into it with his back legs and began scrunching himself into a space that should've been much too small. Amoriel imagined a truck's reversing noises -beep,beep,beep- as the centaur's lower half disappeared and the chair folded up, popping out a set of fake human legs covered in a blanket, so Chiron appeared to be a regular mortal guy in a wheelchair. </p><p>"Follow me, " he ordered. "We have lemonade."</p><p>The living room looked like it had been swallowed by a rain forest. Grapevines curved up the walls and across the ceiling, which Amoriel found a little strange. She didn't think plants grew like that inside, especially in the winter, but these were leafy green and bursting with bunches of red grapes. </p><p>Leather couches faced a stone fireplace with a crackling fire. Wedged in one corner, an old-style Pac-Man arcade game beeped and blinked. Mounted on the walls was an assortment of masks - smiley/frowny greek theater types, feathered Mardi Gras mask, Venetian Carnevale mask with big beaklike noses, carved wooden masks from Africa. Grapevines grew through their mouths so they seemed to have leafy tongues. Some had red grapes bulging through their eyeholes. 'Interesting decoration choice' thought Amoriel. </p><p>But the weirdest thing was the stuffed leopard's head above the fireplace. It looked so real, its eyes seemed to follow them. Then it snarled, and Jason almost tripped over Amoriel for the second time. </p><p>"Now, Seymour," Chiron chided. "Amoriel and Jason are friends. Behave yourself."</p><p>"That thing is alive!" Jason said, </p><p>"Now, now don't be rude jay-jay, I think he's very handsome." Said Amoriel while reaching up and petting the leopard, and surprisingly the big cat started to purr.</p><p>"You must excuse the décor," Chiron said. "All this was a parting gift from our old director before he was recalled to mount Olympus. He thought it would help us to remember him. Mr.D has a strange sense of humor. </p><p>"Mr.D," jason said." Dionysus?"</p><p>"Mmm-hmm." Chiron poured lemonade to them, though his hands were trembling a little. "As for Seymour, well, Mr.D liberated him from a Long Island garage sale. The leopard is Mr.D's sacred animal, you see, and Mr.D was appalled that someone would stuff such a noble creature. He decided to grant it life, on the assumption that life as a mounted head was better than no life at all. I must say it's a kinder fate than Seymour's previous owner got."</p><p>Seymour bared his fangs and sniffed the air as if hunting for more sausages. </p><p>"If he's only a head," Jason said, "where does the food go when he eats?"</p><p>"Better not to ask," Chiron said. "Please, sit."</p><p>When they sat down, Jason seemed to shuffle closer to Amoriel, which Chiron noticed but decided not to mention. He sat back in his wheelchair and tried for a smile, but they could tell it was forced. The old man's eyes were deep and dark as wells.</p><p>"So, Jason, Amoriel," he said, " would you mind telling me- ah- where you two from ?"</p><p>"I wish we knew," Amoriel said. They told him the whole story, from waking up on the bus to crash-landing at camp half-blood. She didn't see any point in hiding the details, and Chiron was a good listener. He didn't react to the story, other than to nod encouragingly for more.</p><p>When she was done, the old man sipped his lemonade. </p><p>" I see," Chiron said. "And you must have questions for me. "</p><p>"Only one," Jason admitted. "What did you mean when you said that I should be dead?"</p><p>Amoriel raised her hand and said "I would like to know that as well, please" sweetly</p><p>Chiron quickly glanced at Amoriel, and then studied Jason with concern, as if he expected Jason to burst into flames. </p><p>"Children, do you know what those marks on your arms mean? The color of your shirts? Do either of you remember anything?"</p><p>Amoriel looked at the tattoo on her forearm: SPQR, the bow and heart-shaped arrowhead, straight horizontal line.</p><p>"Do you guys know where you are?" Chiron asked. "Do you understand what this place is, and who I am?"</p><p>"You're Chiron the centaur," Jason said. "I'm guessing you're the one from the old stories, who used to train the Greek heroes like Heracles. This is a camp for demigods, children of the Olympian gods."</p><p>"So you believe those gods still exist? "</p><p>"Yes," they said at the same time, and Amoriel continued " I mean, I don't think we should worship them or sacrifice chickens to them or anything, but they're still around because they're a powerful part of civilization. They move from country to country as the center of power shifts- as they moved from Ancient Greece to Rome."</p><p>"I couldn't have said it better." Something about Chiron's voice had changed. "So you already know the gods are real. Both of you have already been claimed, haven't you? "</p><p>"Maybe," Jason answered. "I'm not really sure." While Amoriel said, "I don't think so." </p><p>Seymour the leopard snarled. Chiron waited and they realized what had just happened. The centaur had switched to another language and they had understood, automatically answering in the same tongue. </p><p>"Quis erat-" Jason faltered, then made a conscious effort to speak White. "What was that?" Amoriel asked slightly panicking. </p><p>"You know Latin, " Chiron observed. "Most demigods recognize a few phrases, of course. It's in their blood, but not as much as Ancient Greek. None can speak Latin fluently without practice. "</p><p>Amoriel tried to wrap her mind around what that meant, but too many pieces were missing from her memory. She still had the feeling that she shouldn't be here. It was wrong- and dangerous. But at least Chiron wasn't threatening. In fact, the centaur seemed concerned for her and Jason, afraid for their safety. </p><p>The fire reflected in Chiron's eyes, making them dance fretfully.</p><p>"I taught your namesake, you know, the original Jason. He had a hard path. I've seen many heroes come and go. Occasionally, they have happy endings. Mostly, they don't. It breaks my heart, like losing a child each time one of my pupils dies. But you- you are not like any pupil I've ever taught. Your presence here could be a disaster."</p><p>"Thanks," Jason said. "You must be an inspiring teacher."</p><p>"I am sorry, my boy. But it's true. I had hoped that after Percy's success-"</p><p>"Percy Jackson, you mean. Annabeth's boyfriend, the one who's missing." Said Amoriel </p><p>Chiron nodded.</p><p>"I hoped that after he succeeded in the titan war and saved Olympus, we might have some peace. I might be able to enjoy one final triumph, a happy ending, and perhaps retire quietly. I should have known better. The last chapter approaches, just as it did before. The worst is yet to come."</p><p>In the corner, the arcade game made a sad pew-pew-pew-pew sound, like a Pac-Man had just died.</p><p>"Wow you're a real ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Amoriel said sarcastically. </p><p>"Ohh-kay," Jason said. "So- the last chapter happened before, worst yet to come. Sounds fun, but can we go back to the part where I'm supposed to be dead? I don't like that part. "</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't explain, my boy. I swore on the River Styx and on all the things sacred that I would never..." Chiron frowned. "But you're here, in violation of the same oath. That too, should not be possible. I don't understand. Who would've done such a thing? Who-"</p><p>Seymour the leopard howled. His mouth froze, half-open. The arcade game stopped beeping. The fire stopped crackling, its flames hardening like red glass. The masks stared down silently at Jason and Amoriel with their grotesque grape eyes and leafy tongues. </p><p>"What's going on?" Amoriel wondered. </p><p>"Chiron?" Jason asked</p><p>The old centaur had frozen too. The two demigods jumped off the couch, but Chiron kept staring at the same spot, his mouth open mid-sentence. His eyes didn't blink. His chest didn't move. </p><p>"Jason, Amoriel," a voice said.</p><p>For a horrible moment, they thought the leopard had a spoken. Then dark mist boiled out of Seymour's mouth, and an even worse thought occurred to them: storm spirits.</p><p>Jason grabbed the golden coin from his pocket and Amoriel grabbed the sword charm from her bracelet in a blink of an eye they turned into gold swords. </p><p>The mist took the form of a woman in black robes. Her face was hooded, but her eyes glowed in the darkness. Over her shoulders, she wore goatskin cloak. Amoriel wasn't sure how she knew it was goatskin, but she recognized it and knew it was important. </p><p>"Would you two attack your patron?" The woman chided. Her voice echoed in their heads. "Lower your swords."</p><p>"Who are you?" Demanded Amoriel </p><p>"How did you-" started Jason but the mist lady interrupted him</p><p>"Our time is limited, children. My prison grows stronger by the hour. It took me a full month to gather enough energy to work even the smallest magic through its bonds. I've managed to bring you two here, but now I have little time left and even less power. This may be the last time I can speak to you. "</p><p>"You're in prison?" Amoriel asked. They decided maybe they wouldn't lower their swords. "Look, I don't know you, and you're not our patron."</p><p>"You know me, " she insisted. "I have known you since your birth Jason." </p><p>"I don't remember. We don't remember anything."</p><p>"No, you don't, " she agreed. "That also was necessary. Long ago, your father gave me your life as a gift to placate my anger. He named you Jason, after my favorite mortal. You belong to me."</p><p>"Whoa," Jason said. "I don't belong to anyone. "</p><p>"Now is the time to pay your debt," she said. "Find my prison. Free me, or their king will rise from the earth, and I will be destroyed. You will never retrieve your memories. You will help him Amoriel, and you will be rewarded with yours."</p><p>"Is that a threat? You took our memories?" Said Amoriel incredulously </p><p>"You have until sunset on the solstice, Jason." She continued ignoring Amoriel's question " Four short days. Do not fail me."</p><p>The dark woman dissolved, and the mist curled into the leopard's mouth.</p><p>Time unfroze. Seymour's howl turned into a cough like he'd sucked in a hairball. The fire crackled to life, the arcade machine beeped, and Chiron said, "-would dare to bring you here?"</p><p>"Probably the lady in the mist," Jason offered. </p><p>Chiron looked up in surprise. "Weren't you two just sitting... why do you have your swords drawn?"</p><p>"I hate to tell you this Chiron," Amoriel said, "but I think your leopard just ate a goddess."</p><p>                                   ♡♡♡◇♡♡♡</p><p>They told Chiron about the frozen-in-time visit, the dark misty figure that disappeared into Seymour's mouth. </p><p>"Oh, dear," Chiron murmured. "That does explain a lot."</p><p>"Then why don't you explain a lot to us? "Jason said. "Please." Added Amoriel </p><p>Before Chiron could say anything, footsteps reverberated on the porch outside. The front door blew open, and Annabeth and another girl, a redhead, burst in, dragging piper between them. Piper's head lolled like she was unconscious. </p><p>"what happened?" Jason Amoriel rushed over. "What's wrong with her?"</p><p>"Hera's cabin," Annabeth gasped like they'd run all the way. "Vision. Bad."</p><p>The redheaded girl looked up, and Amoriel noticed the tear tracks on her face.</p><p>"I think..." the redhead girl gulped. "I think I may have killed her. "</p><p>Jason and the redhead, who introduced herself as Rachel, put piper on the couch while Annabeth rushed down the hall to get a medkit. Piper was still breathing, but she wouldn't wake up. She seemed to be in some kind of coma.</p><p>We've got to heal her," Jason insisted. "There's a way, right? "</p><p>"Gods, we leave her for fifteen minutes, and this happens," Amoriel says aloud.</p><p>No matter how much she annoyed him, Jason couldn't help but agree with her. Seeing Piper so pale, barely breathing, Jason felt a surge of protectiveness. Maybe he didn't really know her. Maybe she wasn't his girlfriend. But they'd survived the grand canyon together. They'd come all this way. He'd left her side for a little while, and this had happened. </p><p>Chiron put his hand on jer forehead and grimaced. </p><p>"Her mind is in a fragile state. Rachel, what happened? "</p><p>"I wish I knew, " she said. "As soon as I got to the camp, I had a premonition about Hera's cabin. I went inside. Annabeth and Piper came in while I was there. We talked, and then- I just blanked out. Annabeth said I spoke in a different voice."</p><p>"A prophecy?" Chiron asked</p><p>"No. The spirit of Delphi comes from within. I know how that feels. This was like long-distance, a power trying to speak through me."</p><p>Annabeth ran in with a leather pouch. She knelt next to piper</p><p>"Chiron, what happened back there-I've never seen anything like it. I've heard Rachel's prophecy voice. This was different. She sounded like an older woman. She grabbed piper's shoulders and told her-"</p><p>"To free her from a prison? " Amoriel guessed.</p><p>Annabeth stared at her." How did you know that?" Chiron made a three-fingered gesture over his heart, like a ward against evil.</p><p>"Jason, tell them. Annabeth, the medicine bag, please."</p><p>Chiron trickled drops from a medicine vial into piper's mouth while Jason explained what had happened when the room froze, the dark misty woman who had claimed to be their patron.</p><p>When he was done, no one spoke, which more anxious.</p><p>"So does this happen often?" Amoriel asked. "Supernatural phone calls from convicts demanding you bust them out of jail?"</p><p>"Your patron," Annabeth said. "Not neither of your godly parent?"</p><p>"No, she said patron. She also said my dad had given her my life." Answered Jason. </p><p>Annabeth frowned. </p><p>"I've never heard of anything like that before. You said the storm spirit on the skywalk- he claimed to be working for some mistress who was giving him orders, right? Could it be this woman you saw, messing with your minds?"</p><p>"I don't think so," Jason said. "If she were my enemy, why would she be asking for our help? She's imprisoned. She's worried about some enemy getting more powerful. Something about a king rising from the earth on the solstice-"</p><p>Annabeth turned to Chiron. </p><p>"Not Kronos. Please tell me it's not that."</p><p>The centaur looked miserable. He held Piper's wrist, checking her pulse. At last, he said, "it is not Kronos. That threat is ended. But..."</p><p>"But what?" Annabeth asked. </p><p>Chiron closed the medicine bag.</p><p>"Piper needs rest. We should discuss later."</p><p>"Or now," Amoriel said. "Mr.Chiron, sir, you told us the greatest threat was coming. The last chapter. You can't possibly mean something worse than an army of Titans, right?"</p><p>"Oh," Rachel said in a small voice. "Oh, dear. The woman was Hera. Of course. Her cabin, her voice. She showed herself to Amorie and Jason at the same moment."</p><p>"Hera?" Annabeth's snarl was even fiercer than Seymour's. "She took you over? She did this to piper?"</p><p>"I think Rachel's right," Amoriel said. "The woman did seemed like a goddess. And she wore this- this goatskin cloak. The symbol of Juno, isn't it?"</p><p>"It is?" Annabeth scowled. "I've never heard that."</p><p>Chiron nodded reluctantly. </p><p>"Of Juno, Hera's Roman aspect, in her most warlike state. The goatskin cloak was a symbol of the Roman soldier."</p><p>"So Hera is imprisoned? " Rachel asked. "Who could do that to the queen of the gods?"</p><p>Annabeth crossed her arms.</p><p>"Well, whoever they are, maybe we should thank them. If they can shut up Hera-"</p><p>"Annabeth," Chiron warned, "she is still one of the Olympians. In many ways, she is the glue that holds' family together. If she's truly has been imprisoned and is in danger of destruction, this could shake the foundations of the world. It could unravel the stability of Olympus, which is never great even in the best of times. And if Hera has asked Amoriel and Jason for help-"</p><p>"Fine," Annabeth grumbled. </p><p>"Well we know gods can be captured, right? We- I mean, Atlas captured Artemis a few years ago. And in the old stories, the gods captured each other in traps all the time."</p><p>"But something worse than a Titan...?" Annabeth trailed off.</p><p>Jason looked at the leopard's head. Seymour was smacking his lips like the goddess had tasted much better than a sausage </p><p>"Hera said she'd been trying to break through her prison bonds for a month."</p><p>"Which is how long Olympus has been closed," Annabeth said. "So the gods must know something bad is going on."</p><p>"But why use her energy to send Jason and me here?" Amoriel asked. "She wiped our memories, plopped us into the Wilderness school field trip, and sent you a dream vision to come to pick us up. Why are we so important? Why not just send up an emergency flare to the other gods- let them know where she is so they bust her out?"</p><p>"The gods need heroes to do their will down here on earth," Rachel said. "That's right, isn't it? Their fates are always intertwined with demigods."</p><p>"That's true," Annabeth said, "but Amoriel's got a point. Why them? Why take their memories?"</p><p>"And piper's involved somehow, " Rachel said. "Hera sent her the same message- Free me. And, Annabeth this must have something to do with Percy's disappearing."</p><p>Annabeth fixed her eyes at Chiron. </p><p>"Why are you so quiet, Chiron? What is it we're facing?"</p><p>The old centaur's face looked like it had aged ten years in a matter of minutes. The lines around his eyes were deeply etched.</p><p>"My dear, in this, I cannot help you. I am so sorry."</p><p>"You've never... you've never kept information from me. Even in the last prophecy-"</p><p>"I will be in my office." His voice was heavy. "I need some time to think before dinner. Rachel, will you watch the girl? Call Argus to bring her to the infirmary, if you'd like. And Annabeth, you should speak with Amoriel and Jason. Tell them about- about the Greek and Roman gods."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>The centaur turned his wheelchair and rolled off down the hallway. Annabeth's eyes turned stormy. She muttered something in Greek, and Amoriel got the feeling it wasn't complimentary toward centaurs.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Jason said. " I think we being here- I don't know. We've messed things up coming to the camp, somehow. Chiron said he'd sworn an oath and couldn't talk about it."</p><p>"What oath?" Annabeth demanded. "I've never seen him act this way. And why would he tell me to talk to you two about the gods..."</p><p>Her voice trailed off. Apparently, she'd just noticed Amoriel and Jason's swords sitting on the coffee table. She gingerly touched the blades, like they might be hot.</p><p> </p><p>(Amoriel's sword) </p><p>"Are these gold?" She asked. "Do you remember where you got it?"</p><p>"No," Jason said. "Like we said, we don't remember anything."</p><p>Annabeth nodded like she'd just come up with a rather desperate plan.</p><p>"If Chiron won't help, we'll need to figure things out ourselves. Which means... Cabin fifteen. Rachel, you'll keep an eye on piper?"</p><p>"Sure," Rachel promised. "Good luck you three. "</p><p>"Hold on," Amoriel said. "What's in the cabin fifteen?"</p><p>Annabeth stood.</p><p>"Maybe a way to get your memories back."</p><p>They get out of the big blue house but Amoriel stopped walking at the porch when she spotted Will. She said "Actually you... you two go head,"</p><p>"Are you not coming?"Annabeth asked </p><p>"I'm really tired, I just want to nap a little before dinner. If it works on Jason we can use it on me too. Will is coming for the tour anyway"</p><p>It seemed to be an acceptable answer for Annabeth. She took Jason's arm and dragged him towards cabin fifteen.</p><p>Amoriel turned to Will who was approaching her " hey there sunshine" she greeted </p><p>"Hey there Princess, ready for the tour?" He asked</p><p>"Ready as I'll ever be." She Answered. </p><p>They passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other and just stared at Amoriel. Which was weird because most of the campers were older than her. She wasn't a shy person quite contrary actually, but the way they were staring at her could make even the Aphrodite uncomfortable. They walked through the strawberry fields, saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables, the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena and Finally, Will showed her the cabins. There were 21 of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. </p><p>They were arranged in the shape of a Greek omega. with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And four in a row one side and five in a row on the other. They were absolutely beautiful. Two of them glowed a beautiful gold and silver color. One was bright red with barbed wire trenches, another was black with fiery green torches. One had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. One had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. one seemed to be made</p><p>of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. Will told Amoriel about all 20 of them and which god/goddess they belonged to.</p><p>"What about that one over there?" asked Amoriel pointing at the 21st cabin. This one was different from all of the others. Yes, none of them looked alike but this one had a veil, like its construction was just over. "Who does that one belong to?"</p><p>"Oh, that one? it just appeared out of nowhere one night 2 weeks ago. We don't know who it belongs to yet" He said </p><p>"So, your boyfriend's quite a character." He said he wanted to know what her thoughts about the little Latino elf. The poor boy was utterly in love with the girl and it would most definitely crush his little elfish heart if the girl didn't have at least slightly romantic feelings for him.</p><p>"Yeah, he really is. Isn't he?" She said with a breathtaking smile. Everybody she walked passed by started to look at her with dreamy eyes. </p><p>"So you don't have any problem with calling him your boyfriend?" Will asked </p><p>"No, why would I?" </p><p>"Well, You know with your memory loss and all that jazz" </p><p>"I know, I know we don't exactly have a typical start, but I feel like him and I are just meant to be you know. Once you fall, you fall. And when you're defeated by love you're utterly defeated." Amoriel said with her eyes sparkling and somehow her smile got even bigger.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you are. And here's our last stop cabin 11 you will stay here until your godly parent claims you. Hey! Conner, Travis a new undetermined girl has come today."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Well hello pretty laaaa-" and Connor never finished his word, Travis couldn't even get together 2 words to make a sentence. Both of them were staring at Amoriel with wide eyes and open mouths.</p><p>"So you guys can accompany her to a room?" Will asked them. They didn't answer, they just nodded without looking away from Amoriel. Still eyes wide... still mouths open.</p><p>"Great, see you at dinner Amoriel"</p><p>"Bye will and please call me Amorie"</p><p>Will just waved. And Amoriel turned to Connor and Travis. And they still didn't move a muscle. </p><p>Well, another minute has passed and Amoriel started to see that they weren't going to move on their own so she decided to make them.</p><p>"Sooo, about that room." She hoped they would get the message and thankfully they did.</p><p>"Yeah... right...this way." They both pointed behind but still didn't move so, Amoriel started to walk and they followed her. And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse the people she passed started to stare too. Awkward.</p><p>Finally, she found an empty spot in one of the rooms and she just directly go to the bed. It has been a long long day and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was just catch some z's before dinner.</p><p>She needed beauty sleep. Was that too much to ask? She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. </p><p>And the Hermes cabin? The couldn't even think to prank the newbie. They just watched this exquisite girl sleeping innocently. As creepy as that is.</p><p>They told Chiron about the frozen-in-time visit, the dark misty figure that disappeared into Seymour's mouth. </p><p>"Oh, dear," Chiron murmured. "That does explain a lot."</p><p>"Then why don't you explain a lot to us? "Jason said. "Please." Added Amoriel </p><p>Before Chiron could say anything, footsteps reverberated on the porch outside. The front door blew open, and Annabeth and another girl, a redhead, burst in, dragging piper between them. Piper's head lolled like she was unconscious. </p><p>"what happened?" Jason Amoriel rushed over. "What's wrong with her?"</p><p>"Hera's cabin," Annabeth gasped like they'd run all the way. "Vision. Bad."</p><p>The redheaded girl looked up, and Amoriel noticed the tear tracks on her face.</p><p>"I think..." the redhead girl gulped. "I think I may have killed her. "</p><p>Jason and the redhead, who introduced herself as Rachel, put piper on the couch while Annabeth rushed down the hall to get a medkit. Piper was still breathing, but she wouldn't wake up. She seemed to be in some kind of coma.</p><p>We've got to heal her," Jason insisted. "There's a way, right? "</p><p>"Gods, we leave her for fifteen minutes, and this happens," Amoriel says aloud.</p><p>No matter how much she annoyed him, Jason couldn't help but agree with her. Seeing Piper so pale, barely breathing, Jason felt a surge of protectiveness. Maybe he didn't really know her. Maybe she wasn't his girlfriend. But they'd survived the grand canyon together. They'd come all this way. He'd left her side for a little while, and this had happened. </p><p>Chiron put his hand on jer forehead and grimaced. </p><p>"Her mind is in a fragile state. Rachel, what happened? "</p><p>"I wish I knew, " she said. "As soon as I got to the camp, I had a premonition about Hera's cabin. I went inside. Annabeth and Piper came in while I was there. We talked, and then- I just blanked out. Annabeth said I spoke in a different voice."</p><p>"A prophecy?" Chiron asked</p><p>"No. The spirit of Delphi comes from within. I know how that feels. This was like long-distance, a power trying to speak through me."</p><p>Annabeth ran in with a leather pouch. She knelt next to piper</p><p>"Chiron, what happened back there-I've never seen anything like it. I've heard Rachel's prophecy voice. This was different. She sounded like an older woman. She grabbed piper's shoulders and told her-"</p><p>"To free her from a prison? " Amoriel guessed.</p><p>Annabeth stared at her." How did you know that?" Chiron made a three-fingered gesture over his heart, like a ward against evil.</p><p>"Jason, tell them. Annabeth, the medicine bag, please."</p><p>Chiron trickled drops from a medicine vial into piper's mouth while Jason explained what had happened when the room froze, the dark misty woman who had claimed to be their patron.</p><p>When he was done, no one spoke, which more anxious.</p><p>"So does this happen often?" Amoriel asked. "Supernatural phone calls from convicts demanding you bust them out of jail?"</p><p>"Your patron," Annabeth said. "Not neither of your godly parent?"</p><p>"No, she said patron. She also said my dad had given her my life." Answered Jason. </p><p>Annabeth frowned. </p><p>"I've never heard of anything like that before. You said the storm spirit on the skywalk- he claimed to be working for some mistress who was giving him orders, right? Could it be this woman you saw, messing with your minds?"</p><p>"I don't think so," Jason said. "If she were my enemy, why would she be asking for our help? She's imprisoned. She's worried about some enemy getting more powerful. Something about a king rising from the earth on the solstice-"</p><p>Annabeth turned to Chiron. </p><p>"Not Kronos. Please tell me it's not that."</p><p>The centaur looked miserable. He held Piper's wrist, checking her pulse. At last, he said, "it is not Kronos. That threat is ended. But..."</p><p>"But what?" Annabeth asked. </p><p>Chiron closed the medicine bag.</p><p>"Piper needs rest. We should discuss later."</p><p>"Or now," Amoriel said. "Mr.Chiron, sir, you told us the greatest threat was coming. The last chapter. You can't possibly mean something worse than an army of Titans, right?"</p><p>"Oh," Rachel said in a small voice. "Oh, dear. The woman was Hera. Of course. Her cabin, her voice. She showed herself to Amorie and Jason at the same moment."</p><p>"Hera?" Annabeth's snarl was even fiercer than Seymour's. "She took you over? She did this to piper?"</p><p>"I think Rachel's right," Amoriel said. "The woman did seemed like a goddess. And she wore this- this goatskin cloak. The symbol of Juno, isn't it?"</p><p>"It is?" Annabeth scowled. "I've never heard that."</p><p>Chiron nodded reluctantly. </p><p>"Of Juno, Hera's Roman aspect, in her most warlike state. The goatskin cloak was a symbol of the Roman soldier."</p><p>"So Hera is imprisoned? " Rachel asked. "Who could do that to the queen of the gods?"</p><p>Annabeth crossed her arms.</p><p>"Well, whoever they are, maybe we should thank them. If they can shut up Hera-"</p><p>"Annabeth," Chiron warned, "she is still one of the Olympians. In many ways, she is the glue that holds' family together. If she's truly has been imprisoned and is in danger of destruction, this could shake the foundations of the world. It could unravel the stability of Olympus, which is never great even in the best of times. And if Hera has asked Amoriel and Jason for help-"</p><p>"Fine," Annabeth grumbled. </p><p>"Well we know gods can be captured, right? We- I mean, Atlas captured Artemis a few years ago. And in the old stories, the gods captured each other in traps all the time."</p><p>"But something worse than a Titan...?" Annabeth trailed off.</p><p>Jason looked at the leopard's head. Seymour was smacking his lips like the goddess had tasted much better than a sausage </p><p>"Hera said she'd been trying to break through her prison bonds for a month."</p><p>"Which is how long Olympus has been closed," Annabeth said. "So the gods must know something bad is going on."</p><p>"But why use her energy to send Jason and me here?" Amoriel asked. "She wiped our memories, plopped us into the Wilderness school field trip, and sent you a dream vision to come to pick us up. Why are we so important? Why not just send up an emergency flare to the other gods- let them know where she is so they bust her out?"</p><p>"The gods need heroes to do their will down here on earth," Rachel said. "That's right, isn't it? Their fates are always intertwined with demigods."</p><p>"That's true," Annabeth said, "but Amoriel's got a point. Why them? Why take their memories?"</p><p>"And piper's involved somehow, " Rachel said. "Hera sent her the same message- Free me. And, Annabeth this must have something to do with Percy's disappearing."</p><p>Annabeth fixed her eyes at Chiron. </p><p>"Why are you so quiet, Chiron? What is it we're facing?"</p><p>The old centaur's face looked like it had aged ten years in a matter of minutes. The lines around his eyes were deeply etched.</p><p>"My dear, in this, I cannot help you. I am so sorry."</p><p>"You've never... you've never kept information from me. Even in the last prophecy-"</p><p>"I will be in my office." His voice was heavy. "I need some time to think before dinner. Rachel, will you watch the girl? Call Argus to bring her to the infirmary, if you'd like. And Annabeth, you should speak with Amoriel and Jason. Tell them about- about the Greek and Roman gods."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>The centaur turned his wheelchair and rolled off down the hallway. Annabeth's eyes turned stormy. She muttered something in Greek, and Amoriel got the feeling it wasn't complimentary toward centaurs.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Jason said. " I think we being here- I don't know. We've messed things up coming to the camp, somehow. Chiron said he'd sworn an oath and couldn't talk about it."</p><p>"What oath?" Annabeth demanded. "I've never seen him act this way. And why would he tell me to talk to you two about the gods..."</p><p>Her voice trailed off. Apparently, she'd just noticed Amoriel and Jason's swords sitting on the coffee table. She gingerly touched the blades, like they might be hot.</p><p>https://izzieg3987.tumblr.com/post/613751553799733248</p><p>(☝️Amoriel's sword☝️) </p><p>"Are these gold?" She asked. "Do you remember where you got it?"</p><p>"No," Jason said. "Like we said, we don't remember anything."</p><p>Annabeth nodded like she'd just come up with a rather desperate plan.</p><p>"If Chiron won't help, we'll need to figure things out ourselves. Which means... Cabin fifteen. Rachel, you'll keep an eye on piper?"</p><p>"Sure," Rachel promised. "Good luck you three. "</p><p>"Hold on," Amoriel said. "What's in the cabin fifteen?"</p><p>Annabeth stood.</p><p>"Maybe a way to get your memories back."</p><p>They get out of the big blue house but Amoriel stopped walking at the porch when she spotted Will. She said "Actually you... you two go head,"</p><p>"Are you not coming?"Annabeth asked </p><p>"I'm really tired, I just want to nap a little before dinner. If it works on Jason we can use it on me too. Will is coming for the tour anyway"</p><p>It seemed to be an acceptable answer for Annabeth. She took Jason's arm and dragged him towards cabin fifteen.</p><p>Amoriel turned to Will who was approaching her " hey there sunshine" she greeted </p><p>"Hey there Princess, ready for the tour?" He asked</p><p>"Ready as I'll ever be." She Answered. </p><p>They passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other and just stared at Amoriel. Which was weird because most of the campers were older than her. She wasn't a shy person quite contrary actually, but the way they were staring at her could make even the Aphrodite uncomfortable. They walked through the strawberry fields, saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables, the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena and Finally, Will showed her the cabins. There were 21 of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. </p><p>They were arranged in the shape of a Greek omega. with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And four in a row one side and five in a row on the other. They were absolutely beautiful. Two of them glowed a beautiful gold and silver color. One was bright red with barbed wire trenches, another was black with fiery green torches. One had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. One had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. one seemed to be made</p><p>of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. Will told Amoriel about all 20 of them and which god/goddess they belonged to.</p><p>"What about that one over there?" asked Amoriel pointing at the 21st cabin. This one was different from all of the others. Yes, none of them looked alike but this one had a veil, like its construction was just over. "Who does that one belong to?"</p><p>"Oh, that one? it just appeared out of nowhere one night 2 weeks ago. We don't know who it belongs to yet" He said </p><p>"So, your boyfriend's quite a character." He said he wanted to know what her thoughts about the little Latino elf. The poor boy was utterly in love with the girl and it would most definitely crush his little elfish heart if the girl didn't have at least slightly romantic feelings for him.</p><p>"Yeah, he really is. Isn't he?" She said with a breathtaking smile. Everybody she walked passed by started to look at her with dreamy eyes. </p><p>"So you don't have any problem with calling him your boyfriend?" Will asked </p><p>"No, why would I?" </p><p>"Well, You know with your memory loss and all that jazz" </p><p>"I know, I know we don't exactly have a typical start, but I feel like him and I are just meant to be you know. Once you fall, you fall. And when you're defeated by love you're utterly defeated." Amoriel said with her eyes sparkling and somehow her smile got even bigger.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you are. And here's our last stop cabin 11 you will stay here until your godly parent claims you. Hey! Conner, Travis a new undetermined girl has come today."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Well hello pretty laaaa-" and Connor never finished his word, Travis couldn't even get together 2 words to make a sentence. Both of them were staring at Amoriel with wide eyes and open mouths.</p><p>"So you guys can accompany her to a room?" Will asked them. They didn't answer, they just nodded without looking away from Amoriel. Still eyes wide... still mouths open.</p><p>"Great, see you at dinner Amoriel"</p><p>"Bye will and please call me Amorie"</p><p>Will just waved. And Amoriel turned to Connor and Travis. And they still didn't move a muscle. </p><p>Well, another minute has passed and Amoriel started to see that they weren't going to move on their own so she decided to make them.</p><p>"Sooo, about that room." She hoped they would get the message and thankfully they did.</p><p>"Yeah... right...this way." They both pointed behind but still didn't move so, Amoriel started to walk and they followed her. And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse the people she passed started to stare too. Awkward.</p><p>Finally, she found an empty spot in one of the rooms and she just directly go to the bed. It has been a long long day and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was just catch some z's before dinner.</p><p>She needed beauty sleep. Was that too much to ask? She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. </p><p>And the Hermes cabin? The couldn't even think to prank the newbie. They just watched this exquisite girl sleeping innocently. As creepy as that is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Daughter of who?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amoriel woke up when she felt a light nudge on her shoulder. she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a black-haired girl who looked like in literal pain for waking her. Alice didn't wanted to wake the exquisite girl up, she could stand at the foot of her bed and watch her sleep all day. </p><p>Actually, all inhabitants of Hermes cabin would rather do that but it was almost time for the campfire and she had drawn the short straw. When she saw Amoriel's eyes she was glad she did, the girl's eyes were an unfairly pretty green and being the one who saw it the first among her siblings made her proud.</p><p>"Hey, what time is it?" Asked Amoriel sleepily while she was stretching her arms.</p><p>"Almost time for the campfire, we have to go to the dining pavilion" Answered Alice</p><p>"Thank you for waking me," said Amoriel, when she turned her head towards the door she saw that they were still watching her. She really should get used to that because she had a feeling that this was not the last time something like this was gonna happen.</p><p>So she get up, got out of the cabin 11 and started to walk towards the dining pavilion when she got close to there she spotted Leo who didn't notice her at the time. Her a beautiful smile appeared on her face and she run up to him and hugged him from behind.</p><p>"Hola novio, how was your tour?" She asked. (Hello, boyfriend)</p><p>"Fine I guess" he answered, he was still sad "how was yours?"</p><p>"It was good, it would be a whole lot better if everyone wasn't staring at me."</p><p>"Well can you blame them? You're like insanely beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to date you."</p><p>"Which means you're incredibly lucky, huh?"</p><p>He stopped and faced her "you don't have to, you know." He said sorrowfully.</p><p>"Don't have to what?" Amoriel asked with confusion.</p><p>"Act like you like me. It's ok, really"</p><p>She looked at him with a sad look " you think I'm acting?" She asked. How could he think like that? Even after she jumped off of a skywalk and killed a Venti for him.</p><p>"You don't remember me and you probably never even met me either. But I"m fine with the crippling knowledge that you don't like me back. That's fine, I'm fine. Totally fine." He admitted heavy-heartedly.</p><p>"Yes, I don't remember you. I don't know if I'll ever will either, all I know is how I feel. I don't need to remember you to love you, you idiot." She confessed truthfully. </p><p>"You want me?" Amoriel giggled at Leo's bewildered expression. </p><p>"That's what I'm saying " He paused a moment. </p><p>"How .........but.........why?" </p><p>"I don't know," said amoriel with a shrug.</p><p>"I just think that we'd be a good us." </p><p>He smiled slowly. "We'd be a wonderful us." Was he dreaming, because he felt like he was? This stunning girl willfully admitted that she loved him. It was just too good to be true.</p><p>"That we would, come on mi amore. Let's go eat something" she hold his face and kissed his cheek. Then she took his hand and started dragging Leo to the campfire. And he followed her with a lovesick smile. </p><p>                                  ♡♡♡◇♡♡♡</p><p>When they got to the campfire, Amoriel scanned the amphitheater steps were carved into the side of a hill, facing a stone-lined fire pit. that was packed with fifty or sixty campers on each row, gathered together under the flags of their godly parents. She and Leo parted reluctantly, Leo sat on the Hephaestus table and she goes to what she assumed was Athena table, towards where Jason and Annabeth were sitting. Annabeth waved at her when she saw Amoriel was there.</p><p>The campfire songs had already started, half a dozen campers with guitars and strange, old-fashioned lyres were jumping around, leading a song about pieces of armor, something about how their grandma got dressed for war. Everybody was singing with them and making gestures for the pieces of armor and joking around. </p><p>She sat and looked between Annabeth and Jason " So, did it work? Did you bring his memories back? " she asked hopefully.</p><p>"No," Jason answered. "It turns out we didn't forget anything, Juno stole our memories. So our only hope is to rescue her."</p><p>Before Amoriel could say something, Chiron trotted up to the front.</p><p>"Very nice! And a special welcome to our new arrivals. I am Chiron, camp activities director, and I'm happy you have all arrived here alive and most of your limbs attached. In a moment, I promise we'll get to the s'mores, but first-"</p><p>"What about capture the flag?" Someone yelled. Grumbling broke out in what Amoriel assumed Ares cabin, who were sitting beneath a red banner with the emblem of boar's head.</p><p>"Yes," the centaur said. " I know the Ares cabin is anxious to return to the woods for our regular games."</p><p>"And kill people!" One of them shouted. </p><p>"However," Chiron said, "until the dragon is brought under control, that won't be possible. Cabin Nine, anything to report on that?"</p><p>Amoriel turned to the Hephaestus cabin, where Leo was sitting at the front. He shot Piper who was sitting next to her, with a finger gun, after winking at Amoriel. </p><p>The girl next to him stood uncomfortably. She wore an army jacket a lot like Leo's, with her hair covered in a red bandanna. "We're working on it."</p><p>The whole camp seemed to deflate at the news that they, in fact, did not have control of the dragon yet.</p><p>"How, Nyssa?" An Ares kid demanded. Amoriel didn't the voice he took to the girl who said they were trying. If the Ares kids were that tough, why weren't they doing anything about the dragon? </p><p>"Really hard," the girl said sitting down when yelling broke out. Which caused the fire to sputter chaotically. Chiron stamped his hoof against the fire pit stones —bang, bang, bang—and the campers fell silent.</p><p>"We will have to be patient," Chiron said. "In the meantime, we have more pressing matters to discuss."</p><p>"Percy?" someone asked. The fire dimmed even further, and Amoriel looked over to Annabeth worriedly.</p><p>"I didn't find Percy," she announced. Her voice caught a little when she said his name. "He wasn't at the Grand Canyon like I thought. But we're not giving up. We've got teams everywhere. Grover, Tyson, Nico, the Hunters of Artemis —everyone's out looking. We will find him. Chiron's talking about something different. A new quest."</p><p>"It's the Great Prophecy, isn't it?" a girl called out from the Aphrodite cabin. Almost the whole camp turned their attention to her, making Amoriel look over as well. She saw drew standing amongst her cabin mates under a pink banner that had a picture of a dove on it.</p><p>Everyone looked surprised. Apparently Drew didn't address the crowd very often. </p><p>"Drew?" Annabeth said. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, come on," Drew threw her hands out to her side in a huff. "Olympus is closed. Percy disappeared. Hera sends you a vision and you come back with four new demigods in one day. I mean, something weird is going on. The Great prophecy has started," she looked at the campers around her, "right?"</p><p>"Great Prophecy?" Piper whispered to Amoriel next to her. It sounded awfully familiar to Amoriel. She shrugged and looked at Jason, he looked like he was familiar with it too.</p><p>Everyone looked at Rachel. </p><p>"Well, you're the Oracle," Drew called. "Has it started or not?"</p><p>Rachel stepped forward from her seat and addressed the camp. "Yes, the Great Prophecy has begun."</p><p>The campers went wild with her statement. Pandemonium broke out, Amoriel watched on as the fire crackled loudly. She wasn't all that bothered.</p><p>The talking eventually calmed to dull mutters and Rachel took another step toward the audience, and fifty-plus demigods leaned away from her, causing Amoriel to roll her eyes. She'd just a mortal girl, what could she do?</p><p>"For those of you who have not heard it," Rachel said, "The Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It arrived in August. It goes like this:</p><p>Eight half-bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire the world must fall-"</p><p>With those words, Amoriel and Jason look at each other, their eyes widened and both of them stood up at the same time. Their eyes looked wild like they'd just been tasered.</p><p>Even Rachel seemed caught off guard. "J-Jason? Amoriel? " she said. "What's—"</p><p>"Ut cum spiritu postrema Sacramentum dejuremus," Jason started to chant. "Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem." and Amoriel finished it.</p><p>The silence was what followed. Several of the campers were trying to translate what they just said. Several of them finally noticed Amoriel and looked fascinated.</p><p>"You two just ... finished the prophecy," Rachel stammered. "—An oath to keep with a final breath/And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. How did you—"</p><p>"We know those lines." Jason winced and put his hands to his temples. While Amoriel was still shocked. "I don't know how, but we know that prophecy."</p><p>"In Latin, no less," Drew called out. "Handsome and smart."</p><p>There was a giggling from the Aphrodite cabin but it didn't do much to break the tension that had returned. The campfire was burning a chaotic, nervous shade of green.</p><p>Jason and Amoriel sat down, Jason looking embarrassed, Amoriel just frowning. </p><p>Rachel still looked a little shaken. She glanced back at Chiron for guidance, but the centaur stood grim and silent as if he were watching a play he couldn't interrupt- a tragedy that ended with a lot of people dead onstage. </p><p>"Well," Rachel said, trying to regain her composure. "So, yeah, that's the Great Prophecy. We hoped it might not happen for years, but I fear it's starting now. I can't give you a proof. It's just a feeling. And like Drew said, some weird stuff is happening. The eight demigods, whoever they are, have not been gathered yet. I get the feeling some are here tonight. Some are not here."</p><p>The campers began to stir and mutter, looking at each other nervously, until a drowsy voice in the crowd called out, "I'm here! Oh ... were you calling roll?"</p><p>"Go back to sleep, Clovis," someone yelled, and a lot of people laughed. Amoriel raised an eyebrow, how could someone sleep through something like this?</p><p>"Anyway," Rachel continued, "we don't know what the Great Prophecy means. We don't know what challenge the demigods will face, but since the first Great Prophecy predicted the Titan War, we can guess the second Great Prophecy will predict something at least that bad."</p><p>"Or worse," Chiron murmured, trying to keep his voice down, but everyone in his vicinity heard him.</p><p>Amoriel wasn't sure how long ago the first prophecy took place, but as she looked around, a lot of campers had dark looks. She could tell it was recent, some of these campers had obviously taken part in it. </p><p>"What we do know," Rachel said, "is that the first phase has begun. A major problem has arisen, and we need a quest to solve it. Hera, the queen of the gods, has been taken."</p><p>Shocked silence. Then fifty demigods started talking at once.</p><p>Chiron pounded his hoof again, but Rachel still had to wait before she could get back their attention.</p><p>She told them about the incident on the Grand Canyon skywalk—how Gleeson Hedge had sacrificed himself when the storm spirits attacked, and the spirits had warned it was only the beginning. They apparently served some great mistress who would destroy all demigods.</p><p>Then Rachel told them about piper passing out in Hera's cabin and Amoriel and Jason 's vision in the living room of the Big House.</p><p>"Jason, Amoriel," Rachel said. "Um... do you guys remember your last names?"</p><p>They shook their heads.</p><p>"We'll just call you Jason and Amoriel, then," Rachel said. "It's clear Hera herself has issued you a quest, Jason."</p><p>Jason set his jaw and nodded.</p><p>"I agree."</p><p>"You two must save Hera to prevent a great evil," Rachel continued. "Some sort of king from rising. For reasons we don't yet understand, it must happen by the winter solstice, only four days from now."</p><p>"That's the council day of the gods," Annabeth said. "If the gods don't already know Hera's gone, they will definitely notice her absence by then. They'll probably break out fighting, accusing each other of taking her. That's what they usually do."</p><p>"The winter solstice," Chiron spoke up, "is also the time of greatest darkness. The gods gather that day, as mortals always have because there is strength in numbers. The solstice is a day when evil magic is strong. Ancient magic, older than the gods. It is a day when things ... stir."</p><p>The way he said it, stirring sounded absolutely sinister.</p><p>"Okay," Annabeth said, glaring at the centaur. "Thank you, Captain Sunshine. Whatever's going on, I agree with Rachel. Jason has been chosen to lead this quest, so—"</p><p>"Why hasn't he been claimed?" somebody yelled from the Ares cabin. "If he's so important—"</p><p>"He has been claimed," Chiron announced. "Long ago. Jason, give them a demonstration."</p><p>Jason looked confused and looked at Amoriel for help. She shrugged and mimicked flipping a coin. He finally must've got the message because he reached into his pocket. </p><p>His coin flashed in the air, and when he caught it in his hand, he was holding a lance—a rod of gold about seven feet long, with a spear tip at one end.</p><p>The other demigods gasped. Rachel and Annabeth stepped back to avoid the point, which looked sharp as an ice pick.</p><p>"Wasn't that ..." Annabeth hesitated. "I thought you had a sword."</p><p>"Um, it came up tails, I think," Jason said. "Same coin, long-range weapon form."</p><p>"Dude, I want one!" yelled somebody from Ares cabin.</p><p>"Better than Clarisse's electric spear, Lamer!" one of his brothers agreed.</p><p>"Electric," Jason murmured like that was a good idea. "Back away."</p><p>Annabeth and Rachel got the message. Jason raised his javelin. Lightning arced down through the golden spear point and hit the campfire. There was a strike of thunder seconds after.</p><p>When the smoke cleared, and the ringing in Amoriel's ears subsided, the entire camp sat frozen in shock, half-blind, covered in ashes, staring at the place where the fire had been. Cinders rained down everywhere. A burning log had impaled itself a few inches from the sleeping kid Clovis, who hadn't even stirred.</p><p>Jason lowered his lance. "Um ... sorry."</p><p>"Show off," Amoriel said playfully while taking her hands away from her ears.</p><p>Chiron brushed some burning coals out of his beard. He grimaced as if his worst fears had been confirmed. "A little overkill, perhaps, but you've made your point. And I believe we know who your father is."</p><p>"Jupiter," Jason said. "I mean Zeus. Lord of the Sky."</p><p>It made sense, now, how he'd been able to manipulate the winds back at the Grand Canyon. </p><p>Everyone broke into chaos, with dozens of people asking questions until Annabeth raised her hand. </p><p>"Hold it!" she said. "How can he be the son of Zeus? The Big Three ... their pact not to have mortal kids ... how could we not have known about him sooner?"</p><p>Chiron stayed silent, focusing on the pit but Amoriel could feel that he knew.</p><p>"The important thing," Rachel said, "is that Jason's here now. He has a quest to fulfill, which means he will need his own prophecy."</p><p>She closed her eyes and swooned. Two campers rushed forward and caught her. A third ran to the side of the amphitheater and grabbed a bronze three-legged stool like they'd been trained for this duty. They eased Rachel onto the stool in front of the ruined hearth. Without the fire, the night was dark, but the green mist started swirling around Rachel's feet. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing. Emerald smoke issued from her mouth. The voice that came out was raspy and ancient—the sound a snake would make if it could talk:</p><p>"Child of lightning, beware the earth, The giants' revenge the eight shall birth, Child of the angel will guard, while The forge and dove shall break the cage, And death unleash through Hera's rage."</p><p>On the last word, Rachel collapsed, but her helpers were waiting to catch her. They carried her away from the hearth and laid her in the corner to rest.</p><p>"Is that normal?" Piper asked. Then she realized she'd spoken into the silence, and everyone was looking at her. "Yeah, I mean... does she spew green smoke a lot?" said to take the attention off of piper.</p><p>"Gods, how dense are you two?!" Drew sneered. "She just issued a prophecy—Jason's prophecy to save Hera! Why don't you just—"</p><p>"Drew," Annabeth snapped. "They asked a fair question. Something about that prophecy definitely isn't normal. If breaking Hera's cage unleashes her rage and causes a bunch of death ... why would we free her? It might be a trap, or—or maybe Hera will turn on her rescuers. She's never been kind to heroes."</p><p>Jason rose. "Amoriel and I don't have much choice. Hera took our memories. We need it back. Besides, we can't just not help the queen of the heavens if she's in trouble."</p><p>A girl from Hephaestus cabin stood up—Nyssa, the one with the red bandanna. "Maybe. But you should listen to Annabeth. Hera can be vengeful. She threw her own son—our dad—down a mountain just because he was ugly." Amoriel looked beside Nyssa to see Leo pouting. She gave him a beautiful smile when his eyes swiveled in her direction. He grinned back making her chuckle.</p><p>"Real ugly," snickered someone from Aphrodite cabin.</p><p>"Shut up!" Nyssa growled. "Anyway, we've also got to think —why beware the earth? And what's the giants' revenge? What are we dealing with here that's powerful enough to kidnap the queen of the heavens?"</p><p>Annabeth took a deep breath. "It's Jason's quest," she announced, "so it's Jason's choice. Obviously, he's the child of lightning. According to tradition, he may choose any two companions. This prophecy says that four must go, though, so I guess that can be arranged..." She glanced at Chiron.</p><p>Someone from the Hermes cabin yelled, "Well, you, obviously, Annabeth. You've got the most experience."</p><p>"No, Travis," Annabeth said. "First off, I'm not helping Hera. Every time I've tried, she's deceived me, or it's come back to bite me later. Forget it. No way. Secondly, I'm leaving first thing in the morning to find Percy."</p><p>"It's connected," Piper blurted out, not sure how she got the courage. "You know that's true, don't you? This whole business, your boyfriend's disappearance—it's all connected."</p><p>"How?" demanded Drew. "If you're so smart, how?"</p><p>Piper tried to form an answer, but she couldn't.</p><p>Annabeth saved her. "You may be right, Piper. If this is connected, I'll find out from the other end—by searching for Percy. As I said, I'm not about to rush off to rescue Hera, even if her disappearance sets the rest of the Olympians fighting again. But there's another reason I can't go. The prophecy says otherwise."</p><p>"It says who I pick," Jason agreed. "The forge and dove shall break the cage. The forge is the symbol of Vul—Hephaestus.</p><p>"Under the Cabin Nine banner, Nyssa's shoulders slumped, like she'd just been given a heavy anvil to carry. "If you have to beware of the earth," she said, "you should avoid traveling overland. You'll need air transport." </p><p>"The flying chariot's broken," Nyssa continued, "and the pegasi, we're using them to search for Percy. But maybe the Hephaestus cabin can help figure out something else to help. With Jake incapacitated, I'm a senior camper. I can volunteer for the quest."</p><p>Amoriel could feel her own shoulders slump, she expected someone else.</p><p>Leo looked at Amoriel before standing to his feet.</p><p>"It's me," he said.</p><p>His cabinmates stirred. Several tried to pull him back to his seat, but Leo resisted.</p><p>"No, it's me. I know it is. I've got an idea for the transportation problem. Let me try. I can fix this!"</p><p>And if not for the feeling he was getting that the prophecy meant him, then for Amoriel. He was not about to let her go on this super dangerous quest without him. Even though he felt like she could beat up all the Ares cabin herself. </p><p>Jason studied him for a moment, then looked back to Amoriel. Who was giving him a look that said 'if you don't let him come with us, I will kill you during this quest and make it look like a monster did it'. And for some reason, he felt like she wasn't joking. So he smiled at Leo and said. "We started this together, Leo. It seems only right if you come along. You find us a ride, you're in."</p><p>"Yes!" Leo pumped his fist.</p><p>"It'll be dangerous," Nyssa warned him. "Hardship, monsters, terrible suffering. Possibly none of you will come back alive."</p><p>"Oh." He pretended to think for a moment. "Hmmm will Amoriel will be there?" he asked Jason. </p><p>"That's for sure." He answered while grinning to the lover boy.</p><p>"Then, I'm coming too. Let's do this" He would endure anything if it meant he get to protect Amoriel. </p><p>Annabeth nodded. "Then, Jason, you need to choose the third quest member. The dove—"</p><p>"Oh, absolutely!" Drew was on her feet and flashing Jason a smile. "The dove is Aphrodite. Everybody knows that. I am totally yours."</p><p>"Well, Drew I actually thought that would be Amoriel," Jason said truthfully. The girl was beautiful, so beautiful that only a daughter of aphrodite could be, maybe even more.</p><p>"What? I'm not even claimed why would you think that?" Asked Amoriel she couldn't see how someone could associate her with that cabin. She was nothing like them, at least she hoped she wasn't. Being siblings with Drew sounded like a Nightmare. </p><p>"Well, Amorie, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you're kind of incredibly hot." He answered. She opened her mouth to argue but before she could say anything piper talked.</p><p>"No, it should be me."</p><p>Drew rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, dumpster girl. Back off"</p><p>"I had the vision of Hera; not you. I have to do this," piper said</p><p>"Please," Drew scoffed. "Anyone can have a vision. You were just at the right place at the right time." She turned to Jason. "Look, fighting is all fine, I suppose. The compulsory load is tolerable as long as they don't get in the way," Drew pulled her lip up at Amoriel who was giving her death glares, making Leo clench his fists, wanting to see how much fire it took to burn off all her hair. "And people who build things..." she looked distastefully at Leo making Amoriel tighten her hold on her ring, really wanting to turn the girl into a colander with arrows. "Well, I suppose someone has to get their hands dirty. But you need charm on your side. I can be very persuasive. I could help a lot."</p><p>"Well..." Annabeth said. "Given the wording of the prophecy--"</p><p>"No!" Piper protested, unknowingly putting charmspeak into her voice. But for some reason, Amoriel wasn't affected at all. "I'm supposed to go."</p><p>Everyone around her started to agree. </p><p>Drew looked around incredulously. "Get over it! What can Piper do?"</p><p>There was silence from the kaleidoscope eyed girl and Amoriel felt her mood dampening. She really didn't wanted to be stuck with Drew for 3 days.</p><p>"Well," Drew smirked. "I guess that settles it."</p><p>Suddenly Piper's clothes changed. She wore a white sleeveless gown that went down to her ankles, with a V-neck so low Amoriel was sure she would die of embarrassment. Delicate gold armbands circled her biceps. An intricate necklace of amber, coral, and gold flowers glittered on her chest, and her hair was lush and long and chocolate brown, braided with gold ribbons down one side so it fell across her shoulder. She even wore makeup: subtle touches that made her lips cherry red and brought out all the different colors in her eyes. She was glowing a soft pink. She was beautiful. Not as Amoriel, but beautiful. </p><p>"What?" Piper demanded. </p><p>She looked above her, but there was no burning symbol like the one that appeared over Leo. She looked at Amoriel for help and she pointed at her clothes. Piper frowned, she looked down and yelped. "Oh, god," she said. "What happened?"</p><p>"Beautiful, " Jason exclaimed. "Piper, you... you're a knockout."</p><p>Amoriel titled to her side, that was one way to put it.</p><p>She could hear Drew cry out. "No! Not possible."</p><p>Amoriel shook her head with a sigh, she took off her leather jacket and offered it to piper who took it gratefully with a 'thank you'. "You look lovely, pips" Amoriel complimented her friend. She understood how uncomfortable people's stares could get.</p><p>"This isn't me," Piper protested."I--don't understand."</p><p>"You're a daughter of Aphrodite," Chiron announced. </p><p>"What?" Piper gulped. </p><p>"So you are the dove, which means I am the child of the angel but what does that mean? Whose the angel? If my celestial parent is an angel, wouldn't that make me a Nephilim? Do they even exist? " Amoriel asked. </p><p>"Yeah, who would be the angel? As far as I know, there's no Angels in Greek mythology." Jason backed her up.</p><p>Amoriel frowned "Angels have wings, right? Is there anything about Gods with wings?"</p><p>Jason shrugged helplessly "I have no idea."</p><p>"Wait a minute," Chiron gasped "Angel... Wings... can he... But no, it couldn't be, could it?" He looked at Amoriel but really studying her face this time. "But..........no............ it can't be.......... he never ."</p><p>Jason raised his eyebrows at Chiron, shooting him a weird look "Chiron, we have no clue what you're on about."</p><p>"A new cabin appears out of nowhere and then you came by not a week later." He muttered to himself, looking at Amoriel with shock.</p><p>Annabeth must've connected the dots, she turned to the centaur with wide eyes. "Chiron is she......?"Annabeth asked.</p><p>"There's no other explanation" Chiron responded. </p><p>"Ok, What are you two talkin-" Amoriel started </p><p>Before she could finish her words a bright red symbol lighted up at the top of her head. The image of a heart pierced with an arrow. Everybody looking at it with shock and confusion, nobody had ever seen that symbol before. </p><p>Chiron was the first one to move, he bent his two front legs and bowed to her. Slowly everyone followed his example. All of the campers were mesmerized, Her beauty was nothing like the Aphrodite kids, it was both welcoming and intimidating at the same time.</p><p>And then Chiron announced the word that shocked everyone even more.</p><p>"Hail, Amoriel," he said. "Firstborn of Eros, God of Love and Desire, Lord of beauty."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cabin 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you like to see the cabin you can from this link.</p><p>https://www.pinterest.com/IzzieG39/eros-cabin/</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like to see the cabin you can from this link.</p><p>https://www.pinterest.com/IzzieG39/eros-cabin/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amoriel was severely disheartened to find Leo had left the amphitheater without so much as a see you later or goodnight. But Chiron had approached her to talk in private.</p><p>Amoriel nodded, excusing herself from piper who was still clinging to the leather jacket Amoriel gave her in shock from the change in style and Jason who better ask her to go with them on the quest if he knows what's best for him.</p><p>Chiron started to lead her to the cabin 21, now known as Eros cabin. "I'm sure you have questions" Chiron started.</p><p>"Yes, actually, first question how can the Cupi- I mean Eros, a god of love, have no children for a couple of thousand years?"</p><p>"Well, opposed to his mother Aphrodite, Eros didn't like the idea of having something as binding as a child with someone that he didn't love. I guess he finally found the one for him. But I honestly have no idea how a child of his survived this long, I would've thought Zeus would send a monster for you before you even learned what you are."He responded.</p><p>Amoriel frowned, "Why? What is his problem with me?"She asked. What is Zeus' beef with her father?</p><p>"The fear of the unknown. Your father, despite his being a minor god; his omnipotent romantic allure makes most of the gods, even Zeus himself afraid. Eros never had a child before; your abilities and powers are obscure, but you certainly do have your father's looks and demeanor."</p><p>When they finally arrived at the cabin 21, Amoriel realized that the tent on the area was gone instead there was a garden of purple, lilac and pink flowers with a cupid shaped water fountain. There were pink and purple flowers on each side of the white stairs that lead to the porch with the white patios and a porch swing, the purple front door was in the middle, at the top of it 'CABIN 21' was written with big black letters.</p><p>Amoriel turned to the Chiron and asked: "so this place is all mine?"</p><p>"Yes," Chiron answered, "since you don't have any siblings and unlikely to have more in the near future, this cabins is all yours. Now rest, you had a long day."And with that, he left.</p><p>Amoriel climbed up the stairs and opened the door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The only thing she could've thought of was 'HOLY SHIT!!!'</p><p>Apparently, Eros loves to spoil her daughter because WOW.</p><p>The cabin, if you can even call it that, was bigger on the inside. It was like a mansion. In the middle of the entrance, there was a huge crystal chandelier hanging from a dome ceiling around it there was eight marble greek columns aligned in a circular shape that surrounds the middle. At the very center of the room, there was a round black coffee table, comfortable-looking purple couches at each side of it that surrounded by elegant headlamps. The white marble stairs that lead to the second floor had a purple carpet on it, on the walls, there were floral glyphs. The salon and the dining room were amazing. Crystal chandeliers, purple curtains, expensive paintings, and vases.</p><p> </p><p>The living room was adorable its walls were painted a soft black, a warm fireplace was burning, an 'L' shaped white couch with black and pink pillows on it. In front of it, there was a black square coffee table with candles on it, crystal chandelier was a soft cream color.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly there was a kitchen with black cabinets and a grey stone kitchen island with a white marble top. The floors were parquet, the cabinets were completely full, they had everything from sugar and pasta to couscous and cocoa powder. Even the fridge was shaped like a black cabinet. At the corner there was a round marble table that a crystal chandelier hanging on it, there was a black window seat with white and purple pillows on it, in front of the window and bookshelves on the walls.</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel could see the back garden from the kitchen window, and it was breathtaking, it had all kinds of purple and white flowers. The back porch had black patios and a coffee table. There was a stone road that leads to a pergola.</p><p> </p><p>The more she explored the more she discovered. Her cabin had a pool. Yup, a legitimate greek pool, and a jacuzzi. Romantic and exotic is the best way to describe that indoor pool. Surrounded by lit candles, towering pillars and flowers dangling from the ceiling, and sporting soft golden-orange light tones in the entire space, someone please pinch her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She got upstairs and explored there. The first room she got into was a white craft room with paints in all the colors of the rainbow, an İMac pc, and a tv, colored papers, ribbons, pens, paints, brushes. Everything a painter can want.</p><p> </p><p>The next door there was a large home theater. The ceiling was sparkling like purple stars, at the entrance, there was a snack bar with various amounts of candy, chocolate, a mini-fridge, popcorn machine, and microwave. The seats were so comfortable and fluffy. The screen wall was amazing.</p><p> </p><p>In another room, there was a loft ladder that leads up to the attic. It was beautiful, across the room there was a 65-inch framed flat screen that assembled to the wall. Right in front of it a beautiful white couch that had fluffy purple pillows on it and a white coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Her room was cozy and elegant. Its walls were painted Blackberry wine purple, the floors were parquet. Her king-sized bed had purple and black satin sheets and comfortable pillows and had 2 grey bedside tables on each side of it. A beautiful white vanity table and mirror in front of the bed and right next to it there was a purple reading armchair.</p><p> </p><p>There were two doors, one of them was opening to a huge walk-in closet, the other to a master bathroom. The closet was enormous, so much that if aphrodite cabin saw it they would have turn green with envy. The wardrobes were white wood, and the walls were plum purple. It was like there was a different outfit for every day of the week. The bathroom was an iris purple a crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. A white marble shower that had a glass door and a white granite bathtub right in front of the window but it had a very thick violet curtain so it was ok.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, she could say that she had the best cabin in the camp. She had a long hot shower, grabbed some pajamas and go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a looong day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Amoriel woke up pretty early. It came to her so natural, it was almost automatic. She got up and she took her probably the last shower for the next three days. She changed into a cleaner version of her clothes from yesterday, eat some cereal in the kitchen then she took a black leather backpack and started to pack the necessities for the quest. Extra clothes, what she thought ambrosia and nectar, some bandages for emergencies.</p><p>She had just finished packing when she saw a dragon pass by her window with Leo on it and for some reason, she wasn't surprised, "My knight in shining armor, instead of slaying the dragon, he rides it, eh?"She giggled to herself "Mi héroe"</p><p>She rushed outside with her bag on one shoulder. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd of campers, and what she saw took her breath away.</p><p>The sight of Leo grinning on the dragon was remarkable. The camp was settling down from panic. The dragon was huge, she suspected more than fifty feet from head to tail. It looked monstrous, with its claws and beady red eyes. Amoriel didn't know that it was made of bronze when she first heard about it. She thought it was real life, scaly reptile.</p><p>"Wow..." She ogled over the machinery. The dragon lifted its head and breathed fire into the sky. Amoriel was quick to take a step back but stopped when Leo calmly slid off the dragon's back.</p><p>His hair was wild. Well, more so than it usually was, and his face matched it. Grease was smudged on his chin like he's accidentally scratched there with oil on his fingers. His eyes were wide with excitement, and his lips were parted in a giant smile, unknowingly causing an upward tilt of Amoriel's mouth. 'Adorable' she thought.</p><p>Leo held up his hands. "People of earth, I come in peace!" His army jacket was also covered in soot, a new tool belt 'that made him look ridiculously hot in Amoriel's opinion' was strapped around his waist. He looked like a professional mechanic. "Festus was just saying hello!"</p><p>"That thing is dangerous!" An Ares kid shouted, brandishing her spear. "Kill it now!"</p><p>"Stand down," Jason's voice came from behind Amoriel's back as he pushed through the crowd, flanked by Annabeth and Nyssa.</p><p>He gazed up at the dragon and shook his head in amazement. "Leo, what have you done?"</p><p>"Found a ride!" Leo beamed like he won the lottery. "You said I could go on the quest if I got you a ride." He threw his arms out. "Well, I got you a class-A metallic flying bad boy! Festus can take us anywhere."</p><p>"It-- it has wings," Nyssa stammered, shocked by the revelation. Amoriel was confused; a dragon normally has wings. Then she realized nothing was normal anymore.</p><p>"Yeah!" Leo laughed. "I found them and re-attached them."</p><p>"But it never had wings," Nyssa said, looking over Leo's shoulder as she talked to him. "Where did you find them?"</p><p>Leo's face said it all; he was hiding something. He hesitated before answering, "In...in the woods. Repaired his circuits, too...mostly, so no more problems with him going haywire."</p><p>"Mostly?" Nyssa asked.</p><p>The dragon's head twitched. It tilted to one side and a stream of oil poured from where its ear would supposedly be. Amoriel watched as Leo was doused in it with a grimace.</p><p>"Hehe, just a few kinks to work out," Leo said.</p><p>"But how did you survive...?" Nyssa asked in admiration or just utter shock. "I mean, the fire breath..." she held a hand by her mouth and wiggled her fingers.</p><p>"I'm quick," Leo said, a bit too quickly. And Amoriel chuckled to herself as he bounced on his toes. "And lucky. Now, am I on this quest, or what?"</p><p>Amoriel looked at Jason as he scratched his head. "You named him Festus? You know, in Latin, 'Festus' means 'happy'? You want us to ride off to save the world on Happy the dragon?"</p><p>Amoriel smiled at the name. It really made the creature less intimidating. The dragon twitched and shifted its wings like it was proud of his name.</p><p>"Well, I'm in," Amoriel said, scaring Jason. Clearly, he wasn't the most perceptive demigod there was. She approached the machine but paused as it twitched and shuddered and flapped his wings.</p><p>"Your majesty."</p><p>Amoriel looked up to see Leo offering a helping hand.</p><p>She gave him a breathtaking smile with a lovely blush on her cheeks as he was doing this in front of a huge crowd of people and took his hand for a boost up.</p><p>"Why, thank you, kind sir."</p><p>Amoriel wiggled in her spot, humming to herself when she felt comfortable. She supposed that Leo had added the saddles because she didn't think that the campers would have built the dragon to ride. She wrapped her arms around Leo's waist, kissed his cheek and rested her head on his back. He looked appreciatively at her, before turning to face Jason again.</p><p>"That's a yes, bro!" He said. "Now, um, I'd suggest we get going, guys. I already picked up some supplies in the- um, in the woods. And all these people with weapons are making Festus nervous."</p><p>Jason frowned. "But we haven't planned anything yet. We can't just-"</p><p>"Go," Annabeth said. She was the only other demigod who didn't look nervous at all. Her expression was sad and wistful probably remembering going on quests with Percy. "Jason, you've only got three days until the solstice now, and you should never keep a nervous dragon waiting. This is certainly a good omen. Go!" Annabeth was smiling wistfully by the end, urging them on.</p><p>Jason nodded. "Yeah, yeah," he whispered quietly, almost like he was encouraging himself. He looked up at Piper. "You ready, partner?"</p><p>"You bet," Piper smirked and walked over to the dragon. Amoriel held her hand down for her to grab, and Piper did the same for Jason.</p><p>The bronze dragon pawed at the ground and took off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like to see the cabin you can from this link.</p><p>https://www.pinterest.com/IzzieG39/eros-cabin/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Love is in the air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bronze dragon pawed at the ground and took off. </p><p>Amoriel didn't risk leaning out too far, but she did look over her shoulder to continue staring at the camp. </p><p>Amoriel couldn't help but laugh as she turned to face the correct way around. Leo also looked over his shoulder, but more to see the girl behind him who had her arms securely latched around his middle. </p><p>Up high, the air was freezing cold; but the dragon's metal hide generated so much heat, it was like they were flying in a protective bubble. Talk about seat warmers! And the grooves in the dragon's back were designed like high-tech saddles, so they weren't uncomfortable at all. Leo showed them how to hook their feet in the chinks of the armor, like in stirrups, and use the leather safety harnesses cleverly concealed under the exterior plating. They sat single file: Leo in front, Amoriel behind him, then Piper, then Jason </p><p>The only downside of this experience was the urge to throw up in her mouth with each shake. And Piper wasn't making it any better by squeezing her stomach tightly every time there was turbulence. </p><p>The circulation from Leo's torso to his legs had been cut off a while ago-- not that he minded as it only meant Amoriel was holding onto him tighter. But he made sure to reassure her of how safe they were every few minutes. </p><p>Leo used the reins to steer Festus into the sky like he'd been doing it all his life. The metal wings worked perfectly, and soon the coast of Long Island was just a hazy line behind them. They shot over Connecticut and climbed into the grey winter clouds. </p><p>"Cool, right?" Leo asked as they ascended into the clouds. Amoriel nodded, and she continued to stuff her face in Leo's back. He was just so warm. "There's no need to be scared. Festus will get us to where we need to be, right buddy?" </p><p>He patted the side of the dragon's neck and Amoriel saw the puff of smoke leave its nose. </p><p>"That totally means yes," Leo grinned over his shoulder. Amoriel lifted her head to smile back to him. </p><p>"If you say so, mi amore" </p><p>Not even a minute after that she heard Leo say, "Shut up." </p><p>Amoriel lifted her head. "Lo Siento?" She kind of asked, knowing that nobody was talking. "Oh, no, not you," He patted one of his arms around his waist "ha sido una larga noche. I think I'm hallucinating. It's cool." (it's been a long night.)</p><p>"Querido, we're hundreds of feet in the air, a hallucinating driver controlling the thing we're flying on is anything but cool," Amoriel remarked. (Darling,)</p><p>'Yep!" Leo said when he realized how that sounded. " I mean, uh I was joking. Not hallucinating or talking to myself or anything, just tryanna break the ice." He cleared his throat awkwardly, before changing the subject. "So what's the plan, bro? You said something about catching wind, or breaking wind, or something?" </p><p>As they flew over New England, Jason laid out the game plan. First, find the god of the north wind, Boreas, and interrogate him- not that he'll tell us anything, anyway, Amoriel thought. </p><p>"His name is Boreas?" Leo had asked." What is he, the God of Boring?" </p><p>"No, mi amore, he's the god of the north wind. Ania was the goddess of distress, sorrow, and boredom," Amoriel corrected, earning bewildered looks from her companions behind her. What? She wasn't just a pretty face.</p><p>Their second job was finding the Venti that had attacked them at the grand canyon- </p><p>"Can we just call them storm spirits?" Leo asked. "Venti makes them sound like evil espresso drinks." </p><p>"Stop interrupting!" Piper scowled at Leo. </p><p>And the last thing they had to do was figure out who was controlling the Venti, so they could find and free Hera. </p><p>"So you want to look for Dylan, the nasty storm dude, on purpose," Leo said. "The guy who threw me off the skywalk and sucked Coach Hedge into the clouds." </p><p>Jason answered, "Well, we can't find Brody because Amoriel killed him-" </p><p>"Guilty," said Amoriel with no regret in her voice at all. </p><p>"So our only chance is Dylan. And also... there may be a wolf involved, too. But I think she's friendly. She probably won't eat us, unless we show weakness. " </p><p>Jason told them about his dream—the big nasty mother wolf and a burned-out house with stone spires growing out of the swimming pool. </p><p>"Uh-huh," Leo said. "But you don't know where this place is." </p><p>"Nope," Jason admitted. </p><p>"Don't forget the giants," Amoriel added. </p><p>"Yeah, the prophecy said giants' revenge." </p><p>"Hold on," Leo said. "Giants- like more than one? Why can't it be just one giant who wants revenge?" </p><p>"I don't think so," Piper said. "I remember in some of the Greek stories, there was something about an army of giants." </p><p>"Un ejército," Amoriel whispered to herself and the prying ears of Leo. "Por supuesto, es un ejército. Qué más?" ( An army, of course, it's an army. what else?)</p><p>"Great," Leo muttered. "Of course, with our luck, it's an army. So you know anything else about these giants? Didn't you do a bunch of myth research for that movie with your dad?" </p><p>Amoriel leaned back to try and peer into Piper's eyes."Your dad's an actor?" Amoriel asked. </p><p>Leo laughed. "I keep forgetting about you two's amnesia. Heh. Forgetting about amnesia. That's funny. But yeah, her dad's Tristan McLean." </p><p>"Uh—Sorry, what was he in?" Jason asked </p><p>"It doesn't matter," Piper said quickly. "The giants—well, there were lots of giants in Greek mythology. But if I'm thinking of the right ones, they were bad news. Amoriel hoped she was thinking of the wrong ones. She didn't want more bad news. " Huge, almost impossible to kill. They could throw mountains and stuff. I think they were related to the Titans. They rose from the earth after Kronos lost the war—I mean the first Titan war, thousands of years ago—and they tried to destroy Olympus. If we're talking about the same giants—" </p><p>"Chiron said it was happening again," Jason remembered. "The last chapter. That's what he meant. No wonder he didn't want us to know all the details." </p><p>Mierda. (Fuck.) </p><p>Amoriel's grip had continued to tighten around Leo's waist with each word the other two were saying. Not out of fear, but worry. So Leo butted in to lighten the mood though he feared he was only doing the opposite as She leaned her forehead into him more. </p><p>"So ... giants who can throw mountains. Friendly wolves that will eat us if we show weakness. Evil espresso drinks. Gotcha. Maybe this isn't the time to bring up my psycho babysitter." </p><p>That definitely didn't help the girl but she was alerted at the last part. "What?" Amoriel asked. </p><p>Leo breathed deeply and began his story. Amoriel held tight to him as he talked about his babysitter who he'd seen at camp, saying it was really Hera. She started to tear up though as he spoke of his mother and the night she died. She thought about her own mother. Who was she? Did she even know that her daughter was missing? Leo's breathing began to shake but his speech remained unfaltering. </p><p>No one said anything for a bit. </p><p>Amoriel took the first step. "oh mi pobre bebé," she said as she started to caress Leo's hair and hugged him tighter. "No te preocupes, te tengo. No dejaré que nadie te lastime nunca más." She kissed the back of his head. Leo just leaned back to her soothing embrace and rested his head on her shoulder as she continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear and stroke his hair. (Oh my poor baby, don't worry. I got you, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. )</p><p>They could stay like this forever if only Piper didn't interrupt them. "Okay guys I have no idea what you're saying but this is getting awkward" </p><p>Amoriel laughed through the tears at that. The wind was helping to wipe them off her beautiful face but only served to make her eyes more watery. </p><p>"The thing is," Leo continued. "Everybody says don't trust Hera. She hates the demigods. And the prophecy said we'd cause death if we unleash her rage. So I'm wondering... why are we doing this?" </p><p>"She chose us," Jason said confidently. "All four of us. We're the first of the eight who have to gather for the great prophecy. This quest is the beginning of something much bigger." </p><p>"Besides," Jason continued, "helping Hera is the only way for me and Amoriel to get our memories back. And that dark spire in my dream seemed to be feeding on Hera's energy. If that thing unleashes a king of the giants by destroying Hera-" </p><p>"Not a good trade-off," Amoriel agreed. "At least Hera is on our side- mostly the gods into chaos. She's the main one who keeps peace in the family. And a war with the giants could be even more destructive than the Titan war." </p><p>Jason nodded. </p><p>"Chiron also talked about worse forces stirring on the solstice, whit it being a good time for dark magic, and all- something that could awaken if Hera were sacrificed on that day. And this mistress who's controlling the storm spirits, the one who wants to kill all the demigods-" </p><p>"Might be the weird sleeping lady," Leo finished, clicking his tongue. "Dirt woman fully awake? Not something I want to see." </p><p>"But who is she?" Amoriel asked. "And what does she have to do with giants?" </p><p>It was silent after that. Leo knew 'two hands on the wheel at all times' but he let go with one hand and lightly started to hold one of Amoriel's hand that was wrapped around him. He could multitask anything if it meant holding her hand. </p><p>                               ♡♡♡◇♡♡♡</p><p>Leo had ended up falling asleep at some point, letting his head fall back on Amoriel's shoulder. Pressing his nose into her hair that smelled like jasmine, chocolate, and blueberry. </p><p>Him sleeping also meant Amoriel was in control of the dragon. Piper was in charge of keeping track of their progress. Soon, she was shaking them and Announcing that they were there. </p><p>Leo slowly opened his eyes, but when he realized his position on Amoriel he sat up with a jolt. He hoped she didn't mind. Honestly, this was the best sleep of his life despite the crick in his neck. </p><p>"buenos dias, bello durmiente," Amoriel greeted. "Have you slept well?" (Good morning, sleeping beauty,)</p><p>"Yeah, thanks." Leo blushed. </p><p>"You're welcome, we're even now. And I have to say, you look so cute while you sleep." She cooed and he blushed harder. </p><p>They flew closer and closer to what appeared to be a castle but Piper mentioned it was a hotel. </p><p>"No way," Leo denied, squinting his eyes for a better look. Amoriel could see it, though. The grand entrance was bustling with doormen, valets, and porters, helping with cases and bags. People in elegant suits and winter cloaks hurried to get out of the cold. It was just luxurious. "Please tell me that's Quebec and not Santa's workshop," Leo said. </p><p>"Yeah, Quebec city," Piper confirmed. "One of the oldest cities in North America. Founded around the 1600's or so?" </p><p>Leo raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Your dad did a movie about that too?" </p><p>She made a face at him, which Leo was used to, but it didn't quite work with her new makeup. </p><p>"I read sometimes, okay? Just because Aphrodite claimed me doesn't mean I have to be an airhead." </p><p>"I don't know Piper," started Amoriel. "After seeing Drew and the rest of your siblings, I think you just beat the odds." She commented. </p><p>Piper opened her mouth to argue but then she agreed. "Can't argue with you there." </p><p>"So how was it like to spend a night with a cabin of bitchy airheads?" Amoriel asked. </p><p>" I don't want to go back to that cabin ever again," Piper admitted. She remembered this morning and she could say that if she sees Drew's face ever again it would be too soon. </p><p>"If you need a place to stay, the doors of the cabin 21 is always open to you." Amoriel declared. </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Yup, believe me, there's plenty of room for the both of us. It also has a kitchen, home theater, and a pool." </p><p>"YOUR CABIN HAVE A POO-" piper yelled in shock but Jason interrupted. </p><p>" I don't want to interrupt your heartfelt moment girls but we've got company!" </p><p>They all followed Jason's eyes below the belly of Festus. Rising from the top of the tower were two winged figures- angry angels, with nasty-looking swords. </p><p>Festus didn't like the angel guys. He swooped to a halt in midair, wings beating and talons bared, and made a rumbling sound in his throat. </p><p>Amoriel's eyes widened. "What was that noise?" </p><p>"He's ready to spit fire," Leo said. "Steady, boy," Leo muttered. </p><p>"I don't like this," Jason said. "They look like storm spirits." </p><p>Amoriel scoffed. </p><p>"Jason, they're obviously not storm spirits." As they got closer, she could see they looked like regular teenagers except for their icy white hair and feathery purple wings. Their bronze swords were jagged, like icicles. Their faces looked similar enough that they might've been brothers, but they definitely weren't twins. "They look like angels from a frozen hell," she added. </p><p>Their clothes were laughable considering the big one was wearing a hockey jersey with sweatpants and some cleats. His face fits the target for being a hockey player, missing teeth, black eyes, and scars. The other guy was just confusing. He was a skinny twig that looked like he was trying out to be in a 1980's boy band. There was a mullet, too, that is a big fashion no-no. She was sure even Piper would be scowling at it and that girl was an advocate for crazy style. </p><p>The angels pulled up in front of the dragon and hovered there, swords at the ready. </p><p>The hockey ox grunted. "No clearance." </p><p>"' Scuse me?" Leo said. </p><p>"You have no flight plan on file," <br/>Explained the groovy love god. On top of his other problems, he had a horrible fake French accent. "This is restricted airspace." </p><p>"Destroy them?" The ox showed off his gap-toothed grin. Amoriel turned her bracelet charm into her sword, ready to fight if needed. </p><p>The dragon began to hiss steam. She heard Jason summon his sword, too, but Leo cried, "Hold on! Let's have some manners here, boys. Can I at least find out who has the honor of destroying me?" Amoriel looked at him crazily. </p><p>" I am Cal!" The big guy grunted. He looked very proud of himself like he'd taken a long time to memorize that sentence. </p><p>"That's short for Calais," the 1980's kid said. "sadly, my brother cannot say words with more than two syllables-" </p><p>"Pizza! Hockey! Destroy!" Cal offered. </p><p>"Which includes his own name, " the skinny kid finished. </p><p>" I am Cal," Cal repeated. "And this is Zethes! My brother!" </p><p>Amoriel clapped sarcastically at him, causing him to send her a smug smile. "Wow," Leo said. "That was almost three sentences, man! Way to go." </p><p>Cal grunted, obviously pleased with himself. </p><p>"Stupid buffoon," his brother grumbled. "He's making fun of you. But no matter. I am Zethes, which is short for Zethes. But the ladies there-" He winked at Amoriel and Piper, but the wink was more like a facial seizure. And neither Leo or Jason liked that. "They can call me anything they like. Perhaps one of them would like to have dinner with a famous demigod before we must destroy them?" </p><p>Amoriel's eyes narrowed. That was no way to ask someone on a date. She could hear Piper gagging like she choked on a cough drop. </p><p>"That's... a truly horrifying offer." Said Amoriel trying to seem kind. </p><p>"It is no problem." Zethes wiggled his eyebrows. "We are very romantic people, we Boreads." </p><p>"Boreads?" Jason cut in. "Do you mean, like, the sons of Boreas?" </p><p>"Ah, so you've heard of us!" Zethes looked pleased. "We are our father's gatekeepers. So you understand, we cannot have unauthorized people flying in his airspace on creaky dragons, scaring the silly mortal peoples." </p><p>He pointed below, and Amoriel saw that the mortals were starting to take notice. Several were pointing up—not with alarm, yet—more with confusion and annoyance, like the dragon was a traffic helicopter flying too low. </p><p>"Which is sadly why, unless this is an emergency landing," Zethes said, brushing his hair out of his acne-covered face, "we will have to destroy you painfully." </p><p>"Destroy!" Cal agreed, with a little more enthusiasm than that was necessary. </p><p>"Wait!" Amoriel said, unknowingly using her charmspeak to make them wait. "This is an emergency landing." </p><p>"Awww!" Cal looked so disappointed. </p><p>Zethes studied Amoriel, which of course he'd already been doing. </p><p>"How does the pretty girl decide this is an emergency, then?" </p><p>"We have to see Boreas. It's totally urgent! Please?" Piper butted in with a forced smile. With both of their charmspeak, they believed every word. </p><p>Zethes picked at his silk shirt, probably making sure it was still open wide enough. </p><p>"Well ... I hate to disappoint you lovely ladies, but you see, my sister, she would have an avalanche if we allowed you—" </p><p>"And our dragon is malfunctioning!" Amoriel quickly added. Giving them a better enough reason for an emergency landing than just having to meet Boreas."It could crash any minute!" </p><p>Festus shuddered helpfully, then turned his head and spilled gunk out of his ear, splattering a black Mercedes in the parking lot below. </p><p>Amoriel faked a shuddered "oh god, please no," she mumbled, latching tightly onto Leo's shoulders. It turns out she was an amazing actress too. </p><p>Zethes looked at her with worry. It seemed to convince him all the more as she looked genuinely terrified. </p><p>"No, Destroy?" Cal whimpered. </p><p>Zethes pondered the problem. Then he gave the girls another spasmodic wink. "Well, they're are pretty. I mean, they're right. A malfunctioning dragon—this could be an emergency." as he stared down at the ravenette beauty. </p><p>"Destroy them later?" Cal offered </p><p>"It will take some explaining," Zethes decided. "Father has not been kind to visitors lately. But, yes. Come, faulty dragon people. Follow us." </p><p>They Boreads sheathed their weapons and pulled out some orange cones instead, like at the airport. Cal and Zethes turned and swooped toward the hotel's tower. </p><p>Leo turned around to look at all of them "I love these guys. Follow them?" </p><p>"I guess," Jason decided. "We're here now. But I wonder why Boreas hasn't been kind to visitors." </p><p>"Pfft, he just hasn't met us." Leo whistled. "Festus, after those flashlights!" </p><p>They were guided right into an entrance lined with icicles. </p><p>"This cannot be good," Jason muttered, but Leo spurred the dragon downward, and they swooped in after the Boreads. </p><p>They landed in what must have been the penthouse suite, but the place had been hit by a flash freeze. The entry hall had vaulted ceilings forty feet high, huge draped windows, and lush oriental carpets. A staircase at the back of the room led up to another equally massive hall, and more corridors branched off to the left and right. But the ice made the room's beauty a little frightening. A fine layer of frost covered the furniture. The curtains didn't budge because they were frozen solid, and the ice-coated windows let in weird watery light from the sunset. Even the ceiling was furry with icicles. </p><p>Leo hopped down first, being the most eager to wander around the place. "Guys," He said, "fix the thermostat in here, and I would totally move in." He turned to help Amoriel down from her spot. She gratefully clasped his shoulders and slid down. After sitting for so long, her legs gave out a little but he made sure to steady her. </p><p>"Not me." Jason looked uneasily at the staircase. "Something feels wrong. Something up there..." </p><p>Festus shuddered, and snorted flames, making Amoriel step out of Leo's arms which he had yet to retract. She noticed the frost starting to form on his scales. </p><p>"No, no, no." Zethes marched over, though how he could walk in his pointy leather shoes was a mystery. "The dragon must be deactivated. We can't have fire in here. The heat ruins my hair." </p><p>"Wait, your hair is like that on purpose?" Amoriel stated, staring at him in horror as Festus growled and spun his drill-bit teeth. </p><p>"S'okay, boy." Leo turned to Zethes. "The dragon's a little touchy about the whole deactivation concept. But I've got a better solution." </p><p>"Destroy?" Cal suggested. </p><p>"No, man. You gotta stop with the Destroy talk. Just wait." </p><p>"Leo," Piper said nervously, "what are you-" </p><p>Watch and learn, beauty queen. When I was repairing Festus last night, I found all kinds of buttons. Some, you do not want to know what they do. But others ... Ah, here we go." </p><p>Leo hooked his fingers behind the dragon's left foreleg. He pulled a switch, and the dragon shuddered from head to toe. Everyone backed away as Festus folded like origami. His bronze plating stacked together. His neck and tail contracted into his body. His wings collapsed and his trunk compacted until he was a rectangular metal wedge the size of a suitcase. </p><p>Leo tried to lift it, but the thing weighed about six billion pounds. "Um ... yeah. Hold on. I think—aha." </p><p>He pushed another button. A handle flipped up on the top, and wheels clicked out on the bottom. </p><p>"It's a suitcase!" Amoriel exclaimed. "It was-" she made a big gesture with her hand meant to represent the dragon. "Then it was-" she then pointed at the small box. "oh, eres un genio, chico reparador." she said in admiration. (Oh, you're a genius, repair boy.)</p><p>"Ta-da!" He announced, grinning at her from ear to ear. </p><p>"That's impossible," Jason said. "Something that big couldn't-" </p><p>"Stop!" Zethes ordered. He and Cal both drew their swords and glared at Leo. </p><p>Amoriel quickly stepped in front of Leo and pointed her sword to Zethes' chest. </p><p>Leo raised his hands. "Okay... what'd I do? Stay calm, guys. If it bothers you that much, I don't have to take the dragon as carry-on--" </p><p>"Who are you?" Zethes tried to get close but Amoriel pressed the tip of her sword harder against his chest. "A child of the South wind, spying on us?" </p><p>"What? No!" Leo said. "Son of Hephaestus. Friendly blacksmith, no harm to anyone!" </p><p>Cal growled sniffing Leo from where he stood. </p><p>"Smell fire," he said. "Fire is bad." </p><p>"Oh." She felt Leo tense up behind her. Amoriel took his hand with her free hand. She felt a very strong heat but she just assumed it was because he was just holding Festus' suitcase handle. "Yeah, well... my clothes are kind of singed, and I've been working with oil, and-" </p><p>"No!" Zethes tried to get close to him one more time but failed again. "We can smell fire, demigod. We assumed it was from the creaky dragon, but now the dragon is a suitcase. And I still smell fire... on you." </p><p>"Hey...look ... I don't know—" He glanced at Piper and Jason desperately. "Guys, a little help?" </p><p>Jason had his coin in his hand. He stepped forward, his eyes on Zethes. </p><p>"Look, there's been a mistake. Leo isn't a fire guy. Tell him, Leo. Tell them you're not a fire guy." </p><p>"Um..." </p><p>"Zethes?" Piper tried her dazzling smile again, because Amoriel, though still terrifyingly stunning, was a little too murderous and cold to fake a flirty smile right now. "We're all friends here. Put down your swords and let's talk." </p><p>"The girl is pretty," Zethes admitted, watching Amoriel wearily as she continued to give him a death glare,  of course, she cannot help being attracted to my amazingness; but sadly, I cannot romance her at this time."  </p><p>"Destroy him now?" Cal asked hid brother. </p><p>Zethes nodded. "Sadly, I think-" </p><p>"No," Jason insisted. He sounded calm enough, but he looked more than prepared to flip his coin and going into the full gladiator mode, that Amoriel is in right now. </p><p>"Leo's just a son of Hephaestus. He's no threat. Piper here is a daughter of Aphrodite. Amoriel is the daughter of Eros and I'm the son of Zeus. We're on a peaceful..." </p><p>Jason faltered because both Boreads had suddenly turned on him. </p><p>"What did you say?" Zethes demanded. "You are a son of Zeus?" </p><p>"Um... yeah," Jason said. "That's a good thing, right? My name is Jason." </p><p>Cal looked so surprised, he almost dropped his sword. "Can't be Jason," he said. "Doesn't look the same." </p><p>Zethes stepped forward and squinted at Jason's face. "No, he is not our Jason. Our Jason was more stylish. Not as much as me—but stylish. Besides, our Jason died millennia ago." </p><p>"Wait," Amoriel said. Glad that their attention was off of Leo. "Your Jason ... you mean the original Jason? The Golden Fleece guy?" </p><p>"Of course," Zethes said. "We were his crewmates aboard his ship, the Argo, in the old times, when we were mortal demigods. Then we accepted immortality to serve our father, so I could look this good for all time, and my silly brother could enjoy pizza and hockey." </p><p>"Hockey!" Cal agreed. </p><p>But Jason—our Jason—he died a mortal death," Zethes said. "You can't be him." </p><p>"I'm not," Jason agreed. </p><p>"So, destroy?" Cal asked. Amoriel narrowed at him, did he think about anything other than destroying. </p><p>No," Zethes said regretfully. "If he is a son of Zeus, he could be the one we've been watching for." </p><p>"Watching for?" Leo asked. "You mean like in a good way: you'll shower him with fabulous prizes? Or watching for like in a bad way: he's in trouble?" </p><p>A girl's voice said, "That depends on my father's will." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Love birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A girl's voice said, "That depends on my father's will." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>....</em>
</p><p>Amoriel looked towards the source and she scowled. At the top of the staircase stood a girl in a white silk dress. Her skin was unnaturally pale, the color of snow, but her hair was a lush mane of black, and eyes were coffee brown. The aura radiating off of her proved that she was a goddess, and she looked like a stuck up, self-absorbed bitch. <em><br/></em></p><p>The woman focused on Leo with no expression, but Amoriel still wanted to gouge the bitch's eyes out. She glared at the woman and pushed Leo behind her.</p><p>The goddess turned her eyes to Jason, Piper, and Amoriel and seemed to understand the situation immediately. </p><p>"Father will want to see the one called Jason," she said. </p><p>"Then it is him?" Zethes asked excitedly. </p><p>"We'll see," the girl said."Zethes, bring our guests." </p><p>Leo grabbed the handle of his bronze dragon suitcase but the goddess froze him with a look. Not literally frozen, but might as well have. </p><p>"Not you, Leo Valdez," she said. </p><p>Amoriel narrowed her eyes, wondering where she'd gotten his last name from. </p><p>"Why not?" Leo said with a frown. </p><p>"You cannot be in the presence of my father. Fire and ice... it would not be wise." </p><p>"I won't go anywhere without him." Said Amoriel with a cold and strict voice that probably made the goddess jealous. </p><p>"We're going together," Jason insisted, stepping closer to his new friends," or not at all." </p><p>The woman tilted her head like she wasn't used to people refusing her orders. "They will not be harmed, Jason Grace, unless you make trouble. Calais, keep Leo Valdez and Amoriel Fletcher here. Guard them, but do not kill them." </p><p>Cal pouted. "Just a little?" </p><p>"No," the girl insisted. "And take care of his interesting suitcase, until father passes judgment." </p><p>Jason and Piper looked uneasily at Amoriel and Leo. The two then looked at each other and the boy sighed. "It's fine, guys. No sense causing trouble if we don't have to. You go ahead. We can take care of each other." Leo stepped forward to stand beside his girlfriend. </p><p>"Listen to your friend," the pale woman said. "Leo Valdez and Amoriel Fletcher will be perfectly safe. I wish I could say the same for you, son of Zeus. Now come, King Boreas is waiting." </p><p>  Jason and Piper ascended the staircase, holding onto the railing as some parts were slippery. Once they were through the big doors at the top, Leo turned to Amoriel. </p><p>"I wouldn't have been able to get this up there anyway," he pointed at his condensed dragon. Amoriel nodded at his cover-up. </p><p>The girl shuffled her frozen feet along with the frost-covered ground and stared at the footprints. Leo looked over at Amoriel. "You can sit down." He gestured to the suitcase. "I'm sure Festus wouldn't mind."</p><p>She accepted the offer and sat on the bronze dragon. A few moments haThe silence was killing her but she had been pushed into an awkward mindset after the moment. So obviously what came out of her mouth had to make the situation even more awkward. </p><p>"She was pretty," Amoriel mumbled casually although tensed and pursed her lips after realizing what she had actually said. </p><p>Leo seemed to tense as well and looked at the floor like she had. The ice seemed to be becoming beneath him. "Was she?" He asked playfully. "I didn't notice, I was looking at you." </p><p>Amoriel hummed in affirmation. The two came eye to eye. "Were you now?" She asked playfully. "Uh-huh," Leo, of course, noticed the pretty goddess but she was no match for Amoriel. Somehow whenever she was in the room suddenly everyone who wasn't Amoriel seemed ugly to him. </p><p>Their faces were so close at this point that their noses were touching. He couldn't look anywhere other than her mint green eyes, well that and her lips. He was so close to getting his first kiss but then Cal had to ruin the moment by speaking up. "Sister bad." </p><p>They both turned to cal, Leo looked at him with narrowed eyes, "I gathered that thanks," Leo mumbled, while Amoriel just giggled. </p><p>Cal just shrugged his beefy shoulders and continued to circle them.</p><p>Leo shook his head in disappointment, he was just so close! "Cal," Leo started, "you got a bathroom?"</p><p>Cal pondered for a longer than he should've, his eyebrows raising and scrunching together in thought. His eyes lit up as he decided not to verbally answer and instead point down a hall. Leo looked at him gratefully and turned to his girlfriend. </p><p>Her eyes were already wide. "You can't leave me here alone with him," she said quietly. </p><p>"Amorie, you won't be alone. You got Festus," Leo said. </p><p>She got up from the suitcase. "In suitcase form!" Amoriel whisper-yelled back. </p><p>Leo looked at Festus' form and Cal. "Do you mind if I let him free? I think his body is starting to freeze up like this." </p><p>Cal looked suspiciously at the box shape on the floor. "Nice dragon?" </p><p>Leo rolled his eyes, his bladder not being especially kind right then. "Yes, yes, very nice dragon." He took Cal's silence as a yes and pressed a button that transformed the bronze suitcase into Festus the dragon. It seemed to shake off the cold pretty quickly and blew steam onto itself. Leo turned back to Amoriel. "Now you'll be safe. I'll be back in a jiffy."</p><p>"You better," she said. </p><p>And he was. Leo had managed to use the bathroom with all its amenities, clearing all the oil and grime off himself in the shower. And while he didn't want to get back out into the cold, he knew he had to get back to Amoriel. He rushed back out into the main hall, seeing Amoriel had warmed up to the warm dragon, making the boy smile. </p><p>Leo walked over and joined her as she leaned her back against Festus' side. </p><p>"So you're buddy-buddies now?" He asked. </p><p>"Well, he does feel very nice," Amoriel admitted. "You cleaned up."    </p><p>"Yeah, the oil was starting to dry up in this cold and it was very uncomfortable," Leo told her. "It was a pain to get out of the shower, so you're lucky I'm even here right now to finish this quest." </p><p>Amoriel grinned at his antics. "You're so brave." </p><p>"I like to think I am very brave," he said, flexing one of his biceps. </p><p>"Puny," Cal guffawed and flexed his own muscle. "Destroy you in second."</p><p>Leo raised an eyebrow. "Those sure are big guns you got there. You could poke someone's eye out." </p><p>Cal beamed. "True." </p><p>It wasn't long before the two teenagers heard the sounds of Jason and Piper descending the stairs. Amoriel stepped away from Leo and Festus as they watched their friends reach ground level. </p><p>The cold woman was back, but as quick as she appeared, she disappeared in a flurry of snow. Amoriel stared at where she had been for only a moment before turning into the conversation at hand. </p><p>“Be careful, pretty girl,” Zethes said. “The winds between here and Chicago are bad-tempered. Many other evil things are stirring. I am sorry you will not be staying. You would make a lovely ice statue, in which I could check my reflection.”  </p><p>“Thanks,” Piper said. “But I’d sooner play hockey with Cal.” </p><p>“Hockey?” Cal’s eyes lit up. </p><p>“Joking,” Piper said. “And the storm winds aren’t our worst problem, are they?” </p><p>“Oh, no,” Zethes agreed. “Something else. Something worse.” </p><p>“Worse,” Cal echoed.</p><p>“Can you tell me?” Piper gave them a smile. </p><p>This time, the charm didn’t work. The purple-winged Boreads shook their heads in unison. The hangar doors opened onto a freezing starry night, and Festus the dragon stomped his feet, anxious to fly. </p><p>“Ask Aeolus what is worse,” Zethes said darkly. “He knows. Good luck.” </p><p>Cal patted Leo on the shoulder and looked between him and Amoriel. "Don't get destroyed," he said, which was probably the longest sentence he'd ever attempted. "Next time- hockey. Pizza." </p><p>"Come on, guys. " Jason stared out at the dark. "Let's go to Chicago and try not to get destroyed." </p><p>"Sounds like a plan to me," Amoriel said and climbed onto Festus' back. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Amoriel grinned as Leo handed her a sandwich wrapped in tin foil. As she unwrapped the thin sheet of foil, she began to smile wider, if that was possible. It was tuna and lettuce and she faintly noticed the slight hint of lemon. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you," Amoriel said, latched onto Leo's body with one arm and eating the sandwich with the other.</p>
</div><p> </p><p>"Only the best for my beautiful girlfriend," he looked over his shoulder to see her eyes concentrated on the sandwich and her cheeks puffed out.  </p><p>Jason peeked around Piper's body. "You got any for us, buddy?" </p><p>Leo suddenly realized his distraction and retrieved the other sandwiches, handing them back. "Always." </p><p>The sun slowly started to set on the horizon and Amoriel could feel Piper drop her head onto her back to sleep. She didn't mind, only leaning forward onto Leo's own back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to talk with him quietly. </p><p>"Es bonito." She mentioned, looking at the colors in the sky. (<b>it's pretty.</b>)</p><p>"Oh?" Leo shrugged briefly. "Lo he visto major." (<b>I've seen better.</b>)</p><p>Amoriel squinted her eyes disbelievingly. "Dónde?" (<b>Where?</b>)</p><p>Leo tilted his head. "En tus ojos, por supuesto, mi alma." (<b>in your eyes, of course, my soul.</b>) </p><p>Amoriel chuckled, " bueno, sigo pensando que es lo mejor que he visto." She admired the reds and oranges and pinks. (<b>well, I think this is the best I've seen.</b>)</p><p>"You've seen nothing yet. With Festus, here," he patted the dragons head, "I'll be able to show you all kinds of sunsets and sunrises. Each one prettier than the last." </p><p>Amoriel held onto him tighter. "Me gustaría eso. Realmente lo haría. "Then the two just admired the sky for a while. "Es como si el cielo estuviera en llamas." Leo looked away at the thought of that. He didn't want to think about that right now. Would she still feel the same about him, if she knew what he actually is? (<b>I'd like that, I really would. it's like the sky is on fire.</b>) </p><p>"Uh, gracias por los sandwiches, por cierto," Amoriel said. "No creo que ninguno de nosotros recordara que tendríamos que comer." (<b>Uh, thank you for the sandwiches, by the way, I don't think any of us even remembered that we need to eat.</b>)</p><p>Leo waved his hand. "No mencionar. Estoy feliz de ser chef." (<b>Don't mention it. I'm happy to play chef.</b>)</p><p>"Right." Amoriel grinned and nestled her head deeper in the crevice between his shoulder blades. He was giving off an immense amount of heat, but Amoriel didn't really mind it as the bite of the wind countered it. </p><p>The two sat in silence, neither one of them wanting to fall asleep and disturb their moment. </p><p>"Hey, Amorie-" </p><p>Suddenly, Festus's head was slamming with unnatural speed to the right. Amoriel squealed as weightlessness made her stomach queasy. </p><p>As Festus could no longer fly, they began to fall. And Amoriel started to scream. But the rushing of wind in everyone's ears drowned her out. They were so high up that Jason had enough time to wake up, realize what was happening, and then try to save his friends.</p><p>she saw city lights glimmering in the early dawn, and several hundred yards away Festus' body was spinning out of control, his wings limp, fire flickering in his mouth like a badly wired lightbulb. </p><p>"Not coooooool!" Leo shouted, trying to claw at the clouds and Amoriel. </p><p>Jason looked around. "You guys! Level out, extend your arms and legs!" </p><p>But it was futile. Leo was focused on Amoriel and Festus in pieces, Piper was just waking up and realizing the gravity of the situation. So Jason did what he could and controlled the winds just enough to ram himself into each of his friends, all of them latching onto each other one by one. </p><p>Piper was alert at this point and gripping onto Amoriel, who was frozen for some reason and Leo with an iron grip. Leo, after seeing Amoriel was now safe- or safer- was now on the hunt to save Festus. </p><p>Leo tried to escape Jason's hold to fall towards the bronze dragon but Piper pulled him in tighter. They were all close enough now to hear each other. </p><p>Amoriel was just frozen. Her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't feel it anymore. Her back felt like something was trying to claw its way out of it and it felt uncomfortably close to bursting out. </p><p>"Leo, stop it!" </p><p>"My dragon!" Leo yelled. "You gotta save Festus!" </p><p>But before he could try and detach himself again, there was an explosion below them. A fireball rolled into the sky from behind a warehouse complex, and it seemed like that sound was the push the thing behind Amoriel to break free. </p><p>Literally. </p><p>Her jacket fell from her shoulders and her shirt ripped open and two giant angel wings opened wide behind her. </p><p>They slowed her fall and sudden stop saved her arm from Piper's grip. But the bad news was she didn't know how to use them and her panic caused her wings to fold and she fell even faster. </p><p>She felt a blow on her head and the world turned black. </p><p>"<b><em>AMORIEL!!!</em></b>"    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. This is what you get dirt face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three friends watched Amoriel fall with horror. Leo screeched "<b>AMORIEL!!!</b>"</p><p>Seconds later And they dropped like stones. </p><p>They hit the roof of the largest warehouse and crashed through into darkness.</p><p>They all went flying apart as their different body parts tried to cushion their fall. </p><p>Unfortunately, Piper tried to land on her feet. And broke her ankle. </p><p>Piper was on a metal catwalk that ringed the warehouse interior. Leo and Jason had landed on the ground level. Amoriel though with the velocity of her fall broke the weak floorboards and crashed even deeper than them. </p><p>Jason’s voice echoed through the building. “Piper! Where’s Piper?” </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Ow, bro!” Leo groaned. “That’s my back! I’m not a sofa!” His shoulder stung and he'd have bruises for sure.</p>
</div><p>But he was alive. </p><p>His next thought hit him like a truck though. </p><p>What about Amoriel? </p><p>"Amorie?!" He gasped, his voice gone after his fit in the sky. </p><p>There was a freaking hole on the ground. He peeked inside it and saw Amoriel. He stumbled over to the stairs. Hurrying downstairs, " Don't worry baby. I'm coming." </p><p>And there she was. She lied on her pure white wings. If he didn't see her fall he would've thought she was asleep. She looked like an angel. </p><p>"Amorie," he exhaled and rushed to her side. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everything was black and everything hurt. Especially her head and back even though she felt like she was on something soft, at least that's what she thought.</p><p>There were faint voices around her. </p><p>"Amorie" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>AMORIEL</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"<b><em>MI AMORE!</em></b>" </p><p>She woke up with a start. As soon as Amoriel got her mind to stop spinning, the first thing she saw was Leo's worried face and teary eyes. </p><p>"Gracias a Dios, you're okay mi amore." He took her in his arms and lean his head on her shoulder. (<b>Thank god,</b>)</p><p>It took Amoriel another minute to remember what happened, which woke her up from her drowsiness completely.</p><p>She pulled away from Leo with an alarmed look. "What happened? Where are we? Are you guys okay? Where's Piper and Jason?" She frantically asked. </p><p>"They're upstairs, we crashed through the roof of a warehouse. Piper broke her leg but other than that we're fine." He answered. "Are you okay? is anything broken?" </p><p>"No, I don't think so." She tried to get up but there was something heavy on her back, she would feel on her ass again but thankfully Leo catch her and helped on her feet. She looked behind to see what was that weight was and the thing she saw shocked her to the core. </p><p>Between her shoulder blades, there were two white angel wings. </p><p>"<b>WHAT THE HELL?!</b>" </p><p>Jason and Piper quickly rushed downstairs upon hearing the loud scream. Well, as fast as it can be for someone in Piper's situation. </p><p>Amoriel kept trying to look at her wings in panic and Leo was trying to calm her down. </p><p>"Mi corazon, calm down, it's ok." </p><p>"How can I calm down? I have two fricking wings. How? Why?" </p><p>"It can be because of your father, I guess you inherited his wings" piper tried to calm her friend down, she looked like she was about to have a panic attack. And her wings were reflecting it, they were twitching.</p><p>"Amorie look at the bright side, at least they're beautiful," Jason said. He was not helping at all. </p><p>Amoriel eventually calmed down. They started to talk about what they were gonna do next but her head still felt too groggy from pain, so she only listened with half an ear, her head leaning on the wall behind her as she tried to control her wings. She folded and unfolded them. It was like another limb, Amoriel said to herself as she focused on moving them. Now that her mind was clear they came so natural to her like she used them a hundred times before. </p><p>She turned her attention to Leo once he stood up. "Look, um, Jason, why don't you stay with the girls, bro? I'll scout around for Festus. I think he fell outside the warehouse somewhere. If I can find him, maybe I can figure out what happened and fix him." </p><p>"It's too dangerous," Jason said. "You shouldn't go by yourself." </p><p>"He's not, I'm going with him." She said. </p><p>Amoriel no." Jason tried to object. Keyword: 'tried'.</p><p>"Amoriel yes. Look Jason we only have 2 days left. Going Chicago on the land is out of the discussion. Our only chance is Festus and Leo is the only one who can fix him. We don't have time to lose." Well, she put up a pretty solid argument.   </p><p>  "But what about your wings?" Asked Piper. </p><p>"What about them?" Ok, she was a little self-conscious about them. </p><p>"What if a mortal sees them?" </p><p>Amoriel thought for a moment then she closed her eyes and focused really hard. Her wings folded and disappeared in her back like they were never there. </p><p>She walks to the door and called "Come on Leo." </p><p>"Don't worry man. I got duct tape and breath mint, she got arrows and a sword. We'll be fine." Leo said, a little too quickly, and they realized that he wanted to be alone with Amoriel. "You guys just don't run off without us."</p><p>Leo reached into his magic tool belt, pulled out a flashlight, and rushed after Amoriel. "Mi alma, wait for me!" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The boy's back was tense and he was gripping the flashlight so tight that his knuckles were pale. Amoriel sidled up to his other side and lightly brushed her hand against his. </p><p>"You know Jason didn't mean that you were at fault for this, right?" She pressed. His eyes were stone-set forward. "He just knows that things can go wrong."</p><p>"But that's the thing, maybe I did miss something when fixing him, and now-- now Festus is probably irreparable." They walked further around the building until they found the smoking site. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." </p><p>Festus had crashed in a dried-up porta-potty site, or what was left of it. The fall had disrupted the order, and there was plastic everywhere. The place was ruined. Leo was quick to climb all over the dragon to inspect him while Amoriel stepped back to observe, taking a look inside the control panel, trying to fix something. The control panel had somehow frozen, something that should have been impossible with the heat. </p><p>“Enough, Valdez,” he scolded himself. “Nobody’s going to play any violins for you just because you’re not important. Fix the stupid dragon. Festus, you’re making me look bad.” he muttered to himself. </p><p>"Impossible, you're too handsome for that." Leo went red. </p><p>"Sorry," he muttered. "You weren't supposed to hear that. " Amoriel walked over to him, and take his face in her hands. </p><p>"Leo, you are important. To Piper, to Jason, even more to me. Don't think otherwise. You know, without you, let alone fixing Festus, we couldn't even get this far on the quest." He looked at her. </p><p>"Yeah, and now he's broken." </p><p>"Oh come on! Don't be such a wimp! If anyone can fix him again, it's you, Leo. I know you can." She kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled weakly at her, and said, </p><p>"What about Jason and Beauty Queen?" Amoriel grinned and replied, </p><p>"Oh, I gave them some time 'alone'. Also, I'm a little upset with you." He looked confused, but there was some of that lively energy back in him again. She smiled at him. </p><p>"What? Why?" </p><p>"Because you didn't give me a cute nickname, repair boy." Leo raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Well, we can't have that now, can we?.... a nickname suitable for the most beautiful girl in the world." Then he grinned at her.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know what can it be, Snow White." He winked. </p><p>Amoriel definitely didn't blush. Nope, not at all, it was the cold. "So what's the problem?" Leo shifted over so she could see. </p><p>The wiring had frozen over. "This is ice. It is ice! That icy little bitch froze the wires!" Leo groaned.  </p><p>"I have a thing or two to say to her if we ever see her again." He said before putting his hand on it. So did Amoriel. With both of their body heat soon the wires were defrosted. Leo reached the control disk, cleaned it and soon Festus was glowing with ruby eyes. </p><p>"See, Leo, you did it!" then walking up closer to him, I stared at him in the eyes. "Never say you aren't important, ever again, mi amor. You are. We all care about you. You are important." Suddenly, she felt a spray of something small, like dirt, on her back. </p><p>"<em>She's right, you know, Leo</em>." Amoriel turned around. There she was, in all her ground-muck glory.</p><p>She grabbed her hand on the charm in her bracelet, ready to put it in sword form, but something stopped her. She turned around, to see Leo, on the verge of crying and going all-out-berserk. He was trembling, fists clenched, and he had gritted his teeth. There was a burning fire in his eyes and he was breathing hard. </p><p>"You killed my mom," he said, seething with anger. Amoriel's heart jolted, and she remembered what he told them about the dirt lady. </p><p><em>"Right before the shed went up in flames, there was this weird person. She told me I was a hero, and something about helping her rise..again.</em>"       </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Dirt face opened her ugly mouth.</p>
</div><p>"<em>You are important, Leo. In some ways, you are the most important of the eight. You are my hero, Leo. Leave the others. They never cared for you. Walk away. Leave them. When I rise, you will be eased of your burdens. You will tread lightly on the earth. You are the strong link of the team, but you could also be the weakest.</em>" </p><p>"Hey!" Amoriel stepped in between her and Leo. "Stay away from him!" </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Ah, Amoriel Fletcher. You are one of the eight. You will be the one to make the sacrifice to me, in ways you do not know. I am feeding off your weaknesses. In these fifteen years, your father did a good job of hiding you from me. But he's no longer here to protect you. How will you survive like this?</em>" Anger seeped over Amoriel's face.</p>
</div><p>"For one, I can get rid of you!" She picked up the dagger charm and threw it at her. The dirt lady disappeared into thin air. Leo gave her a grateful frown look. </p><p>"Wow." He said. Amoriel nodded and walked over to his side. He hung his shoulders in down. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. </p><p>"Leo, most times, it's easier to get over something if you talk. But I think what you need to do is just accept the fact. She's gone Leo, but it wasn't your fault. It was the Dirt face. Tell yourself that. Take your anger out on her, not yourself. If you start doing this to yourself, who knows what would become of you. You just have to let it sink in." She let him process it. Finally, he said, </p><p>"Thanks, mi alma, that helped a lot." I smiled at him, and they stayed there, just standing in silence. </p><p>Suddenly, there was the sound of two heavy items like trucks getting slammed together. Leo got up, a worried look on his face. </p><p>"I think we should go and check on Pipes and Jason. C'mon!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Now that was hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dim. Amoriel could make out lots of bulky shaped that looked like pieces of machinery, but she couldn't be sure. Leo was right behind her, pulling out his hammer. She activated her bow and quiver. </p><p>They silently looked around. The catwalk that they left Piper and Jason on was empty. Somewhere below, on the factory floor, Piper's voice cried out, "Leo, Amoriel, help!". But she and Leo looked at each other. That couldn't be right. </p><p>How could Piper have gotten off the catwalk and landed on with a broken ankle? They quickly slipped behind a cargo container, and then hide behind similar pieces of junk and machinery, they slowly made their way to the center, behind a robotic arm.</p><p>Piper's voice called out again, but less certainly this time, but very close, "Guys? Are you there?" Amoriel peeked around the arm. Leo couldn't bring himself to. Suddenly, it sounded like something was getting up. She turned to look. </p><p>"Told you it was nothing." said something. Its voice was way too deep and feral to be human. The thing opposite him got up too. There was something in between them. But she couldn't see what. The second one said, </p><p>"Leo! Amoriel! Help-" then his voice changing to deep and feral like the first one. "Bah. There's no-one out there. No demigods could be that quiet, eh?" </p><p>"Probably ran away, if they know what's good for them. Or the girl was lying about two more demigods. Let's get cooking." </p><p>Suddenly, there was a burst of white light, and the scene was alight. There were two figures either side of the fire. There was a...spit, Amoriel thought. In horror, she realized there was a truck engine dangling above it. And two figures were dangling from it. They were Jason and Piper! </p><p>Jason looked alive enough, but he was unconscious, and there was a large red welt the size of an apple above his left eye. Amoriel winced. That must have hurt. Next to him was Piper, wriggling from side to side. At least she was alive and conscious. </p><p>They were wrapped in bandages like cacoons, and they had gags over their mouths. It might have been funny, except they were about to get roasted by...it hit her. </p><p>Monocle Motors. How did she not get it before? The cooks were Cyclopses. Three massive humanoids were gathered around the fire. The two on either side of the fire were around ten feet tall, and they were very hairy. One was wearing an uncomfortable-looking chain-mail loin cloth. The other was wearing a fuzzy robe made out of...was that fiber insulation wire? Anyways, Amoriel was pretty sure these two beasts wouldn't have made it into her top ten wardrobe choices. </p><p>The ginormous humanoid in between them was facing away from the arm she and Leo were crouching behind. They were wearing a metal...dress? and they had dark hair. </p><p>She'd seen some weird things so far, like a metal dragon that liked Tabasco sauce or Ventis. But this was different. These were flesh and blood 10-foot monsters who wanted to eat her friends for lunch. Their weapons looked tiny against these humanoids. This is what Dirt face was talking to Leo about. </p><p>Leaving her, Piper and Jason to be at the mercy of the cyclops menu. Leo took his bag, and slowly started unzipping it. She grinned at him. He had a plan. The cyclops in the chain mail loincloth walked over to Piper, who squirmed and tried to headbutt him in the eye. Amoriel smirked and did a silent, small fist pump. </p><p>"Can I take the gag off? I like it when they scream." He directed this question at the third cyclops, who was obviously the leader. The crouching figure grunted, and the cyclops pulled the gag off Piper. </p><p>She didn't scream. She took a shaky breath, trying to stay calm. Meanwhile, Leo was pulling stuff out of his tool belt and backpack. Amoriel crossed her fingers, hoping he would hurry. They were running out of time. He also had to stay really quiet. It seemed impossible that he could do anything without making a lot of noise. The cyclops in the fuzzy robe poked at the fire, </p><p>"Scream, girl! I like funny screaming!". When Piper spoke, her tone was calm and reasonable, like she was correcting a naughty puppy. </p><p>"Oh, Mr. Cyclops, you don't want to kill us. It would be much better if you let us go." Piper rocked. Loincloth scratched his head. </p><p>"She's kinda pretty, Torque. Maybe I should let her go." Fiberglass robe guy seethed with rage. </p><p>"I saw her first, Sump, I'll let her go!". Amoriel felt herself making a sour face. Torque and Sump. Who actually came up with these names? </p><p>"Fools!" The third Cyclops growled, getting up. With a shock, she realized that the third Cyclops was a female and an ugly one at that. "That girl is Venus spawn. She's charm speaking you!". </p><p>This lady was bigger and beefier than both Torque and Sump (again, what with the names?), and several feet taller. She was wearing a chain mail dress-a muumuu. </p><p>Yeah, the lady cyclops was wearing a muumuu. Her greasy black hair was matted into two pigtails, that were woven with copper wires and metal washers. Her nose and mouth were smashed together as if she spent her free time ramming into walls, but her single red eye glittered with evil intelligence. She pushed Sump to the side, and Torque made no hesitation to get out of the way. </p><p>"Please ma'am-" Piper began to say. </p><p>"Rarr!" said the lady Cyclops, grabbing Piper around the waist. "Don't try your pretty talk on me, girl! I'm Ma Gasket! I've eaten heroes tougher than you for lunch!" Amoriel was scared that Piper would get crushed, but Ma Gasket just let her dangle, hanging from the chain. Then she started yelling at Sump about how stupid he was. </p><p>That's when Amoriel realized that Torque and Sump must have been her sons. If so, Ugly most certainly ran in the family. Leo seemed to have finished what he needed. Amoriel grinned at him, silently encouraging him. He grinned back. </p><p>"-eat her last, Ma?" Sump was saying. </p><p>"Idiot!" Ma Gasket yelled. "I should have thrown you on to the streets when you were born, like proper cyclops children. Curse my soft heart I kept you!". Amoriel smiled to herself in amusement. Soft heart. Obviously, Torque and Sump weren't as stupid as they looked. </p><p>"Soft heart?" Torque muttered.</p><p>"What was that you ingrate?" </p><p>"Nothing Ma. I says you has a soft heart. We get to work for you, feed you, file your toenails-" </p><p>"And you should be grateful!" Ma Gasket bellowed. "Sump, my case of salsa is in the other room! Don't tell me you expect me to eat the demigods without my salsa!"</p><p>"Yes Ma," Sump gulped. "I mean, no Ma. I mean-" </p><p>"Go get it!" Ma yelled, chucking a truck at her son. But apparently, Sump got hit by trucks a lot, because he just pushed it off him, and went out of the door, legs shaking. </p><p>Amoriel looked at Leo. Now was the time, while they were separated. He seemed to be having the same thoughts, as he dashed between the machinery. Luckily, the Cyclops didn't see him, but Piper did. Oh, gods, she thought to herself. 'Please don't get us busted'. </p><p>Piper's expression of surprise turned to disbelief, and she gasped. Amoriel gulped and tried to stay as still as possible. Maybe that way, she could pass off as a statue. Ma Gasket turned to Piper. </p><p>"What is it, girl? So fragile I broke you?" Thankfully, Piper was a quick thinker. She looked away from them and said </p><p>"I think it's my ribs, Ma'am. If I'm busted up inside, I'll taste terrible." Ma Gasket bellowed with laughter. </p><p>"Oh, that was a good one. Remember the last one we ate, Torque? Son of mercury, wasn't he?" </p><p>"Yes Ma," Torque said obediently. "Tasty. Little bit stringy." </p><p>"He tried a trick like that. Said he was on medication. But he tasted fine!" Ma continued. </p><p>"Tasted like mutton," Torque recalled. "Purple shirt. Talked in Latin. A little stringy, but good." Amoriel's heart froze. Purple shirt? Like the one Jason and she was wearing said an annoying voice in her head. she was broken out of her thoughts when Sump said, </p><p>"Oh and remember that other demigod, son of Apollo, wasn't he?" </p><p>"Oh yes," Torque agreed happily. "Orange shirt one. Said he was lactose intolerant." He then made a face. </p><p>"Good eating." Ma Gasket commented, bringing Amoriel out of her bubble. "Point is, girl, we're not as dumb as people think. We're not falling for those stupid tricks, not us Northen Cyclopses!". </p><p>She looked over at Leo. His hand was skillfully twisting wire around wire, around a metal pole. Amoriel crossed her fingers, hoping Piper would keep stalling. Leo looked up at the dangling car engine, right above the Cyclops campsite. She smiled. That would make a great weapon. But then she realized that it was being suspended over by a crane on a conveyor belt across the other side. There was no way Leo could get over there without being seen. And besides, they were running short on time. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The last part of Leo's plan was the trickiest. He summoned some wires, a radio adapter, and a small screwdriver. Then started to build a universal remote. For the first time, he sent a silent prayer of thanks to Hephaestus for giving him the magical tool belt. 'Get me out of here', he prayed, 'and maybe you're not such a jerk'. He looked around. Piper was laying on the praise, </p><p>"Oh, I've heard about Northen Cyclopses! I had no idea that you were so strong and clever!" He figured it was bull, but at least it sounded convincing. </p><p>"Flattery won't work either," Ma Gasket said, though she sounded pleased. Leo suddenly heard a quiet snort, and he turned around. Amoriel was doubled over, trying not to laugh. For her sake, he seriously hoped she succeeded. She suddenly saw him grinning at her, so she gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and turned back around. Amoriel always managed to keep his spirits up. Some part of him wanted to just relax with her but Piper and Jason were on a tight schedule, and he figured they wouldn't appreciate getting turned into demigod roast. </p><p>"It's true, though." Ma Gasket continued. "You'll be breakfast for the best cyclopses all around!" </p><p>"But aren't Cyclopses good? I thought that they made weapons for the gods?" Piper asked. Leo winced. Maybe she'd busted it.</p><p>"Bah! I'm good! Good at eating people! Good at smashing! And good at building things, yes, but not for the gods. Our cousins, the elder cyclopses do this, yes. Thinking they're so high and mighty 'cause they're a few thousand years older. Then there's our southern cousins, living on islands, and tending sheep. Bah! But we northern cyclopses, we're the best! Founded monocle motors in this old factory- the best weapons, armor, weapons, fuel-efficient SUV's! But then-bah! Forced to shut down. Laid off most of our tribe. The war was too quick. Titans lost. No good! No more need for cyclops weapons." </p><p>"Oh no." Piper sympathized. "I'm sure you made some amazing weapons." Torque grinned. Maybe there was hope for this after all. </p><p>"Squeaky war hammer!" he replied happily. He picked up a large pole with an accordion-looking metal box on the end. He slammed it onto the floor. The cement cracked, but there was also a sound like the world's largest rubber ducky getting stomped on. Leo heard a snort from behind him. This was just too much for Amoriel, who went of into silent peals of laughter. Leo shook his head and turned back to the task. </p><p>"Terrifying," Piper agreed. Leo heard a soft thump from behind him. Rolling my eyes, he turned around to see Amoriel silently rolling about on the floor, trying her utmost best not to giggle. Leo grinned, the temptation to join her on the floor was too much, but he turned back to his hands, which were furiously working on auto-pilot. Torque was looking pleased. </p><p>"Not as good as the exploding axe, but this can be used more than once." </p><p>"Can I see it?" Piper asked. "If you would just free my hands..." Leo smiled. There was hope, in the end. Torque stepped forward eagerly, but Ma Gasket said, </p><p>"Stupid! She's charm speaking you! No, slay the boy before he dies on his own. I like my meat fresh!"</p><p>'Maybe I was wrong,' he said to himself, his fingers flying across the wires. Just a few more minutes! He almost thought of sending Amoriel out there to act as a time stalling ambassador.</p><p>"Hey, wait, can I just ask-" Piper was cut short, as the wires in Leo's palm sparked. The Cyclopes looked in his direction, and Torque threw a truck at him. He ducked. If he had been a half a second later, he would have been impaled. Suddenly he heard a sickening, 'Ow' from behind him. His heart skipped a beat. Amoriel. He had to pretend it was nothing. Pushing the depressing thoughts of what happened to his girlfriend out of his head, he focused on what was happening now. He got to his feet, as Ma Gasket spotted him. </p><p>"Torque, you pathetic excuse for a Cyclopes, get him!" she yelled. Torque barreled towards him. Leo frantically gunned the toggle on his makeshift remote. Torque was fifty feet away. Twenty feet away. Then the first robotic arm whirred to life. A three-ton metal claw smashed the Cyclopes in the back so hard he went straight to the ceiling. It was hard to see, but he never came down. Instead, it was a rain of metal dust. Leo really wanted to go and check on Amoriel, but now wasn't the time. </p><p>Ma Gasket stared at him in shock. "My son. You...you...my...son..." </p><p>As if on cue, Sump lumbered into the room. </p><p>"Ma, I got the extra spicey-" he never finished his sentence. Leo spun the toggle, and a robotic arm whacked Sump in the chest. The salsa case exploded like a pinata, and Sump flew backward, right into the base of Leo's third machine. Sump may have been immune to getting hit by trucks, but he wasn't immune to robotic arms that could deliver 10 thousand pounds of force. The third arm slammed him onto the floor so hard, he disintegrated into dust on impact. Leo turned behind him. Amoriel was slowly getting the truck off her. He marveled. Dang, that girl was strong. He turned back around. The floor was now mottled with gold and brown. Two Cyclopes down. He was starting to feel like Commander tool belt, but Ma Gasket had to come in and ruin it. She grabbed the nearest crane arm and ripped it off with menace. </p><p>"You busted my boys! Only I get to bust my boys!" Leo punched a button, and the two remaining robotic arms swung into action. Ma Gasket caught the first one and tore it in half. The second arm smacked her in the head, but this only seemed to make her mad. She grabbed it, hurling it. It missed Jason and Piper by inches. He managed to duck it, but poor Amoriel fell the victim once more. She managed to dodge it-mostly. It hit her fair and square on the shoulder. Leo turned around to look. Ma Gasket was seething with rage. He was starting to realize that fighting an angry mummy Cyclopes with a universal remote and a screwdriver was not a great idea. The future for him was not looking so hot. Ma Gasket stood about twenty feet from him now, next to the cooking fire. Her fists were clenched, her teeth bared. She looked funny in her chain mail dress or her matted pigtail, but her red-eye glowed with so much malice that he wasn't laughing. </p><p>"Any more tricks, demigod?" Ma Gasket asked, sneering. </p><p>"Heck, yeah, I got tricks," Leo replied, in what he hoped was a more nonchalant voice than he felt. But was it him, or was his voice a pitch higher? He raised his remote control. "Take one more step, and I'll destroy you with fire." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Amoriel's eyes were zooming in and out, in and out. She thought it was the truck. She tried to push it off of her, and she got up to a certain point, but then, her arms drooped again. She stayed there, not wanting to move a muscle. </p><p>"Take one more step, and I'll destroy you with fire," Leo said. 'What?!' Amoriel thought. 'What was he talking about', Ma Gasket laughed. </p><p>"Oh, would you? Cyclopes are immune to fire, you idiot. But if you wish to play with fire, then let me help!" She scooped red hot coals into her hands, and she chucked them at Leo. They scattered around his feet. </p><p>"Missed!" Leo said, trying for a nonchalant tone. Only then did Amoriel understand what would happen. </p><p>"Leo, n-" Amoriel began to say when Ma Gasket took a barrel named kerosene and threw it. She gasped. Flamed erupted around Leo, engulfing him. Her heart started pounding like crazy. </p><p>"Leo!" She yelled in horror. The flames died down, revealing Leo, clothes a bit tattered, but still well alive. Amoriel's face fell.</p><p>"How-" </p><p>"You live?" Ma Gasket looked astonished. "Who are you?" She took that extra step forward. Amoriel looked up and saw Leo's plan. She grinned, as much as it hurt. That boy was a freaking genius. Leo. Freaking. Valdez.</p><p>"The son of Hephaestus," Leo said. "And I warned you I would destroy you with fire." He pointed his finger at the chain above Ma Gasket and shot a bolt of white-hot flames at it. Amoriel's heart was racing. It seemed like it would do the trick. But nothing happened. Her heart fell into the depths of the underworld. Ma Gasket laughed. </p><p>"A nice try, son of Hephaestus. It has been many years since I saw a fire user like you. you'll make a spicy appetizer!" </p><p>That's when the chain broke, heated beyond its tolerance point. </p><p>"I don't think so," Leo said in a deadly calm voice. Ma Gasket didn't even have time to look up. The engine fell on her, and there were no more cyclopes left, just a pile of dust. </p><p>"Not immune to engines, huh? Boo-Yah!" Then he fell on his knees. That had drained all the energy out of him. Amoriel finally managed to get the truck off of her. She winced in pain. Piper started calling his name. Leo didn't notice for a bit. Then he jerked up. </p><p>"Leo, are you alright, can you move?" Amoriel asked. He tried getting up. Wow, he was really drained. </p><p>"I'm fine," he muttered before asking, "What 'bout you?". Amoriel gritted her teeth. Her shoulder was bruised and dislocated. </p><p>"I've been better." She said. He started coming over to help her, but she shook her head. He got the message and went over to help Jason and Piper. </p><p>It took a long time to get Piper down from the chains, then they tried lifting Jason, who was knocked out, unconscious. Piper trickled some nectar into his mouth, and the welt shrunk a little, along with some color returning to his face. Leo frowned at the welt. </p><p>"Yeah, he's got a nice thick skull. He should be fine." </p><p>"Thank god," she sighed. Clutching her shoulder, Amoriel managed to limp over to them. Piper looked at Leo with some fear in her eyes. "How did you-the fire-have you always..." Leo hung his head. </p><p>"Yeah. I'm a freaking menace. Sorry, should've told you guys before, but..." When he looked up, Piper was grinning at him. She punched his arm. </p><p>"That was amazing, Valdez, you saved us! What are you sorry about?" Leo blinked. Then Amoriel did something he didn't expected at all. She pulled him into a hug. It hurt her, but he needed it. </p><p>"You. Are. Magnificent. Don't you dare ever say that again, mi amore. You are not a menace. You saved all our asses today." She pulled back. </p><p>"Oh, gods what happened?!" Piper said in alarm once she saw the state Amoriel was in. Amoriel shook her head. </p><p>"Trucks and cyclopes happened." Then she noticed something next to Piper's foot. The golden dust, maybe Torque, was reforming, like invisible winds pushing it together. </p><p>"They're forming again." She said, frowning. Leo and Piper looked down. Jason, the poor dolt, was still unconscious. Piper stepped away from the dust. </p><p>"That's not possible. Annabeth told me that monsters dissipate when they're killed. They go to Tartarus, and can't return for a long time." Leo shook his head. </p><p>"No-one told the dust that." Leo watched slowly, as the dust started to slowly gain shape. </p><p>"Oh, god," Piper turned pale. "Boreas said something about this- the earth yielding up horrors. 'When monsters no longer stay in Tartarus, and souls are no longer confined to Hades.' How long do you think we have?" </p><p>Amoriel immediately thought of the face of the sleeping 'Mother'-Dirt face. </p><p>"Not long," she confirmed. "We need to get out of here." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They were flying across Detroit, the busy city bumbling below them. Amoriel had cleaned herself up a bit, so now with the magic of ambrosia, her shoulder was well and good. Piper's ankle was doing okay, though the nectar's magic was wearing off. Leo was newly energized, driving Festus with gusto. Suddenly, Jason's eyes snapped open, and he yelled, </p><p>"Cyclopes!" </p><p>"Woah, sleepyhead!" Piper helped keep him balanced. </p><p>"Detroit, d-din't we c-cr-crash land, I thought-" </p><p>"It's okay," Leo told him. Amoriel flashed Jason a grin. "We got away, but you got a nasty concussion. How are you feeling?" Jason rubbed his temple. </p><p>"How did you-the cyclopes-" </p><p>"It was awesome!" She said, going on into classic Amoriel with the big hand gestures. "Leo ripped them apart, single-handed, and he can summon fire! It was very hot." Leo went red and he looked down at the floor. </p><p>"It was nothing," he muttered. </p><p>"Shut up, Repair boy," She laughed. "I'm gonna tell him all about it." </p><p>And she did. About how Leo defeated the whole family of cyclopes, got Jason out of there, started to notice the dust re-forming; how he'd fixed the dragons remaining corroded circuits, and had gotten them airborne as they'd started to hear cyclopes yelling for vengeance in the factory. Looking at Jason's face, she could tell he was impressed but was that...regret in his face? Amoriel started to realize that being a son of the king of the gods, Jason was under a lot of pressure, being the star. And being knocked out the whole 'cyclopes ambush' while his friends had to come and save him, that wasn't the image everyone expected. Piper told him about the other kid the cyclopes had eaten, the son of mercury, Jason went pale. Amoriel's inner gut strings pulled. </p><p>"So, the son of Mercury," Jason said. He looked at Amoriel "That means we're not alone, then. There are others like us." </p><p>"You were never alone, guys." Piper placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've got us."                   </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chasing evil coffee drinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chicago," Jason said, looking down.</p><p>"One problem down. We got here alive. Now, how do we find the storm spirits?" Leo asked. Amoriel rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh thank you for being oh-so optimistic, Oh luz de mi dia."(<strong>oh light of my day</strong>)</p><p>Leo gave her a two-fingered mock salute. Amoriel suddenly saw a flash of movement below them. At first, she thought it was a small plane, and she was like, 'How high up are we?', but then she realized it was too small, too dark and too fast. The thing spiraled towards a skyscraper, swiftly moving and changing shape, and for a moment, she could've sworn it was a horse. Amoriel turned back, and she saw that Jason had seen it too. He pointed.</p><p>"How about we follow that one, and see where it goes?" Jason asked.</p><p>"Sounds like the sanest plan we've had all quest. Let's do this!" Amoriel grinned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Amoriel was afraid that if they sped up some more then they'd become art splatter on the floor. The Venti moved, well...like the wind. And Jason kept urging Leo to speed up.</p><p>"Move faster!" Jason yelled. I covered my ears.</p><p>"Bro," Leo replied. "If I get any closer, it'll spot us. Bronze dragon ain't exactly a stealth plane."</p><p>Amoriel's head was spinning and she had both arms wrapped around Leo's waist tightly, hoping to the gods that they don't have another free fall like earlier. She still didn't know how to use her wings and she was sure this time they would most definitely die.</p><p>"Slow down!" Piper yelped.</p><p>Storm spirit dived into a grid of downtown streets. Festus tried to follow, but his wingspan was too wide. His left-wing sliced a stone gargoyle before Leo could get him to go higher.</p><p>"For gods sakes, Leo!" Amoriel reprimanded.</p><p>"Well, mi Corazon if you stop trying to block my circulation I can drive better." Leo retorted. Amoriel loosened her arms around him a bit but still held on as if her life depended on it. And currently, it was.</p><p>"Get above the buildings," Jason suggested. "We'll track him from there."</p><p>Leo grumbled, "You wanna drive this thing?" but he complied anyway. After a few minutes, they spotted the storm spirits.</p><p>"Oh great, there's two..." Piper commented. She was right. A second Venti blasted in out of nowhere, and it started swirling around the first one. They were batting down pedestrians, ruffling flags and making cars swerve. They bent a radio tower, sending it crashing down onto the street.</p><p>"Wow," Leo said. "Those guys really don't need more caffeine."</p><p>"I guess Chicago's a good place to hang out," Piper said. "Nothing like a couple of Storm spirits to brighten the mood."</p><p>"More than a couple," Jason said. "Look." He was right. Festus circled over a wide avenue, next to a lake-side park. Storm spirits were converging-at least a dozen of then, whirling around an art installation.</p><p>"Which one do you think is Dylan?" Leo asked. "I wanna throw something at him." Amoriel kept focusing on the art installation. The closer they got to it, the faster her heart beat. It was a public fountain, but something about it just seemed weird, five-story monoliths rose from either end of a long granite reflecting pool. The monoliths seemed to be built of video screens, combining to form the flashing image of a giant face, that spewed water into the pool. As she watched closely, the face morphed into one they knew too well...dirt face.</p><p>"Leo..." she said nervously.</p><p>"I see her," Leo said. "I don't like her, but I see her." Then the screens went dark. The storm spirits swirled together into a single funnel cloud and skittered across the fountain, kicking up a waterspout almost as high as the monoliths. They got to its center, popped off a drain cover, and went underground.</p><p>"Did they just go down a drain?" Piper asked. "How are we supposed to follow them?"</p><p>"Maybe we shouldn't," Leo replied. "That fountain is giving me seriously bad vibes. Aren't we supposed to, like beware of the earth?"</p><p>"I agree with Leo," Amoriel said. "The dirt woman on the screen gives me chills." But even as she said it, Amoriel knew that they had to follow. The solstice is fast approaching. It was their only way forward. They had to find Hera.</p><p>"Put us down in that park," Jason said, pointing. "We can check it out on foot."</p><p>Festus landed in an open area between the lake and the skyline. The signs said 'Grant Park', and Amoriel imagined it would be a nicer place in the summer, but right now...it was a field of ice, snow and salted walkways. The dragon's hot metal feet hissed as they completed touchdown. Festus flapped his wings unhappily, no doubt unhappy about setting down, and he shot fire into the sky, but there was no-one around to notice. Anyone with common sense would be safely tucked away inside, with a hot cup of tea, and maybe the TV blaring on. Amoriel's eyes stung so badly, she could barely see. Festus stomped the ground impatiently. One of his ruby eyes flickered, making it look like he was blinking.</p><p>"Is that normal?" Jason asked. Leo pulled a rubber mallet out of his tool belt and whacked the dragon's bad eye. It flickered a few times, and then went back to normal.</p><p>"Yes," Leo said. "Festus can't hang around here in the park for too long. They'll arrest him for loitering. Maybe if I had a dog whistle..." He rummaged in his belt but came up empty-handed.</p><p>"To specialized?" He asked to no-one in particular. "Okay, gimme a safety whistle. They got plenty of those in workshops." The tool belt obliged. This time, Leo pulled out a big orange whistle. He whistled.</p><p>"Alright, Coach Hedge would be jealous! Okay, Festus, listen." He blew the mouthpiece, the shrill sound probably rolled all the way across Lake Michigan.</p><p>"Hear that?" he asked. "Hear that again, and come back and find me, okay? Until then, fly about wherever you want, and just try not to barbecue any pedestrians." Festus snorted, hopefully in agreement, and then launched into the air.</p><p>Piper took one step and winced, "Ah!". Both Amoriel and Jason rushed over to help her.</p><p>"Your ankle?" Jason asked. Amoriel eased her down, so she could take a look at it.</p><p>"It's fine," Piper shivered. Amoriel grabbed a hoodie out of her bag.</p><p>"Here," Amoriel said. Piper smiled thankfully and took it.</p><p>"Here, drink some," Amoriel ordered, brandishing a canteen of Nectar.</p><p>"Thanks," Piper said, accepting it, and taking a swig. She tried standing up again. She managed to go a few steps, wincing only slightly. Amoriel put Piper's arm around her shoulders for support.</p><p>"Let's get out of the wind," Jason suggested. She nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."</p><p>"Down a drain?" Piper asked. "Sounds cozy." Leo shook his head</p><p>"Yeah, no kidding." They wrapped themselves up as warm as they could, and headed towards the fountain.</p><p>According to a plaque, it was called the Crown fountain. All the water had emptied, except for some frozen patches here and there. It just seemed...off, that there would be any water in the fountain now. Then again, those giant monitors had flashed pictures of Dirt face. Nothing about this place was right.</p><p>They stepped into the center of the pool. No storm spirits tried to stop them. The giant monitor walls stayed dark. The drain hole seemed big enough for one person. Something told Amoriel that they were playing right into someone's trap, but they didn't really have a choice. Jason went in first. Amoriel followed, lowering herself in. As she climbed, she braced herself for that horrible sewer smell, but nothing hit. A maintenance ladder to the side dropped into brickwork running north to south. The air was warm and dry, with only a trickle of water on the floor. She heard a light thud behind her, and she turned to look. Piper and Leo had made it down, dusting themselves off.</p><p>"Are all sewers this nice?" Piper wondered out loud. Leo looked at her.</p><p>"No," Leo said. "Trust me."</p><p>Jason frowned. "How do you know-"</p><p>"Hey man," Leo said. " I ran away six times. I've slept in some pretty weird places, okay? Now, which way do we go?" He asked.</p><p>With each thing Amoriel learned about his past, her heart broke more and more.</p><p>Jason tilted his head, listening, and then pointed south. "That way," he said.</p><p>"How can you be sure?" Piper asked.</p><p>"There's a draft blowing," Jason replied. "Maybe the Venti went with the flow?"</p><p>It wasn't much of a lead, but no-one offered a better answer. Unfortunately, when Piper started walking, she stumbled. Jason caught her.</p><p>"Stupid ankle," she muttered.</p><p>"Let's rest," Amoriel suggested. "We could all use it. We've been going all over non-stop for a day." Jason nodded like it was a good idea (which it was).</p><p>"Hey, Leo, can you pull any food from the belt besides breath mints?" Jason said. Leo grinned like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>"I thought you would never ask."</p><p>Jason and Piper were sitting next to each other, talking in hushed tones, while Leo broke out with some cooking supplies. Amoriel and Leo sat there in silence before he said,</p><p>"Hey, Amorie?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Wanna play 21 questions?" he asked. Amoriel raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I'm bored, and if we want this dating thing to work, we need to get to know each other, right? So we're playing this now." Amoriel had to stifle a laugh.</p><p>"You're bored? What with the impending gloom and doom of the end of the world? How?"</p><p>Leo shrugged. "I'm a special boy. My turn first. What's your favorite color and do you have any hobbies?"</p><p>"Purple, I guess and I don't remember." Amoriel answered, "my turn. Why did you hide your powers from us?"</p><p>Leo closed his hand and the fire went out. "Didn't want to look like a freak."</p><p>"Mi amore, I have wings and deadly accuracy," Amoriel reminded him. "Piper can charm people into giving her BMWs. And Jason has lightning and wind powers. You're no more a freak than we are. And, hey, maybe you can fly, too. Like jump off a building and yell, 'Flame on!'"</p><p>"Oh, no. All you would see is a flaming boy falling to his death. And trust me, I would be yelling something a little stronger than FLAME ON!" Leo snorted.</p><p>"No, you wouldn't. I would jump after you and save you while looking like an angel." Amoriel gave him a smile that made his heart flutter.</p><p>"Well, you <em>are</em> my guardian angel. But trust me, the Hephaestus cabin doesn't see fire powers as cool. Nyssa told me they're super rare. When a demigod like that comes around, bad things happen. Really bad."</p><p>"Well, maybe it's the other way around," Amoriel suggested. "Maybe people with special gifts show up when bad things are happening because that's when they're needed the most."</p><p>Leo kept making tacos. "Maybe. But I'm telling you … it's not always a gift."</p><p>Amoriel fell silent. "You're talking about your mom, aren't you? The night she died."</p><p>Leo didn't answer. He didn't have to. The fact that he was quiet, not joking around—that told Amoriel enough.</p><p>"Leo, her death wasn't your fault. Whatever happened that night—it wasn't because you could summon fire. This Dirt Woman, whoever she is, has been trying to ruin you for years, mess up your confidence, take away everything you care about. She's trying to make you feel like a failure. You're not. You're important."</p><p>"That's what she said." Leo looked up, his eyes full of pain. "She said I was meant to do something important—something that would make or break that big prophecy about the seven demigods. That's what scares me. I don't know if I'm up to it."</p><p>Amoriel held his hand and looked into his eyes, "Everything will be okay in the end, Leo. If it's not ok then it's not the end. We'll figure it out together."</p><p>Leo didn't say anything just smiled. He brought her hand joined with his to his lips and kissed the back of it and kept working.</p><p>Minutes later he held up four plates of beef tacos. Or was that...tofu?</p><p>"Food's ready!" He smirked.</p><p>They got up and started to walk over to the other two.</p><p>"And bingo!" Leo yelled over. Jason and Piper looked up and marveled. Amoriel couldn't blame them. The food looked really good.</p><p>"Leo," Piper said in amazement. "How did you-"</p><p>"Chef Leo's taco garage is fixing you up!" Leo said proudly. Amoriel snorted at the name. "And it's tofu, not beef, so don't freak, Beauty Queen. Just dig in!"</p><p>She wasn't too sure about the tofu, but the tacos tasted just as good as they smelled. While they eat, she and Leo tried to goof around lightening the heavy air around us. But something had passed between the two opposite them, that wasn't exactly...great news. Jason looked at her and Leo gratefully. Amoriel guessed them being around made it a little less awkward with Piper. Amoriel was pretty good at reading people, their love life at least and was that...he wanted to be alone with Piper at once. She knew just how much this whole 'amnesia' thing was affecting him. He was split between this old life he couldn't remember and a new life he wanted to live. Amoriel wanted to remember too because this whole not knowing herself really started to annoy her. She turned away after a while because both Piper and Leo noticed she was studying Jason with a worried look in her eyes. After they finished, Jason told Piper to get some sleep. Without saying anything, she curled up in his lap and closed her eyes. In two seconds, she was snoring gently. Jason looked up at Leo and Amoriel and then went red in the face because the couple was trying (and failing) not to laugh.</p><p>They sat in silence, drinking lemonade Leo had made from canteen water and powdered mix.</p><p>In the end, Amoriel curled up into Leo's warm arms and fell asleep. She could hear Leo and Jason talking in hushed whispers, but even they were fading away. Sleep had claimed her, drawing her into the world of dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. MAN are dumb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amoriel was glad when they finally broke the camp and started to walk down a tunnel. It twisted and turned, and seemed to go on forever. She wasn't really sure what to expect at the end-a dungeon, a mad scientist's lab, or maybe a sewer reservoir. Instead, they found polished steel elevator doors, each one engraved with a cursive M. Next to the elevator was a directory board like they have in shopping malls. </p><p>"M for Macy's?" Piper guessed. "I think they have one downtown in Chicago." </p><p>"Or Monocle motors still?" Leo asked. "Guys, look at the directory, it's messed up." </p><p>And indeed it was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Parking, Kennels and Main entrance-sewer level </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Furnishings and Cafe M:1 </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Women's fashion and magical appliances:2 </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Men's wear and weaponry:3 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cosmetics, potions, poisons, and sundries:4 </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kennels for what?" Piper asked stupidly. "And what sort of department store has their entrance in a sewer?" <em><br/></em></p><p>"Or sells poisons?" Leo continued. "What do sundries even mean, is it like, underwear?" </p><p>Amoriel took a deep breath. "When in doubt, start at the top."</p><p>The doors slid open on the first floor, and Jason stepped out sword ready. </p><p>"Guys?" he called. "You have got to see this." And they stepped out, one by one. They caught their breaths.</p><p>"This is not Macy's," Piper said, awestruck. Amoriel rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Oh, really piper? What gave you the idea?" </p><p>The department store looked like the inside of a kaleidoscope. The entire ceiling was a stained glass mosaic, with astrological signs around a giant sun. The daylight streaming through it washed everything inside a thousand different colors. The upper floors made a ring of balconies around a huge central atrium, so we could see all the way down to the ground floor. Gold railings glittered so brightly, they were hard to look at. Amoriel's instincts flared up. This place was so calm and beautiful. She looked around. Apart from the elevator and the roof, there were no other entrances and exits, but there were two sets of glass escalators ran between the levels. She looked down The carpeting was a riot of oriental patterns, and colors and the racks of merchandise were just as bizarre. There was too much to take at once, but I also did see racks of normal stuff like shirts, and shoe trees, but they were mixed in with armored mannequins, beds of nails, and fur coats...were they...moving?! Leo stepped to the railing and looked down. </p><p>"Check it out!" In the middle of the atrium, a fountain sprayed water twenty feet into the air, changing color from red to yellow to blue. The pool glittered with gold coins-drachmas, Amoriel realized with a jolt. She gritted her teeth. They were in the lair of a Greek legend. And she was pretty sure it wasn't a good one. On either side of the fountain stood an oversized canary cage. In one, there was a miniature hurricane swirled, and lightning flashed. In the other, frozen like a statue, was a short, buff satyr, holding a tree branch club. </p><p>"Coach hedge!" Piper yelled. "We need to get down there!" </p><p>"May I help you find something?" a cool female voice said behind them. All four of them jumped back. She smiled. </p><p>"I'm so happy to see new customers! How may I help you?" Amoriel gulped. </p><p>"We've walked right into the trap," she muttered under my breath. No-one heard her. Leo glanced at Jason, like 'all yours'.  </p><p>"Um..." Jason started. "Is this your store?" </p><p>The woman nodded. "I found it abandoned, you know. I understand so many stored are, these days." She said these days like she hadn't been around in this time frame. Amoriel's mind was working overtime, to try and figure out, who she was. </p><p>"I decided it would make the perfect place," the woman continued. "I love collecting tasteful objects, helping people, and offering quality goods at reasonable prices. So this seems a good...how do you say it...first acquisition in this country." She spoke with a pleasing accent, but not American. Amoriel felt like she should know her, but her mind was drawing a blank. She figured she would try to kill them at the first opportunity, though, so her hand went straight to the sword charm on her bracelet. She looked around. Piper was on the alert like her, but Jason and Leo...they were starting to relax. Amoriel realized that the woman was a charm speak user. </p><p>"So you're new to America?" Jason asked conversationally. Amoriel was mentally slapping him. No! She was yelling in her thoughts. No, don't do it, you idiot! </p><p>"I am...new," the woman said. Again, Amoriel got the feeling that she was around long before them. "I am the princess of Colchis. My friends call me your highness. Now, what are you looking for?" </p><p>Piper poked Jason in the ribs. "Jason..." </p><p>"Um right, actually, your highness..." he pointed down to the gilded cage on the first floor. "That's our friend down there, Gleeson Hedge. The satyr. Could we, um...have him back, please?" Amoriel wanted to slap him in the forehead. Real smooth Jason. </p><p>"Of course!" the princess agreed at once, "I would love to show you my inventory. First, may I know your names?" </p><p>Amoriel could see Jason thinking. She began to say, </p><p>"Jason, maybe it's not the best-" </p><p>"This is Piper, and Amoriel," he gestured towards the girls. "This is Leo, and I'm Jason." </p><p>The princess fixed her eyes on him, and for a moment, her face glowed with anger, literally. It was blazing with so much anger, Amoriel could actually see her skull. The ravenette looked at Piper. She had seen it too. Amoriel's memory was fuzzy, but she was sure she should know the princess! Then the moment passed, and Her Highness looked like a normal, elegant woman again. </p><p>"Jason. What an interesting name..." she said, her voice as cold as the Chicago wind. "I think we'll have to make a special deal for you. Come, children. Let's go shopping." </p><p>Amoriel wanted to run for the elevator. Her second option was to attack this woman then and there, but she had the boys under her trance, and Amoriel doubted they would be too happy with her if she killed her. The princess gestured towards the cosmetics counter. </p><p>"Shall we start with the potions?" </p><p>"Cool," Jason said. Amoriel was starting to panic. She knew a fight was coming, but if she attacked, which side would the boys take? If they took the princess's side, she doubted her and Piper would be able to do that. </p><p>"Guys," Piper interrupted. "We're here to get the storm spirits, and Coach hedge. If this...princess...is really our friend-" </p><p>"Oh, I'm better than a friend my dear. I'm a saleswoman." Her diamonds glittered, and her eyes glittered like a snake's, cold and dark. Piper looked at Amoriel for guidance. She narrowed her eyes at the woman and tensely shrugged. </p><p>"Don't worry," She continued. "We'll make our way down to the first floor, eh?"</p><p>Leo nodded eagerly. "Sure yeah! That sounds good. Right, Piper, Amorie?" Something was clearly wrong with Leo. Amoriel contemplated going up to him and shaking his shoulders, but then this sorceress would know that they were onto her. If she didn't already. Piper did her best to stare daggers at Leo. 'No, it's not okay!'. </p><p>"Of course it's okay!" Her Highness gushed. She put a hand on Leo and Jason's shoulders and steered them towards the cosmetics section. </p><p>Amoriel and Piper looked at each other helplessly, and they had no choice but to follow. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Amoriel wasn't really the biggest fan of department stores or beautiful maidens from an ancient time who wanted her and her friends and boyfriend shopping for their deaths.  </p><p><strong>MEN</strong> were seriously dumb. </p><p>This was what was going through Amoriel's head as she watched Jason and Leo follow the princess. They see a pretty girl and they follow like a bunch of little kids discovering candy for the first time. like so many other people does to her.</p><p> </p><p>The princess' voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "This one will heal any disease. " </p><p>"Even cancer?" Leo asked. "Leprosy? Hangnails?" </p><p>"Any disease, sweet boy. And this vial"—she pointed to a swan-shaped container with blue liquid inside—"will kill you very painfully. " </p><p>"Awesome," Jason said. His voice sounded dazed and sleepy. </p><p>"Jason," Piper said. "We've got a job to do, remember?" Amoriel knew that piper had put her charmspeak on thickly but Jason didn't seem so convinced.</p><p> </p><p>"Job to do," Jason muttered. "Sure. But shopping first, okay?"   </p><p>"No," Amoriel snapped, itching to turn her sword to the stupid glow in the dark princess. "We have to go. Now!" She used her own charmspeak.</p><p> </p><p>Jason seems to have become disoriented, turning to Amoriel and for a moment he looked like himself again but then he shook his head. "Shopping first."</p><p> </p><p>The princess beamed at him. "Then we have potions for resisting fire—"</p><p> </p><p>"Got that covered," Leo said.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed?" The princess studied Leo's face more closely, much to Amoriel's dismay. "You don't appear to be wearing my trademark sunscreen ...but no matter. We also have potions that cause blindness, insanity, sleep, or—"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. " Piper was still staring at the red vial. "Could that potion cure lost memory?" Amoriel jolted. Then she realized, Piper wanted it for her and Jason. And at this point, she found myself admiring her. She wanted Jason to get his memories back. However much she liked him, she would sacrifice her feelings, even for a girlfriend in his other life. Now that's true love. But she doubted anything that came from a weird glow in the dark princess was safe.</p><p> </p><p>The princess narrowed her eyes. "Possibly. Yes. Quite possibly. Why, my dear? Have you forgotten something important?"</p><p> </p><p>Piper tried to keep her expression neutral, but Amoriel could tell she was torn...she had that 'do-i-really-need-this' face. But she could tell...if this vial could cure her and Jason's amnesia...</p><p> </p><p>"How much?" Piper asked. Even though she was touched she wasn't sure whether she wanted to slap piper in the face or knock her up on the head.</p><p> </p><p>The princess got a faraway look in her eyes. "Well, now ... The price is always tricky. I love helping people. Honestly, I do. And I always keep my bargains, but sometimes people try to cheat me. " Her gaze drifted to Jason. "Once, for instance, I met a handsome young man who wanted a treasure from my father's kingdom. We made a bargain, and I promised to help him steal it."</p><p> </p><p>"From your own dad?" Jason still looked half in a trance, but the idea seemed to bother him. Amoriel grinned inwardly. Maybe her plan backfired.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't worry," the princess said. "I demanded a high price. The young man had to take me away with him. He was quite good-looking, dashing, strong ..."</p><p> </p><p>The story was awfully familiar. As if forgetting a word but having it at the tip of your tongue. She looked at Piper. "I'm sure, my dear, you understand how one might be attracted to such a hero, and want to help him."</p><p> </p><p>Piper started blushing. Amoriel clenched her fists. She was using Piper's feelings against her. This princess' story was starting to feel familiar. Something to with Jason and the Argonauts. The original Jason, so that would explain why she seemed so offended by his name.</p><p> </p><p>"At any rate," Her Highness continued, "my hero had to do many impossible tasks, and I'm not bragging when I say he couldn't have done them without me. I betrayed my own family to win the hero his prize. And still, he cheated me of my payment."</p><p> </p><p>"Cheated?" Jason frowned as if trying to remember something important. Amoriel could understand what he felt. The myth was there, lingering at the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"That's messed up," Leo said. Amoriel wanted to yell back at him, 'Your mind is messed up!' but for some reason, she didn't.</p><p> </p><p>Her Highness patted his cheek affectionately. Rage was boiling in Amoriel, along with hatred. That witch! Only then did she realize the irony of that.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you don't need to worry, Leo. You seem honest. You would always pay a fair price, wouldn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Leo nodded. "What were we buying again? I'll take two. "</p><p> </p><p>Piper broke in: "So, the vial, Your Highness—how much?"</p><p> </p><p>The princess assessed Piper's clothes, her face, her posture as if putting a price tag on one slightly used demigod. Then she looked up and down Amoriel as if using her as a bargaining chip.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you give anything for it, my dears?" the princess asked. "I sense that you would. "</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel looked over at Piper, who seemed to be going through the same thing as the boys. For a dreadful moment, she thought she would give in, but then she came to her senses, thankfully.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I won't pay any price. But a fair price, maybe. After that, we need to leave. Right, guys?"</p><p> </p><p>Just for a moment, her words seemed to have some effect. The boys looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave?" Jason said.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean ... after shopping?" Leo asked.</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel rolled her eyes in annoyance. Sure she knew that it wasn't their fault but she couldn't help but be annoyed at the fact that they were so easily controlled. "No. Leave as in now, you imbeciles."</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to scream, but the princess tilted her head, examining her and piper with newfound respect.</p><p> </p><p>"Impressive," the princess said. "Not many people could resist my suggestions. Are you children of Aphrodite, my dears? Ah, yes—I should have seen it. No matter. Perhaps we should shop a while longer before you decide what to buy, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"But the vial—"</p><p> </p><p>"Now, boys. " She turned to Jason and Leo. Her voice was so much more powerful than Piper's, so full of confidence, Amoriel didn't really think Piper stood a chance and she didn't remember how to use her charmspeak. "Would you like to see more?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Jason said.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Leo said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on," Amoriel muttered under her breath, so nobody but herself could hear her.</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent," the princess said. "You'll need all the help you can get if you're to make it to the Bay Area. "</p><p> </p><p>Piper's hand moved to her dagger. now that she thought about it. Amoriel realized, Piper had been nervous about the quest, like she didn't want to do it, but had a tugging sensation to save the world at the same time. Amoriel thought it was first quest jitters, but now she thought, What if there was something more behind this?</p><p> </p><p>"The Bay Area?" Piper said. "Why the Bay Area?"</p><p> </p><p>The princess smiled. "Well, that's where they'll die, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>Then she led us toward the escalators, Jason and Leo still looking excited to shop to their doom. As Piper cornered the princess, Amoriel stayed with Leo and Jason.</p><p> </p><p>"You want them shopping for their deaths?" Piper demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. " The princess blew the dust off a display case of swords. "I'm a seer, my dear. I know your little secret. But we don't want to dwell on that, do we? The boys are having such fun. " Amoriel's mind instantly flared up. This little daughter-of-a-bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Leo laughed as he tried on a hat that seemed to be made from enchanted raccoon fur. Its ringed tail twitched, and its little legs wiggled frantically as Leo walked. Jason was ogling the men's sportswear. Boys interested in shopping for clothes? A definite sign they were under an evil spell. The more they looked around, the more childish they were acting, the more gullible they were.</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel glared at the princess. "Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, my dear. I'm the Princess of Colchis. "</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Colchis?"</p><p> </p><p>The princess's expression turned a little sad. "Where was Colchis, you mean. My father ruled the far shores of the Black Sea, as far to the east as a Greek ship could sail in those days. But Colchis is no more—lost eons ago. "</p><p> </p><p>"Eons?" Piper asked. The princess looked no more than fifty.</p><p> </p><p>"How old are you?" Amoriel asked, suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>The princess laughed. "A lady should avoid asking or answering that question. Let's just say the, ah, immigration process to enter your country took quite a while. My patron finally brought me through. She made all this possible. " The princess swept her hand around the department store.</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel's mouth dried up for a second. "Your patron ..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes. She doesn't bring just anyone through, mind you—only those who have special talents, such as me. And really, she insists on so little—a store entrance that must be underground so she can, ah, monitor my clientele; and a favor now and then. In exchange for a new life? Really, it was the best bargain I'd made in centuries. "</p><p> </p><p>Run, she thought. Amoriel looked at Piper. They had to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>But before she could even turn her thoughts into words, Jason called, "Hey, check it out!"</p><p> </p><p>From a rack labeled distressed clothing, he held up a purple T-shirt like the one he'd worn on the school field trip—except this shirt looked as if it had been clawed by tigers.</p><p> </p><p>Jason frowned. "Why does this look so familiar?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jason, it's like you and Amorie's," Piper said. "Now we really have to leave. " But I wasn't sure he could even hear her anymore through the princess's enchantment.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Amoriel agreed. "Like right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense," the princess said. "The boys aren't done, are they? And yes, my dear. Those shirts are very popular—trade-ins from previous customers. It suits you. "</p><p> </p><p>Leo picked up an orange Camp Half-Blood tee with a hole through the middle, as if it had been hit by a javelin. Next to that was a dented bronze breastplate pitted with corrosion—acid, maybe?—and a Roman toga slashed to pieces and stained with something that looked disturbingly like dried blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Highness," Piper said, trying to control her nerves. "Why don't you tell the boys how you betrayed your family? I'm sure they'd like to hear that story." Amoriel grinned. A great way to rat her out.</p><p> </p><p>Her words didn't have any effect on the princess, but the boys turned, suddenly interested. "More story?" Leo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I like more story!" Jason agreed. Amoriel rolled her eyes. They were literal big babies.</p><p> </p><p>The princess flashed Piper an irritated look. Amoriel smirked. Piper:1, Evil sorceress bitch with magical powers who is also really annoying:0.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, one will do strange things for love, girls. You should know that. I fell for that young hero, in fact, because your mother Aphrodite had me under a spell. If it wasn't for her—but I can't hold a grudge against a goddess, can I?"</p><p> </p><p>The princess's tone made her meaning clear: I can take it out on you.</p><p> </p><p>"But that hero took you with him when he fled Colchis," Amoriel remembered. "Didn't he, Your Highness? He married you just as he promised. "</p><p> </p><p>The princess clearly wasn't enjoying this as she flashed Piper and Amoriel another furious look.</p><p> </p><p>"At first," Her Highness admitted, "it seemed he would keep his word. But even after I helped him steal my father's treasure, he still needed my help. As we fled, my brother's fleet came after us. His warships overtook us. He would have destroyed us, but I convinced my brother to come aboard our ship first and talk under a flag of truce. He trusted me. "</p><p> </p><p>"And you killed your own brother," Piper said. The story was all coming back to Amoriel now, along with a name—an infamous name that began with the letter M. The M on the elevator doors.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Jason stirred. For a moment he looked almost like himself. "Killed your own—"</p><p> </p><p>"No," the princess snapped. "Those stories are lies. It was my new husband and his men who killed my brother, though they couldn't have done it without my deception. They threw his body into the sea, and the pursuing fleet had to stop and search for it so they could give my brother a proper burial. This gave us time to getaway. All this, I did for my husband. And he forgot our bargain. He betrayed me in the end. "</p><p> </p><p>Jason still looked uncomfortable. Amoriel wanted to kick his ass, tell him to snap out of it."What did he do?"</p><p> </p><p>The princess held the sliced-up toga against Jason's chest as if measuring him for assassination. "Don't you know the story, my boy? You of all people should. You were named for him. "</p><p> </p><p>"Jason," Piper said. "The original Jason. But then you're —you should be dead!" Amoriel rolled her eyes. She had only just figured it out?</p><p> </p><p>The princess smiled. "As I said, a new life in a new country. Certainly, I made mistakes. I turned my back on my own people. I was called a traitor, a thief, a liar, a murderess. But I acted out of love. " She turned to the boys and gave them a pitiful look, batting her eyelashes. Amoriel could feel the sorcery washing over them, taking control more firmly than ever.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know what love is," Amoriel found herself saying, "You acted out of your own selfish reasons. You were obsessed with Jason. You wanted him for yourself. This is not love. "</p><p> </p><p>The princess ignored her, turning to the boys."Wouldn't you do the same for someone you loved ones, my dears?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sure," Jason said.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Leo said.</p><p> </p><p>"I said it once I'll say it again," Amoriel muttered to herself. "Men are dumb."</p><p> </p><p>"Guys!" Piper ground her teeth in frustration. "Don't you see who she is? Don't you—"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's continue, shall we?" the princess said breezily. "I believe you wanted to talk about a price for the storm spirits—and your satyr. "</p><p> </p><p>Leo got distracted on the second floor with the appliances.</p><p> </p><p>"No way," he said. "Is that an armored forge?"</p><p> </p><p>Before they could stop him, he hopped off the escalator and ran over to a big oval oven that looked like a barbecue on steroids.</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel groaned in frustration, turning to Piper. "You keep an eye on Jason and I'll stick with the overgrown kid over there."</p><p> </p><p>When she caught up with him, the princess said, "You have good taste. This is the H-2000, designed by Hephaestus himself. Hot enough to melt Celestial bronze or Imperial gold. "</p><p> </p><p>Jason flinched as if he recognized that term. Amoriel wanted to scream, 'Yes, like our freakin' swords!'. "Imperial gold?"</p><p> </p><p>The princess nodded. "Yes, my dear. Like that weapon so cleverly concealed in your pocket and your lovely friend's bracelet. To be properly forged, Imperial gold had to be consecrated in the Temple of Jupiter on Capitoline Hill in Rome. Quite a powerful and rare metal, but like the Roman emperors, quite volatile. Be sure never to break that blade..." She smiled pleasantly. </p><p> </p><p>"Rome was after my time, of course, but I do hear stories. And now over here—this golden throne is one of my finest luxury items. Hephaestus made it as a punishment for his mother, Hera. Sit in it and you'll be immediately trapped. "</p><p>Leo apparently took this as an order. He began walking toward it in a trance. And he would sit on it if Amoriel didn't grabbed him from his shirt pulled him back.</p><p> </p><p>"Leo, don't!" Piper and Amoriel warned at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked. "How much for both?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, the seat I could let you have for five great deeds. The forge, seven years of servitude. And for only a bit of your strength—" She led Leo into the appliance section, giving him prices on various items.</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel slowly started inching towards them, discreetly, just to make sure they didn't do anything stupid, and Piper had to try and reason with Jason. She pulled him aside and slapped him across the face. Amoriel pouted. She really wanted to do that.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow," he muttered sleepily. "What was that for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Snap out of it!" Piper hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's charmspeaking you. Can't you feel it?"</p><p> </p><p>He knit his eyebrows. "She seems okay." Right now, Amoriel had taken my complete focus off Leo. She needed to pick up tips from Piper on how to deal with brainwashed boys.</p><p> </p><p>"She's not okay! She shouldn't even be alive! She was married to Jason—the other Jason—three thousand years ago. Remember what Boreas said—something about the souls no longer being confined to Hades? It's not just monsters who can't stay dead. She's come back from the Underworld!"</p><p> </p><p>Jason shook his head uneasily. "She's not a ghost. "</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel groaned in frustration.' Oh my gods, Jason. I'm going to impale you.' She thought.</p><p> </p><p>"No, she's worse! She's—"</p><p> </p><p>"Children."</p><p> </p><p>The princess was back with Leo and Amoriel in tow, Amoriel looking as frustrated as she felt. "If you please, we will now see what you came for. That is what you want, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel had to choke back a battle cry. She was awfully tempted to pull her my sword, or quiver, and take on this witch herself, but not in the middle of Her Highness's department store while the boys were under a spell, Not yet at least. She couldn't even be sure they'd take her side in a fight. They had to figure out a better plan.</p><p> </p><p>They took the escalator down to the base of the fountain. For the first time, Amoriel noticed two large bronze sundials—each about the size of a trampoline—inlaid on the marble tile floor to the north and south of the fountain. The gilded oversize canary cages stood to the east and west, and the farthest one held the storm spirits. They were so densely packed, spinning around like a super-concentrated tornado, that I couldn't really tell how many there were—dozens, at least.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Leo said, "Coach Hedge looks okay!"</p><p> </p><p>They ran to the nearest canary cage. The old satyr seemed to have been petrified at the moment he was sucked into the sky. He was frozen mid-shout, his club raised over his head like he was ordering the gym class to drop and give him fifty.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," the princess said. "I always keep my wares in good condition. We can certainly barter for the storm spirits and the satyr. A package deal. If we come to terms, I'll even throw in the vial of healing potion, and you can go in peace. " She gave the girls a shrewd look. "That's better than starting unpleasantness, isn't it, dears?"</p><p> </p><p>Every part of Amoriel screamed don't trust her. If she was right about this lady's identity, nobody would be leaving in peace. A fair deal wasn't possible. It was all a trick. But her stupid boyfriend and male bestie were looking at her and piper, nodding urgently and mouthing, Say yes! The girls needed more to time to think.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. This girl is badass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We can negotiate," Piper said. <br/><br/>"We'll only accept a fair price," Amoriel added. <br/><br/>"Totally!" Leo agreed. "Name your price. " <br/><br/>Amoriel couldn't help but facepalm at her stupid boyfriend. These boys will get them killed. <br/><br/>"Leo!" Piper snapped. <br/><br/>The princess chuckled. "Name my price? Perhaps not the best haggling strategy, my boy," Oh Amoriel couldn't agree more, "But at least you know a thing's value. Freedom is very valuable indeed. You would ask me to release this satyr, who attacked my storm winds—" <br/><br/>"Who attacked us," Amoriel interjected. <br/><br/>Her Highness shrugged. "As I said, my patron asks me for small favors from time to time. Sending the storm spirits to abduct you—that was one. I assure you it was nothing personal. And no harm was done, as you came here, in the end, of your own free will! At any rate, you want the satyr freed, and you want my storm spirits—who are very valuable servants, by the way—so you can hand them over to that tyrant Aeolus. Doesn't seem quite fair, does it? The price will be high. " <br/><br/>"Who's your patron?" Amoriel asked, her eyes narrowed. <br/>The princess grinned. "You'd wish you never asked, dear." <br/><br/>I could see that the boys were ready to offer anything, promise anything. Before they could speak, Piper played our last card. <br/><br/>"You're Medea," she said. "You helped the original Jason steal the Golden Fleece. You're one of the evilest villains in Greek mythology. Jason, Leo—don't trust her. " <br/><br/>Her words seem to have affected the boys to some extent as Leo scratched his head and looked around like he was coming out of a dream. "What are we doing, again?" <br/><br/>"Boys!" The princess spread her hands in a welcoming gesture. Her diamond jewelry glittered, and her painted fingers curled like blood-tipped claws. "It's true, I'm Medea. But I'm so misunderstood. Oh, Piper, Amoriel, my dears, you don't know what it was like for women in the old days. We had no power, no leverage. Often we couldn't even choose our own husbands. But I was different. I chose my own destiny by becoming a sorceress. Is that so wrong? I made a pact with Jason: my help to win the fleece, in exchange for his love. A fair deal. He became a famous hero! Without me, he would've died unknown on the shores of Colchis. " <br/><br/>Jason—their Jason—scowled. "Then ... you really did die three thousand years ago? You came back from the Underworld?" <br/><br/>"Death no longer holds me, young hero," Medea said. "Thanks to my patron, I am flesh and blood again. " <br/><br/>"You ... re-formed?" Leo blinked. "Like a monster?" <br/><br/>Medea spread her fingers, and steam hissed from her nails, like water splashed on hot iron. "You have no idea what's happening, do you, my dears? It is so much worse than a stirring of monsters from Tartarus. My patron knows that giants and monsters are not her greatest servants. I am mortal. I learn from my mistakes. And now that I have returned to the living, I will not be cheated again. Now, here is my price for what you ask. " <br/><br/>"Guys," Amoriel said. "The original Jason left Medea because she was crazy and bloodthirsty. " <br/><br/>"Lies!" Medea said. <br/><br/>"Jason met another princess, on the way back from Colchis and he agreed to marry her and dump Madea," Amoriel continued, looking at Jason and Leo straight in the eyes. <br/><br/>"After I bore him two children!" Medea said. "Still he broke his promise! I ask you, was that right?" <br/><br/>Jason and Leo dutifully shook their heads, but Amoriel and Piper weren't through. <br/><br/>"It may not have been right," Piper said, "but neither was Medea's revenge." <br/><br/>"She murdered her own children to get back at Jason." Amoriel continued. "Then she pretended to be the new wife's friend and poisoned her, killed their unborn child." <br/><br/>Medea snarled. "An invention to ruin my reputation! The people of the Corinth—that unruly mob—killed my children and drove me out. Jason did nothing to protect me. He robbed me of everything. So yes, I sneaked back into the palace and poisoned his lovely new bride. It was only fair—a suitable price. " <br/><br/>"You're insane," Piper said. <br/><br/>"I am the victim!" Medea wailed. "I died with my dreams shattered, but no longer. I know now not to trust heroes. When they come asking for treasures, they will pay a heavy price. Especially when the one asking has the name of Jason!" <br/><br/>"Jason dumped you because he realized you're crazy," Amoriel said. "And now I can see that he's right." <br/><br/>Amoriel drew out her sword, reader to cut the princess in half if necessary. "Leo, Jason, snap the hell out of it!" <br/><br/>The fountain turned bright red. Piper drew her dagger, but her hand was shaking almost too badly to hold it. "Jason, Leo—it's time to go. Now. " <br/><br/>"Before you've closed the deal?" Medea asked. "What of your quest, boys? And my price is so easy. Did you know this fountain is magic? If a dead man were to be thrown into it, even if he was chopped to pieces, he would pop back out fully formed—stronger and more powerful than ever. " <br/><br/>"Seriously?" Leo asked. <br/><br/>"Leo, she's lying," Piper said. "She did that trick with somebody before—a king, I think. She convinced his daughters to cut him to pieces so he could come out of the water young and healthy again, but it just killed him!" <br/><br/>"Ridiculous," Medea said, and they could feel the power charged in every syllable. "Leo, Jason—my price is so simple. Why don't you two fight? If you get injured or even killed, no problem. We'll just throw you into the fountain and you'll be better than ever. You do want to fight, don't you? You resent each other!" <br/><br/>"Don't be idiots!" Amoriel screamed, her patience running thin. "You're best friends!" <br/><br/>"Guys, no!" Piper yelled. But they were already glaring at each other as if it was just dawning on them how they really felt. <br/><br/><br/>Leo scowled. "Jason's always the star. He always gets the attention and takes me for granted. " <br/><br/>"You're annoying, Leo," Jason said. "You never take anything seriously. You can't even fix a dragon. " <br/><br/>"Stop!" Piper pleaded, but both drew weapons—Jason his gold sword, and Leo a hammer from his tool belt. <br/><br/>"Let them go, Piper," Medea urged. "I'm doing you a favor. Let it happen now, and it will make your choice so much easier. Enceladus will be pleased. You could have your father back today!" I gave Piper a weird look. Her father? <br/><br/>Amoriel glanced at Piper, wanting to ask what Medae meant but knowing that they had more pressing matters. She placed herself between Leo and Jason, her hands outstretched to keep them from stepping toward each other. "The two of you, listen to me!" She screamed at them. "She's a witch and she's lying to you. She has you in a spell! You're not enemies, you're best friends!" <br/><br/>The two looked confused, staring at her as they waited for another order. She can only hope that at least a small part of them was resisting. <br/><br/>Amoriel could tell Medae's charmspeak didn't work on Piper, but the sorceress still had a persuasive voice. Amoriel stared at her friend worriedly. What if she was taken in? <br/><br/>"You work for Enceladus," she said. <br/><br/>Medea laughed. "Serve a giant? No. But we all serve the same greater cause—a patron you cannot begin to challenge. Walk away, children of Aphrodite. This does not have to be your deaths, too. Save yourselves, and her father can go free. " <br/><br/>"Listen to me, girls. " Medea plucked a diamond off her bracelet and threw it into a spray of water from the fountain. As it passed through the multicolored light, Medea said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me the office of Tristan McLean." Medae called, making Amoriel turn to them. The mist shimmered, like a cloud starting to take form. Amoriel saw an office, movie posters proudly hanging on the wall as are several pictures of a girl- Piper, Amoriel realized- sitting behind the desk is a woman talking on the phone in a dark business suit, her hair in a tight bun. <br/><br/>"Hello, Jane," Medea said. <br/><br/>Jane hung up the phone calmly. "How can I help you, ma'am? Hello, Piper. " <br/><br/>"You—" Piper looked so angry that Amoriel was afraid she'd start attacking now, which would be bad. Obviously, a simple word from Medae and Leo and Jason would fight them. <br/><br/>"Yes, child," Medea said. "Your father's assistant. Quite easy to manipulate. An organized mind for a mortal, but incredibly weak. " <br/><br/>"Thank you, ma'am," Jane said. Amoriel couldn't help but snort in amusement. She sounded like a robot. <br/><br/>"Don't mention it," Medea said. "I just wanted to congratulate you, Jane. Getting Mr. McLean to leave town so suddenly, take his jet to Oakland without alerting the press or the police—well done! No one seems to know where he's gone. And telling him his daughter's life was on the line—that was a nice touch to get his cooperation. " <br/><br/>"Yes," Jane agreed in a bland tone as if she were sleepwalking. "He was quite cooperative when he believed Piper was in danger. " <br/><br/>Gods, Amoriel thought, finally realizing what Piper had been hiding all along. <br/><br/>"I may have new orders for you, Jane," Medea said. "If the girl cooperates, it may be time for Mr. McLean to come home. Would you arrange a suitable cover story for his absence, just in case? And I imagine the poor man will need some time in a psychiatric hospital. " <br/><br/>"Yes, ma'am. I will stand by. " <br/><br/>The image faded, and Medea turned to Piper. "There, you see?" <br/><br/>Amoriel wanted to intervene but she realized that this was Piper's fight and that Piper herself hadn't offered this information to them and that she had to respect that. <br/><br/>And also, she didn't feel very safe with taking her attention off of the boys. <br/><br/>"You lured my dad into a trap," Piper said. "You helped the giant—" <br/><br/>"Oh, please, dear. You'll work yourself into a fit! I've been preparing for this war for years, even before I was brought back to life. I'm a seer, as I said. I can tell the future as well as your little oracle. Years ago, still suffering in the Fields of Punishment, I had a vision of the seven in your so-called Great Prophecy. I saw your friend Leo here and saw that he would be an important enemy someday. I stirred the consciousness of my patron, gave her this information, and she managed to wake just a little—just enough to visit him. " <br/><br/>"Leo's mother," Amoriel said, piecing two together. "Leo, listen to this! She helped get your mother killed!" <br/><br/>"Uh-huh," Leo mumbled, in a daze. He frowned at his hammer. "So ... I just attack Jason? That's okay?" <br/><br/>"Perfectly safe," Medea promised. "And Jason, strike him hard. Show me you are worthy of your namesake. " <br/><br/>"No!" Piper ordered. We both knew it was her last chance. "Jason, Leo—she's tricking you. Put down your weapons. " <br/><br/>The sorceress rolled her eyes. "Please, girl. You're no match for me. I trained with my aunt, the immortal Circe. I can drive men mad or heal them with my voice. What hope do these puny young heroes have against me? Now, boys, kill each other!" <br/><br/>And this was the last drop for Amoriel. "That's it!" <br/><br/>She swings her sword towards Jason and knocked his sword out the unexpecting boys' hands then she threw a high kick to his head and knocked him out. She then turned to Leo, she gave him a sorry look. "I'm sorry handsome." Before Leo could ask 'what for?' Amoriel kicked his legs under him grabbed his head and slammed his head to the nearest table knocking him out too. <br/><br/><br/>"Bah!" Medea sneered. "I'll simply collect payment another way. " <br/><br/>Medae pressed one of the mosaic tiles on the floor, and the building rumbled. Amoriel swung her sword at Medae, but she dissolved into smoke and reappeared at the base of the escalator. <br/><br/>"You're slow, hero!" She laughed. "Take your frustration out on my pets!" <br/><br/>Before Amoriel could go after her, the giant bronze sundials at either end of the fountain swung open. Two snarling gold beasts—flesh-and-blood winged dragons—crawled out from the pits below. Each was the size of a camper van, maybe not large compared to Festus, but large enough. <br/><br/>The dragons spread their wings and hissed. Amoriel could feel the heat coming off their glittering skin. One turned his angry orange eyes on Piper. <br/><br/>"Don't look them in the eye!" Amoriel warned. "They'll paralyze you. " <br/><br/>"Indeed!" Medea was leisurely riding the escalator up, leaning against the handrail as she watched the fun. "These two dears have been with me a long time—sun dragons, you know, gifts from my grandfather Helios. They pulled my chariot when I left Corinth, and now they will be your destruction. Ta-ta!" <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Amoriel quickly clutched the dagger charm from her bracelet and willed it to enlarge as she ran towards the dragon and she threw her dagger with such a force that it seems to be zooming through the air. Before the dragon could move, her dagger had buried itself in its eye. <br/><br/>The dragons lunged. Amoriel charged to intercept. Piper was amazed how fearlessly Amoriel attacked. She sliced, kicked and punched. She threw on of the dragons off of her and turned to Piper. <br/><br/>"Piper!" She called. "Search Leo's pockets, find the whistle and call Festus!" <br/><br/>Piper didn't need to be told twice as she rushed to Leo. Amoriel soon heard the sound of Leo's whistle. <br/><br/>A loud crash echoed around. Festus the bronze dragon dropped into the department store. <br/><br/>He hurtled into the fray, snatching up a sun dragon in each claw. Amoriel really appreciated just how big and strong their metal friend was. Festus flew halfway up the atrium, then hurled the sun dragons into the pits they'd come from. Piper raced to the fountain and pressed the marble tile, closing the sundials. They shuddered as the dragons banged against them, trying to get out, but for the moment they were contained. <br/><br/>"Oh, no, you don't," Amoriel growled once she saw that Medae was trying to get away, and took off after her. <br/><br/>Medea was running towards the potions section. Of course, that's what she would go for. She was famous for potions. <br/><br/>Too bad Amoriel got to her before she could get to her precious potions. Amoriel grabbed her from her waist and threw her into Hera's golden throne, the one that no one can escape from. <br/><br/>"No! You will not survive this quest, you or your stupid friends! My patron will rise!" <br/><br/>"Not today, witch. " Amoriel said and she drove her sword through Medae's heart. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Piper was waiting for her at the downstairs next to Festus. She straightened up once she saw her. "Is she dead?" Piper asked. <br/><br/>"Yes, but I don't think she will stay that way for long. So help me put the boys on Festus, let's take Coach Hedge and the storm spirits and get the hell out of here." Said Amoriel tiredly. <br/><br/>They loaded the boys on Festus. Amoriel took the wheel while Piper kept Leo and Jason steady. The bronze dragon flapped his mighty wings, snatched the two cages with the satyr and the storm spirits in his claws, and began to ascend. <br/><br/>Festus landed on a clearance. Amoriel and Piper layed the boys on the ground and silently waited for them to wake up. After an hour or two, Leo and Jason started to stir up. <br/><br/>"Argh, my head, what happened? " Leo groaned. Amoriel was next to him in a second. "You guys were about to kill each other. So I knocked you two out and handled Medae myself." She explained. <br/><br/>"You should've seen her, she was so badass," Piper commented. <br/><br/>"Amorie, what kind of kick was that?" Jason whined. Holding his head. <br/><br/>"Hey, it was the only way to keep you two safe. So stop being a crybaby." Amoriel said and walked towards Festus "and besides I got the Ventis and Coach Hedge so let's go" <br/><br/>When they all get on Festus they took off. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Here comes the tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo steered the dragon toward the southwest.</p><p>"Good job, Festus. " He patted the dragon's metal hide. "You did awesome. "</p><p>The dragon shuddered. Gears popped and clicked in his neck.</p><p>Amoriel frowned. Those clicks didn't sound too good. If the corroded control disk was failing again—No, Leo spent ages repairing that. This would be a minor problem. Something Leo could fix. Leo looked around and gave her a worried look. He seemed to be having the same thoughts as her.</p><p>"I'll give you a tune-up next time we land," Leo promised. "You've earned some motor oil and Tabasco sauce. "</p><p>Festus whirled his teeth, but even that sounded weak. He flew at a steady pace, his great wings angling to catch the wind, but he was carrying a heavy load. Two cages in his claws plus four people on his back—the more Amoriel thought about it, the more worried she got. Even metal dragons had limits.</p><p>"Leo." Amoriel patted his shoulder. "You feeling okay?"</p><p>"Yeah … not bad for a brainwashed zombie. " His dark skin showed a tinge of pink. "Thanks for saving us back there, Snow White. If you didn't stopped us when you did, and If you hadn't chased after her-"</p><p>"Don't worry about it," Amoriel said. "Told you, I would not let anybody hurt you."</p><p>Leo tried for a grin, but even that was failing. Amoriel knew he felt terrible about how easily Medea had set him against his best friend. And those feelings hadn't come from nowhere—his resentment of the way Jason always got the spotlight and didn't really seem to need him. She didn't know what to say to him, really.</p><p>Medae helped kill his mom. Amoriel could only tell a little about how that was for him. </p><p>When they had she drive her sword through Medae's heart, she had felt a little too good. She hoped she wouldn't make it out, and would go right back to the Fields of Punishment, where she belonged. Those feelings made her proud, really.</p><p><br/>"We're going to have to put down soon," Leo warned them. "Couple more hours, maybe, to make sure Medea's not following us. I don't think Festus can fly much longer than that. "</p><p>"Yeah," Piper agreed. "Coach Hedge probably wants to get out of his canary cage, too. Question is—where are we going?"</p><p>"The Bay Area," Amoriel guessed. She seemed to remember Medae saying something like that. "Didn't Medea say something about Oakland?"</p><p>Nobody responded as Piper let her head hang. Amoriel couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend.</p><p>"Piper's dad," Jason put in. "Something's happened to your dad, right? He got lured into some kind of trap. "</p><p>Piper let out a shaky breath. "Look, Medea said all three of you would die in the Bay Area. And besides … even if we went there, the Bay Area is huge! First we need to find Aeolus and drop off the storm spirits. Boreas said Aeolus was the only one who could tell us exactly where to go. "</p><p>Sensing that Piper didn't want to talk about it, Amoriel nodded in agreement. "She's right. Aeolus is the only thing we've got right now. We still have no idea where Hera is and the Solstice is nearing."</p><p>Leo grunted. "So how do we find Aeolus?"</p><p>Jason leaned forward. "You mean you don't see it?" He pointed at something ahead of them but Amoriel couldn't see anything except clouds and the distant flickering lights of a few towns glowing in the dusk.</p><p>"What?" Leo asked.</p><p>"That … whatever it is," Jason said. "In the air. "</p><p>Amoriel glanced back. Piper looked just as confused as she was.</p><p>"Right," Leo said. "Could you be more specific on the 'whatever-it-is' part?"</p><p>"Like a vapor trail," Jason said. "Except it's glowing. Really faint, but it's definitely there. We've been following it since Chicago, so I figured you saw it. "</p><p>Leo shook his head. "Maybe Festus can sense it. You think Aeolus made it?"</p><p>"Well, it's a magic trail in the wind," Jason said. "Aeolus is the wind god. I think he knows we've got prisoners for him. He's telling us where to fly. "</p><p>"Or it's another trap," Piper said.</p><p>"It could be a bait," Amoriel agreed. She noticed the tone of Piper's voice as if all's doom and they've already lost. Amoriel couldn't blame her. So she said nothing, knowing that sometimes all you can do for someone is to keep quiet and be there.</p><p>"Pipes, you all right?" Leo asked.</p><p>"Don't call me that." The girl muttered. </p><p>"Okay, fine. You don't like any of the names I make up for you. But if your dad's in trouble and we can help—"</p><p>"You can't," she said, her voice getting shakier. "Look, I'm tired. If you don't mind …"</p><p>She leaned back against Jason and closed her eyes.</p><p>All right, Amoriel thought.</p><p>They flew in silence for a while. Festus seemed to know where he was going. He kept his course, gently curving toward the southwest and hopefully Aeolus's fortress. Another wind god to visit, a whole new flavor of crazy—Oh, boy, I really couldn't wait.</p><p>Leo looked beat out tired. His shoulders slumped, and his fingers were weak on the dragon's scales.</p><p>"Catch a few Z's," Jason said. "It's cool. Hand me the reins. "</p><p>"Nah, I'm okay—"</p><p>"Leo," Amoriel interjected, "you're not a machine. Besides, Jason's the only one who can see the vapor trail. He'll make sure we stay on course." She then glared at Jason. "He'd better make sure we stay on course."</p><p>Jason gulped.</p><p>Leo's eyes started to close on their own. "All right. Maybe just …"</p><p>He didn't finish the sentence before slumping forward against the dragon's neck.</p><hr/><p>They were...well...screaming for their lives when Leo woke up.</p><p>They were spiraling to the ground in a free fall, still on the dragon's back, but Festus's hide was cold. His ruby eyes were dim.</p><p>"Not again!" Leo yelled. "You can't fall again!"</p><p>Amoriel could barely hold on to the dragon's metal scales. The wind stung her eyes, but she could just about see that Leo had managed to pull open the panel on the dragon's neck. He toggled the switches. He tugged the wires. The dragon's wings flapped once, but suddenly, she caught a whiff of burning bronze. Amoriel didn't have the slightest idea what was going on, but she hoped Leo knew what he was doing. She didn't think Festus had the strength to keep flying, and she was pretty sure Leo couldn't get to the main control panel on the dragon's head—not in midair. Amoriel saw the lights of a city below us—just flashes in the dark as they plummeted in circles. They had only seconds before they crashed.</p><p>"Jason!" Leo screamed. "Take the girls and fly out of here!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We need to lighten the load! I might be able to reboot Festus, but he's carrying too much weight!"</p><p>That didn't do anything to ease Amoriel's fear. Leo was being crazy. He'll die. And even if Jason do as he was told, she doubts he can carry both her and Piper without all three of them dying. Her wings couldn't save her. She had no idea how to use them.</p><p>"What about you?" Amoriel cried. "If you can't reboot him—"</p><p>"I'll be fine," Leo yelled. "Just follow me to the ground. Go!"</p><p>"You're going to get yourself killed." Amoriel screamed. </p><p>"Mi amore, Trust me!"</p><p>Amoriel was about to protest again but Jason had grabbed her around the waist. Thank gods she was able to wrap her hand around Piper's wrist. In a flash they were gone—shooting into the air.</p><p>Amoriel could just about see Leo. He seemed to be talking to Festus as he worked.</p><p>Amoriel was right. Jason couldn't take two bodies with the air so thick so their landing was shaky and rough. Jason had both arms wrapped around Amoriel's waist while Amoriel has her hands tightly Piper's wrist. It wasn't exactly the best position to be since the unbalanced weight that came from Piper was making it hard for Jason to control the winds.</p><p>She didn't know why but Amoriel felt like when they have their memories she was the better flyer between both of them.</p><p>"Extend your arms and legs!" he yelled. We complied.</p><p>I could hear Festus groan—metal creaking inside his neck. His eyes flickered weakly to life, and he spread his wings. Their fall turned into a steep glide.</p><p>"Good!" Leo yelled, so loud Amoriel could hear him in the wind rushing past her ears. "Come on, big boy. Come on!"</p><p>The ground was getting closer, and closer. They needed to land.</p><p>There was a big river—no. Not good for a fire-breathing dragon. They'd never get Festus out from the bottom if he sank, especially in freezing temperatures. Then, on the riverbanks, she spotted a white mansion with a huge snowy lawn inside a tall brick perimeter fence—like some rich person's private compound, all of it blazing with light. A perfect landing field. Amoriel yelled to Leo, and pointed at it. He nodded, did his best to steer the dragon toward it, and Festus seemed to come back to life. They could make this!</p><p>"Hold on," Jason screamed, his arms tightening around her waist and his face forming agony as he desperately tried to control the winds. </p><p>Amoriel could feel her hand starting to slip but she desperately held on to Piper. However it didn't last long as more than six feet into the ground, the weight was too much and Amoriel's hand was sweating. Thank gods they were close enough to the ground that her fall won't be causing any permanent damage. </p><p>Jason turned them around so he's below her, taking all the hit from their fall when they hit the ground. </p><p>When his arms finally released her waist, it fell to his side due to exhaustion. His breathing was heavy. He groaned when Amoriel pulled herself up from on top of him, standing up as she tried to catch her breath. </p><p>"You alright, Jay-Jay?" She asked him, seeing the exhaustion on his face. Offering her hand to him.</p><p>"Peachy," he muttered as he accepted her outstretched hand, Amoriel looked around to see that they were in someone's backyard. Thank gods the snow softened their fall a bit. In front of them is a huge white mansion with a small lake just beside it. </p><p>"Piper?" Amoriel ran to her new friend who sat in the snow. For a minute, Amoriel's heart dropped thinking that something bad happened to her female bestie but Piper turned to her and gave her a smile. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yeah," she said, standing up as well. "What about you-"</p><p>Before Piper can even finish her sentence, a loud crash came above them and the three had to watch as Festus the dragon tumbled across the sky with Leo faithfully holding on to it. Then Festus crashed to a thousand smaller pieces, its head rolling off to the side and Leo fell roughly into the snow. </p><p>Tears blurred Amoriel's vision as she saw the smoke Festus was emitting, knowing how much the fire breathing bronze dragon helped them and how much he meant to Leo. It broke her heart just thinking how heartbreaking it will be for the fiery latino.</p><p>Amoriel ran towards her boyfriend to see him laying unconscious on the snowy ground. Grease, snow and mud covered him, but there doesn't seem to be any injuries except the few scrapes and scratches. </p><p>"Leo," Amoriel started shaking him, trying to wake him up. "Wake up, Leo." She cried out, charmspeak thick in her voice. "Wake up!"</p><p>It seems to have worked as Leo's eyes started to flutter open.</p><hr/><p>When Leo came to his senses, Jason and Piper were to one side, leaning over him, and Amoriel had her hands on his shoulders. He was lying in the snow. He spit a clump of frozen grass out of his mouth.</p><p>"Where—"</p><p>"Lie still. " Piper had tears in her eyes. "You rolled pretty hard when—when Festus—"</p><p>"Where is he?" Leo instantly tried to stand up, but Amoriel kept him down, her own tears falling to her cheeks. They'd landed inside the compound. Something had happened on the way in—gunfire?</p><p>"Seriously, Leo," Jason said. "You could be hurt. You shouldn't—" but Leo didn't listen.</p><p>Leo pushed himself to his feet. Then his head turned towards the wreckage. Festus dropped the big canary cages as he came over the fence, because they'd rolled in different directions and landed on their sides, perfectly undamaged.</p><p>Festus hadn't been so lucky.</p><p>The dragon had disintegrated. His limbs were scattered across the lawn. His tail hung on the fence. The main section of his body had plowed a trench twenty feet wide and fifty feet long across the mansion's yard before breaking apart. What remained of his hide was a charred, smoking pile of scraps. Only his neck and head were somewhat intact, resting across a row of frozen rosebushes like a pillow.</p><p>"No," Leo sobbed. He ran to the dragon's head and stroked its snout. The dragon's eyes flickered weakly. Oil leaked out of his ear.</p><p>"You can't go," Leo pleaded. "You're the best thing I ever fixed. "</p><p>The dragon's head whirred its gears, as if it were purring. The scene brought more tears to Amoriel's eyes as she felt pity for her poor boyfriend, the boy who could fix a bronze dragon overnight but never had a family to go home to. She stood next to him, but Leo kept his eyes fixed on the dragon. He closed his eyes, and silent tears streamed down his face.</p><p>"It's not fair," he said.</p><p>The dragon clicked. A long click, and two short ones. Almost like a pattern...morse code. Leo stared at the dragon, like they were having a telepathic conversation.</p><p>"Yeah," Leo said. "I understand. I will. I promise. "</p><p>The dragon's eyes went dark. Festus was gone.</p><p>Leo cried and Amoriel wrapped the boy in her arms. She didn't say anything. She simply let leo sob on her shoulder while holding on to her tightly like she was the only thing that keeping him grounded. From what Amoriel has figured out, Leo has been alone most of his life. Perhaps he never had another person to trust and now his greatest creation was gone. She was crying too, Festus was like her child. He was their baby.</p><p>Finally Jason said, "I'm so sorry, man. What did you promise Festus?"</p><p>Leo sniffled. He opened the dragon's head panel, just to be sure, but the control disk was cracked and burned beyond repair.</p><p>"Something my dad told me," Leo said. "Everything can be reused. "</p><p>"Your dad talked to you?" Jason asked. "When was this?"</p><p>Leo didn't answer. He worked and tugged at the dragon's neck hinges until the head was detached. It weighed about a hundred pounds, but Leo managed to hold it in his arms. He looked up at the starry sky and said, "Take him back to the bunker, Dad. Please, until I can reuse him. I've never asked you for anything. "</p><p>The wind picked up, and the dragon's head floated out of Leo's arms like it weighed nothing. It flew into the sky and disappeared.</p><p>Piper looked at him in amazement. "He answered you?"</p><p>"I had a dream," Leo managed. "Tell you later. "</p><p>Leo knew he owed them a better explanation, but right now he could barely speak. He looked like a broken machine himself—like someone had removed one little part of him, and now he'd never be complete. He might move, he might talk, he might keep going and do his job. But he'd always be off balance, never calibrated exactly right.</p><p>Still, he couldn't afford to break down completely. Otherwise, Festus had died for nothing. They had to complete this quest. Or the world would crumble down. Or explode. Take your pick.</p><p>Amoriel looked around. The large white mansion glowed in the center of the grounds. Tall brick walls with lights and security cameras surrounded the perimeter, but now she could see just how well those walls were defended.</p><p>"Where are we?" he asked. "I mean, what city?"</p><p>"Omaha, Nebraska," Amoriel said. "I saw a billboard as we flew in. But I don't know what this mansion is."</p><p>"Lasers," Leo said. He picked up a piece of dragon wreckage and threw it toward the top of the fence. Immediately a turret popped up from the brick wall and a beam of pure heat incinerated the bronze plating to ashes.</p><p>Jason whistled. "Some defense system. How are we even alive?"</p><p>"Festus," Leo said miserably. "He took the fire. The lasers sliced him to bits as he came in so they didn't focus on you. I led him into a death trap. "</p><p>"You couldn't have known," Piper said. "He saved our lives again. "</p><p>"But what now?" Jason said. "The main gates are locked, and I'm guessing I can't fly us out of here without getting shot down. "</p><p>Leo looked up the walkway at the big white mansion. "Since we can't go out, we'll have to go in. "</p><p>They would've died five times on the way to the front door if not for Leo.</p><p>First it was the motion-activated trapdoor on the sidewalk, then the lasers on the steps, then the nerve gas dispenser on the porch railing, the pressure-sensitive poison spikes in the welcome mat, and of course the exploding doorbell.</p><p>Leo deactivated all of them. It was like he could smell the traps, and he picked just the right tool out of his belt to disable them.</p><p>"You're amazing, man," Jason said.</p><p>Leo scowled as he examined the front door lock. "Yeah, amazing," he said. "Can't fix a dragon right, but I'm amazing. "</p><p>"Hey, that wasn't your—"</p><p>"Front door's already unlocked," Leo announced.</p><p>Piper stared at the door in disbelief. "It is? All those traps, and the door's unlocked?"</p><p>"The dude who owns this must have thought that no one would get pass his deat traps so he didn't bother with the door," Amoriel said. </p><p>Leo opened the door and quickly stepped inside, obviously escaping whatever conversation Jason was planning on.</p><p>Before Jason could follow, Amoriel caught his arm. "He's going to need some time to get over Festus. Don't take it personally. "</p><p>"Yeah," Jason said. "Yeah, okay. "</p><p>But Amoriel could tell that still he felt terrible. Back in Medea's store, he'd said some pretty harsh stuff to Leo—stuff a friend shouldn't say, not to mention the fact he'd almost skewered Leo with a sword. If it hadn't been for Amoriel, they'd both be dead. And they hadn't gotten out of that encounter easily, either.</p><p>"Piper," Jason said, "I know I was in a daze back in Chicago, but that stuff about your dad—if he's in trouble, I want to help. I don't care if it's a trap or not. "</p><p>Her eyes looked shattered, like someone had smashed a hammer through them, and she couldn't find all the pieces.</p><p>"Jason, you don't know what you're saying. Please—don't make me feel worse. Come on. We should stick together. "</p><p>She ducked inside.</p><p>"Together," Jason said to himself, but Amoriel could hear him. "Yeah, we're doing great with that."</p><p>Amoriel squeezed his shoulder, making Jason turn to her to see the comforting but crooked smile she had. "Give yourself some credit, Jay-Jay. We've been through a lot today and I think everyone just wants a moment's peace for a while. They'll come around."</p><hr/><p>Her first impression of the house: Dark.</p><p>From the echo of their footsteps, Amoriel could tell the entry hall was enormous, even bigger than Boreas's penthouse; but the only illumination came from the yard lights outside. A faint glow peeked through the breaks in the thick velvet curtains. The windows rose about ten feet tall. Spaced between them along the walls were life-size metal statues. As her eyes adjusted to a nocturnal environment, she saw sofas arranged in a U in the middle of the room, with a central coffee table and one large chair at the far end. A massive chandelier glinted overhead. Along the back wall stood a row of closed doors.</p><p>"Where's the light switch?" Jason's voice echoed alarmingly through the room.</p><p>"Don't see one," Leo said.</p><p>"Fire?" Piper suggested.</p><p>Leo held out his hand, but nothing happened. "It's not working. "</p><p>"Your fire is out? Why?" Piper asked.</p><p>"Well, if I knew that—"</p><p>"Okay, okay," Piper said. "What do we do—explore?"</p><p>Leo shook his head. "After all those traps outside? Bad idea. "</p><p>"Leo's right," Amoriel agreed. "The best chance we have is staying together."</p><p>"We're not separating again—not like in Detroit. " Jason decided. </p><p>"Oh, thank you for reminding me of the Cyclopes. " Piper's voice quavered. "I needed that. "</p><p>"It's a few hours until dawn," Jason guessed. "Too cold to wait outside. Let's bring the cages in and make camp in this room. Wait for daylight; then we can decide what to do. "</p><p>Nobody offered a better idea, so we rolled in the cages with Coach Hedge and the storm spirits, then settled in. Thankfully, Leo didn't find any poison throw pillows or electric whoopee cushions on the sofas.</p><p>Leo didn't seem in the mood to make more tacos. Besides, they had no fire, so we settled for cold rations.</p><p>As they ate, Amoriel studied the metal statues along the walls. They looked like Greek gods or heroes. Maybe that was a good sign. Or maybe they were used for target practice. On the coffee table sat a tea service and a stack of glossy brochures, but she couldn't make out the words. The big chair at the other end of the table looked like a throne. None of them tried to sit in it.<br/>The canary cages didn't make the place any less creepy. The storm spirits kept churning in their prison, hissing and spinning, and Amoriel got the uncomfortable feeling they were watching Jason. She could sense their hatred for the children of Zeus—the lord of the sky who'd ordered Aeolus to imprison their kind. The venti would like nothing better than to tear Jason apart.</p><p>As for Coach Hedge, he was still frozen mid-shout, his cudgel raised. Leo was working on the cage, trying to open it with various tools, but the lock seemed to be giving him a hard time. She decided not to sit next to him in case Hedge suddenly unfroze and went into ninja goat mode.</p><p>Despite how weird she felt, once her stomach was full, she started to nod off. The couches were a little too comfortable and she was exhausted.</p><p>Piper had already curled up on the other sofa. Amoriel wondered if she was really asleep or dodging a conversation about her dad. Whatever Medea had meant in Chicago, about Piper getting her dad back if she cooperated—it didn't sound good. If Piper had risked her own dad to save them, that made her feel even guiltier. Not that she'd know what Piper was going through, y'know, with her not remembering her dad and all .</p><p>And they were running out of time. If she had her days straight, this was early morning of December 20. Which meant tomorrow was the winter solstice.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cold Hard Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Paragraph BCX0 SCXW254512380">
  <strong>Orny Adams as Coach Hedge </strong>
</p><hr/><p class="Paragraph BCX0 SCXW254512380">Amoriel only woke when the yelling started. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Ahhhggggggh!" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>She and Jason leaped to their feet. She wasn't really sure what was more jarring—the full sunlight that now bathed the room, or the screaming satyr. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Coach is awake," Leo said, which was kind of unnecessary. Gleeson Hedge was capering around on his furry hindquarters, swinging his club and yelling, "Die!" as he smashed the tea set, whacked the sofas, and charged at the throne. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Coach!" Jason yelled. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Hedge turned, breathing hard. His eyes were so wild, that Amoriel feared he might attack the boy so she grabbed her sword from her bracelet, ready to attack or block at any given moment. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"You're the new kids," Hedge said, lowering his club. "Jason and Amoriel. " He looked at Leo, then Piper who'd apparently also just woken up. Her hair looked like it had become a nest for a friendly hamster. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Valdez, McLean," the coach said. "What's going on? We were at the Grand Canyon. The Anemoi thuellai were attacking and—" He zeroed in on the storm spirit cage, and his eyes went back to DEFCON 1. "Die!" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Whoa, Coach!" Leo stepped in his path, which was pretty brave, even though Hedge was six inches shorter. "It's okay. They're locked up. We just sprang you from the other cage. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Cage? Cage? What's going on? Just because I'm a satyr doesn't mean I can't have you doing plank push-ups, Valdez!" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Jason cleared his throat. "Coach—Gleeson—um, whatever you want us to call you. You saved us at the Grand Canyon. You were totally brave. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Of course I was!" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"The extraction team came and took us to Camp Half-Blood. We thought we'd lost you. Then we got word the storm spirits had taken you back to their—um, operator, Medea. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"That witch! Wait—that's impossible. She's mortal. She's dead. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Yeah, well," Amoriel said, "somehow she got not dead anymore. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Hedge nodded, his eyes narrowing. "So! You were sent on a dangerous quest to rescue me. Excellent!" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Um. " Piper got to her feet, holding out her hands so Coach Hedge wouldn't attack her. "Actually, Glee—can I still call you Coach Hedge? Gleeson seems wrong. We're on a quest for something else. We kind of found you by accident. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Oh. " The coach's spirits seemed to deflate, but only for a second. Then his eyes lit up again. "But there are no accidents! Not on quests. This was meant to happen! So, this is the witch's lair, eh? Why is everything gold?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>At that, Amoriel looked around. Realizing that the coach Hedge was right. All around them was glistening gold— the statues, the tea set Coach Hedge had smashed, the throne chair. Even the curtains—which is just ridiculous. From the way, the other three caught their breath, she guessed they hadn't noticed it either. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Nice," Leo said. "No wonder they got so much security. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"This isn't—" Piper stammered. "This isn't Medea's place, Coach. It's some rich person's mansion in Omaha. We got away from Medea and crash-landed here. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"It's destiny, cupcakes!" Hedge insisted. "I'm meant to protect you. What's the quest?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Before anyone can answer the faun, a door opened at the far end of the room and a pudgy man in a white bathrobe stepped out with a golden toothbrush in his mouth. He had a white beard and one of those long, old-fashioned sleeping caps pressed down over his white hair. He froze when he saw them, and the toothbrush fell out of his mouth. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Realizing who he was and why there were so many golds, Amoriel couldn't help but sigh, more in annoyance than anything else. "Ah, mierda." <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>He glanced into the room behind him and called, "Son? Lit, come out here, please. There are strange people in the throne room. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Coach Hedge did the obvious thing. He raised his club and shouted, "Die!" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Amoriel quickly jumped to her feet and helped the other three to hold him back. She activated her bow and trapped him inside her arms, not allowing him to make any more movements. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Whoa, Coach!" Jason said. "Bring it down a few notches. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Once he was calm enough, Amoriel allowed him to get free and held onto Leo's arm. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>A younger man charged into the room. Amoriel guessed he must be Lit, the old guy's son. He was dressed in pajama pants with a sleeveless T-shirt that said corn huskers, and he held a sword that looked like it could husk a lot of things besides corn. His ripped arms were covered in scars, and his face, framed by curly dark hair, would've been handsome if it wasn't also sliced up. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Lit immediately zeroed in on Jason like he was the biggest threat— which was a little offensive if Amoriel was being honest— and stalked toward him, swinging his sword overhead. "Hold on!" Piper stepped forward, trying for her best calming voice. "This is just a misunderstanding! Everything's fine. "   </p><p class="Paragraph BCX0 SCXW254512380">"She's right," Amoriel added. "We don't mean any harm." <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Lit stopped in his tracks, but he still looked wary. It didn't help that Hedge was screaming, <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"I'll get them! Don't worry!" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Coach," Amoriel pleaded, "they may be friendly. Besides, we're trespassing in their house. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Thank you!" said the old man in the bathrobe. "Now, who are you, and why are you here?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Let's all put our weapons down," Piper said. "Coach, you first. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Hedge clenched his jaw. "Just one thwack?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"No," Piper said. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"What about a compromise? I'll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I'll apologize. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"No!" Piper insisted. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Put it down!" Amoriel screamed, which seems to have done the job as Coach did as he was told. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Meh. " Coach Hedge lowered his club. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Piper gave Lit a friendly sorry-about-that smile. Even with her hair messed up and wearing two-day-old clothes, she looked cute, and Jason looked a little jealous she was giving Lit that smile. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Lit huffed and sheathed his sword. "You speak well, girl—fortunately for your friends, or I would've run them through. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Appreciate it," Leo said. "I try not to get run through before lunchtime. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>The old man in the bathrobe sighed, kicking the teapot that Coach Hedge had smashed. "Well, since you're here. Please, sit down. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Lit frowned. "Your Majesty—" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"No, no, it's fine, Lit," the old man said. "New land, new customs. They may sit in my presence. After all, they've seen me in my nightclothes. No sense of observing formalities. " He did his best to smile, though it looked a little forced. "Welcome to my humble home. I am King Midas. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Amoriel suppressed a groan, hating that she was right. This would mean that dirt woman was bringing more people back to life, which, depending on what happens, might or might not their problem. Amoriel was hoping for the latter. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Midas? Impossible," said Coach Hedge. "He died. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Wow," Amoriel muttered under her breath, so no-one but Leo could hear her. "Just great going, Coach." Leo gave me a smile of agreement. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Remember what we told you earlier about greek personalities coming back to life?" Amoriel asked, a little sarcastically. "Yeah, it's happening right now." <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>They were sitting on the sofas now, while the king reclined on his throne. Tricky to do that in a bathrobe, and Amoriel kept worrying the old guy would forget and uncross his legs. Hopefully, he was wearing golden boxers under there. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Lit stood behind the throne, both hands on his sword, glancing at Piper and Amoriel while flexing his muscular arms just to be annoying. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"He looks like a freaking ninja turtle," Amoriel muttered in Leo's ear, making the boy laugh. Maybe a little too much. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Piper sat forward. "What our satyr friend means, Your Majesty is that you're the second mortal we've met who should be—sorry—dead. King Midas lived thousands of years ago. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Interesting. " The king gazed out the windows at the brilliant blue skies and the winter sunlight. In the distance, downtown Omaha looked like a cluster of children's blocks —way too clean and small for a regular city. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"You know," the king said, "I think I was a bit dead for a while. It's strange. It seems like a dream, doesn't it, Lit?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"A very long dream, Your Majesty. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"And yet, now we're here. I'm enjoying myself very much. I like being alive better. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Of course you do," Amoriel muttered. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"But how?" Piper asked. "You didn't happen to have a … patron?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Midas hesitated, but there was a sly twinkle in his eyes. "Does it matter, my dear?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"We could kill them again," Hedge suggested. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Coach, not helping," Jason said. "Why don't you go outside and stand guard?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Leo coughed. "Is that safe? They've got some serious security. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Oh, yes," the king said. "Sorry about that. But it's lovely stuff, isn't it? Amazing what gold can still buy. Such excellent toys you have in this country!" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>He fished a remote control out of his bathrobe pocket and pressed a few buttons—a passcode, Amoriel guessed. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"There," Midas said. "Safe to go out now. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"That's actually kinda cool," Amoriel said with Leo nodding along, both of them eyeing the remote in the king's hand. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Coach Hedge grunted. "Fine. But if you need me …" He winked at Jason meaningfully. Then he pointed at himself, pointed two fingers at their hosts, and sliced a finger across his throat. Very subtle sign language. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Amoriel burst out laughing but Lit doesn't seem very amused as he glared at her, Amoriel smiling at him and waving like the childish person that she is. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Yeah, thanks," Jason said. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>After the satyr left, Piper tried another diplomatic smile. "So … you don't know how you got here?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Oh, well, yes. Sort of," the king said. He frowned at Lit. "Why did we pick Omaha, again? I know it wasn't the weather. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"The oracle," Lit said. The oracle? <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Yes! I was told there was an oracle in Omaha. " The king shrugged. "Apparently I was mistaken. But this is a rather nice house, isn't it? Lit—it's short for Lityerses, by the way—horrible name, but his mother insisted—Lit has plenty of wide-open space to practice his swordplay. He has quite a reputation for that. They called him the Reaper of Men back in the old days. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"I like the name," Amoriel commented. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Oh. " Piper tried to sound enthusiastic. "How nice. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Lit's smile was more of a cruel sneer. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"So," Jason said. "All this gold—" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>The king's eyes lit up. "Are you here for gold, my boy? Please, take a brochure!" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Amoriel looked at the brochures on the coffee table. The title said GOLD: Invest for Eternity. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Um, you sell gold?" Jason asked. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"No, no," the king said. "I make it. In uncertain times like these, gold is the wisest investment, don't you think? Governments fall. The dead rise. Giants attack Olympus. But gold retains its value!" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Leo frowned. "I've seen that commercial." <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Oh, don't be fooled by cheap imitators!" the king said. "I assure you, I can beat any price for a serious investor. I can make a wide assortment of gold items at a moment's notice. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"But …" Amoriel turned to him in confusion. "Didn't you gave up the golden touch?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>The king looked astonished. "Gave it up?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Yes," Piper said. "You got it from some god—" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Dionysus," the king agreed. "I'd rescued one of his satyrs, and in return, the god granted me one wish. I chose the golden touch. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"But you accidentally turned your own daughter to gold," Piper remembered. "And you realized how greedy you'd been. So you repented. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Repented!" King Midas looked at Lit incredulously. "You see, son? You're away for a few thousand years, and the story gets twisted all around. My dear girl, did those stories ever say I'd lost my magic touch?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Well, I guess not. They just said you learned how to reverse it with running water, and you brought your daughter back to life. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"That's all true. Sometimes I still have to reverse my touch. There's no running water in the house because I don't want accidents"—he gestured to his statues—"but we chose to live next to a river just in case. Occasionally, I'll forget and pat Lit on the back—" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Lit retreated a few steps. "I hate that. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"I told you I was sorry, son. At any rate, gold is wonderful. Why would I give it up?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Well …" Piper looked truly lost now. "Isn't that the point of the story? That you learned your lesson?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Midas laughed. "My dear, may I see your backpack for a moment? Toss it here. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Piper hesitated, but she didn't look eager to offend the king. She dumped everything out of the pack and tossed it to Midas. As soon as he caught it, the pack turned to gold, like frost spreading across the fabric. It still looked flexible and soft, but definitely gold. The king tossed it back. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"As you see, I can still turn anything to gold," Midas said. "That pack is magic now, as well. Go ahead—put your little storm spirit enemies in there. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Seriously?" Leo was suddenly interested. He took the bag from Piper and held it up to the cage. As soon as he unzipped the backpack, the winds stirred and howled in protest. The cage bars shuddered. The door of the prison flew open and the winds got vacuumed straight into the pack. Leo zipped it shut and grinned. "Gotta admit. That's cool. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"You see?" Midas said. "My golden touch a curse? Please. I didn't learn any lesson, and life isn't a story, girl. Honestly, my daughter Zoe was much more pleasant as a gold statue. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"She talked a lot," Lit offered. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Exactly! And so I turned her back to gold. " Midas pointed. There in the corner was a golden statue of a girl with a shocked expression as if she were thinking, Dad! <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"That's horrible!" Piper said. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Nonsense. She doesn't mind. Besides, if I'd learned my lesson, would I have gotten these?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Midas pulled off his oversize sleeping cap and Amoriel didn't know whether to laugh or get sick. Midas had long fuzzy gray ears sticking up from his white hair—like Bugs Bunny's, but they weren't bunny ears. They were donkey ears. Amoriel bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Oh, wow," Leo said. "I didn't need to see that. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Terrible, isn't it?" Midas sighed. "A few years after the golden touch incident, I judged a music contest between Apollo and Pan, and I declared Pan the winner. Apollo, sore loser, said I must have the ears of an ass, and voilà. This was my reward for being truthful. I tried to keep them a secret. Only my barber knew, but he couldn't help blabbing. " Midas pointed out another golden statue—a bald man in a toga, holding a pair of shears. "That's him. He won't be telling anyone's secrets again. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Seems a bit harsh," Amoriel mumbled, staring at the barber. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>The king smiled. Suddenly he didn't strike her as a harmless old man in a bathrobe. His eyes had a merry glow to them—the look of a madman who knew he was mad, accepted his madness and enjoyed it. "Yes, gold has many uses. I think that must be why I was brought back, eh Lit? To bankroll our patron. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Lit nodded. "That and my good sword arm. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Amoriel grabbed her sword from her bracelet once more at the sound patron. Suddenly she didn't feel like laughing anymore. A tense atmosphere covered the room. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"So you do have a patron," Jason said. "You work for the giants. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>King Midas waved his hand dismissively. "Well, I don't care for giants myself, of course. But even supernatural armies need to get paid. I do owe my patron a great debt. I tried to explain that to the last group that came through, but they were very unfriendly. Wouldn't cooperate at all. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Beside her, Amoriel felt Jason slip his hand into his pocket. "The last group?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Hunters," Lit snarled. "Blasted girls from Artemis. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Jason's eyes widened, and a spark of electricity—a literal spark—travel down his spine. Amoriel caught a whiff of electrical fire like he'd just melted some of the springs in the sofa. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"When?" he demanded. "What happened?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Lit shrugged. "A few days ago? I didn't get to kill them, unfortunately. They were looking for some evil wolves or something. Said they were following a trail, heading west. Missing demigod—I don't recall. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Percy, Amoriel thought, Annabeth's missing boyfriend. Jason turning up now, the Hunters on the same track as us, Percy's disappearance. It had to be connected somehow. The Fates were cruel. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Midas scratched his donkey ears. "Very unpleasant young ladies, those Hunters," he recalled. "They absolutely refused to be turned into gold. Much of the security system outside I installed to keep that sort of thing from happening again, you know. I don't have time for those who aren't serious investors. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Jason stood warily and glanced at his friends. They got the message. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Well," Piper said, managing a smile. "It's been a great visit. Welcome back to life. Thanks for the gold bag. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Oh, but you can't leave!" Midas said. "I know you're not serious investors, but that's all right! I have to rebuild my collection. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Lit was smiling cruelly, giving Amoriel a bad feeling in her stomach. The king rose, and Leo and Piper and Amoriel moved away from him. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Don't worry," the king assured them. "You don't have to be turned to gold. I give all my guests a choice—join my collection, or die at the hands of Lityerses. Really, it's good either way. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Piper tried to use her charmspeak. "Your Majesty, you can't—" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Quicker than any old man should've been able to move, Midas lashed out and grabbed her wrist. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"No!" Jason yelled. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Piper!" Amoriel screamed. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>But a frost of gold spread over Piper, and in a heartbeat, she was a glittering statue. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Rage filled Amoriel's body and before she knew it, her sword was unleashed and she was racing towards Lit, instantly trying to bury her sword through his heart. However, he blocked it with his own and tried to push it back. Amoriel hooked her arm with his, flipping him over but before she could do anything else, she felt a hand on her shoulder and the last thing she heard was Leo's scream of horror. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/></p><hr/><p class="Paragraph BCX0 SCXW254512380"><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Amoriel woke up colder than she'd ever been. Seeing as her whole body was shivering with a blanket around her shoulders. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"I'm gonna kill him," She muttered. "I'm gonna kill both of them!" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Leo chuckled at her reaction. He was just glad that she was okay enough to make threats. He took off his army jacket and helped her put it on then he wrapped a thick blanket around her small frame before scooping her up in his lap for extra warmth. "I think he might be already dead, Amorie." <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Amoriel buried her face on his neck. He was so warm. She blinked, trying to figure out where they were. Next to them, a campfire blazed, turning the air sharp with smoke. Firelight flickered against rock walls. They were in a shallow cave, but it didn't offer much protection. Outside, the wind howled. Snow blew sideways. It might've been day or night. The storm made it too dark to tell. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"You guys okay?" Amoriel asked. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Present and un-gold-ified." He didn't look great, but better than she felt. "I got the precious metal treatment too," he said. "But I came out of it faster. Dunno why. We had to dunk you and Piper in the river to get you back completely. Tried to dry you off, but … it's really, really cold. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"You've got hypothermia," Jason said. "We risked as much nectar as we could. Coach Hedge did a little nature magic—" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Sports medicine. " The coach bent over her. "Kind of a hobby of mine. Your breath might smell like wild mushrooms and Gatorade for a few days, but it'll pass. You probably won't die. Probably. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Thanks," Piper said weakly. "How did you beat Midas?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Jason told her the story, putting most of it down to luck. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>The coach snorted. "Kid's being modest. You should've seen him. Hi-yah! Slice! Boom with the lightning!" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Coach, you didn't even see it," Jason said. "You were outside eating the lawn. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>But the satyr was just warming up. "Then I came in with my club, and we dominated that room. Afterward, I told him, 'Kid, I'm proud of you! If you could just work on your upper body strength—'" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Coach," said Jason. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Yeah?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Shut up, please. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Sure. " The coach sat down at the fire and started chewing his cudgel. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Jason put his hand on Piper's forehead and checked her temperature. "Leo, can you stoke the fire?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"On it. " Leo summoned a baseball-sized clump of flames and lobbed it into the campfire. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Do I look that bad?" Piper shivered. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Nah," Jason said. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"You're a terrible liar," she said. "Where are we?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Pikes Peak," Jason said. "Colorado. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"But that's, what—five hundred miles from Omaha?" Amoriel asked, surprised. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Something like that," Jason agreed. "I harnessed the storm spirits to bring us this far. They didn't like it—went a little faster than I wanted, almost crashed us into the mountainside before I could get them back in the bag. I'm not going to be trying that again. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Why are we here?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Leo sniffed. "That's what I asked him. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Jason gazed into the storm as if watching for something. "That glittery wind trail we saw yesterday? It was still in the sky, though it had faded a lot. I followed it until I couldn't see it anymore. Then—honestly I'm not sure. I just felt like this was the right place to stop. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"'Course it is. " Coach Hedge spit out some cudgel splinters. "Aeolus's floating palace should be anchored above us, right at the peak. This is one of his favorite spots to dock. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Maybe that was it. " Jason knit his eyebrows. "I don't know. Something else, too …" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"The Hunters were heading west," Amoriel remembered. "Do you think they're around here?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Jason rubbed his forearm as if the tattoos were bothering him. "I don't see how anyone could survive on the mountain right now. The storm's pretty bad. It's already the evening before the solstice, but we didn't have much choice except to wait out the storm here. We had to give you guys some time to rest before we tried moving. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>He most certainly didn't need to convince  Amoriel. The wind howling outside the cave scared her, and she couldn't stop shivering. Piper sniffed. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"We have to get you warm. " Jason sat next to her and held out his arms a little awkwardly. "Uh, you mind if I …" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"I suppose. " She tried to sound nonchalant, but she failed. And she made herself look like an utter fool. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>He put his arms around her and held her. They scooted closer to the fire. Coach Hedge chewed on his club and spit splinters into the fire. Amoriel pulled the blankets around her closer. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Leo broke out some cooking supplies and started frying burger patties on an iron skillet. "So, guys, long as you're cuddled up for storytime … something I've been meaning to tell you. On the way to Omaha, I had this dream. Kinda hard to understand with the static and the Wheel of Fortune breaking in—" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Wheel of Fortune?" Amoriel assumed Leo was kidding, but when he looked up from his burgers, his expression was deadly serious. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"The thing is," he said, "my dad Hephaestus talked to me. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Leo told them about his dream. In the firelight, with the wind howling, the story was even creepier. It seems that the story terrified Piper as her eyes had that look again, like a lost child. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Amoriel tried to concentrate on something good: both of her besties around her, Leo next to her, graphically telling the story in the fast, nervous way that she loved. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"I don't understand. If demigods and gods have to work together to kill the giants, why would the gods stay silent? If they need us—" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Ha," said Coach Hedge. "The gods hate needing humans. They like to be needed by humans, but not the other way around. Things will have to get a whole lot worse before Zeus admits he made a mistake closing Olympus. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Coach," Amoriel deadpanned, "that was almost an intelligent comment. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Hedge huffed. "What? I'm intelligent! I'm not surprised you cupcakes haven't heard of the Giant War. The gods don't like to talk about it. Bad PR to admit you needed mortals to help beat an enemy. That's just embarrassing. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"There's more, though," Jason said. "When I dreamed about Hera in her cage, she said Zeus was acting unusually paranoid. And Hera—she said she went to those ruins because a voice had been speaking in her head. What if someone's influencing the gods, like Medea influenced us?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Amoriel shuddered. She'd had a similar thought—that some force they couldn't see was manipulating things behind the scenes, helping the giants. Maybe the same force was keeping monsters and giants informed about their movements, and had even knocked their dragon out of the sky over Detroit. Perhaps sleeping Dirt Woman or another servant of hers … <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Leo set hamburger buns on the skillet to toast. "Yeah, Hephaestus said something similar, like Zeus, was acting weirder than usual. But what bothered me was the stuff my dad didn't say. Like a couple of times, he was talking about the demigods, and how he had so many kids and all. I don't know. He acted like getting the greatest demigods together was going to be almost impossible—like Hera was trying, but it was a really stupid thing to do, and there was some secret Hephaestus wasn't supposed to tell me. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Jason shifted in his place uncomfortably. His ripped muscles were tensed. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Chiron was the same way back at camp," Amoriel remembered. "He mentioned a sacred oath not to discuss—something. Coach, you know anything about that?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Jason nodded at her. "He told Annabeth to tell Amoriel and I, about Romans and Greek. Coach, you know anything about that?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Nah. I'm just a satyr. They don't tell us the juicy stuff. Especially an old—" He stopped himself. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"An old guy like you?" Piper asked. "But you're not that old, are you?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Hundred and six," the coach muttered. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Leo coughed so hard Amoriel had to slap me on the back. "Say what?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Don't catch your panties on fire, Valdez. That's just fifty-three in human years. Still, yeah, I made some enemies on the Council of Cloven Elders. I've been a protector for a long time. But they started saying I was getting unpredictable. Too violent. Can you imagine?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Wow. " piper tried not to look at her friends. "That's hard to believe." <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Coach scowled. "Yeah, then finally we get a good war going with the Titans, and do they put me on the front lines? No! They send me as far away as possible—the Canadian frontier, can you believe it? Then after the war, they put me out to pasture. The Wilderness School. Bah! Like I'm too old to be helpful just because I like playing offense. All those flower-pickers on the Council—talking about nature. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"I thought satyrs liked nature," Piper ventured. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Shoot, I love nature," Hedge said. "Nature means big things killing and eating little things! And when you're a —you know—vertically challenged satyr like me, you get in good shape, you carry a big stick, and you take nothing from no one! That's nature. " Hedge snorted indignantly. "Flower-pickers. Anyway, I hope you got something vegetarian cooking, Valdez. I don't do flesh." <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Yeah, Coach. Don't eat your cudgel. I got some tofu patties here. Piper's a vegetarian too. I'll throw them on in a second." <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>The smell of frying burgers filled the air, Amoriel usually loved the smell of cooking meat, but her head hurt like it needed to remember something that wasn't there. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Leo put tofu patties on the skillet. The wind kept raging. Amoriel pulled the blanket around her. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Amoriel started to play with the black ring around her finger. Suddenly, Piper stirred. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"We need to talk." She sat up, facing Jason. "I don't want to hide anything from you guys anymore. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>The three turned to her. Piper swallowed like she was regretting this. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Three nights before the Grand Canyon trip," she said, "I had a dream vision—a giant, telling me my father had been taken hostage. He told me I had to cooperate, or my dad would be killed. " </p><p class="Paragraph BCX0 SCXW254512380"><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>The flames crackled. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Finally, Jason said, "Enceladus? You mentioned that name before. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Coach Hedge whistled. "Big giant. Breathes fire. Not somebody I'd want barbecuing my daddy goat. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Jason and Amoriel both gave him a shut up look. "Piper, go on. What happened next?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"I—I tried to reach my dad, but all I got was his personal assistant, and she told me not to worry. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Jane?" Leo remembered. "Didn't Medea say something about controlling her?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Piper nodded. "To get my dad back, I had to sabotage this quest. I didn't realize it would be with us. Then after we started the quest, Enceladus sent me another warning: He told me he wanted you three dead. He wants me to lead you to a mountain. I don't know exactly which one, but it's in the Bay Area—I could see the Golden Gate Bridge from the summit. I have to be there by noon on the solstice, tomorrow. An exchange. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>She didn't meet their eyes. She closed them and swallowed like she expected them to ram her through. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Instead, Amoriel scooted next to her and put her arm around her and giving her a big hug. "Gods, Piper. I'm so sorry. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Leo nodded. "No kidding. You've been carrying this around for a week? Piper, we could help you." <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Don't worry, Piper." Jason smiled a sad smile at the girl. "We'll do what we can do to make sure your dad gets home safe." <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Piper glared at them. "Why don't you yell at me or something? I was ordered to kill you!" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Aw, come on," Jason said. "You've saved all three of us on this quest. I'd put my life in your hands any day. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Same," Leo said. "Can I have a hug too?" To Amoriel. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"I don't even know you that well, and I without a doubt, trust you with my life," Amoriel told her then turned to Leo. "And yes, you can." <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Amoriel scooted over to Leo, placing the boy's arms around her. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"You don't get it!" Piper said. "I've probably just killed my dad, telling you this." <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"I doubt it. " Coach Hedge belched. He was eating his tofu burger folded inside the paper plate, chewing it all like a taco. "Giant hasn't gotten what he wants yet, so he still needs your dad for leverage. He'll wait until the deadline passes, see if you show up. He wants you to divert the quest to this mountain, right?" <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Piper nodded uncertainly. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"So that means Hera is being kept somewhere else," Hedge reasoned. "And she has to be saved by the same day. So you have to choose—rescue your dad or rescue Hera. If you go after Hera, then Enceladus takes care of your dad. Besides, Enceladus would never let you go even if you cooperated. You're obviously one of the eight in the Great Prophecy. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>One of the eight. The words darkened the cave, bringing a chill in the air. They'd talked about it, but it wasn't a happy prospect. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"So we have no choice," she said miserably. "We have to save Hera, or the giant king gets unleashed. That's our quest. The world depends on it. And Enceladus seems to have ways of watching me. He isn't stupid. He'll know if we change course and go the wrong way. He'll kill my dad. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"He's not going to kill your dad," Leo said. "We'll save him. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"We don't have time!" Piper cried. "Besides, it's a trap. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"We're your friends, beauty queen," Leo said. "We're not going to let your dad die. We just gotta figure out a plan. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Leo's right," Amoriel said. "We'll find a way. He's your family, Piper. We'll get him back even if I have to kill Enceladus myself."  <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Coach Hedge grumbled. "It would help if we knew where this mountain was. Maybe Aeolus can tell you that. The Bay Area has a bad reputation for demigods. The old home of the Titans, Mount Othrys, sits over Mount Tam, where Atlas holds up the sky. I hope that's not the mountain you saw. " <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Piper looked thoughtful. "I don't think so. This was inland." <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>Jason and Amoriel frowned at the fire. 'This is awfully familiar.' Amoriel thought. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"Bad reputation…" Jason muttered. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"that doesn't seem right. The Bay Area …" Amoriel murmured with a frown. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"You think you two have been there before?" Piper asked. <br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW254512380 BCX0"/>"I …" He and Amoriel looked like they were almost on the edge of a breakthrough. Then the anguish came back into their eyes. "I don't know. Hedge, what happened to Mount Othrys?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. You naughty wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hedge took another bite of paper and burger. "Well, Kronos built a new palace there last summer. Big nasty place, was going to be the headquarters for his new kingdom and all. Weren't any battles there, though. Kronos marched in Manhattan, tried to take Olympus. If I remember right, he left some other Titans in charge of his palace, but after Kronos got defeated in Manhattan, the whole palace just crumbled on its own. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"No," Jason and Amoriel said at the same time. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>all looked at them. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"What do you mean, 'No'?" Leo asked. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"That's not what happened. We—" Then they tensed, looking toward the cave entrance. "Did you hear that?" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>For a second, nothing. Then they heard it: howls piercing the night. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Wolves," Piper said. "They sound close. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Jason and Amoriel rose and summoned their swords. Leo and Coach Hedge got to their feet too. Piper tried but fell right back down. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Stay there," Jason told her. "We'll protect you. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>She gritted her teeth but said nothing. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Then, just outside the firelight at the entrance of the cave, Amoriel saw a pair of red eyes glowing in dark. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>'Okay,' Amoriel thought. 'Piper definitely needs protection.' <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>More wolves edged into the firelight—black beasts bigger than Great Danes, with ice and snow caked on their fur. Their fangs gleamed, and their glowing red eyes looked disturbingly intelligent. The wolf in front was almost as tall as a horse, his mouth stained as if he'd just made a fresh kill. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Then Jason stepped forward and said something in Latin. And Amoriel continued for him. in Latin, of course. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>You wouldn't think a dead language would have much effect on wild animals, but the alpha wolf curled his lip. The fur stood up along his spine. One of his lieutenants tried to advance, but the alpha wolf snapped at his ear. Then all of the wolves backed into the dark. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Dude, I gotta study Latin. " Leo's hammer shook in his hand. "What'd you say, guys?" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Hedge cursed. "Whatever it was, it wasn't enough. Look. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>The wolves were coming back, but the alpha wolf wasn't with them. They didn't attack. They waited—at least a dozen now, in a rough semicircle just outside the firelight, blocking the cave exit. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>The coach hefted his club. "Here's the plan. I'll kill them all, and you guys escape. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Coach, they'll rip you apart," Piper said. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Nah, I'm good. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Like Tartarus you are," Amoriel muttered. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Then she saw the silhouette of a man coming through the storm, wading through the wolf pack. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Stick together," Jason said. "They respect a pack. And Hedge, no crazy stuff. We're not leaving you or anyone else behind. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Piper looked down and swallowed. Amoriel could sort of understand what she was feeling. Piper was the weak link in their "pack" right now. No doubt the wolves could smell her fear. She might as well be wearing a sign that said free lunch. Piper seems to be thinking the same thing as she scooted behind Amoriel. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>The wolves parted, and the man stepped into the firelight. His hair was greasy and ragged, the color of fireplace soot, topped with a crown of what looked like finger bones. His robes were tattered fur—wolf, rabbit, raccoon, deer, and several others I couldn't identify. The furs didn't look cured, and from the smell, they weren't very fresh. His frame was lithe and muscular, like distance runners. But the most horrible thing was his face. His thin pale skin was pulled tight over his skull. His teeth were sharpened like fangs. His eyes glowed bright red like his wolves'—and they fixed on Jason with absolute hatred. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Ecce," he said, "et filio, et filia de Roma. " (<b>look, a son and daughter of Rome.</b>) <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Speak English, wolf man!" Hedge bellowed. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>The wolf man snarled. "Tell your faun to mind his tongue, son of Rome. Or he'll be my first snack. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>The wolf man studied their little 'wolf pack' as Jason had dubbed it. His nostrils twitched. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"So it's true," he mused. "A child of Aphrodite. A son of Hephaestus. A faun. And two children of Rome, of Lord Jupiter and cupid, no less. All together, without killing each other. How interesting. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"You were told about us?" Jason asked. "By whom?" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>The man snarled—perhaps a laugh, perhaps a challenge. "Oh, we've been patrolling for you all across the west, demigod, hoping we'd be the first to find you. The giant king will reward me well when he rises. I am Lycaon, king of the wolves. And my pack is hungry. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>The wolves snarled in the darkness. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Out of the corner of her eye, Amoriel saw Leo put up his hammer and slip something else from his tool belt—a glass bottle full of clear liquid. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Lycaon glared at Amoriel and Jason's sword. He moved to each side as if looking for an opening, but their blades moved with him. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Leave," Jason ordered. "There's no food for you here. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Unless you want tofu burgers," Leo offered. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Lycaon bared his fangs. Apparently he wasn't a tofu fan. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"If I had my way," Lycaon said with regret, "I'd kill you first, son of Jupiter. Your father made me what I am. I was the powerful mortal king of Arcadia, with fifty fine sons, and Zeus slew them all with his lightning bolts. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Ha," Coach Hedge said. "For good reason!" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Jason glanced over his shoulder. "Coach, you know this clown?" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"I do," Piper answered. The details of the myth came back to her. "Lycaon invited Zeus to dinner but the king wasn't sure it was really Zeus. So to test his powers, Lycaon tried to feed him human flesh. Zeus got outraged—" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"And killed my sons!" Lycaon howled. The wolves behind him howled too. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"So Zeus turned him into a wolf," Piper said. "They call… they call werewolves lycanthropes, named after him, the first werewolf. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"The king of wolves," Coach Hedge finished. "An immortal, smelly, vicious mutt. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Lycaon growled. "I will tear you apart, faun!" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Oh, you want some goat, buddy? 'Cause I'll give you goat. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Stop it," Jason said. "Lycaon, you said you wanted to kill me first, but. . . ?" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Sadly, Child of Rome, you and your lady friend are spoken for. Since this one"—he waggled his claws at Piper—"has failed to kill you, you two are to be delivered alive to the Wolf House. One of my compatriots has asked for the honor of killing you both herself. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Who?" Jason asked. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>The wolf king snickered. "Oh, a great admirer of yours. Apparently, you made quite an impression on her. She will take care of you soon enough, and really I cannot complain. Spilling your blood at the Wolf House should mark my new territory quite well. Lupa will think twice about challenging my pack. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Piper struggled to her feet, next to Amoriel. She wobbled for a bit, but Amoriel put her hand on her shoulder to offer support. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"You're going to leave now," Piper said, "before we destroy you. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Amoriel knew that Piper tried to use her charmspeak. Amoriel appreciated the thought but she knew charmspeak wouldn't work on them. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Lycaon's red eyes crinkled with humor. "A brave try, girl. I admire that. Perhaps I'll make your end quick. Only the son of Jupiter and daughter of cupid is needed alive. The rest of you, I'm afraid, are dinner. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Jason took a step forward. "You're not killing anyone, wolf man. Not without going through me." <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Lycaon howled and extended his claws. Jason slashed at him, but his golden sword passed straight through as if the wolf king wasn't there. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Lycaon laughed. "Gold, bronze, steel—none of these are any good against my wolves, son of Jupiter. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Silver!" Piper cried. "Aren't werewolves hurt by silver?" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"We don't have any silver!" Jason said. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Actually Jay-Jay, I do." She gave her sword to Piper and pulled out her quiver from her bracelet. Activated her bow, she notched an arrow and aimed a silver arrow right at the Lycaon's heart but didn't fire. "Back off you smelly dog. One more step and I'll send you to Tartarus faster than you can say ruff. Believe me, I don't miss." <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Two of his wolves tried to attack but they fall back and melted into a puddle of shadow with an arrow right through their hearts in two seconds. Amoriel notched another arrow and get back to her previous aim. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Wolves yelped and retreated. Lycaon looked uneasily at the stunning girl. Jason dropped his sword. He crouched like he was ready to go hand-to-hand. Leo pulled his hammer out of his pack. Piper raised her dagger—not much, but it was all she had. Coach Hedge hefted his club, and he was the only one who looked excited. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Then a ripping sound cut through the wind—like a piece of tearing cardboard. A long stick sprouted from the neck of the nearest wolf—the shaft of a silver arrow but this one wasn't from Amoriel. The wolf writhed and fell, melting into a puddle of shadow. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>More arrows. More wolves fell. The pack broke in confusion. An arrow flashed toward Lycaon, but the wolf king caught it in midair. Then he yelled in pain. When he dropped the arrow, it left a charred, smoking gash across his palm. Another arrow caught him in the shoulder, and the wolf king staggered. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Curse them!" Lycaon yelled. He growled at his pack, and the wolves turned and ran. Lycaon fixed Jason with those glowing red eyes. "This isn't over, demigods. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>The wolf king disappeared into the night. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Seconds later, Amoriel heard more wolves baying, but the sound was different—less threatening, more like hunting dogs on the scent. A smaller white wolf burst into the cave, followed by two more. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Hedge said, "Kill it?" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"No!" Piper said. "Wait. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>The wolves tilted their heads and studied the campers with huge golden eyes. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>A heartbeat later, their masters appeared: a troop of hunters in white-and-gray winter camouflage, at least half a dozen. All of them carried bows, with quivers of glowing silver arrows on their backs. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Their faces were covered with parka hoods, but clearly they were all girls. One, a little taller than the rest, crouched in the firelight and snatched up the arrow that had wounded Lycaon's hand. I stared in wonder. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"So close. " She turned to her companions. "Phoebe, stay with me. Watch the entrance. The rest of you, follow Lycaon. We can't lose him now. I'll catch up with you. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>The other hunters mumbled agreement and disappeared, heading after Lycaon's pack. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Then Thalia turned toward us, her face still hidden in her parka hood. "We've been following that demon's trail for over a week. Is everyone all right? No one got bit?" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Jason stood frozen, staring at the girl. Amoriel realized something about the girl's voice sounded familiar. It was hard to pin down, but the way she spoke, the way she formed her words, reminded her of Jason. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"You're her," Amoriel guessed. "You're Thalia. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Thalia tensed. Amoriel was afraid she might draw her bow, in a moment of surprise, but instead, she pulled down her parka hood. Her hair was spiky black, unruly as always, with a silver tiara across her brow. Her face had a super-healthy glow to it like it always had, but her face was stooped. She must have been on Lycaon's trail for ages, and her eyes were a brilliant blue. Amoriel could tell she was the girl from the photograph. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Do I know you?" Thalia asked. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Amoriel gave her a dazzling smile. "This might be a shock, but—" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Thalia. " Jason stepped forward, his voice trembling. "I'm Jason, your brother. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>For a minute, Jason and Thalia faced each other, stunned. Then Thalia rushed forward and hugged him. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"My gods! She told me you were dead!" Thalia gripped Jason's face and seemed to be examining everything about it. "Thank Artemis, it is you. That little scar on your lip—you tried to eat a stapler when you were two!" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Leo and Amoriel laughed. "Wait, seriously?" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Hedge nodded like he approved of Jason's taste. "Staplers —an excellent source of iron. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"W-wait," Jason stammered. "Who told you I was dead? What happened?" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>At the cave entrance, one of the white wolves barked. Thalia looked back at the wolf and nodded, but she kept her hands on Jason's face like she was afraid he might vanish. "My wolf is telling me I don't have much time, and she's right. But we have to talk. Let's sit. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Piper did better than that. She collapsed. She would've cracked her head on the cave floor if Amoriel hadn't caught her. She wasn't too good either confronting the wolves took all her energy and with Piper's weight, she fell on her butt. She had trouble keeping her eyes open. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Thalia rushed over. "What's wrong with you two? Ah—never mind. I see. Hypothermia. Ankle. " She frowned at the satyr. "Don't you know nature healing?" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Hedge scoffed. "Why do you think they look this good? Can't you smell the Gatorade?" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"You and the satyr," Thalia ordered to Leo, "take the girls to my friend at the entrance. Phoebe's an excellent healer. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Thalia looked at Leo for the first time, and of course, it was an accusatory glare, like Why did you let the goat be a doctor? As if that was Leo’s fault. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"It's cold out there!" Hedge said. "I'll freeze my horns off. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>But Leo knew when they weren't wanted. "Come on, Hedge. These two need time to talk. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>"Humph. Fine," the satyr muttered. "Didn't even get to brain anybody. " <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Hedge carried Piper and Amoriel toward the entrance. Leo was about to follow when Jason called, "Actually, man, could you, um, stick around?" <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Leo saw something in Jason's eyes he didn't expect: Jason was asking for support. He wanted somebody else there. He was scared. <br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW166590185 BCX0"/>Leo grinned. "Sticking around is my specialty." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. That boy is steaming hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Amoriel woke up in a tent, wrapped in blankets and layers and layers of clothes, and with a massive headache. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>She groaned and held her head, sitting up. "I'm going to be an atheist when this things over." She mumbled to herself. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>A soft chuckle was heard from beside her. Piper lay on the comfortable makeshift bed, apparently having have heard Amoriel's comment. "You're a literal daughter of a god. I don't think that's possible." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Amoriel realized that she didn't felt like she's about to freeze to death. "Yeah. I was hoping that if we pretend they don't exist then they'll leave us alone." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Piper let out a laugh and suddenly it was quiet again. Amoriel was smart enough to figure out that the Hunters helped them and that Jason is probably somewhere having a heartfelt long lost sibling moment with Thalia. Gods know where her boyfriend is but she's guessing he's fine too since nobody is panicking or crying. A hunter stood outside the tent, chatting with Coach Hedge so she knows that everything was fine- well, as fine as things can be when you're a demigod. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Piper faced Amoriel and looked into her mesmerizing mint green eyes, Piper's face was serious and her eyes seeming to have turned into a darker color. "Do you really like him?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Amoriel looks at her with confusion. "Do I like who?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Leo, do you really like him?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Amoriel looked down at her hands, her cheeks tinted with pink. "Yeah. I really do." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"But how do you know that? I mean you didn't even know him up until 3 days ago." Piper asked her black haired friend. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Amoriel gave her a warm smile, "I might not but I know what I feel and I know how he feels. We love each other. Life is short Piper, it's even shorter for us demigods. So why waste time?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>The daughter of Aphrodite nodded, Amoriel grinned at her. "And while we're talking about relationships, what about your very obvious crush on a certain blond superman?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Piper's eyes widened and her face turned into a tomato, "I don't know what you're talking about." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Oh come on Pipes, it is so obvious even a blind person can see it." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Piper's face fell, "I don't want to talk about it, Amorie." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Amoriel smiled at her, a real genuine smile. It's the first time Piper saw her smile like that. It reached her ears and her eyes were light- it didn't have the usual flirty look that it carried. "Ok, I'll leave it be but just know that I'm here for you piper." She whispered. "You can talk to me or not talk to me, but I'm here for you." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Piper returned her smile, scooting closer to her to wrap the girl in a hug. "Thank you, Amorie." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Amoriel Fletcher was a friend that Piper would forever cherish, the same way that Piper is a friend that Amoriel would always fight for. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Sure, anything for Pipsqueak." The female archer joked. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Piper let out an airy laugh at that. "Don't call me that." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>A few seconds later, Pheobe- the hunter- came in, offering them more comfortable and appropriate clothes- a parka, gloves and camo pants- which both Amoriel and Piper accepted gratefully then she gave them the best hot chocolate Amoriel has ever had. They spent the next few minutes just chatting among each other before Leo, Thalia and Jason appeared from the cave. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Oh, no way," Leo suddenly said. "We've been sitting in a cave and you get the luxury tent? Somebody give me hypothermia. I want hot chocolate and a parka!" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Phoebe sniffed. "Boys," she said like it was the worst insult she could think of. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"It's all right, Phoebe," Thalia said. "They'll need extra coats. And I think we can spare some chocolate. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Phoebe grumbled, but soon Leo and Jason were also dressed in silvery winter clothes that were incredibly lightweight and warm the hot chocolate warming their hands. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Cheers!" said Coach Hedge. He crunched down his plastic thermos cup. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"That cannot be good for your intestines," Leo said. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Thalia turned to Piper and Amoriel. "You guys up for moving?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Piper nodded. "Thanks to Phoebe, yeah. You guys are really good at this wilderness survival thing. I feel like I could run ten miles. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Thalia winked at Jason. "She's tough for a child of Aphrodite. I like this one. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Hey, I could run ten miles too," Leo volunteered. "Tough Hephaestus kid here. Let's hit it. " </p><p class=""> </p><hr/><p class=""><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>It took Phoebe exactly six seconds to break camp, which Amoriel could not believe. The tent self-collapsed into a square the size of a pack of chewing gum. Leo looked like he wanted to ask her for the blueprints, but they didn't have time. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Thalia ran uphill through the snow, hugging a tiny little path on the side of the mountain, and soon I'm pretty sure Leo was regretting trying to look macho, because the Hunters left him in the dust. Amoriel could keep up with them without even breaking a sweat. And Leo had a suspicion that some of the hunters were looking at her butt. He even overhead a few of them discussing if their no dating policy involved girls too. He couldn't blame them but he couldn't help but be jealous either. Even Jason's sister thalia who was chatting with Amoriel and even flirting a little. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Coach Hedge leaped around like a happy mountain goat, coaxing them to run faster. "Come on, Valdez! Pick up the pace! Let's chant. I've got a girl in Kalamazoo—" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Let's not," Thalia snapped. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>So they ran in silence. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Leo fell in next to Jason at the back of the group. "How you doing, man?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Jason's expression was enough of an answer: Not good. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Thalia takes it so calmly," Jason said. "Like it's no big deal that I appeared. I didn't know what I was expecting, but … she's not like me. She seems so much more together. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Hey, she's not fighting amnesia, like you and Amorie do." He said. "Plus, she's had more time to get used to this whole demigod thing. You fight monsters and talk to gods for a while, you probably get used to surprises. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Maybe," Jason said. "I just wish I understood what happened when I was two, why my mom got rid of me. Thalia ran away because of me. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Hey, whatever's happened, it wasn't your fault. And Thalia's really great. Awesome. She's a lot like you. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Jason took that in silence. Leo wondered if he'd said the right things. He just wanted to make Jason feel better, but this was way outside his comfort zone. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/></p><hr/><p class=""><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Any other time and Amoriel would have been very fascinated with her view. Below them, the world was blanketed in clouds. Night had set in, but a full moon shone and the stars were incredible. Stretching out to the north and south, peaks of other mountains rose from the clouds like islands. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>But the real show was above them. Hovering in the sky, about a quarter-mile away, was a massive free-floating island of glowing purple stone. The sides were rugged cliffs, riddled with caves, and every once in a while a gust of wind burst out with a sound like a pipe organ blast. At the top of the rock, brass walls ringed some kind of a fortress. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>The only thing connecting Pikes Peak to the floating island was a narrow bridge of ice that glistened in the moonlight. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"That," Leo choked, "is a really large rock. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Then Amoriel realized the bridge wasn't exactly ice, because it wasn't solid. As the winds changed direction, the bridge snaked around—blurring and thinning, in some places even breaking into a dotted line like the vapor trail of a plane. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"We're not seriously crossing that," Leo said. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Thalia shrugged. "I'm not a big fan of heights, I'll admit. But if you want to get to Aeolus's fortress, this is the only way. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Is the fortress always hanging there?" Piper asked. "How can people not notice it sitting on top of Pikes Peak?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"The Mist," Thalia said. "Still, mortals do notice it indirectly. Some days, Pikes Peak looks purple. People say it's a trick of the light, but actually it's the color of Aeolus's palace, reflecting off the mountain face. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"It's enormous," Jason said. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Thalia laughed. "You should see Olympus, little brother. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"You're serious? You've been there?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Thalia grimaced as if It wasn't a good memory. "We should go across in two different groups. The bridge is fragile. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"That's reassuring," Leo said. "Jason, can't you just fly us up there?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Thalia laughed. Then she seemed to realize Leo's question wasn't a joke. "Wait … Jason, you can fly?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Jason gazed up at the floating fortress. "Well, sort of. More like I can control the winds. But the winds up here are so strong, I'm not sure I'd want to try. Thalia, you mean … you can't fly?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>For a second, Thalia looked genuinely afraid. Then she got her expression under control. Amoriel realized she was a lot more scared of heights than she was letting on. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Truthfully," she said, "I've never tried. It might be better if we stuck to the bridge. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Coach Hedge tapped the ice vapor trail with his hoof, then jumped onto the bridge. Amazingly, it held his weight. "Easy! I'll go first. Piper, come on, girl. I'll give you a hand. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"No, that's okay," Piper started to say, but the coach grabbed her hand and dragged her up the bridge. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>When they were about halfway, the bridge still seemed to be holding them just fine. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Thalia turned to her Hunter friend. "Phoebe, I'll be back soon. Go find the others. Tell them I'm on my way. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"You sure?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes at Leo, Jason like they might kidnap Thalia or something. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"It's fine," Thalia promised. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Phoebe nodded reluctantly, then raced down the mountain path, the white wolves at her heels. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Jason, Leo, Amoriel, just be careful where you step," Thalia said. "It hardly ever breaks. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"That's reassuring," Amoriel mumbled, sarcasm dripping from her voice. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"It hasn't met me yet," Leo muttered, but he and Jason led the way up the bridge. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"I hope we don't die," Amoriel said following behind them. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Halfway up, things went wrong, and of course, it was their fault. Piper and Hedge had already made it safely to the top and were waving at them, encouraging them to keep climbing, but they got distracted. Amoriel and Leo were talking about bridges—how they would design something way more stable than this shifting ice vapor business if this were our palace. They were pondering braces and support columns. Then a sudden revelation stopped them in their tracks. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Why do they have a bridge?" he asked. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Thalia frowned. "Leo, this isn't a good place to stop. What do you mean?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"They're wind spirits," Leo said. "Can't they fly?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Yes, but sometimes they need a way to connect to the world below. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"So the bridge isn't always here?" Leo asked. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Thalia shook her head. "The wind spirits don't like to anchor to the earth, but sometimes it's necessary. Like now. They know you're coming. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>And that's about the time when he started smoking, literally. His pants steamed in the cold air. His shoes were literally smoking, and the bridge didn't like it. The ice was thinning. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Leo?" Jason said. "What are you thinking?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Oh, gods," Thalia said. "Keep moving. Look at your feet. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Leo, sweetie, calm down. Think about something else." Amoriel tried to calm her boyfriend. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Leo, stop it," Jason warned. "You're going to melt it. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"I'll try," Leo said. But his body was overheating on its own, running as fast as his thoughts. "Listen, Jason, what did Hera call you and Amoriel in that dream? She called you a bridge and Amorie a peacemaker. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Leo, seriously, cool down," Thalia said. "I don't know what you're talking about, but the bridge is—" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Just listen," Leo insisted. "If Jason is a bridge, what's he connecting? Or who's Amoriel making peace with? Maybe two different places that normally don't get along—like the air palace and the ground. You guys had to be somewhere before this, right? And Hera said you two were an exchange. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"An exchange. " Thalia's eyes widened. "Oh, gods. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Jason frowned. "What are you two talking about?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Thalia murmured something like a prayer. "I understand now why Artemis sent me here. Jason—she told me to hunt for Lycaon and I would find a clue about Percy. You are the clue. Artemis wanted us to meet so I could hear your story. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"I don't understand," he protested. "We don't have a story. We don't remember anything. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"But Leo's right," Thalia said. "It's all connected. If we just knew where—" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Leo snapped his fingers. "Jason, what did you call that place in your dream? That ruined house. The Wolf House?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Thalia nearly choked. "The Wolf House? Jason, why didn't you tell me that! That's where they're keeping Hera?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Thalia, enough with the vagueness!" Amoriel snapped at her, but Thalia saw the panic in her eyes. </p><p class=""><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"You know where it is?" Jason asked. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Then the bridge dissolved. Leo would've fallen to his death, but Jason grabbed his coat and pulled him to safety. The two of them scrambled up the bridge, and when they turned, Thalia was on the other side of a thirty-foot chasm. The bridge was continuing to melt. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Then Amoriel slipped and she was sure that she's gone. This is how she dies. She screamed as her body fell, but Leo caught her arm and pulled her up. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>He wrapped his arms on her small shaking frame. "You're fine, Snow White. I got you." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Amoriel held on to him for dear life as she tried to calm her heart from almost dying. "Thank you, Leo," she said, her voice shaky and panting, as she hugged him tighter. "Thank you." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Leo only smiled at her as he held her face in his hand. "Anytime, love." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Hey guys," Jason said. "I really hate to break up the moment but now's not the time for kissing." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Red-faced, the two separated. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Go!" Thalia shouted, backing down the bridge as it crumbled. "Find out where the giant is keeping Piper's dad. Save him! I'll take the Hunters to the Wolf House and hold it until you can get there. We can do both!" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"But where is the Wolf House?" Jason shouted. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"You know where it is, little brother!" She was so far away now that they could barely hear her voice over the wind. Leo was pretty sure she said: "I'll see you there. I promise. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Then she turned and raced down the dissolving bridge. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Amoriel, Leo and Jason had no time to stand around. They climbed for their lives, the ice vapor thinning under their feet. Several times, Jason grabbed Leo and Amoriel and used the winds to keep them aloft, but it was more like bungee jumping than flying. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>When they reached the floating island, Piper and Coach Hedge pulled them aboard just as the last of the vapor bridge vanished. They stood gasping for breath at the base of a stone stairway chiseled into the side of the cliff, leading up to the fortress. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Leo looked back down. The top of Pikes Peak floated below them in a sea of clouds, but there was no sign of Thalia. And Leo had just burned their only exit. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"What happened?" Piper demanded. "Leo, why are your clothes smoking?" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"I got a little heated," he gasped. "Sorry, guys. Honest. I didn't—" <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"It's all right," Jason said, but his expression was grim. "We've got less than twenty-four hours to rescue a goddess and Piper's dad. Let's go see the king of the winds. " <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"Hey, at least no one died." Amoriel tried to comfort her boyfriend, seeing the guilt in the boy's face. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"You almost did," Leo muttered. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>"But I didn't." Amoriel insisted. "Now let's just focus on finishing this stupid quest." <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Jason had found his sister and lost her in less than an hour. As they climbed the cliffs of the floating island, he kept looking back, but Thalia was gone. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Despite what she'd said about meeting him again, Jason wondered. She'd found a new family with the Hunters, and a new mother in Artemis. She seemed so confident and comfortable with her life, Jason wasn't sure if he'd ever be part of it. And she seemed so set on finding her friend Percy. Had she ever searched for Jason that way? <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>'Not fair,' he told himself. 'She thought you were dead.' <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>He could barely tolerate what she'd said about their mom. It was almost like Thalia had handed him a baby—a really loud, ugly baby—and said, Here, this is yours. Carry it. He didn't want to carry it. He didn't want to look at it or claim it. He didn't want to know that he had an unstable mother who'd gotten rid of him to appease a goddess. No wonder Thalia had run away. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>Then he remembered the Zeus cabin at Camp Half-Blood—that tiny little alcove Thalia had used as a bunk, out of sight from the glowering statue of the sky god. Their dad wasn't much of a bargain, either. Jason understood why Thalia had renounced that part of her life too, but he was still resentful. He couldn't be so lucky. He was left holding the bag —literally. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>The golden backpack of winds was strapped over his shoulders. The closer they got to Aeolus's palace, the heavier the bag got. The winds struggled, rumbling and bumping around. <br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/><br class="SCXW256042381 BCX0"/>The only one who seemed in a good mood was Coach Hedge. He kept bounding up the slippery staircase and trotting back down. "Come on, cupcakes! Only a few thousand more steps!" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Gone like the wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, they arrived at the top of the island. Bronze walls marched all the way around the fortress grounds. Twenty-foot-high gates opened for them, and a road of polished purple stone led up to the main citadel—a white-columned rotunda, Greek-style, like one of the monuments in Washington, D. C. —except for the cluster of satellite dishes and radio towers on the roof. <br/><br/>"That's bizarre," Piper said. <br/><br/>"Guess you can't get cable on a floating island," Leo said. "Dang, check this guy's front yard. " <br/><br/>The rotunda sat in the center of a quarter-mile circle. The grounds were amazing in a scary way. They were divided into four sections like big pizza slices, each one representing a season. <br/><br/>The section on their right was an icy waste, with bare trees and a frozen lake. Snowmen rolled across the landscape as the wind blew, so Amoriel wasn't sure if they were decorations or alive, but with their luck, it's probably alive. <br/><br/>To their left was an autumn park with gold and red trees. Mounds of leaves blew into patterns—gods, people, animals that ran after each other before scattering back into leaves. <br/><br/>In the distance, Amoriel could see two more areas behind the rotunda. One looked like a green pasture with sheep made out of clouds. The last section was a desert where tumbleweeds scratched strange patterns in the sand like Greek letters, smiley faces, and a huge advertisement that read: watch Aeolus nightly! <br/><br/>"One section for each of the four wind gods," Jason guessed. <br/><br/>"Four cardinal directions. " Amoriel said. <br/><br/>"I'm loving that pasture. " Coach Hedge licked his lips. "You guys mind—" <br/><br/>"Go ahead," Jason said. Amoriel was actually relieved he had sent the satyr off. It would be hard enough getting on Aeolus's good side without Coach Hedge waving his club and screaming, "Die!" <br/><br/>While the satyr ran off to attack springtime, Jason, Amoriel, Leo, and Piper walked down the road to the steps of the palace. We passed through the front doors into a white marble foyer decorated with purple banners that read Olympian weather channel, and some that just read OW! <br/><br/>"Hello!" A woman floated up to them. Literally floated. She was pretty in that elfish way Amoriel associated with nature spirits at Camp Half-Blood—petite, slightly pointy ears, and an ageless face that could've been sixteen or thirty. Her brown eyes twinkled cheerfully. Even though there was no wind, her dark hair blew in slow motion, shampoo-commercial style. Her white gown billowed around her like parachute material. Amoriel couldn't tell if she had feet, but if so, they didn't touch the floor. She had a white tablet computer in her hand. <br/><br/>"Are you from Lord Zeus?" she asked. "We've been expecting you. " <br/><br/>"Are you a ghost?" Was, of course, the son of Zeus' most intelligent answer that made Amoriel want to facepalm. <br/><br/>Amoriel lightly —not lightly at all— hit his arm in a reprimanding way when she saw girl pout. "She's an aura, not a ghost. You idiot." <br/><br/>The aura nodded in confirmation, but her lips remained to be pouting."I'm an aura, sir. A wind nymph, as you might expect, working for the lord of the winds. My name is Mellie. We don't have ghosts. " <br/><br/>Amoriel came to the rescue. "No, of course, you don't! My stupid friend simply mistook you for Helen of Troy, the most beautiful mortal of all time. It's an easy mistake." She winked at Mellie and the aura turned pink. <br/><br/>For some reason, the more time passed the more flirty she gets. "Oh ... well, then. So you are from Zeus?" <br/><br/>"Er," Jason said, "I'm the son of Zeus, yeah. " <br/><br/>"Excellent! Please, right this way. " She led them through some security doors into another lobby, consulting her tablet as she floated. She didn't look where she was going, but apparently it didn't matter as she drifted straight through a marble column with no problem. "We're out of prime time now, so that's good," she mused. "I can fit you in right before his 11:12 spot. " <br/><br/>"Um, okay," Jason said. <br/><br/>"The god of the winds has a tight schedule?" Amoriel asked in almost disbelief. Though thinking about it, why wouldn't he? <br/><br/>The lobby was a pretty distracting place. Winds blasted around them, so she felt like she was pushing through an invisible crowd. Doors blew open and slammed by themselves. <br/><br/>The things she could see were just as bizarre. Paper airplanes of all different sizes and shapes sped around, and other wind nymphs, aurai, would occasionally pluck them out of the air, unfold and read them, then toss them back into the air, where the planes would refold themselves and keep flying. <br/><br/>A harpy fluttered past them, drifting around and bumping into things like a parade balloon. <br/><br/>"Not an aura?" Jason asked Mellie as the creature wobbled by. <br/><br/>Amoriel was worried that Jason might offend Mellie again by comparing her to a harpy but Mellie doesn't seem to mind. <br/><br/>Mellie laughed. "That's a harpy, of course. Our, ah, ugly stepsisters, I suppose you would say. Don't you have harpies on Olympus? They're spirits of violent gusts, unlike us aurai. We're all gentle breezes. " <br/><br/>She batted her eyes at Amoriel, making Leo narrow his eyes. <br/><br/>"'Course you are," she said. <br/><br/>Leo gently tugged Amoriel's hand pulling her closer to him as if marking his territory. Amoriel doesn't seem to mind as she moved closer to him, their shoulders touching. <br/><br/>"Weren't you taking us to Aeolus?" Leo asked, a little bit sharper than he intended. <br/><br/>Mellie led them through a set of doors like an airlock. Above the interior door, a green light blinked. <br/><br/>"We have a few minutes before he starts," Mellie said cheerfully. "He probably won't kill you if we go in now. Come along!" <br/><br/>"Reassuring," Amoriel muttered. <br/><br/>Amoriel's jaw dropped. The central section of Aeolus's fortress was as big as a cathedral, with a soaring domed roof covered in silver. Television equipment floated randomly through the air—cameras, spotlights, set pieces, potted plants. And there was no floor. Leo almost fell into the chasm before Amoriel pulled him back, from their joined hands. <br/><br/>"Holy—!" Leo gulped. "Hey, Mellie.  A little warning next time!" <br/><br/>An enormous circular pit plunged into the heart of the mountain. It was probably half a mile deep, honeycombed with caves. Some of the tunnels probably led straight outside. Amoriel remembered seeing winds blast out of them when they'd been on Pikes Peak. Other caves were sealed with some glistening material like glass or wax. The whole cavern bustled with harpies, aurai, and paper airplanes, but for someone who couldn't fly, it would be a very long, very fatal fall. <br/><br/>"Oh, my," Mellie gasped. "I'm so sorry. " She unclipped a walkie-talkie from somewhere inside her robes and spoke into it: "Hello, sets? Is that Nuggets? Hi, Nuggets. Could we get a floor in the main studio, please? Yes, a solid one. Thanks. " <br/><br/>A few seconds later, an army of harpies rose from the pit—three dozen or so demon chicken ladies, all carrying squares of various building material. They went to work hammering and gluing—and using large quantities of duct tape, which didn't reassure Amoriel. She was hoping that she doesn't free fall for the third time this quest. <br/><br/>In no time there was a makeshift floor snaking out over the chasm. It was made of plywood, marble blocks, carpet squares, wedges of grass sod—just about anything. <br/><br/>"That can't be safe," Jason said. <br/><br/>"Oh, it is!" Mellie assured him. "The harpies are very good. " <br/><br/>Easy for her to say. She just drifted across without touching the floor, but Jason stepped out first. Probably because he could fly. Blonde superman. Amazingly, the floor held. <br/><br/>Piper gripped his hand and followed him. "If I fall, you're catching me. " <br/><br/>"Uh, sure. " Jason hoped he wasn't blushing. <br/><br/>Leo stepped out next. "You're catching me, too, Superman. But I ain't holding your hand. " <br/><br/>Amoriel came out last. "I can catch you with my wings hotstuff, don't worry." <br/><br/>Mellie led them toward the middle of the chamber, where a loose sphere of flat-panel video screens floated around a kind of control center. A man hovered inside, checking monitors and reading paper airplane messages. <br/><br/>The man paid them no attention as Mellie brought them forward. She pushed a forty-two-inch Sony out of their way and led us into the control area. <br/><br/>Leo whistled. "I got to get a room like this. " <br/><br/>The floating screens showed all sorts of television programs. Some Amoriel recognized—news broadcasts, mostly—but some programs looked a little strange: gladiators fighting, demigods battling monsters. Maybe they were movies, but they looked more like reality shows. <br/><br/>At the far end of the sphere was a silky blue backdrop like a cinema screen, with cameras and studio lights floating around it. <br/><br/>The man in the center was talking into an earpiece phone. He had a remote control in each hand and was pointing them at various screens, seemingly at random. <br/><br/>He wore a business suit that looked like the sky—blue mostly but dappled with clouds that changed and darkened and moved across the fabric. He looked like he was in his sixties, with a shock of white hair, but he had a ton of stage makeup on, and that smooth plastic-surgery look to his face, so he appeared not really young, not really old, just wrong—like a Ken doll someone had halfway melted in a microwave. His eyes darted back and forth from screen to screen like he was trying to absorb everything at once. He muttered things into his phone, and his mouth kept twitching. He was either amused, or crazy, or both. <br/><br/>Mellie floated toward him. "Ah, sir, Mr. Aeolus, these demigods—" <br/><br/>"Hold it!" He held up a hand to silence her, then pointed at one of the screens. "Watch!" <br/><br/>It was one of those storm-chaser programs, where insane thrill-seekers drive after tornados. As the demigods watched, a Jeep plowed straight into a funnel cloud and got tossed into the sky. <br/><br/>Aeolus shrieked with delight. "The Disaster Channel. People do that on purpose!" He turned toward me with a mad grin. "Isn't that amazing? Let's watch it again. " <br/><br/>"Um, sir," Mellie said, "this is Jason, son of—" <br/><br/>"Yes, yes, I remember," Aeolus said. "You and the girl is back. How did it go?" <br/><br/>Jason hesitated. "Sorry? I think you've mistaken us—" <br/><br/>"No, no, Jason Grace and Amoriel Fletcher aren't you? It was—what—last year? You two were on your way to fight a sea monster, I believe. The girl kept complaining about seawater and her hair." <br/><br/>"Yup, that sounds like me" Amoriel sighed. <br/><br/>"W—we don't remember. " <br/><br/>Aelous laughed. "Must not have been a very good sea monster! No, I remember every hero who's ever come to me for aid. Odysseus—gods, he docked at my island for a month! At least you two only stayed a few days. Now, watch this video. These ducks get sucked straight into—" <br/><br/>"Sir," Mellie interrupted. "Two minutes to air. " <br/><br/>"Air!" Aeolus exclaimed. "I love air. How do I look? Makeup!" <br/><br/>Immediately a small tornado of brushes, blotters, and cotton balls descended on Aeolus. They blurred across his face in a cloud of flesh-tone smoke until his coloration was even more gruesome than before. The wind swirled through his hair and left it sticking up like a frosted Christmas tree. <br/><br/>"Mr. Aeolus. " Jason slipped off the golden backpack. "We brought you these rogue storm spirits. " <br/><br/>"Did you!" Aeolus looked at the bag like it was a gift from a fan—something he really didn't want. "Well, how nice. " <br/><br/>Amoriel nudged him, and Jason offered the bag. "Boreas sent us to capture them for you. We hope you'll accept them and stop—you know—ordering demigods to be killed. " <br/><br/>Aeolus laughed and looked incredulously at Mellie. "Demigods be killed—did I order that?" <br/><br/>Mellie checked her computer tablet. "Yes, sir, the fifteenth of September. 'Storm spirits released by the death of Typhon, demigods to be held responsible,' etc... yes, a general order for them all to be killed. " <br/><br/>"Oh, pish," Aeolus said. "I was just grumpy. Rescind that order, Mellie, and um, who's on guard duty—Teriyaki?—Teri, take these storm spirits down to cellblock Fourteen E, will you?" <br/><br/>A harpy swooped out of nowhere, snatched the golden bag, and spiraled into the abyss. <br/><br/>Aeolus grinned at Jason. "Now, sorry about that kill-on-sight business. But gods, I really was mad, wasn't I?" His face suddenly darkened, and his suit did the same, the lapels flashing with lightning. "You know ... I remember now. Almost seemed like a voice was telling me to give that order. A little cold tingle on the back of my neck. " <br/><br/>Amoriel tensed. A cold tingle on the back of his neck ... Why did that sound so familiar? "A ... um, a voice in your head, sir?" <br/><br/>"Yes. How odd. Mellie, should we kill them?" <br/><br/>"No, sir," she said patiently. "They just brought us the storm spirits, which makes everything all right. " <br/><br/>"Of course. " Aeolus laughed. "Sorry. Mellie, let's send the demigods something nice. A box of chocolates, perhaps. " <br/><br/>"A box of chocolates to every demigod in the world, sir?" <br/><br/>"No, too expensive. Never mind. Wait, it's time! I'm on!" <br/><br/>Aeolus flew off toward the blue screen as newscast music started to play. <br/><br/>Amoriel looked at Piper, Jason, and Leo, who seemed just as confused as she was. <br/><br/>"Mellie," Amoriel said, "is he ... always like that?" <br/><br/>She smiled sheepishly. "Well, you know what they say. If you don't like his mood, wait five minutes. That expression 'whichever way the wind blows'—that was based on him. " <br/><br/>"And that thing about the sea monster," Jason continued. "Were we here before?" <br/><br/>Mellie blushed. "I'm sorry, I don't remember. I'm Mr. Aeolus's new assistant. I've been with him longer than most, but still—not that long. " <br/><br/>"How long do his assistants usually last?" Piper asked. <br/><br/>"Oh ..." Mellie thought for a moment. "I've been doing this for ... twelve hours?" <br/><br/>A voice blared from floating speakers: "And now, weather every twelve minutes! Here's your forecaster for Olympian Weather—the OW! channel—Aeolus!" <br/><br/>Lights blazed on Aeolus, who was now standing in front of the blue screen. His smile was unnaturally white, and he looked like he'd had so much caffeine his face was about to explode. <br/><br/>"Hello, Olympus! Aeolus, master of the winds here, with weather every twelve! We'll have a low-pressure system moving over Florida today, so expect milder temperatures since Demeter wishes to spare the citrus farmers!" He gestured at the blue screen, but when Amoriel checked the monitors, she saw that a digital image was being projected behind Aeolus, so it looked like he was standing in front of a U. S. map with animated smiley suns and frowny storm clouds. "Along the eastern seaboard—oh, hold on. " He tapped his earpiece. "Sorry, folks! Poseidon is angry with Miami today, so it looks like that Florida freeze is back on! Sorry, Demeter. Over in the Midwest, I'm not sure what St. Louis did to offend Zeus, but you can expect winter storms! Boreas himself is being called down to punish the area with ice. Bad news, Missouri! No, wait. Hephaestus feels sorry for central Missouri, so you all will have much more moderate temperatures and sunny skies. " <br/><br/>Aeolus kept going like that—forecasting each area of the country and changing his prediction two or three times as he got messages over his earpiece—the gods apparently putting in orders for various winds and weather. <br/><br/>"This can't be right," Jason whispered. "Weather isn't this random. " <br/><br/>Mellie smirked. "And how often are the mortal weathermen right? They talk about fronts and air pressure and moisture, but the weather surprises them all the time. At least Aeolus tells us why it's so unpredictable. Very hard job, trying to appease all the gods at once. It's enough to drive anyone ..." <br/><br/>"Mad?" Amoriel finished, watching Aeolus. "Mellie, sweetheart. Your boss has gone loco." (<b>Bonkers</b>) <br/><br/>"And that's the weather," Aeolus concluded. "See you in twelve minutes, because I'm sure it'll change!" <br/><br/>The lights shut off, the video monitors went back to random coverage, and just for a moment, Aeolus's face sagged with weariness. Then he seemed to remember he had guests, and he put a smile back on. <br/><br/>"So, you brought me some rogue storm spirits," Aeolus said. "I suppose ... thanks! And did you want something else? I assume so. Demigods always do. " <br/><br/>Mellie said, "Um, sir, this is Zeus's son. " <br/><br/>"Yes, yes. I know that. I said I remembered him from before. " <br/><br/>"But, sir, they're here from Olympus. " <br/><br/>Aeolus looked stunned. Then he laughed so abruptly, Amoriel jumped back like a cat. Thankfully, Leo pulled her back before she fell into the chasm. <br/><br/>"You mean you're here on behalf of your father this time? Finally! I knew they would send someone to renegotiate my contract!" <br/><br/>"Um, what?" Jason asked. <br/><br/>"Oh, thank goodness!" Aeolus sighed with relief. "It's been what, three thousand years since Zeus made me master of the winds. Not that I'm ungrateful, of course! But really, my contract is so vague. Obviously I'm immortal, but 'master of the winds. ' What does that mean? Am I a nature spirit? A demigod? A god? I want to be the god of the winds because the benefits are so much better. Can we start with that?" <br/><br/>Jason looked at us, mystified. <br/><br/>"Dude," Leo said, "you think we're here to promote you?" <br/><br/>"You are, then?" Aeolus grinned. His business suit turned completely blue—not a cloud in the fabric. "Marvelous! I mean, I think I've shown quite a bit of initiative with the weather channel, eh? And of course, I'm in the press all the time. So many books have been written about me: Into Thin Air, Up in the Air, Gone with the Wind—" <br/><br/>"Er, I don't think those are about you," Amoriel said before she noticed Mellie shaking her head. <br/><br/>"Nonsense," Aeolus said. "Mellie, they're biographies of me, aren't they?" <br/><br/>"Absolutely, sir," she squeaked. <br/><br/>"There, you see? I don't read. Who has the time? But obviously the mortals love me. So, we'll change my official title to the god of the winds. Then, about salary and staff—" <br/><br/>"Sir," Jason said, "we're not from Olympus. " <br/><br/>Aeolus blinked. "But—" <br/><br/>"I'm the son of Zeus, yes," Jason said, "but we're not here to negotiate your contract. We're on a quest and we need your help. " <br/><br/>Aeolus's expression hardened. "Like last time? Like every hero who comes here? Demigods! It's always about you, isn't it?" <br/><br/>"Sir, please, Amorie and I don't remember last time, but if you helped us once before—" <br/><br/>"I'm always helping! Well, sometimes I'm destroying, but mostly I'm helping, and sometimes I'm asked to do both at the same time! Why, Aeneas, the first of your kind—" <br/><br/>"Our kind?" Jason asked. "You mean, demigods?" <br/><br/>"Oh, please!" Aeolus said. "I mean your line of demigods. You know, Aeneas, son of Venus—the only surviving hero of Troy. When the Greeks burned down his city, he escaped to Italy, where he founded the kingdom that would eventually become Rome, blah, blah, blah. That's what I meant. " <br/><br/>"I don't get it," Jason admitted. <br/><br/>Aeolus rolled his eyes. "The point being, I was thrown in the middle of that conflict, too! Juno calls up: 'Oh, Aeolus, destroy Aeneas's ships for me. I don't like him. ' Then Neptune says, 'No, you don't! That's my territory. Calm the winds. ' Then Juno is like, 'No, wreck his ships, or I'll tell Jupiter you're uncooperative!' Do you think it's easy juggling requests like that?" <br/><br/>"No," Jason said. "I guess not. " <br/><br/>"And don't get me started on Amelia Earhart! I'm still getting angry calls from Olympus about knocking her out of the sky!" <br/><br/>"We just want information," Piper said in her most calming voice. "We hear you know everything. " <br/><br/>Aeolus straightened his lapels and looked slightly mollified. "Well ... that's true, of course. For instance, I know that this business here"—he waggled his fingers at the three of them—"this harebrained scheme of Juno's to bring you all together is likely to end in bloodshed. As for you, Piper McLean, I know your father is in serious trouble. " He held out his hand, and a scrap of paper fluttered into his grasp. It was a photo of Piper with a guy who must've been her dad. <br/><br/>Piper took the photo. Her hands were shaking. "This—this is from his wallet. " <br/><br/>"Yes," Aeolus said. "All things lost in the wind eventually come to me. The photo blew away when the Earthborn captured him. " <br/><br/>"The what?" Piper asked. <br/><br/>Aeolus waved aside the question and narrowed his eyes at Leo. "Now, you, son of Hephaestus ... yes, I see your future. " Another paper fell into the wind god's hands—an old tattered drawing done in crayons. <br/><br/>Leo took it as if it might be coated in poison. He staggered backward. <br/><br/>"Leo?" Jason said. "What is it?" <br/><br/>"Something I—I drew when I was a kid. " He folded it quickly and put it in his coat. "It's ... yeah, it's nothing. " <br/><br/>Aeolus laughed. "Really? Just the key to your success! Now, where were we? Ah, yes, you wanted information. Are you sure about that? Sometimes information can be dangerous. " <br/><br/>He smiled at Jason and Amoriel like they were issuing a challenge. Behind him, Mellie shook her head in warning. <br/><br/>"Yeah," Jason said. "We need to find the lair of Enceladus. " <br/><br/>Aeolus's smile melted. "The giant? Why would you want to go there? He's horrible! He doesn't even watch my program!" <br/><br/>Piper held up the photo. "Aeolus, he's got, my father. We need to rescue him and find out where Hera is being held captive." <br/><br/>"Now, that's impossible," Aeolus said. "Even I can't see that, and believe me, I've tried. There's a veil of magic over Hera's location—very strong, impossible to locate. " <br/><br/>"She's at a place called the Wolf House," Jason said. <br/><br/>"Hold on!" Aelous put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "I'm getting something! Yes, she's at a place called the Wolf House! Sadly, I don't know where that is. " <br/><br/>"Enceladus does," Piper persisted. "If you help us find him, we could get the location of the goddess—" <br/><br/>"Yeah," Leo said, catching on. "And if we save her, she'd be really grateful to you—" <br/><br/>"And Zeus might promote you," Amoriel finished. <br/><br/>Aeolus's eyebrows crept up. "A promotion—and all you want from me is the giant's location?" <br/><br/>"Well, if you could get us there, too," Jason amended, "that would be great. " <br/><br/>Mellie clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, he could do that! He often sends helpful winds—" <br/><br/>"Mellie, quiet!" Aeolus snapped. "I have half a mind to fire you for letting these people in under false pretenses. " <br/><br/>Her face paled. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. " <br/><br/>"It wasn't her fault," Jason said. "But about that help ..." <br/><br/>Aelous tilted his head as if thinking. Then Amoriel realized the wind lord was listening to voices in his earpiece. <br/><br/>"Well ... Zeus approves," Aeolus muttered. "He says ... he says it would be better if you could avoid saving her until after the weekend because he has a big party planned—Ow! That's Aphrodite yelling at him, reminding him that the solstice starts at dawn. She says I should help you. Eros is somewhere there too, yelling about if something happens to his little baby he will kill you all?? And Hephaestus... yes. Hmm. Very rare those four agree on anything. Hold on ..." <br/><br/>Jason smiled at his friends. Finally, they were having some good luck. Their godly parents were standing up for them. <br/><br/>Back toward the entrance, Amoriel heard a loud belch. Coach Hedge waddled in from the lobby, grass all over his face. Mellie saw him coming across the makeshift floor and caught her breath. "Who is that?" <br/><br/>Jason stifled a cough. "That? That's just Coach Hedge. Uh, Gleeson Hedge. He's our ..." Jason trailed off, obviously not knowing what to call the satyr. <br/><br/>"Our guide." Amoriel finished for him. <br/><br/>"He's so goatly," Mellie murmured. <br/><br/>Behind her, Piper poofed out her cheeks, pretending to vomit. <br/><br/>"What's up, guys?" Hedge trotted over. "Wow, nice place. Oh! Sod squares. " <br/><br/>"Coach, you just ate," Jason said. "And we're using the sod as a floor. This is, ah, Mellie—" <br/><br/>"An aura. " Hedge smiled winningly. "Beautiful as a summer breeze. " <br/><br/>Mellie blushed. Amoriel and Piper shared a knowing look, both of them trying not to gag. <br/><br/>"And Aeolus here was just about to help us," Jason said. <br/><br/>"Yes," the wind lord muttered. "It seems so. You'll find Enceladus on Mount Diablo. " <br/><br/>"Devil Mountain?" Leo asked. "That doesn't sound good. " <br/><br/>"I remember that place!" Piper said. "I went there once with my dad. It's just east of San Francisco Bay. " <br/><br/>"The Bay Area again?" The coach shook his head. "Not good. Not good at all. " <br/><br/>"Now ..." Aeolus began to smile. "As to getting you there—" <br/><br/>Suddenly his face went slack. He bent over and tapped his earpiece as if it were malfunctioning. When he straightened again, his eyes were wild. Despite the makeup, he looked like an old man—an old, very frightened man. "She hasn't spoken to me for centuries. I can't—yes, yes I understand. " <br/><br/>He swallowed, regarding the demigods as if they had suddenly turned into a giant cockroach. "I'm sorry, son of Jupiter. New orders. You all have to die. " <br/><br/>Mellie squeaked. "But—but, sir! Zeus said to help them. Aphrodite, Eros, Hephaestus—" <br/><br/>"Mellie!" Aeolus snapped. "Your job is already on the line. Besides, there are some orders that transcend even the wishes of the gods, especially when it comes to the forces of nature. " <br/><br/>"Whose orders?" Jason said. "Zeus will fire you if you don't help us!" <br/><br/>"I doubt it. " Aeolus flicked his wrist, and far below them, a cell door opened in the pit. Amoriel could hear storm spirits screaming out of it, spiraling up toward them, howling for blood. <br/><br/>"Even Zeus understands the order of things," Aeolus said. "And if she is waking—by all the gods—she cannot be denied. Good-bye, heroes. I'm terribly sorry, but I'll have to make this quick. I'm back on the air in four minutes. " <br/><br/>Jason summoned his sword. Amoriel pulled out her quiver. Coach Hedge pulled out his club. Mellie the aura yelled, "No!" <br/><br/>She dived at our feet just as the storm spirits hit with hurricane-force, blasting the floor to pieces, shredding the carpet samples and marble and linoleum into what should've been lethal projectiles, had Mellie's robes not spread out like a shield and absorbed the brunt of the impact. The six of them fell into the pit, and Aeolus screamed above them, "Mellie, you are so fired!" <br/><br/>"Quick," Mellie yelled. "Son of Zeus, do you have any power over the air?" <br/><br/>"A little!" <br/><br/>"Then help me, or you're all dead!" Mellie grabbed Jason's hand, and Amoriel's with her other. An electric charge went through my arm. She understood what she needed. They had to control their fall and head for one of the open tunnels. The storm spirits were following them, closing rapidly, bringing with them a cloud of deadly shrapnel. <br/><br/>Jason grabbed Piper's hand, and Amoriel grabbed Leo's. "Group hug!" <br/><br/>Hedge, Leo, and Piper tried to huddle together, hanging on to Jason, Amoriel, and Mellie as they fell. <br/><br/>"This is NOT GOOD!" Leo yelled. <br/><br/>"Why are we always falling?!" Amoriel yelled, more in annoyance than anything. <br/><br/>"Bring it on, gas bags!" Hedge yelled up at the storm spirits. "I'll pulverize you!" <br/><br/>"He's magnificent," Mellie sighed. <br/><br/>"Concentrate?" Jason prompted. <br/><br/>"Right!" she said. <br/><br/>Amoriel had no idea what they did but instead of dying, they only cracked a few bones. Okay, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. As far as she knew, she doesn't have any broken bones at the moment. Still, they slammed into the tunnel at painful speed and went rolling over each other down a steep vent that was not designed for people. There was no way they could stop. <br/><br/>Mellie's robes billowed around her. All of them clung to her desperately, and we began to slow down, but the storm spirits were screaming into the tunnel behind them. <br/><br/>"Can't—hold—long," Mellie warned. "Stay together! When the winds hit—" <br/><br/>"You're doing great, Mellie," Hedge said. "My own mama was an aura, you know. She couldn't have done better herself. " <br/><br/>"Iris-message me?" Mellie pleaded. <br/><br/>Hedge winked. <br/><br/>"Could you guys plan your date later?" Amoriel screamed. "Look!" <br/><br/>Behind them, the tunnel was turning dark. She could feel her ears pop as the pressure built. <br/><br/>"Can't hold them," Mellie warned. "But I'll try to shield you, do you one more favor. " <br/><br/>"Thanks, Mellie," Jason said. "I hope you get a new job. " <br/><br/>She smiled, and then dissolved, wrapping them in a warm gentle breeze. Then the real winds hit, shooting them into the sky so fast, Amoriel blacked out. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A much needed break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amoriel woke at a table at a sidewalk cafe.</p><p>For a second, she thought she was still dreaming. It was a sunny morning. The air was brisk but not unpleasant for sitting outside. At the other tables, a mix of bicyclists, business people, and college kids sat chatting and drinking coffee.</p><p>She could smell the eucalyptus trees. Lots of foot traffic passed in front of quaint little shops. The street was lined with bottle-brush trees and blooming azaleas as if winter was a foreign concept.</p><p>In other words: Amoriel was in California. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.</p><p>Her friends sat in chairs around her—all of them with their hands calmly folded across their chests, dozing pleasantly, apart from Piper, who was sitting in her chair, grumbling. And they all had new clothes on. She looked down at her own outfit and gasped.</p><p>"Santa mierda!" (Holy shit!)</p><p>She yelled louder than she meant. Jason flinched, bumping the table with his knees, which woke Leo and Hedge up.</p><p>"What?" Hedge demanded. "Fight who? Where?"</p><p>"Falling!" Leo grabbed the table. "No—not falling. Where are we?"</p><p>Jason blinked, looking around. He then focused on Piper and made a little choking sound. "What are you wearing?"</p><p>Piper blushed. She was wearing a pretty turquoise dress, with black leggings and black leather boots. She had on a silver charm bracelet, and an old snowboarding jacket, which amazingly went with the outfit pretty well. "It's nothing," she said. "It's my—It's nothing."</p><p>Amoriel hadn't been left out. She was now wearing an adorable black baseball tee that said No 1 Love Angel with golden letters and a black leather jacket, with ombre wisteria pants, black converses that had golden details, her ring and charm bracelet was still in place but there was a new feathery heart-shaped locket around her neck and her raven hair had been fashioned into cute space buns. "I look so cute!" Amoriel said. Then she turned to Leo, who was sitting next to her. "Look at me, Aren't I look adorable?"</p><p>"You always look heavenly, mi amore." He said with a hazy smile, then he leaned down and kissed her cheek making Amoriel giggle.</p><p>Piper pulled out her knife, checking her reflection in the blade before handing it to Amoriel who did the same. Apparently, she only got a plum lipstick because she didn't need any improvements, her face was already perfect. Amoriel had a feeling that her makeover was from her father and not Aphrodite.</p><p>Leo grinned. "Aphrodite strikes again, huh? You're gonna be the best-dressed warriors in town, ladies."</p><p>"Repair boy, I'm the best-dressed warrior in everywhere," Amoriel answered.</p><p>"True."</p><p>"Hey, Leo. " Jason nudged his arm. "You look at yourself recently?"</p><p>"What ... oh."</p><p>He had been given a makeover too. Leo was wearing pinstriped pants, black leather shoes, a white collarless shirt with suspenders, and his tool belt, Ray-Ban sunglasses, and a porkpie hat.</p><p>"Well, aren't you looking handsome, hotstuff." Amoriel said to him, leaning closer to him and giving him an Eskimo kiss. Turning the boy into a tomato.</p><p>"God, Leo. " Piper interrupted their moment. "I think my dad wore that to his last premiere, minus the tool belt."</p><p>"Hey, shut up!"</p><p>"I think he looks good," said Coach Hedge. "Course, I look better. "</p><p>The satyr was a pastel nightmare. Aphrodite had given him a baggy canary yellow zoot suit with two-tone shoes that fit over his hooves. He had a matching yellow broad-brimmed hat, a rose-colored shirt, a baby blue tie, and a blue carnation in his lapel, which Hedge sniffed and then ate.</p><p>"Well," Jason said, "at least your mom overlooked me."</p><p>"Well, Jay-Jay apparently even Aphrodite couldn't help your face. It's not the goddess' fault that the material was bad." Amoriel joked. She and Leo and Coach Hedge laughed while Jason glared at them.</p><p>"Anyway," Piper said. "how did we get here?"</p><p>"Oh, that would be Mellie," Hedge said, chewing happily on his carnation. "Those winds shot us halfway across the country, I'd guess. We would've been smashed flat on impact, but Mellie's last gift—a nice soft breeze—cushioned our fall."</p><p>"And she got fired for us," Leo said. "Man, we suck. "</p><p>"Ah, she'll be fine," Hedge said. "Besides, she couldn't help herself. I've got that effect on nymphs. I'll send her a message when we're through with this quest and help her figure something out. That is one aura I could settle down with and raise a herd of baby goats. "</p><p>"Name her Amoriel two if it's a girl," Amoriel suggested with a grin.</p><p>"I'm going to be sick," Piper said. "Anyone else want coffee?"</p><p>"Coffee!" Hedge's grin was stained blue from the flower. "I love coffee!"</p><p>"Um," Jason said, "but—money? Our packs?"</p><p>Amoriel looked down. Their packs were at their feet, and everything seemed to still be there. Piper reached into her coat pocket, felt about for something. So did Amoriel but while Piper pulled out a wad of cash, she pulled out something entirely different.</p><p>Leo whistled. "Allowance? Piper, your mom rocks!"</p><p>"Leo if her mom's rocks, what does my father do?" She asked while she showed them what was in her pocket and shocked the demigods.</p><p>An American Express Centurion Card.</p><p>"Is that?" Piper asked in shock.</p><p>"Yup," Amoriel answered equally in shock. "I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna get a caramel macchiato."</p><p>"Waitress!" Hedge called. "Six double espressos, and whatever these guys want. Put it on the girl's tab. "</p><p> </p><hr/><p>It didn't take them long to figure out where they were. The menus said. "Café Verve, Walnut Creek, CA." And according to the waitress, it was 9 a. m. on December 21, the winter solstice, which gave them three hours until Enceladus's deadline.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't have to wonder where Mount Diablo was, either. They could see it on the horizon, right at the end of the street. After the Rockies, Mount Diablo didn't look very large, nor was it covered in snow. It seemed downright peaceful, its golden creases marbled with gray-green trees. But size was deceptive with mountains. It was probably much bigger up close. And appearances were deceptive too. Here they were—back in California with sunny skies, mild weather, laid-back people, and a plate of chocolate chip scones with coffee. And only a few miles away, somewhere on that peaceful mountain, a superpowerful, super-evil giant was about to have Piper's dad for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Leo pulled something out of his pocket—the old crayon drawing Aeolus had given him. Aphrodite must've thought it was important if she'd magically transferred it to his new outfit.</p><p> </p><p>"What is that?" Amoriel asked.</p><p> </p><p>Leo folded it up gingerly again and put it away. "Nothing. You don't want to see my kindergarten artwork. "</p><p> </p><p>"It's more than that," Jason guessed. "Aeolus said it was the key to our success. "</p><p> </p><p>Leo shook his head. "Not today. He was talking about... later. "</p><p> </p><p>"How can you be sure?" Piper asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me," Leo said. "Now—what's our game plan?"</p><p> </p><p>Coach Hedge belched. He'd already had three espressos and a plate of doughnuts, along with two napkins and another flower from the vase on the table. He would've eaten the silverware, except Piper, had slapped his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Climb the mountain," Hedge said. "Kill everything except Piper's dad. Leave. "</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel laughed at the old goat. He knew how to break the tension.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, General Eisenhower," Jason grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm just saying!"</p><p> </p><p>"Guys," Piper said. "There's more you need to know. "</p><p> </p><p>Piper seemed to be struggling for words, but in the end, she told them their true enemy: Gaea and how she's bringing people back to life.</p><p> </p><p>"Gaea?" Leo shook his head. "Isn't that Mother Nature? She's supposed to have, like, flowers in her hair and birds singing around her and deer and rabbits doing her laundry. "</p><p> </p><p>"Leo, that's me," Amoriel said.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, but—"</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, cupcake. " Coach Hedge dabbed the espresso out of his goatee. "Piper's telling us some serious stuff, here. Gaea's no softie. I'm not even sure I could take her. "</p><p> </p><p>Leo whistled. "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>Hedge nodded. "This earth lady—she and her old man the sky were nasty customers. "</p><p> </p><p>"Ouranos," Piper said. Amoriel couldn't help looking up at the blue sky, wondering if it had eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Hedge said. "So Ouranos, he's not the best dad. He throws their first kids, the Cyclopes, into Tartarus. That makes Gaea mad, but she bides her time. Then they have another set of kids—the twelve Titans—and Gaea is afraid they'll get thrown into prison too. So she goes up to her son Kronos—"</p><p> </p><p>"The big bad dude," Leo said. "The one they defeated last summer. "</p><p> </p><p>"Right. And Gaea's the one who gives him the scythe, and tells him, 'Hey, why don't I call your dad down here? And while he's talking to me, distracted, you can cut him to pieces. Then you can take over the world. Wouldn't that be great?'"</p><p> </p><p>Nobody said anything. Amoriel's chocolate chip scone didn't look so appetizing anymore. Even though she'd heard the story before, she still couldn't quite get her mind around it. She tried to imagine a kid so messed up, he would kill his own dad just for power. Then she imagined a mom so messed up, she would convince her son to do it.</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely not Snow White," Piper decided.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, Kronos was a bad guy," Hedge said. "But Gaea is literally the mother of all bad guys. She's so old and powerful, so huge, that it's hard for her to be fully conscious. Most of the time, she sleeps, and that's the way we like her—snoring. "But she talked to me and Amorie," Leo said. "How can she be asleep?"</p><p> </p><p>Gleeson brushed crumbs off his canary yellow lapel. He was on his sixth espresso now, and his pupils were as big as quarters. "Even in her sleep, part of her consciousness is active—dreaming, keeping watch, doing little things like causing volcanoes to explode and monsters to rise. Even now, she's not fully awake. Believe me, you don't want to see her fully awake. "</p><p> </p><p>"But she's getting more powerful," Piper said. "She's causing the giants to rise. And if their king comes back—this guy Porphyrion—"</p><p> </p><p>"He'll raise an army to destroy the gods," Jason put in. "Starting with Hera. It'll be another war. And Gaea will wake up fully. "</p><p> </p><p>Gleeson nodded. "Which is why it's a good idea for us to stay off the ground as much as possible. "</p><p> </p><p>Leo looked warily at Mount Diablo. "So ... climbing a mountain. That would be bad. "</p><p> </p><p>Piper's face darkened, and she looked down. Amoriel could understand why. First, she'd been asked to betray them. Now they were trying to help her rescue her dad even though they knew they were walking into a trap. The idea of fighting a giant had been scary enough. But the idea that Gaea was behind it—a force more powerful than a god or Titan ...</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, I can't ask you to do this," Piper said. "This is too dangerous. "</p><p> </p><p>"You kidding?" Gleeson belched and showed them his blue carnation smile. "Who's ready to beat stuff up?"</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel took Piper's hand across the table, giving the girl a warm smile. "We're going to save your dad, Piper. You would do the same for us. You're our friend. We're not going to let your dad die."</p><p> </p><p>"Amoriel's right, Beauty Queen," Leo backed up his girlfriend. "As long as your dad gives me an autograph."</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel lightly shoved Leo but laughed along.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously though, Piper," Jason said. "You don't have to face things alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, guys." Piper's voice was shaky as she squeezed Amoriel's hand, her heart warm from the affection and reassurance her friends were giving her.</p><p> </p><p>"Now," Amoriel said getting up from her chair. "Like Coach said: Who's ready to beat stuff up?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Amoriel knew that the taxi couldn't take them all the way to the top nor did she hope it would. She doesn't want to bring a mortal who'll most likely die into the demigods' affairs. She didn't have to worry when the taxi made lurching, grinding sounds as it ascended the mountain road, and the way up they found the ranger's station shut, a chain blocking the way. </p><p> </p><p>"Far as I can go," the cabbie said. "You sure about this? Gonna be a long walk back, and my car's acting funny. I can't wait for you. " </p><p> </p><p>"We're sure. " Amoriel was the first one out, with Leo in a close second. She had a bad feeling about the whole place. When she tried to figure out what was wrong with the taxi, she saw that the wheels were sinking into the road like it was made of quicksand. Not fast—just enough to make the driver think he had a transmission problem or a bad axle—but the demigods knew different. </p><p> </p><p>The road was hard-packed dirt. No reason at all it should have been soft, but already their shoes were starting to sink. Gaea doesn't want them here and she's not hiding it either. Thankfully, the shoes that her father gave her was comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>While the rest of us got out, Leo paid the cabbie. He was generous—heck, why not? It was Aphrodite's money. Plus, they might never be coming off this mountain. </p><p> </p><p>"Keep the change," he said. "And get out of here. Quick. " </p><p> </p><p>The driver didn't argue. Soon all all could see was his dust trail. </p><p> </p><p>The view from the mountain was pretty amazing. The whole inland valley around Mount Diablo was a patchwork of towns—grids of tree-lined streets and nice middle-class suburbs, shops, and schools. All these normal people living normal lives—the kind I had never known. </p><p> </p><p>"That's Concord," Jason said, pointing to the north. "Walnut Creek below us. To the south, Danville, past those hills. And that way ..." </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel pointed west, where a ridge of golden hills held back a layer of fog, like the rim of a bowl. "That's the Berkeley Hills. The East Bay. Past that, San Francisco. " </p><p> </p><p>"Guys?" Piper touched Jason's arm. "You remember something? You two have been here?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes ... no. "Both he and Amoriel gave her an anguished look. "It just seems important. " </p><p> </p><p>"That's Titan land. " Coach Hedge nodded toward the west. "Bad place, Jason. Trust me, this is as close to 'Frisco as we want to get. " </p><p> </p><p>But Amoriel looked toward the foggy basin with such longing that Leo felt uneasy. Why did Amoriel seem so connected with that place—a place Hedge said was evil, full of bad magic and old enemies? The thought came ridiculous, his Amorie couldn't be bad. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel noticed her feet almost completely embedded in the dirt, but thankfully none sipped slipped through her converses. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guys," Leo said. "Let's keep moving. " </p><p> </p><p>The others noticed the problem. </p><p> </p><p>"Gaea is stronger here," Hedge grumbled. He popped his hooves free from his shoes, then handed the shoes to Leo. "Keep those for me, Valdez. They're nice. " </p><p> </p><p>Leo snorted. "Yes, sir, Coach. Would you like them polished?" </p><p> </p><p>"That's varsity thinking, Valdez. " Hedge nodded approvingly. "But first, we'd better hike up this mountain while we still can. " </p><p> </p><p>"How do we know where the giant is?" Piper asked. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel pointed toward the peak. Drifting across the summit was a plume of smoke. From a distance, it looked like nothing but harmless clouds, but it wasn't. Something was burning. </p><p> </p><p>"Smoke equals fire," Amoriel said. "And I don't think anyone's chilling at this creepy mountain right now so it can only be Enceladus." </p><p> </p><p>Climbing a mountain is hard. But climbing a mountain when the earth was trying to swallow your feet was a whole different level of hard. Amoriel felt like the ground was pulling her down. </p><p> </p><p>Sometime along the trek, Amoriel and Piper had found each other's hands. The two held on to each other in comfort and occasionally to pull each other when the other is starting to slow down or having a hard time walking. The girl's hand was clammy and sweaty and Amoriel knew how stressed she was with her father's life on the line she tried to comfort her as much as she could. </p><p> </p><p>She missed her purple shirt. Even more than that, she missed Festus. They could use a fire-breathing bronze dragon right now. But she knew Festus would not be coming back. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel looked at Leo, who had pulled out the dubbed 'Crayon drawing of destiny.' She wondered what it meant, what it had to do with their future. </p><p> </p><p>First things first, she told herself. Survive today. Figure out the crayon drawing of destiny later. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Jason crouched behind a wall of rock. He gestured for the rest of us to do the same. Leo crawled up next to him, followed by Amoriel. Piper had to pull Coach Hedge down. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to get my outfit dirty!" Hedge complained. </p><p> </p><p>"Shhh!" Piper said. </p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, the satyr knelt. </p><p> </p><p>Just over the ridge where they were hiding, in the shadow of the mountain's final crest, was a forested depression about the size of a football field, where the giant Enceladus had set up camp. </p><p> </p><p>Trees had been cut down to make a towering purple bonfire. The outer rim of the clearing was littered with extra logs and construction equipment—an earthmover; a big crane thing with rotating blades at the end like an electric shaver—must be a tree harvester, Amoriel thought—and a long metal column with an ax blade, like a sideways guillotine—a hydraulic ax. </p><p> </p><p>Why a giant needed construction equipment, Amoriel wasn't sure. She didn't see how the creature in front of her could even fit in the driver's seat. The giant Enceladus was so large, so horrible, she didn't want to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>But she forced herself to focus on the monster. </p><p> </p><p>To start with, he was thirty feet tall—easily as tall as the treetops. Amoriel was sure the giant could've seen them behind their ridge, but he seemed intent on the weird purple bonfire, circling it and chanting under his breath. From the waist up, the giant appeared humanoid, his muscular chest clad in bronze armor, decorated with flame designs. His arms were completely ripped. Each of his biceps was bigger than her. His skin was bronze but sooty with ash. His face was crudely shaped, like a half-finished clay figure, but his eyes glowed white, and his hair was matted in shaggy dreadlocks down to his shoulders, braided with bones. </p><p> </p><p>From the waist down, he was even more terrifying. His legs were scaly green, with claws instead of feet—like the forelegs of a dragon. In his hand, Enceladus held a spear the size of a flagpole. Every so often he dipped its tip in the fire, turning the metal molten red. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Coach Hedge whispered. "Here's the plan—" </p><p> </p><p>Leo elbowed him. "You're not charging him alone!" </p><p> </p><p>"Aw, c'mon. " </p><p> </p><p>"I'll go with him," Amoriel said. </p><p> </p><p>Leo slapped her arm. "No. There's no way you'll survive that." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Amorie. He'll kill you." Jason agreed, watching the girl warily. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel scoffed. "Oh, so because I'm a girl you don't think I'm not a good enough warrior? Is that it, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>The boys spluttered. "W-What? No! That's not it at—" </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel laughed at their horrified faces. " I'm just joking. I'm not going to charge him now." </p><p> </p><p>The two seem to relax a little until they realized what she said. "Now? Amorie—" </p><p> </p><p>Piper choked back a sob, interesting Leo. "Look. " </p><p> </p><p>Just visible on the other side of the bonfire was a man tied to a post. His head slumped like he was unconscious, so Amoriel couldn't make out his face, but Piper didn't seem to have any doubts. </p><p> </p><p>"Dad," she said. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel wished this was a Tristan McLean movie. Then Piper's dad would be faking unconsciousness. He'd untie his bonds and knock out the giant with some cleverly hidden anti-giant gas. Heroic music would start to play, and Tristan McLean would make his amazing escape, running away in slow motion while the mountainside exploded behind him. </p><p> </p><p>But this wasn't a movie. Tristan McLean was half dead and about to be eaten. The only people who could stop it—four fashionably dressed teenaged demigods and a megalomaniac goat. </p><p> </p><p>"There's five of us," Hedge whispered urgently. "And only one of him. " </p><p> </p><p>"Did you miss the fact that he's thirty feet tall?" Leo asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Hedge said. "So you, me, Amoriel and Jason distract him. Piper sneaks around and frees her dad. " </p><p> </p><p>"It's not a completely horrible plan," Amoriel said thoughtfully before turning to Jason. Even Piper and Leo did, to ask him for confirmation. </p><p> </p><p>They all looked at Jason. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Jason asked. "I'm not the leader. " </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Piper said. "You are. " </p><p> </p><p>"Why isn't Amorie the leader? She's been on quests too." </p><p> </p><p>"Because this is your quest and I'm only here to make sure you don't get yourself killed while whatever you're doing, dumbass. I follow and add a few inputs here but that's it." Amoriel said, </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Jason took a deep breath. "Okay." </p><p> </p><p>They never really talked about it, but no one disagreed, not even Hedge. Coming this far had been a team effort, but when it came to a life-and-death decision, they knew Jason or Amoriel was the ones to ask. Even if they had no memory, the two had a kind of balance to them. You could just tell they'd been in battles before, and they knew how to keep their cool. And if Amoriel didn't want to be the leader this time that only left Jason. </p><p> </p><p>"I hate to say it," Jason sighed, "but Coach Hedge is right. A distraction is Piper's best chance. " </p><p> </p><p>Not a good chance, Amoriel thought. Not even a survivable chance. Just their best chance. </p><p> </p><p>They couldn't sit there all day and talk about it, though. It had to be close to noon—the giant's deadline—and the ground was still trying to pull them down. Amoriel's knees had already sunk two inches into the dirt. </p><p> </p><p>Leo looked at the construction equipment and then nudged my shoulder. He brought out a little toy he'd made on the climb, and Amoriel realized what it could do—if they were lucky, which they almost never were. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's boogie," he said. "Before I come to my senses. " </p><p> </p><p>The plan went wrong almost immediately, not that it surprised Amoriel that it did. Piper scrambled along the ridge, trying to keep her head down, while Amoriel, Leo, Jason, and Coach Hedge walked straight into the clearing. </p><p> </p><p>Jason summoned his golden lance. He brandished it over his head and yelled, "Giant!" Which sounded pretty good, and a lot more confident. I was thinking more along the lines of, "your so ugly, your mom could sell you to a modern art museum!" Which admittedly, is not a good idea seeing as his mom is Gaea who wants her and her friends dead. </p><p> </p><p>Enceladus stopped chanting at the flames. He turned toward them and grinned, revealing fangs like a saber-toothed tiger's. </p><p> </p><p>"Well," the giant rumbled. "What a nice surprise. " </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel didn't like the sound of that. She nudged Leo, and his hand closed on his windup gadget. He stepped sideways, edging his way toward the bulldozer. </p><p> </p><p>Coach Hedge shouted, "Let the movie star go, you big ugly cupcake! Or I'm gonna plant my hoof right up your—" </p><p> </p><p>"Coach," Jason said. "Shut up. " </p><p> </p><p>Enceladus roared with laughter. "I've forgotten how funny satyrs are. When we rule the world, I think I'll keep your kind around. You can entertain me while I eat all the other mortals. " </p><p> </p><p>"Is that a compliment?" Hedge frowned at Amoriel. "I don't think that was a compliment. " </p><p> </p><p>"It's sort of a compliment with a hint of a death threat," Amoriel told him. </p><p> </p><p>Enceladus opened his mouth wide, and his teeth began to glow. </p><p> </p><p>"Scatter!" Leo yelled. </p><p> </p><p>Jason and Hedge dove to the left as the giant blew fire, and Amoriel ducked right—a furnace blast so hot even Festus would've been jealous. Leo dodged behind the bulldozer, wound up his homemade device, and dropped it into the driver's seat. Then he ran to the right, heading for the tree harvester. </p><p> </p><p>Jason stood and charge the giant. Amoriel did the same, giving giant a terrifying glare as she bolted towards him with a kind of power in her steps. Coach Hedge ripped off his canary yellow jacket, which was now on fire, and bleated angrily. "I liked that outfit!" Then he raised his club and charged, too. </p><p> </p><p>Before they could get very far, Enceladus slammed his spear against the ground. The entire mountain shook. </p><p> </p><p>The shockwave sent Leo sprawling. Coach Hedge was knocked out cold. He'd fallen forward and hit his head on a log. His furry hindquarters were sticking straight up. At the corner of her eyes, Amoriel saw Jason staggering to his feet. She had been the only one who had managed to stay standing. </p><p> </p><p>The giant bellowed, "I see you, Piper McLean!" He turned and blew fire at a line of bushes to Leo's right. Piper ran into the clearing like a flushed quail, the underbrush burning behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Enceladus laughed. "I'm happy you've arrived. And you brought me my prizes!" </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel wanted to empty an entire quiver full of arrows to his chest, but she knew it would do nothing. This was the moment Piper had warned them about. They'd played right into Enceladus's hands. </p><p> </p><p>The giant laughed at Leo, seeing the look on his face. "That's right, son of Hephaestus. I didn't expect you all to stay alive this long, but it doesn't matter. By bringing you here, Piper McLean has sealed the deal. If she betrays you, I'm as good as my word. She can take her father and go. What do I care about a movie star?" </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel could see Piper's dad more clearly now. He wore a ragged dress shirt and torn slacks. His bare feet were caked with mud. He wasn't completely unconscious, because he lifted his head and groaned—yep, Tristan McLean all right. But he had a nasty cut down the side of his face, and he looked thin and sickly—not heroic at all. </p><p> </p><p>"Dad!" Piper yelled. </p><p> </p><p>Mr. McLean blinked, trying to focus. "Pipes ...? Where ..." </p><p> </p><p>Piper drew her dagger and faced Enceladus. "Let him go!" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, dear," the giant rumbled. "Swear your loyalty to me, and we have no problem. Only these others must die. " </p><p> </p><p>Piper looked back and forth between Leo and her dad. </p><p> </p><p>"He'll kill you," Leo warned. "Don't trust him!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come now," Enceladus bellowed. "You know I was born to fight Athena herself? Mother Gaea made each of us giants with a specific purpose, designed to fight and destroy a particular god. I was Athena's nemesis, the anti-Athena, you might say. Compared to some of my brethren—I am small! But I am clever. And I keep my bargain with you, Piper McLean. It's part of my plan!" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't listen to him, Piper!" Amoriel screamed. </p><p> </p><p>Jason was on his feet now, lance ready; but before he could act, Enceladus roared—a call so loud it echoed down the valley and was probably heard all the way to San Francisco. </p><p> </p><p>At the edge, the woods, half a dozen ogre-like creatures rose up. Amoriel grimaced. "Oh great. Now there's them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mission 1 completed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ogres shuffled forward. They were small compared to Enceladus, about seven feet tall. Each one of them had six arms—one pair in the regular spot, then an extra pair sprouting out the top of their shoulders, and another set shooting from the sides of their rib cages. They wore only ragged leather loincloths, and even across the clearing, Amoriel could smell them. Six guys who never bathed, with six armpits each. She decided if she survived this day, she'd have to take a three-hour bubble bath just to forget the stench.</p><p>"What—what are those?" Leo asked Piper.</p><p>It was Amoriel who answered. "Gegenees."</p><p>"In English?" Leo asked.</p><p>"The Earthborn," Piper said. "Six-armed giants who fought Jason—the first Jason."</p><p>"Very good, my dear!" Enceladus sounded delighted. "They used to live in a miserable place in Greece called Bear Mountain. Mount Diablo is much nicer! They are lesser children of Mother Earth, but they serve their purpose. They're good with construction equipment—"</p><p>"They're also very stupid," Amoriel said. "Our only advantage."</p><p>"Vroom, vroom!" one of the Earthborn bellowed, and the others took up the chant, each moving his six hands as though driving a car as if it were some kind of weird religious ritual. "Vroom, vroom!"</p><p>"Yes, thank you, boys," Encedalus said. "They also have a score to settle with heroes. Especially anyone named Jason."</p><p>"Yay-son!" the Earthborn screamed. They all picked up clumps of earth, which solidified in their hands, turning to nasty pointed stones. "Where Yay-son? Kill Yay-son!"</p><p>"Yeah, not happening, buddy." Amoriel raised her sword, ready to fight till the death. "Jay-Jay, I might just murder your entire fan base."</p><p>"Oh please do," Jason remarked.</p><p>Enceladus smiled. "You see, Piper, you have a choice. Save your father, or ah, try to save your friends and face certain death."</p><p>Piper stepped forward. Her eyes blazed with such rage, even the Earthborn backed away. She radiated power and beauty, but it had nothing to do with her clothes or her makeup.</p><p>"You will not take the people I love," she said. "None of them."</p><p>Her words rippled across the clearing with such force, the Earthborn muttered, "Okay. Okay, sorry," and began to retreat.</p><p>"Stand your ground, fools!" Enceladus bellowed. He snarled at Piper. "This is why we wanted you alive, my dear. You could have been so useful to us. But as you wish. Earth-born! I will show you, Jason."</p><p>Amoriel unconsciously tried to pull Jason behind her and charge. But the giant didn't point to Jason. He pointed to the other side of the bonfire, where Tristan McLean hung helpless and half-conscious.</p><p>The demigods shared a look, and all four of them knew the game plan. When had that happened, that we could read each other so well?</p><p>Jason charged Enceladus, while Piper rushed to her father, and Leo dashed for the tree harvester and Amoriel threw a golden dagger. Easily, she had already killed one ogre. She ran towards the other ogres her sword in hand. Admittedly, she was tiny compared to these creatures, but she felt like she was specifically trained for situations like these. She battles the two ogres.</p><p>One reached to grab her but Amoriel was able to black it by holding her sword in front of her with both hands on its handle. It was strong and she could see the other one was about to attack.</p><p>She kicked the ogre on the leg, just below his knee, where it hurt the most, and jumped to the side to avoid the incoming ogre, using her sword to trip it. When the ogre fell face-first into the ground, Amoriel didn't give it any time to recover as she buried her sword into its back.</p><p>Unfortunately, the other one that she kicked was able to pull itself up, ready to attack again. Amoriel ran towards the Earthborn before jumping onto its back. The ogre took a hold of her hand, trying to pull her away but Amoriel wrapped her legs on its neck, effectively snapping it.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Piper at the stake, cutting her father free. On the other side of the clearing, Jason fought the giant, somehow managing to dodge his massive spear and blasts of fire breath, Leo riding the tree harvester and killing some of the ogres as well while Coach Hedge was still heroically passed out with his goat tail sticking up in the air.</p><p>The Earthborn was fast, but Leo ran like a storm spirit. He leaped toward the harvester from five feet away and slammed into the driver's seat. His hands flew across the controls, and the machine responded with unnatural speed—coming to life as if it knew how important this was.</p><p>"Ha!" Leo screamed, and swung the crane arm through the bonfire, toppling burning logs onto the Earthborn and spraying sparks everywhere. Two giants went down under a fiery avalanche and melted back into the earth—hopefully to stay for a while.</p><p>The other four ogres stumbled across burning logs and hot coals while Leo brought the harvester around. He smashed a button, and on the end of the crane arm, the wicked rotating blades began to whir.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Amoriel could see Piper at the stake, cutting her father free. On the other side of the clearing was me and Jason, fighting the giant, somehow managing to dodge his massive spear and blasts of fire breath. Coach Hedge was still heroically passed out with his goat tail sticking up in the air.</p><p>Amoriel saw six more ogres heading to Leo's direction so she was able to kill two before the others turned around.</p><p>She could see Leo was fighting a few ogres as well as he tried to make sure none make it to Piper and her dad, but her boyfriend seems to have it handled so Amoriel focussed on trying to kill the four more in front of her.</p><p>They're all trying to reach for her —all twenty-four hands— and it's times like this that Amoriel was glad for being short. She ducked under one, letting her sword cut whoever is close enough. Amoriel literally has no idea how she did it but she fought all four ogres and won.</p><p>"How did you do that?" Leo asked her as he and Piper watched her kill her last ogre in shock. "You're like a battle demon."</p><p>"I'm gonna take that as a compliment, repair boy." She muttered, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>However, the battle isn't over. Jason was still fighting the giant Enceladus—and it wasn't going well.</p><p>Up until this point, Amoriel did a lot of unbelievable things in this quest. But perhaps the most unbelievable thing she had done so far was charging into the battle with 30 foot something giant who had terrible body odor. Admittedly she hadn't really thought this through. The battle went in fully-fledged. When Jason's lance broke, he knew he condemned him and Amoriel to death. but just as Enceladus came in for a final strike, Amoriel quickly shot an arrow in his eye, temporarily blinding him.</p><p>He managed to work timely with Amoriel, while he gathered his strength she would attack the giant with everything she knew; he couldn't help see how powerful she looked doing it. She looked like a warrior that even a king would fear, he feared her and she was mostly nice to him; not even scared him as much as she did.</p><p>Jason rolled away from the giant's first spear thrust and jabbed Enceladus in the ankle. Amoriel, on the other hand, managed to snag him behind the leg. Jason's javelin managed to pierce the thick dragon hide, and golden ichor—the blood of immortals—trickled down the giant's clawed foot.</p><p>Enceladus bellowed in pain and blasted him with fire. Jason scrambled away, rolling behind the giant, and struck again behind his knee.</p><p>It went on like that for seconds, minutes—it was hard to judge.</p><p>Amoriel had tried to duck and slice trick which surprisingly worked before she got blasted with fire; she stood up relentlessly, wiping the blood on her face before charging back in. Every few minutes, she'd pull herself out of the Earth trying to swallow her whole.</p><p>Enceladus's spear missed Jason by a millimeter. Jason kept dodging, but the ground stuck to his feet. Gaea was getting stronger, and the giant was getting faster. Enceladus might be slow, but he wasn't dumb. He began anticipating Jason's moves, and his attacks were only annoying him, making him more enraged.</p><p>"I'm not some minor monster," Enceladus bellowed. "I am a giant, born to destroy gods! Your little golden toothpicks can't kill me, demigods!"</p><p>Amoriel didn't waste energy replying. She was already tired. The ground clung to her feet, making her feel like she weighed an extra hundred pounds. The air was full of smoke that burned her lungs. Her breath was raspy. Fires roared around her, stoked by the winds, and the temperature was approaching the heat of an oven.</p><p>Jason raised his javelin to block the giant's next strike—a big mistake. He managed to deflect the spear, but it grazed his shoulder, and his arm dropped.</p><p>He backed up, almost tripping over a burning log.</p><p>Jason and Amoriel retreated, trying to lure the giant to the edge of the clearing. Enceladus could sense they were tired. The giant smiled, baring his fangs.</p><p>"The mighty Jason Grace and Amoriel Fletcher," he taunted. "Yes, we know about you two, son of Jupiter and the firstborn of cupid. The ones who led the assault on Mount Othrys. The ones who single-handedly slew the Titan Krios and toppled the black throne."</p><p>Jason and Amoriel's face went blank with recognition.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Jason asked. He must've realized his mistake when Enceladus breathed fire.</p><p>Distracted, Jason moved too slowly. The blast missed him, but heat blistered his back. He slammed into the ground, his clothes smoldering. He was choking as he tried to breathe.</p><p>He scrambled back as the giant's spear cleaved the ground between his feet.</p><p>Amoriel helped him stand.</p><p>If Jason could only summon one good blast of lightning—but he was already drained, and in this condition, the effort might kill him. Amoriel didn't even know if electricity would harm the giant.</p><p>Death in battle is honorable, said a voice in Amoriel's head.</p><p>That's real comforting, Amoriel thought.</p><p>One last try: Jason and Amoriel look at each other and charged.</p><p>Enceladus let them approach, grinning with anticipation. At the last second, Jason faked a strike and rolled between the giant's legs. He came up quickly, thrusting with all his might, ready to stab the giant in the small of his back, but Enceladus anticipated the trick. He stepped aside with too much speed and agility for a giant as if the earth were helping him move.</p><p>He swept his spear sideways, met Jason's javelin—and with a snap like a shotgun blast, the golden weapon shattered.</p><p>The explosion was hotter than the giant's breath, blinding Amoriel with golden light. The force knocked them off their feet and squeezed the breath out of them.</p><p>When he regained his focus, he was sitting at the rim of a crater. Enceladus stood at the other side, staggering and confused. The javelin's destruction had released so much energy, it had blasted a perfect cone-shaped pit thirty feet deep, fusing the dirt and rock into a slick glassy substance. Jason wasn't sure how he'd survived, but his clothes were steaming.</p><p>Amoriel was thrown backward into a wall making a crater where she landed, she was bleeding but alive and as well as she could be. She picked up her sword and ran back in to cover Jason.</p><p>"You know what giant? I'm starting to get really sick of you!" Amoriel shouted she managed to run up the huge legs of Enceladus, her sword running a huge line into his skin as it bled gold to the floor. He saw her and grabbed her, screaming swear words in multiple languages, before he threw her into the wall. She was quiet and fell to the ground, not moving.</p><p>Jason was out of energy. He had no weapon. He couldn't save Amoriel. And Enceladus was still very much alive.</p><p>Jason tried to get up, but his legs were like lead. Enceladus blinked at the destruction, then laughed. "Impressive! Unfortunately, that was your last trick, demigod."</p><p>Enceladus leaped the crater in a single bound, planting his feet on either side of Jason. The giant raised his spear, its tip hovering six feet over Jason's chest.</p><p>"And now," Enceladus said, "my first sacrifice to Gaea!"</p><p>"No, Jason!" Amoriel screamed, Jason didn't even know she was alive.</p><p>Time slowed down which was really frustrating since Jason still couldn't move. He felt himself sinking into the earth like the ground was a waterbed—comfortable, urging him to relax and give up. He wondered if the stories of the Underworld were true. Would he end up in the Fields of Punishment or Elysium? If he couldn't remember any of his deeds, would they still count? He wondered if the judges would take that into consideration, or if his dad, Zeus, would write him a note: "Please excuse Jason from eternal damnation. He has had amnesia."</p><p>Jason couldn't feel his arms. He could see the tip of the spear coming toward his chest in slow motion. He knew he should move, but he couldn't seem to do it. Funny, he thought. All that effort to stay alive, and then, boom. You just lie there helplessly while a fire-breathing giant impales you.</p><p>Leo's voice yelled, "Heads up!"</p><p>A large black metal wedge slammed into Enceladus with a massive thunk! The giant toppled over and slid into the pit.</p><p>"Jason, get up!" Piper called. Her voice energized him, shook him out of his stupor. He sat up, his head groggy, while Piper grabbed him under his arms and hauled him to his feet.</p><p>"Don't die on me," she ordered. "You are not dying on me."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." He felt light-headed, but she was about the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her hair was smoldering. Her face was smudged with soot. She had a cut on her arm, her dress was torn, and she was missing a boot. Beautiful.</p><p>About a hundred feet behind her, Leo was standing over a piece of construction equipment—a long cannonlike thing with a single massive piston, the edge broken clean off.</p><p>Amoriel was standing there bashfully and kept shooting arrows at the giant. But these arrows were a bright red.</p><p>Then Jason looked down in the crater and saw where the other end of the hydraulic ax had gone. Enceladus was struggling to rise with every arrow shot by Amoriel having him fall back down, an ax blade the size of a washing machine stuck in his breastplate.</p><p>Amazingly, the giant managed to pull the ax blade free. He yelled in pain and the mountain trembled. Golden ichor soaked the front of his armor, but Enceladus stood.</p><p>Shakily, he bent down and retrieved his spear.</p><p>"Good try." The giant winced. "But I cannot be beaten."</p><p>As they watched, the giant's armor mended itself, and the ichor stopped flowing. Even the cuts on his dragon-scale legs, which Jason and Amoriel had worked so hard to make, were now just pale scars.</p><p>Leo ran up to them, saw the giant, and cursed. "What is it with this guy? Die, already!"</p><p>"My fate is preordained," Enceladus said. "Giants cannot be killed by gods or heroes."</p><p>"Only by both," Amoriel said. The giant's smile faltered, and Jason saw in his eyes something like fear. "It's true, isn't it? Gods and demigods have to work together to kill you."</p><p>"You will not live long enough to try!" The giant started stumbling up the crater's slope, slipping on the glassy sides.</p><p>"Anyone have a god handy?" Leo asked.</p><p>"Well Hephaestus and Aphrodite have been the only ones nice enough to actually help us, so we better start praying guys," Amoriel answered.</p><p>Jason's heart filled with dread. He looked at the giant below them, struggling to get out of the pit, and he knew what had to happen.</p><p>"Leo," he said, "if you've got a rope in that tool belt, get it ready."</p><p>He leaped at the giant with no weapon but his bare hands.</p><p>"Enceladus!" Piper yelled. "Look behind you!"</p><p>It was an obvious trick, but her voice was so compelling, even Jason bought it. The giant said, "What?" and turned like there was an enormous spider on his back.</p><p>Jason tackled his legs at just the right moment. The giant lost his balance. Enceladus slammed into the crater and slid to the bottom. While he tried to rise, Jason put his arms around the giant's neck. When Enceladus struggled to his feet, Jason was riding his shoulders.</p><p>"Get off!" Enceladus screamed. He tried to grab Jason's legs, but Jason scrabbled around, squirming and climbing over the giant's hair.</p><p>Father, Jason thought. If I've ever done anything good, anything you approved of, help me now. I offer my own life—just save my friends.</p><p>Suddenly he could smell the metallic scent of a storm. Darkness swallowed the sun. The giant froze, sensing it too.</p><p>Jason yelled to his friends, "Hit the deck!"</p><p>And every hair on his head stood straight up.</p><p>Crack!</p><p>Lightning surged through Jason's body, straight through Enceladus, and into the ground. The giant's back stiffened, and Jason was thrown clear.</p><p>When he regained his bearings, he was slipping down the side of the crater, and the crater was cracking open. The lightning bolt had split the mountain itself. The earth rumbled and tore apart, and Enceladus's legs slid into the chasm. He clawed helplessly at the glassy sides of the pit, and just for a moment managed to hold on to the edge, his hands trembling.</p><p>He fixed Jason with a look of hatred. "You've won nothing, boy. My brothers are rising, and they are ten times as strong as I. We will destroy the gods at their roots! You will die, and Olympus will die with—"</p><p>The giant lost his grip and fell into the crevice.</p><p>The earth shook. Jason fell toward the rift.</p><p>"Grab hold!" Leo yelled.</p><p>Jason's feet were at the edge of the chasm when he grabbed the rope, and Leo, Amoriel, and Piper pulled him up.</p><p>Amoriel hugged him tightly; "Do that one more time and I'll destroy you, Jason Grace, heed my warning."</p><p>They stood together, exhausted and terrified, as the chasm closed like an angry mouth. The ground stopped pulling at their feet.</p><p>For now, Gaea was gone.</p><p>The mountainside was on fire. Smoke billowed hundreds of feet into the air. Amoriel spotted a helicopter—maybe firefighters or reporters—coming toward them.</p><p>All around them was carnage. The Earthborn had melted into piles of clay, leaving behind only their rock missiles and some nasty bits of loincloth, but Amoriel figured they would re-form soon enough. Construction equipment lay in ruins. The ground was scarred and blackened.</p><p>Coach Hedge started to move. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his head. His canary yellow pants were now the color of Dijon mustard mixed with mud.</p><p>He blinked and looked around him at the battle scene. "Did I do this?"</p><p>Before they could reply, Hedge picked up his club and got shakily to his feet. "Yeah, you wanted some hoof? I gave you some hoof, cupcakes! Who's the goat, huh?"</p><p>He did a little dance, kicking rocks and making what were probably rude satyr gestures at the piles of clay.</p><p>Leo cracked a smile, and Jason couldn't help it—he started to laugh. It probably sounded a little hysterical, but it was such a relief to be alive, he didn't care. Amoriel joined in; shaking her head at the crazy scene and their equally crazy friends.</p><p>Then a man stood up across the clearing. Tristan McLean staggered forward. His eyes were hollow, shell-shocked, like someone who'd just walked through a nuclear wasteland.</p><p>"Piper?" he called. His voice cracked. "Pipes, what—what is—"</p><p>He couldn't complete the thought. Piper ran over to him and hugged him tightly, but he almost didn't seem to know her.</p><p>Amoriel and Jason had felt a similar way—that morning at the Grand Canyon when they woke up with no memory. But Mr. McLean had the opposite problem. He had too many memories, too much trauma his mind just couldn't handle. He was coming apart.</p><p>"We need to get him out of here," Jason said.</p><p>"Yeah, but how?" Leo said. "He's in no shape to walk."</p><p>Jason glanced up at the helicopter, which was now circling directly overhead. "Can you make us a bullhorn or something?" he asked Leo. "Piper has some talking to do.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Borrowing the helicopter was easy... Getting Piper's dad on board was not.</p><p>Piper needed only a few words through Leo's improvised bullhorn to convince the pilot to land on the mountain. The Park Service copter was big enough for medical evacuations or search and rescue, and when Piper told the very nice ranger pilot lady that it would be a great idea to fly them to the Oakland Airport, she readily agreed.</p><p>"No," her dad muttered, as they picked him up off the ground. "Piper, what—there were monsters—there were monsters—"</p><p>She needed all three of her friends to help to hold him, while Coach Hedge gathered their supplies. Fortunately, Hedge had put his pants and shoes back on, so they didn't have to explain the goat legs.</p><p>It broke Piper's heart to see her dad like this—pushed beyond the breaking point, crying like a little boy. She didn't know what the giant had done to him exactly, how the monsters had shattered his spirit, but she didn't think she could stand to find out.</p><p>"It'll be okay, Dad," she said, making her voice as soothing as possible. She didn't want to charmspeak her own father, but it seemed the only way. "These people are my friends. We're going to help you. You're safe now."</p><p>He blinked and looked up at helicopter rotors. "Blades. They had a machine with so many blades. They had six arms ..."</p><p>When they got him to the bay doors, the pilot came over to help. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.</p><p>"Smoke inhalation," Jason suggested. "Or heat exhaustion."</p><p>"We should get him to a hospital," the pilot said.</p><p>"It's okay," Amoriel said. "The airport is good."</p><p>"Yeah, the airport is good," the pilot agreed immediately. Then she frowned, as if uncertain why she'd changed her mind. "Isn't he Tristan McLean, the movie star?"</p><p>"No," Piper said. "He only looks like him. Forget it."</p><p>"Yeah," the pilot said. "Only looks like him. I—" She blinked, confused. "I forgot what I was saying. Let's get going."</p><p>Jason raised his eyebrows at Piper, obviously impressed, but Piper looked miserable. Amoriel could tell she didn't want to play with people's memories, not like Jason and her's.</p><p>"Piper." Her dad grasped her hand and held on like he was afraid he'd fall. "It's you? They told me—they told me you would die. They said ... horrible things would happen."</p><p>"It's me, Dad." Piper looked on the verge of tears. "Everything's going to be okay."</p><p>"They were monsters," he said. "Real monsters. Earth spirits, right out of Grandpa Tom's stories—and the Earth Mother was angry with me. And the giant, Tsul'kälû, breathing fire—" He focused on Piper again, his eyes like broken glass, reflecting a crazy kind of light. "They said you were a demigod. Your mother was ..."</p><p>"Aphrodite," Piper said. "Goddess of love."</p><p>"I—I—" He took a shaky breath, then seemed to forget how to exhale.</p><p>The others were careful not to watch. Leo fiddled with a lug nut from his tool belt. Jason gazed at the valley below—the roads backing up as mortals stopped their cars and gawked at the burning mountain. Gleeson chewed on the stub of his carnation, and for once the satyr didn't look in the mood to yell or boast. Amoriel simply joined Jason looking out the window at the burning mountain behind them.</p><p>Tristan McLean wasn't supposed to be seen like this. He was a star. He was confident, stylish, suave—always in control. That was the public image he projected. Amoriel could tell Piper was about to have an emotional breakdown.</p><p>"I didn't know about Mom," Piper told him. "Not until you were taken. When we found out where you were, we came right away. My friends helped me. No one will hurt you again."</p><p>Her dad couldn't stop shivering. "You're heroes—you and your friends. I can't believe it. You're a real hero, not like me. Not playing a part. I'm so proud of you, Pipes." But the words were muttered listlessly, in a semi-trance.</p><p>He gazed down on the valley, and his grip on Piper's hand went slack. "Your mother never told me."</p><p>"She thought it was for the best." It sounded lame, and no amount of charmspeak could change that.</p><p>Piper felt inside the pocket of her jacket but came out empty-handed. No wads of cash this time.</p><p>She held his hand, speaking to him about small things—her time at the Wilderness School, her cabin at Camp Half-Blood. She told him how Coach Hedge ate carnations and got knocked on his butt in Mount Diablo, how Leo had tamed a dragon, and how Jason had made wolves back down by talking in Latin. How Amoriel had saved the boys in Medea's place. They smiled reluctantly as she recounted their adventures. Her dad seemed to relax as she talked, but he didn't smile. Amoriel wasn't even sure he heard her.</p><p>As they passed over the hills into the East Bay, Jason tensed. He leaned so far out the doorway Amoriel was afraid he'd fall.</p><p>He pointed. "What is that?"</p><p>Amoriel looked down, she saw a highway cut through a tunnel in the hills, connecting the East Bay with the inland towns. She felt like she had been here before, a long time ago.</p><p>"Where?" Piper asked.</p><p>"That road," he said. "The one that goes through the hills."</p><p>"The pilot says it's Highway 24," Piper reported. "That's the Caldecott Tunnel. Why?"</p><p>Jason stared intently at the tunnel entrance, but he said nothing. It disappeared from view as they flew over downtown Oakland, but Jason and Amoriel still stared into the distance, their expression almost as unsettled as Piper's dad.</p><p>"Monsters," her dad said, a tear tracing his cheek. "I live in a world of monsters."</p><p>Air traffic control didn't want to let an unscheduled helicopter land at the Oakland Airport—until Piper got on the radio. Then it turned out to be no problem.</p><p>They unloaded on the tarmac, and everyone looked at Piper, asking the silent question of what would happen to her dad now.</p><p>"What now?" Jason asked her.</p><p>She looked uncomfortable. But she pulled herself together to say,</p><p>Amoriel knew her friend was uncomfortable. Piper forced herself to look collected. Amoriel could almost see the gears working in her head.</p><p>"First thing," she said. "I—I have to get my dad home. I'm sorry, guys."</p><p>Their faces fell.</p><p>"Oh," Leo said. "I mean, absolutely. He needs you right now. We can take it from here."</p><p>"He's right, Piper," Amoriel said. "We understand." But even as Amoriel said the words, she couldn't help but be disappointed. She's gotten attached to the Aphrodite girl and would have preferred to fight by her side, but she knew that family always comes first.</p><p>"Pipes, no." Her dad had been sitting in the helicopter doorway, a blanket around his shoulders. But he stumbled to his feet. "You have a mission. A quest. I can't—"</p><p>"I'll take care of him," said Coach Hedge.</p><p>Piper stared at him. The satyr was the last person anyone would expect to offer. Piper seemed to have gotten the same idea.</p><p>"You?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm a protector," Gleeson said. "That's my job, not fighting."</p><p>Amoriel smiled at him. She hadn't even realized that she's gotten attached to him too.</p><p>Then Hedge straightened and set his jaw. "Of course, I'm good at fighting, too." He glared at them all, daring them to argue.</p><p>"Yes," Jason said.</p><p>"Terrifying," Leo agreed.</p><p>"A battle demon," Amoriel said remembering Leo's earlier words. Leo snorted and covered his mouth, but the Coach seemed satisfied.</p><p>"But I'm a protector, and I can do this. Your dad's right, Piper. You need to carry on with the quest."</p><p>"But ..." Piper hesitated, obviously wanting to be with her father at his weakest moment. "Dad ..."</p><p>He held out his arms, and she hugged him. Amoriel averted her eyes, meeting Leo's, both of them not wanting to intrude the obviously intimate moment with the father-daughter duo.</p><p>"Let's give them a minute," Jason said, and we took the pilot a few yards down the tarmac.</p><p>"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Leo asked Amoriel, sounding worried for their friend.</p><p>"Of course, " Amoriel said. "Piper has to get her toughness from somewhere.</p><p>Jason nodded along in agreement. "They'll both be fine."</p><p>"How's your head?" Leo asked Amoriel, not really having the opportunity earlier.</p><p>"Still connected to my body, I think." She joked.</p><p>The three then kept quiet pretended not to hear the exchange between Piper and her father and patiently waited for the two to finish.</p><p>Suddenly Tristan McLean collapsed behind them, and they rushed to help.</p><p>"Got him," Hedge said. The satyr stumbled, but he was strong enough to hold Tristan McLean upright. "I already asked our ranger friend to call up his plane. It's on the way now. Home address?"</p><p>Piper was about to tell him, but she checked her dad's pocket, finding a BlackBerry was still there. It seemed bizarre that he'd still have something so normal after all he'd been through.</p><p>"Everything's on here," Piper said. "Address, his chauffeur's number. Just watch out for Jane."</p><p>Hedge's eyes lit up like he sensed a possible fight. "Who's Jane?"</p><p>By the time Piper explained, her dad's sleek white Gulf-stream had taxied next to the helicopter.</p><p>Hedge and the flight attendant got Piper's dad on board. Then Hedge came down one last time to say his good-byes. He gave Piper and Amoriel a hug and glared at Jason and Leo.</p><p>"You cupcakes take care of these girls, you hear? Or I'm gonna make you do push-ups."</p><p>"You got it, Coach," Leo said, a smile tugging at his mouth. Wrapping an arm around Amoriel's waist.</p><p>"No push-ups," Jason promised.</p><p>Piper gave the old satyr one more hug. "Thank you, Gleeson. Take care of him, please."</p><p>"I got this, McLean," he assured her. "They got root beers and veggie enchiladas on this flight, and one hundred percent linen napkins—yum! I could get used to this."</p><p>Trotting up the stairs, he lost one shoe, and his hoof was visible for just a second. The flight attendant's eyes widened, but she looked away and pretended nothing was wrong.</p><p>When the plane was heading down the runaway, Piper started to cry. She'd been holding it in too long and she just couldn't anymore. Amoriel quickly shrugged Leo's arms off and rushed to wrap her arms around her friend. Both boys stood uncomfortably nearby, Jason fidgeting with his fingers and Leo pulling a Kleenex out of his tool belt.</p><p>"Oh, pipes. Everything is going to be okay," Amoriel said. "Your dad's in good hands and you did amazing."</p><p>Piper allowed herself to be held for another moment, sobbing in Amoriel's arms, before pulling away and wiping her tears.</p><p>"Thank you, guys," Piper said. "I-"</p><p>She couldn't bring herself to say another word as one more sob rocked her body. But her friends understood. No more words needed to be said. They knew what she meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Legendary battle part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then, right next to Jason, the air began to shimmer. At first, Amoriel thought it was heat off the tarmac, or maybe gas fumes from the helicopter, but she'd seen something like this before in Medea's fountain. It was an Iris message. An image appeared in the air—a dark-haired girl in silver winter camouflage, holding a bow.</p><p> </p><p>Jason stumbled back in surprise. "Thalia!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank the gods," said the Hunter. The scene behind her was hard to make out but Amoriel heard yelling, metal clashing on metal and explosions.</p><p> </p><p>"We've found her," Thalia said. "Where are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oakland," he said. "Where are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Wolf House! Oakland is good; you're not too far. We're holding off the giant's minions, but we can't hold them forever. Get here before sunset, or it's all over."</p><p> </p><p>"Then it's not too late?" Piper cried. Hope surged through them, but Thalia's expression quickly dampened it.</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet," Thalia said. "But Jason—it's worse than I realized. Porphyrion is rising. Hurry."</p><p> </p><p>"But where is the Wolf House?" he pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>"Our last trip," Thalia said, her image starting to flicker. "The park. Jack London. Remember?"</p><p> </p><p>This made no sense to Piper, but Jason looked like he'd been shot. He tottered, his face pale, and the Iris message disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>"Bro, you all right?" Leo asked. "You know where she is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Jason said. "Sonoma Valley. Not far. Not by air."</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel looked like an electric shock ran through her body. She straightened up, and her eyes widened. When Leo asked what was wrong, she shook her head and brushed him off. Piper knew something was up, and she made a mental note to ask her about it later.</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel turned to the ranger pilot, who'd been watching all this with an increasingly puzzled expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Ma'am," Piper said with her best smile. "You don't mind helping us one more time, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind," the pilot agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"We can't take a mortal into battle," Jason said. "It's too dangerous." He turned to Leo. "Do you think you could fly this thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um ..." Leo's expression didn't exactly reassure Amoriel. But then he put his hand on the side of the helicopter, concentrating hard as if listening to the machine.</p><p> </p><p>"Bell 412HP utility helicopter," Leo said. "Composite four-blade main rotor, cruising speed twenty-two knots, service ceiling twenty-thousand feet. The tank is near full. Sure, I can fly it."</p><p> </p><p>Amoriel smiled at the ranger again. "You don't have a problem with an under-aged unlicensed kid borrowing your copter, do you? We'll return it." As if the ranger could deny her from anything she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"I—" The pilot nearly choked on the words, but she got them out: "I don't have a problem with that."</p><p> </p><p>Leo grinned. "Hop in, kids. Uncle Leo's gonna take you for a ride."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you say something that's actually gonna make us want to ride it?" Amoriel asked with a groan, but like the rest of them, she hopped on anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was going down as they flew north over the Richmond Bridge, and Amoriel couldn't believe the day had gone so quickly. Once again, nothing like ADHD and a good fight to the death to make time fly.</p><p> </p><p>Piloting the chopper, Leo was going pretty steady. Leo would pause for some time, and then start flipping switches pushing buttons. Then he would go silent again. This continued, until-</p><p> </p><p>"Going okay?" Amoriel asked from the copilot's seat. She sounded more nervous than he looked, or tried to look.</p><p> </p><p>"Aces," he said. "So what's the Wolf House?"</p><p> </p><p>Jason knelt between their seats. "An abandoned mansion in the Sonoma Valley. A demigod built it—Jack London."</p><p> </p><p>Leo couldn't seem to place the name. </p><p> </p><p>"He an actor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Writer," Amoriel said. "Adventure stuff, Call of the Wild, White Fang."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Jason said. "He was a son of Mercury—I mean, Hermes. He was an adventurer, traveled the world. He was even a hobo for a while. Then he made a fortune writing. He bought a big ranch in the country and decided to build this huge mansion—the Wolf House."</p><p> </p><p>"Named that 'cause he wrote about wolves?" Leo guessed.</p><p> </p><p>"Partially," Amoriel said. "But the site, and the reason he wrote about wolves—he was dropping hints about his personal experience. There're a lot of holes in his life story—how he was born, who his dad was, why he wandered around so much—stuff you can only explain if you know he was a demigod."</p><p> </p><p>The bay slipped behind them, and the helicopter continued north. Ahead of them, yellow hills rolled out as far as Amoriel could see.</p><p> </p><p>"So Jack London went to the Camp Half-Blood," Piper guessed.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Jason said. "No, he didn't."</p><p> </p><p>"Bro, you guys freaking me out with the mysterious talk. Are you remembering your pasts or not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pieces," Jason said. "Only pieces. None of it good. The Wolf House is on sacred ground. It's where London started his journey as a child—where he found out he was a demigod. That's why he returned there. He thought he could live there, claim that land, but it wasn't meant for him. The Wolf House was cursed. It burned in a fire a week before he and his wife were supposed to move in. A few years later, London died, and his ashes were buried on the site."</p><p> </p><p>"So," Piper said, "how do you know all this?"</p><p> </p><p>A shadow crossed their face. </p><p> </p><p>"We started our journey there too," Amoriel said. "It's a powerful place for demigods, a dangerous place. If Gaea can claim it, use its power to entomb Hera on the solstice and raise Porphyrion—that might be enough to awaken the earth goddess fully."</p><p> </p><p>Leo kept his hand on the joystick, guiding the chopper at full speed—racing toward the north. There was a small dark spot where they were headed. Amoriel could only hope they could go around it.</p><p> </p><p>There were some sudden metal creaking sounds that did not sound good. Leo leveled out the chopper, and the creaking stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"Thirty minutes out," Leo told us, though Amoriel wasn't sure how he knew. "If you want to get some rest, now's a good time."</p><p> </p><p>Jason and Amoriel strapped themselves into the helicopter and passed out almost immediately. Piper and Leo stayed wide-awake.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of awkward silence, Leo said, "Your dad will be fine, you know. Nobody's gonna mess with him with that crazy goat around."</p><p> </p><p>Piper glanced at him</p><p> </p><p>"My dad," she said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I know. I was thinking about Jason and Amorie. I'm worried about them."</p><p> </p><p>Leo nodded. The closer they got to that bank of dark clouds, the more Piper worried, too.</p><p> </p><p>"They're starting to remember. That's got to make them a little edgy."</p><p> </p><p>"But what if ... what if they're different persons?"</p><p> </p><p>Leo had had the same thought. If the Mist could affect their memories, could Amoriel's whole personality be an illusion, too? If his girlfriend wasn't his girlfriend, and they were heading into a cursed mansion—a dangerous place for demigods—what would happen if Amoriel's full memory came back in the middle of a battle?</p><p> </p><p>"Nah," Leo decided. "After all we've been through? I can't see it. We're a team. Jason and Amorie can handle it."</p><p> </p><p>Piper smoothed her blue dress, which was tattered and burned from their fight on Mount Diablo. "I hope you're right. I need him ..." she cleared her throat. "I mean I need to trust him... and you obviously love Amoriel."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Leo said.</p><p> </p><p>After seeing her dad break down, Piper couldn't afford to lose Jason as well. she'd just watched her dad, her cool suave movie star dad, reduced to near insanity. It made her feel insecure, too. If weakness was inherited, she wondered, could she break down the same way her dad did?</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't worry," Leo said. "Piper, you're the strongest, most powerful beauty queen I've ever met, after Amorie of course. You can trust yourself. For what it's worth, you can trust me too." </p><p> </p><p>The helicopter dipped in wind shear, and Piper almost jumped out of her skin. Leo cursed and righted the chopper. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel woke up due to the consistent rocking of the helicopter. Jason seem to wake up at the same time. He crawled forward, grabbing Leo's seat for balance. </p><p> </p><p>"We've got to be getting close." </p><p> </p><p>"Where are we, Leo?" Amoriel asked. </p><p> </p><p>Leo was too busy wrestling with the stick to reply. Suddenly it didn't look so easy to drive the chopper. Its movements turned sluggish and jerky. The whole machine shuddered in the icy wind. The helicopter probably hadn't been prepped for cold-weather flying. There was a sudden beeping noise, and we started to lose altitude. </p><p> </p><p>Below them, the ground was a dark quilt of trees and fog. The ridge of a hill loomed in front of them and Leo yanked the stick, just clearing the treetops. </p><p> </p><p>"There!" Jason shouted. </p><p> </p><p>A small valley opened up before us, with the murky shape of a building in the middle. Leo aimed the helicopter straight for it. All around them were flashes of light that reminded Amoriel of the tracer fire at Midas's compound. Trees cracked and exploded at the edges of the clearing. Shapes moved through the mist. Combat seemed to be everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Leo set down the helicopter in an icy field about fifty yards from the house and killed the engine. They were about to relax when they heard a whistling sound and saw a dark shape hurtling toward them out of the mist. </p><p> </p><p>"Out!" Leo screamed. </p><p> </p><p>They leaped from the helicopter and barely cleared the rotors before a massive BOOM shook the ground, knocking Amoriel and Leo off their feet and splattering ice all over them. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel got up shakily and she then gave Leo a hand, seeing as she flattened. She saw that the world's largest snowball—a chunk of snow, ice, and dirt the size of a garage—had completely flattened the Bell 412. </p><p> </p><p>"You all right?" Jason ran up to them, Piper at his side. They both looked fine except for being speckled with snow and mud. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Leo shivered. "Guess we owe that ranger lady a new helicopter." </p><p> </p><p>Piper pointed south. "Fighting's over there." Then she frowned. "No ... it's all around us." </p><p> </p><p>She was right. The sounds of combat rang across the valley. The snow and mist made it hard to tell for sure, but there seemed to be a circle of fighting all around the Wolf House. </p><p> </p><p>Behind them loomed Jack London's dream home—a massive ruin of red and gray stones and rough-hewn timber beams. Amoriel could imagine how it had looked before it burned down—a combination log cabin and castle, like a billionaire lumberjack, might build. But in the mist and sleet, the place had a lonely, haunted feel. Amoriel could totally believe the ruins were cursed. </p><p> </p><p>"Jason!" a girl's voice called. </p><p> </p><p>Thalia appeared from the fog, her parka caked with snow. Her bow was in her hand, and her quiver was almost empty. She ran toward them, but made it only a few steps before a six-armed ogre—one of the Earthborn—burst out of the storm behind her, a raised club in each hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Look out!" Leo yelled. We rushed to help, but Thalia had it under control. She launched herself into a flip, notching an arrow as she pivoted like a gymnast and landed in a kneeling position. The ogre got a silver arrow right between the eyes and melted into a pile of clay. </p><p> </p><p>Thalia stood and retrieved her arrow, but the point had snapped off. "That was my last one." She kicked the pile of clay resentfully. "Stupid ogre." </p><p> </p><p>"Nice shot, though," Leo said. </p><p> </p><p>Thalia ignored him as usual. She hugged Jason and nodded to Amoriel and Piper. "Just in time. My Hunters are holding a perimeter around the mansion, but we'll be overrun any minute." </p><p> </p><p>"Here, use some of these. İt's okay, mine's never run out." Amoriel handed Thalia some enchanted silver arrows. Thalia smiled at her gratefully. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Amorie." </p><p> </p><p>"By Earthborn?" Jason asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Here we go again," Amoriel muttered in annoyance as she released her sword, the pointy end still stained with ogre blood. </p><p> </p><p>"And wolves—Lycaon's minions." Thalia blew a fleck of ice off her nose. "Also storm spirits—" </p><p> </p><p>"But we gave them to Aeolus!" Piper protested. </p><p> </p><p>"Who tried to kill us," Amoriel reminded her. "Maybe he's helping Gaea again." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Thalia said. "But the monsters keep re-forming almost as fast as we can kill them. We took the Wolf House with no problem: surprised the guards and sent them straight to Tartarus. But then this freak snowstorm blew in. Wave after wave of monsters started attacking. Now we're surrounded. I don't know who or what is leading the assault, but I think they planned this. It was a trap to kill anyone who tried to rescue Hera." </p><p> </p><p>"Gaea already knows we're here," Amoriel said. "We're on her turf, guys," Amoriel muttered. </p><p> </p><p>"Where's Hera?" Jason asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Inside," Thalia said. "We tried to free her, but we can't figure out how to break the cage. It's only a few minutes until the sun goes down. Hera thinks that's the moment when Porphyrion will be reborn. Plus, most monsters are stronger at night. If we don't free Hera soon—" </p><p> </p><p>She didn't need to finish the thought. </p><p> </p><p>All of them followed her into the ruined mansion. </p><p> </p><p>Jason and Amoriel stepped over the threshold and immediately collapsed. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Leo caught Amoriel. "None of that, guys. What's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>"This place ..." Jason shook his head. "Sorry ... It came rushing back to me." </p><p> </p><p>"We've been here before," Amoriel said. </p><p> </p><p>"We both have," Thalia said. Her expression was grim like she was reliving someone's death. "This is where my mom took us when Jason was a child. She left him here, told me he was dead. He just disappeared." </p><p> </p><p>"She gave me to the wolves," Jason murmured. "At Hera's insistence. She gave me to Lupa." </p><p> </p><p>"That part I didn't know." Thalia frowned. "Who is Lupa?" </p><p> </p><p>An explosion shook the building. Just outside, a blue mushroom cloud billowed up, raining snowflakes and ice like a nuclear blast made of cold instead of heat. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe this isn't the time for questions," Leo suggested. "Show us the goddess." </p><p> </p><p>Once inside, Jason and seemed to get their bearings. The house was built in a giant U, and Jason led them between the two wings to an outside courtyard with an empty reflecting pool. At the bottom of the pool, just as Jason had described from his dream, two spires of rock and root tendrils had cracked through the foundation. </p><p> </p><p>One of the spires was much bigger—a solid dark mass about twenty feet high, and to Leo, it looked like a stone body bag. Underneath the mass of fused tendrils he could make out the shape of a head, wide shoulders, a massive chest and arms, like the creature, was stuck waist-deep in the earth. No, not stuck—rising. </p><p> </p><p>On the opposite end of the pool, the other spire was smaller and more loosely woven. Each tendril was as thick as a telephone pole, with so little space between them that Leo doubted he could've gotten his arm through. Still, they could see inside. And in the center of the cage stood Hera. </p><p> </p><p>But she didn't look like Hera. There was a grey light off her, and she was weak. The cage was slowly deflating her powers. </p><p> </p><p>Leo dropped into the pool and approached the cage. "Hola, Tía. A little bit of trouble?" </p><p> </p><p>So this  was Tía Callida. Leo's psychotic babysitter. </p><p> </p><p>Hera crossed her arms and sighed in exasperation. "Don't inspect me like I'm one of your machines, Leo Valdez. Get me out of here!" </p><p> </p><p>Thalia stepped next to him and looked at the cage with distaste—or maybe she was looking at the goddess. "We tried everything we could think of, Leo, but maybe my heart wasn't in it. If it was up to me, I'd just leave her in there." </p><p> </p><p>"Ohh, Thalia Grace," the goddess said. "When I get out of here, you'll be sorry you were ever born." </p><p> </p><p>"Save it!" Thalia snapped. "You've been nothing but a curse to every child of Zeus for ages. You sent a bunch of intestinally challenged cows after my friend Annabeth—" </p><p> </p><p>"She was disrespectful!" </p><p> </p><p>"What what!?" Amoriel snorted. But her amusement was short-lived. </p><p> </p><p>"You dropped a statue on my legs." </p><p> </p><p>"It was an accident!" </p><p> </p><p>"And you took my brother!" Thalia's voice cracked with emotion. "Here—on this spot. You ruined our lives. We should leave you to Gaea!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Jason intervened. "Thalia—Sis—I know. But this isn't the time. You should help your Hunters." </p><p> </p><p>Thalia clenched her jaw. "Fine. For you, Jason. But if you ask me, she isn't worth it." </p><p> </p><p>Thalia turned, leaped out of the pool, and stormed from the building. </p><p> </p><p>Leo turned to Hera with grudging respect. "Intestinally challenged cows?" </p><p> </p><p>"Focus on the cage, Leo," she grumbled. "And Jason—you are wiser than your sister. I chose my champions well." </p><p> </p><p>"We're not your champion, lady," Jason said. "We're only helping you because you stole our memories and you're better than the alternative. Speaking of which, what's going on with that?" Amoriel asked. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded to the other spire that looked like the king-size granite body bag. Was she imagining it, or had it grown taller since they'd gotten here? </p><p> </p><p>"That, Amoriel," Hera said, "is the king of the giants being reborn." </p><p> </p><p>"Gross," Amoriel said. </p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," Hera said. "Porphyrion, the strongest of his kind. Gaea needed a great deal of power to raise him again —my power. For weeks I've grown weaker as my essence was used to grow him a new form." </p><p> </p><p>"So you're like a heat lamp," Leo guessed. "Or fertilizer." </p><p> </p><p>The goddess glared at him, but Leo didn't look like he cared. </p><p> </p><p>"Joke all you wish," Hera said in a clipped tone. "But at sundown, it will be too late. The giant will awake. He will offer me a choice: marry him, or be consumed by the earth. And I cannot marry him. We will all be destroyed. And as we die, Gaea will awaken." </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel frowned at the giant's spire. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't we blow it up or something?" Leo asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Without me, you do not have the power," Hera said. "You might as well try to destroy a mountain." </p><p> </p><p>"Done that once today," Amoriel said. </p><p> </p><p>"Just hurry up and let me out!" Hera demanded. </p><p> </p><p>Jason scratched his head. "Leo, can you do it?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." Leo tried not to panic. "Besides, if she's a goddess, why hasn't she busted herself out?" </p><p> </p><p>Hera paced furiously around her cage, cursing in Ancient Greek. "Use your brain, Leo Valdez. I picked you because you're intelligent. Once trapped, a god's power is useless. Your own father trapped me once in a golden chair. It was humiliating! I had to beg—beg him for my freedom and apologize for throwing him off Olympus." </p><p> </p><p>"Sounds fair," Leo said. </p><p> </p><p>Hera gave him the godly stink-eye. "I've watched you since you were a child, son of Hephaestus because I knew you could aid me at this moment. If anyone can find a way to destroy this abomination, it is you." </p><p> </p><p>"But it's not a machine. It's like Gaea thrust her hand out of the ground and ..." Leo looked dizzy. The line of the prophecy-The forge and dove shall break the cage. "Hold on. I do have an idea. Piper, I'm going to need your help. And we're going to need time." </p><p> </p><p>The air turned brittle with cold. The temperature dropped so fast, Amoriel's breath changed to mist. Frost coated the walls of the Wolf House. Venti rushed in —but instead of winged men, these were shaped like horses, with dark storm-cloud bodies and manes that crackled with lightning. Some had silver arrows sticking out of their flanks. Behind them came red-eyed wolves and the six-armed Earthborn. </p><p> </p><p>Piper drew her dagger. Jason grabbed an ice-covered plank off the pool floor. Leo reached into his tool belt, but all he produced was a tin of breath mints. He shoved them back in and drew a hammer instead. Amoriel activated her bow and aimed an arrow towards the wolves. </p><p> </p><p>One of the wolves padded forward. It was dragging a human-size statue by the leg. At the edge of the pool, the wolf opened its maw and dropped the statue for us to see—an ice sculpture of a girl, an archer with short spiky hair and a surprised look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Thalia!" Jason rushed forward, but Piper pulled him back. The ground around Thalia's statue was already webbed with ice. Amoriel was scared that if Jason touched her, he might freeze too. </p><p> </p><p>"Who did this?" Jason yelled. His body crackled with electricity. "I'll kill you myself!" </p><p> </p><p>From somewhere behind the monsters, they heard a girl's laughter, clear and cold. Amoriel bared her teeth as khione stepped out of the mist in her snowy white dress, a silver crown atop her long black hair. </p><p> </p><p>"For the love of gods and all things holy, it's you again," Amoriel said with her voice full of hatred. </p><p> </p><p>"Bon Soir, mes amis," said Khione, the goddess of snow. She gave Leo a frosty smile, which made Amoriel's blood boil. "Alas, son of Hephaestus, you say you need time? I'm afraid time is one tool you do not have."</p><p> </p><p>"What've you done?" Jason demanded. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so many things," the snow goddess purred. "Your sister's not dead if that's what you mean. She and her Hunters will make fine toys for our wolves. I thought we'd defrost them one at a time and hunt them down for amusement. Let them be prey for once." </p><p> </p><p>The wolves snarled appreciatively. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my dears." Khione kept her eyes on Jason. "Your sister almost killed their king, you know. Lycaon's off in a cave somewhere, no doubt licking his wounds, but his minions have joined us to take revenge for their master. And soon Porphyrion will arise, and we shall rule the world." </p><p> </p><p>"Traitor!" Hera shouted. "You meddlesome, D-list goddess! You aren't worthy to pour my wine, much less rule the world." </p><p> </p><p>Khione sighed. "Tiresome as ever, Queen Hera. I've been wanting to shut you up for millennia." </p><p> </p><p>Khione waved her hand, and ice encased the prison, sealing in the spaces between the earthen tendrils. </p><p> </p><p>"That's better," the snow goddess said. "Now, demigods, about your death—" </p><p> </p><p>"You're the one who tricked Hera into coming here," Jason said. "You gave Zeus the idea of closing Olympus." </p><p> </p><p>The wolves snarled, and the storm spirits whinnied, ready to attack, but Khione held up her hand. "Patience, my loves. If he wants to talk, what matters? The sun is setting, and time is on our side. Of course, Jason Grace. Like snow, my voice is quiet and gentle, and very cold. It's easy for me to whisper to the other gods, especially when I am only confirming their own deepest fears. I also whispered in Aeolus's ear that he should issue an order to kill demigods. It is a small service for Gaea, but I'm sure I will be well rewarded when her sons the giants come to power." </p><p> </p><p>"You could've killed us in Quebec," Jason said. "Why let us live?" </p><p> </p><p>Khione wrinkled her nose. "Messy business, killing you in my father's house, especially when he insists on meeting all visitors. I did try, you remember. It would've been lovely if he'd agreed to turn you to ice. But once he'd given you a guarantee of safe passage, I couldn't openly disobey him. My father is an old fool. He lives in fear of Zeus and Aeolus, but he's still powerful. Soon enough, when my new masters have awakened, I will depose Boreas and take the throne of the North Wind, but not just yet. Besides, my father did have a point. Your quest was suicidal. I fully expected you to fail." </p><p> </p><p>"And to help us with that," Leo said, "you knocked our dragon out of the sky over Detroit. Those frozen wires in his head—that was your fault. You're gonna pay for that." </p><p> </p><p>"You're also the one who kept Enceladus informed about us," Piper added. "We've been plagued by snowstorms the whole trip." </p><p> </p><p>"Gods, you truly are a bitch," Amoriel said. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I feel so close to all of you now!" Khione said. "Once you made it past Omaha, I decided to ask Lycaon to track you down so Jason could die here, at the Wolf House." Khione smiled at him. "You see, Jason, your and the Cupid spawn's blood spilled on this sacred ground will taint it for generations. Your demigod brethren will be outraged, especially when they find the bodies of these two from Camp Half-Blood. They'll believe the Greeks have conspired with giants. It will be ... delicious." </p><p> </p><p>Piper and Leo didn't seem to understand what she was saying. But Jason and Amoriel knew. Jason and her's memories seemed to be returning fast enough for them to know that that plan could be very dangerous. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll set demigods against demigods," he said. </p><p> </p><p>"It's so easy!" said Khione. "As I told you, I only encourage what you would do anyway." </p><p> </p><p>"But why?" Piper spread her hands. "Khione, you'll tear the world apart. The giants will destroy everything. You don't want that. Call off your monsters." </p><p> </p><p>Khione hesitated, then laughed. "Your persuasive powers are improving, girl. But I am a goddess. You can't charm-speak me. We wind gods are creatures of chaos! I'll overthrow Aeolus and let the storms run free. If we destroy the mortal world, all the better! They never honored me, even in Greek times. Humans and their talk of global warming. Pah! I'll cool them down quickly enough. When we retake the ancient places, I will cover the Acropolis in snow." </p><p> </p><p>"The ancient places." Amoriel's eyes widened. "That's what Enceladus meant about destroy the roots of the gods. He meant Greece." </p><p> </p><p>"You could join me, son of Hephaestus," Khione said. "I know you find me beautiful. It would be enough for my plan if these other two were to die. Reject that ridiculous destiny the Fates have given you. Live and be my champion, instead. Your skills would be quite useful." </p><p> </p><p>Then Leo laughed so hard, he doubled over. "Yeah, join you. Right. Ok, you're hot but why would I go for you when I'm already dating the most beautiful girl in the world. Which idiot would choose you over her? And besides, lady, nobody messes with my dragon and gets away with it." </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel gave the goddess a smug smirk. What she thought was clear. 'Nice try, bitch.' </p><p> </p><p>Khione's face turned red. "Hot? You dare insult me? I am cold, Leo Valdez. Very, very cold." </p><p> </p><p>She shot a blast of wintry sleet at the demigods, but Leo held up his hand. A wall of fire roared to life in front of us, and the snow dissolved in a steamy cloud. </p><p> </p><p>Leo grinned. "See, lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas. It—freaking—melts." </p><p> </p><p>Khione hissed. "Enough of this. Hera is failing. Porphyrion is rising. Kill the demigods. Let them be our king's first meal!" </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel charged forward, a lazy grin on her face and looking as much as a battle demon as she is. Amoriel Fletcher, the firstborn of Cupid, the daughter of the god of desire and there was a storm brewing inside her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Legendary battle part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amoriel could barely find the moment to breathe. It felt like the fight was all around her and every direction she turned, another monster was charging at her. It was completely terrifying to watch her. She stopped at nothing and her once mint green irises had turned almost black. Sweat glistened on her forehead and her sword was quite literally dripping with monster blood. She looked like a stunning killing machine. </p><p> </p><p>wolf launched itself at Amoriel. She stepped back and kicked him on the snout, effectively knocking out the wolf. Maybe only silver could kill it, but a good old-fashioned knocking out never disappoints. </p><p> </p><p>Leo had taken on Khione herself. While fighting a goddess should've been suicide, Leo was the right man for the job. She kept summoning ice daggers to throw at him, blasts of winter air, tornadoes of snow. Leo burned through all of it. His whole body flickered with red tongues of flame-like he'd been doused with gasoline. He advanced on the goddess, using two silver-tipped ball-pen hammers to smash any monsters that got in his way. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Amoriel stabbed her last earthborn and before she knew it, Jason had grabbed her arm and placed her on the back of his newfound friend. She couldn't help but cling to her best friend since the horse felt like it was nothing but smoke. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, where the heck did you get this horse?" Amoriel asked as they started to circle the place before stopping near Leo. </p><p> </p><p>"I dunno," Jason shrugged. "But he's mine now." </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel shook her head, " Only you, Jay-Jay. I swear, only you." </p><p> </p><p>They watched as Leo was bearing down on the goddess of snow. </p><p> </p><p>"You're too late," Khione snarled. "He's awake! And don't think you've won anything here, demigods. Hera's plan will never work. You'll be at each other's throats before you can ever stop us." </p><p> </p><p>Leo set his hammers ablaze and threw them at the goddess, but she turned into snow—a white powdery image of herself. Leo's hammers slammed into the snow woman, breaking it into a steaming mound of mush. </p><p> </p><p>Piper was breathing hard, but she smiled up at Jason and Amoriel. "Nice horse." </p><p> </p><p>Tempest reared on his hind legs, arcing electricity across his hooves. A complete show-off. "He's a show-off, just like you Jay-Jay," Amoriel muttered. </p><p> </p><p>Then she heard a cracking sound behind her. The melting ice on Hera's cage sloughed off in a curtain of slush, and the goddess called, "Oh, don't mind me! Just the queen of the heavens, dying over here!" </p><p> </p><p>The four of them jumped into the pool and ran to the spire. </p><p> </p><p>Leo frowned. "Uh, Tía Callida, are you getting shorter?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, you dolt! The earth is claiming me. Hurry!" </p><p> </p><p>What Amoriel saw inside the cage alarmed her. Not only was Hera sinking, but the ground was also rising around her like water in a tank. Liquid rock had already covered her shins. "The giant wakes!" Hera warned. "You only have seconds!" </p><p> </p><p>"On it," Leo said. "Piper, I need your help. Talk to the cage." </p><p> </p><p>"What?" she said. </p><p> </p><p>"Talk to it. Use everything you've got. Convince Gaea to sleep. Lull her into a daze. Just slow her down, try to get the tendrils to loosen while I—" </p><p> </p><p>"Right!" Piper cleared her throat and said, "Hey, Gaea. Nice night, huh? Boy, I'm tired. How about you? Ready for some sleep?" </p><p> </p><p>The more she talked, the more confident she sounded. It seemed to have some effect on the cage. The mud was rising more slowly. The tendrils seemed to soften just a little—becoming more like tree root than rock. Leo pulled a circular saw out of his tool belt. How it fits in there, Amoriel had no idea. Then Leo looked at the cord and grunted in frustration. "I don't have anywhere to plug it in!" </p><p> </p><p>The spirit horse Tempest jumped into the pit and whinnied. </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Jason asked. </p><p> </p><p>Tempest dipped his head and trotted over to Leo. Leo looked dubious, but he held up the plug, and a breeze whisked it into the horse's flank. Lighting sparked, connecting with the prongs of the plug, and the circular saw whirred to life. </p><p> </p><p>"Sweet!" Leo grinned. "Your horse comes with AC outlets!" </p><p> </p><p>Their good mood didn't last long (obviously). On the other side of the pool, the giant's spire crumbled with a sound like a tree snapping in half. Its outer sheath of tendrils exploded from the top-down, raining stone and wood shards as the giant shook himself free and climbed out of the earth. </p><p> </p><p>There was something more terrible about him—a kind of strength, even magnetism as if the giant were so huge and dense he had his own gravitational field. </p><p> </p><p>Like Enceladus, the giant king was humanoid from the waist up, clad in bronze armor, and from the waist down he had scaly dragon's legs, but his skin was the color of lima beans. His hair was green as summer leaves, braided in long locks and decorated with weapons—daggers, axes, and full-size swords, some of them bent and bloody—maybe trophies taken from demigods eons before. When the giant opened his eyes, they were blank white, like polished marble. He took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Alive!" he bellowed. "Praise to Gaea!" </p><p> </p><p>"Leo," Jason said. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Leo's mouth was wide open. Even Piper seemed dazed. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys keep working," Jason said. "Get Hera free!" </p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to do?" Piper asked. "You can't seriously—" </p><p> </p><p>"Entertain a giant?" Jason said. "I've got no choice." </p><p> </p><p>"Shut the heck up, Jay-Jay," Amoriel said with a roll of her eyes as she wiped the blood on her sword with the hem of her jacket. "I'm going with you." </p><p> </p><p>"Amorie-" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't even try to convince me, Jason. I got your back whether you like it or not." She said before marching in front of the giant. "Hey, ugly!" </p><p> </p><p>"Excellent!" the giant roared as she and Jason approached. "An appetizer! Who are you—Hermes? Ares?" </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel wrinkled her nose in offence. "I'm Amoriel Fletcher," she said as she had before when she fought hideous monsters only to have their remains by her feet at the end of the day." The daughter of Cupid." </p><p> </p><p>" And I'm Jason Grace," he said too, sounding very confident. "Son of Jupiter." </p><p> </p><p>Porphyrion threw back his head and laughed. "Outstanding!" He looked up at the cloudy night sky. "So, Zeus, Eros you sacrifice your children to me? The gesture is appreciated, but it will not save you." </p><p> </p><p>"oh Trust me, honey," Amoriel said in a sickly sweet voice. "I don't need my father to kill you." </p><p> </p><p>"If you knew who we were," Jason yelled up at the giant, "you'd be worried about us, not our father's," Jason said. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you enjoyed your two and a half minutes of rebirth, giant, because we're going to send you right back to Tartarus." Amoriel continued. </p><p> </p><p>The giant's eyes narrowed. He planted one foot outside the pool and crouched to get a better look at his opponent. "So ... we'll start by boasting, will we? Just like old times! Very well, demigods. I am Porphryion, king of the giants, son of Gaea. In olden times, I rose from Tartarus, the abyss of my father, to challenge the gods. To start the war, I stole Zeus's queen." He grinned at the goddess's cage. "Hello, Hera." </p><p> </p><p>"My husband destroyed you once, monster!" Hera said. "He'll do it again!" </p><p> </p><p>"But he didn't, my dear! Zeus wasn't powerful enough to kill me. He had to rely on a puny demigod to help, and even then, we almost won. This time, we will complete what we started. Gaea is waking. She has provisioned us with many fine servants. Our armies will shake the earth—and we will destroy you at the roots." </p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't dare," Hera said, but she was weakening. They could hear it in her voice. Piper kept whispering to the cage, and Leo kept sawing, but the earth was still rising inside Hera's prison, covering her up to her waist. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes," the giant said. "The Titans sought to attack your new home in New York. Bold, but ineffective. Gaea is wiser and more patient. And we, her greatest children, are much, much stronger than Kronos. We know how to kill you Olympians once and for all. You must be dug up completely like rotten trees—your eldest roots torn out and burned." </p><p> </p><p>"You said a demigod killed you," he shouted. "How, if we're so puny?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ha! You think I would explain it to you? I was created to be Zeus's replacement, born to destroy the lord of the sky. I shall take his throne. I shall take his wife—or, if she will not have me, I will let the earth consume her life force. What you see before you, child, is only my weakened form. I will grow stronger by the hour, until I am invincible. But I am already quite capable of smashing you to a grease spot!" </p><p> </p><p>He rose to his full height and held out his hand. A twenty-foot spear shot from the earth. He grasped it, then stomped the ground with his dragon's feet. The ruins shook. All around the courtyard, monsters started to regather—storm spirits, wolves, and Earthborn, all answering the giant king's call. </p><p> </p><p>"Great," Amoriel muttered. "All we needed were more enemies." </p><p> </p><p>"Hurry," Hera said. </p><p> </p><p>"I know!" Leo snapped. </p><p> </p><p>"Go to sleep, cage," Piper said. "Nice, sleepy cage. Yes, I'm talking to a bunch of earthen tendrils. This isn't weird at all." </p><p> </p><p>Porphyrion raked his spear across the top of the ruins, destroying a chimney and spraying wood and stone across the courtyard. "So, spawn of gods! I have finished my boasting. Now it's your turn. What were you saying about destroying me?" </p><p> </p><p>Jason and Amoriel shared a look as if wondering who would go first. Amoriel saw a look in his eyes and let him take the lead. Recognition flashed and he turned back to the giant with a renewed sense of determination. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm the son of Jupiter! And she is the firstborn of Cupid!" Jason shouted, and just for effect, he summoned the winds, rising a few feet off the ground. "We're children of Rome, consul to demigods, centurions of the First Legion." Amoriel was absolutely certain that Jason had no idea what he was saying but he sounded as if he'd repeated the same words time and time before. He held out his arms, showing the tattoo of the eagle and SPQR, so did Amoriel showing the giant the bow and the arrow with a heart-shaped arrowhead to their surprise the giant seemed to recognize it. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Porphyrion actually looked uneasy. </p><p> </p><p>"We slew the Trojan sea monster together," Jason continued. "We toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan krios together. And now we're going to destroy you together, Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves. " </p><p> </p><p>While Jason talked Leo glanced at Amoriel. The wind blew her hair out oh her face and he couldn't help but be in complete awe of her. She stood with perfect posture and a tight grip on her sword, the storm in her eyes was back and she glared at the giant king so fiercely that the storm spirits, Earthborns, and wolves that stood by his side cowered in fear. She looked absolutely breathtaking and terrifying at the same time with blood staining her clear porcelain skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, dude," Leo muttered. "You been eating red meat?" </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel and Jason shared one last look before they launched themselves at the giant. Yelling some battle cry in Latin. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel ran to the giant's feet before climbing its leg all the way to his neck and before anyone knew, she was stabbing him like a madwoman. </p><p> </p><p>"For Rome!" They yelled at the same time. Jason having have found a sword and driving it to the giant's massive ear. Amoriel continued stabbing before jumping down, making sure her sword was buried deep into its reptile-like skin. She had already given him a long rush from his temple all the way to his chin and it was dripping with golden ichor. </p><p> </p><p>Lightning streaked out of the sky and blasted the sword, throwing Jason free and when Amoriel was pushed away like a fly by the giant, Jason grabbed her and they both fell rolling as they hit the ground. When they looked up, the giant was staggering. His hair was on fire, and the side of his face was blackened from lightning. The sword had splintered in his ear. Golden ichor dripped from his face due to the cut Amoriel gave him. </p><p> </p><p>Porphyrion almost fell. The circle of monsters let out a collective growl and moved forward—wolves and ogres fixing their eyes on the two demigods that were far too powerful than they ever anticipated. </p><p> </p><p>"No!" Porphyrion yelled. He regained his balance and glared at the demigods. "I will kill them myself." </p><p> </p><p>The giant raised his spear and it began to glow. "You want to play with lightning, boy? You forget. I am the bane of Zeus. I was created to destroy your father, which means I know exactly what will kill you." </p><p> </p><p>"I thought we were done with the boasting," Amoriel said </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel and her friends, they had a good run. The four of them had done amazing things. Yeah, heroic things even. But as the giant raised his spear, Amoriel knew there was no way they could deflect this strike. </p><p> </p><p>This was the end. </p><p> </p><p>"Got it!" Leo yelled. </p><p> </p><p>"Sleep!" Piper said and had Amoriel not killed every last one of the wolves and Earthborn, there was no doubt that they would fall over in deep slumber at the forcefulness of her words. </p><p> </p><p>The stone and wood cage crumbled. Leo had sawed through the base of the thickest tendril and apparently cut off the cage's connection to Gaea. The tendrils turned to dust. The mud around Hera disintegrated. The goddess grew in size, glowing with power. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" the goddess said. She threw off her black robes to reveal a white gown, her arms bedecked with golden jewelry. Her face was both terrible and beautiful, and a golden crown glowed in her long black hair. "Now I shall have my revenge!" </p><p> </p><p>The giant Porphyrion backed away. He said nothing, but he gave Jason and Amoriel one last look of hatred. His message was clear: Another time. Then he slammed his spear against the earth, and the giant disappeared into the ground like he'd dropped down a chute. </p><p> </p><p>Hera glowed brighter. She shouted, "Cover your eyes, my heroes!" </p><p> </p><p>And Amoriel did exactly that. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"JASON!" </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel uncovered her eyes when she heard this get yelled. She felt light-headed. </p><p> </p><p>Piper kept calling his name as she held him. He'd been unconscious for two minutes now. His body was steaming, his eyes rolled back in his head. Amoriel couldn't tell if he was even breathing. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel collapsed on her knees, her head between her hands and Leo was next to her immediately. Her memories were coming back and her head felt like it was about to explode. And she was pretty sore and tired from the battle. </p><p> </p><p>"It's no use, child," Hera said as she stood over them in her simple black robes and shawl. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel hadn't seen the goddess go nuclear. Thankfully she'd closed her eyes, but she could see the after-effects. Every vestige of winter was gone from the valley. No signs of battle, either. The monsters had been vaporized. The ruins had been restored to what they were before—still ruins, but with no evidence that they'd been overrun by a horde of wolves, storm spirits, and six-armed ogres. </p><p> </p><p>Even the Hunters had been revived. Most waited at a respectful distance in the meadow, but Thalia knelt by Piper's side, her hand on Jason's forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Thalia glared up at the goddess. "This is your fault. Do something!" </p><p> </p><p>"Do not address me that way, girl. I am the queen—" </p><p> </p><p>"Fix him!" </p><p> </p><p>Hera's eyes flickered with power. "I did warn him. I would never intentionally hurt the boy. He was to be my champion. I told them to close their eyes before I revealed my true form." </p><p> </p><p>"Um ..." Leo frowned. "True form is bad, right? So why did you do it?" </p><p> </p><p>"I unleashed my power to help you, fool!" Hera cried. "I became pure energy so I could disintegrate the monsters, restore this place, and even save these miserable Hunters from the ice." </p><p> </p><p>"But mortals can't look upon you in that form!" Thalia shouted. "You've killed him!" </p><p> </p><p>Leo shook his head in dismay. "That's what our prophecy meant. Death unleashes, through Hera's rage. Come on, lady. You're a goddess. Do some voodoo magic on him! Bring him back." </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel half-heard their conversation, but mostly she was focused on Her memories. She remembered. With the new knowledge, she leaned down and checked his pulse. "He's breathing!" Amoriel announced. "I can feel his pulse!" </p><p> </p><p>"Impossible," Hera said. "I wish it were true, child, but no mortal has ever—" </p><p> </p><p>"Jason," Piper called, putting every bit of her willpower into his name. She was desperate. "Listen to me. You can do this. Come back. You're going to be fine." </p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened. Had she imagined his breath stirring? </p><p> </p><p>"Healing is not a power of neither Aphrodite nor Eros, much less their children," Hera said regretfully. "Even I cannot fix this, girls. His mortal spirit—" </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel grabbed his wrist and, "Jason," she said forcefully, and she force the power in every syllable "<strong>Wake up!</strong>" She ordered. Now she remembered how to use her powers and even a dying man couldn't resist her charmtouch.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped, and his eyes flew open. For a moment they were full of light—glowing pure gold. Then the light faded and his eyes were normal again. "What—what happened?" </p><p> </p><p>"Impossible!" Hera said. </p><p> </p><p>Piper wrapped him in a hug until he groaned, "Crushing me." </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," she said, so relieved, she laughed while wiping a tear from her eye. </p><p> </p><p>Thalia gripped her brother's hand. "How do you feel?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hot," he muttered. "Mouth is dry. And I saw something... really terrible." </p><p> </p><p>"That was Hera," Thalia grumbled. "Her Majesty, the Loose Cannon." </p><p> </p><p>"That's it, Thalia Grace," said the goddess. "I will turn you into an aardvark, so help me—" </p><p> </p><p>"Stop it, you two," Amoriel said. Amazingly, they both shut up. </p><p> </p><p>Piper helped Jason to his feet and Amoriel gave him the last nectar from her supplies. But Jason shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Now ..." Piper faced Thalia and Hera. "Hera—Your Majesty—we couldn't have rescued you without the Hunters. And Thalia, you never would've seen Jason again—I wouldn't have met him—if it weren't for Hera. You two make nice because we've got bigger problems." </p><p> </p><p>They both glared at her, and for three long seconds, Amoriel wasn't sure which one of them was going to kill Piper first. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Thalia grunted. "You've got spirit, Piper." She pulled a silver card from her parka and tucked it into the pocket of Piper's snowboarding jacket. "You ever want to be a Hunter, call me. We could use you." </p><p> </p><p>She looked over at Amoriel; "You got amazing skills I would ask you too, but you like flirting way too much." </p><p> </p><p>"Watch out or I might steal one of your Hunters," Amoriel said with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>Hera crossed her arms. "Fortunately for this Hunter, you have a point, daughter of Aphrodite." She assessed Piper as if seeing her clearly for the time. "You wondered, Piper, why I chose you for this quest, why I didn't reveal your secret in the beginning, even when I knew Enceladus was using you. I must admit, until this moment I was not sure. Something told me you would be vital to the quest. Now I see I was right. You're even stronger than I realized. And you are correct about the dangers to come. We must work together." </p><p> </p><p>Piper's face looked warm. She wasn't sure how to respond to Hera's giving a daughter of Aphrodite a compliment, but luckily Leo stepped in. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he said, "I don't suppose that Porphyrion guy just melted and died, huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"No," Hera agreed. "By saving me, and saving this place, you prevented Gaea from waking. You have bought us some time. But Porphyrion has risen. He simply knew better than to stay here, especially since he has not yet regained his full power. Giants can only be killed by a combination of god and demigod, working together. Once you freed me—" </p><p> </p><p>"He ran away," Jason said. "But to where?" </p><p> </p><p>Hera didn't answer, but a sense of dread washed over Amoriel. She remembered what Porphyrion had said about killing the Olympians by pulling up their roots. Greece. She looked at Thalia's grim expression and guessed the Hunter had come to the same conclusion. </p><p> </p><p>"I need to find Annabeth," Thalia said. " She has to know what's happened here." </p><p> </p><p>"Thalia ..." Jason gripped her hand. "We never got to talk about this place, or—" </p><p> </p><p>"I know." Her expression softened. "I lost you here once. I don't want to leave you again. But we'll meet soon. I'll rendezvous with you back at Camp Half-Blood." She glanced at Hera. "You'll see them there safely? It's the least you can do." </p><p> </p><p>"It's not your place to tell me—" </p><p> </p><p>"Queen Hera," Piper interceded. </p><p> </p><p>The goddess sighed. "Fine. Yes. Just off with you, Hunter!" </p><p> </p><p>Thalia gave Jason a hug and said her good-byes. When the Hunters were gone, the courtyard seemed strangely quiet. The dry reflecting pool showed no sign of the earthen tendrils that had brought back the giant king or imprisoned Hera. The night sky was clear and starry. The wind rustled in the redwoods. Amoriel thought about the time she and her father came here, to Sonoma valley. It was like now, except it was day. </p><p> </p><p>"Jason, Amoriel, what happened to you here?" Piper asked. "I mean—I know Jason's mom abandoned him here. But you said it was sacred ground for demigods. Why? What happened after he was on his own?" </p><p> </p><p>Jason shook his head uneasily. "It's still murky. The wolves ..." </p><p> </p><p>"You were given a destiny," Hera said. "You were given into my service." </p><p> </p><p>Jason scowled. "Because you forced my mom to do that. You couldn't stand knowing Zeus had two children with my mom. Knowing that he'd fallen for her twice. I was the price you demanded for leaving the rest of my family alone. " </p><p> </p><p>"It was the right choice for you as well, Jason," Hera insisted. "The second time your mother managed to snare Zeus's affections, it was because she imagined him in a different aspect—the aspect of Jupiter. Never before had this happened—two children, Greek and Roman, born into the same family. You had to be separated from Thalia. And Eros allowed me to use Amoriel for this quest in exchange for me helping him hide Amoriel from Zeus until she's old enough to go to the camp, this is where all demigods of your kind start their journey." </p><p> </p><p>"Of their kind?" Piper asked. </p><p> </p><p>"She means Roman," Jason said. "Demigods are left here. We meet the she-wolf goddess, Lupa, the same immortal wolf that raised Romulus and Remus." </p><p> </p><p>Hera nodded. "And if you are strong enough, you live." </p><p> </p><p>"But ..." Leo looked mystified. "What happened after that? I mean, you guys never made it to camp." </p><p> </p><p>"Not to Camp Half-Blood, no," Amoriel agreed. </p><p> </p><p>Piper felt as if the sky were spiraling above her, making her dizzy. "You went somewhere else. That's where you've been all these years. Somewhere else for demigods—but where?" </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel turned to the goddess. "The memories are coming back, but not the location. You're not going to tell us, are you?" </p><p> </p><p>"No," Hera said. "That is part of your destiny. You and Jason must find your own way back. But when you do ... you two will unite two great powers. You will give us hope against the giants, and more importantly—against Gaea herself." </p><p> </p><p>"You want us to help you," Jason said, "but you're holding back information." </p><p> </p><p>"Giving you answers would make those answers invalid," Hera said. "That is the way of the Fates. You must forge your own path for it to mean anything. Already, you four have surprised me. I would not have thought it possible ..." </p><p> </p><p>The goddess shook her head. "Suffice to say, you have performed well, demigods. But this is only the beginning. Now you must return to Camp Half-Blood, where you will begin planning for the next phase." </p><p> </p><p>"Which you won't tell us about," Jason grumped. "And I suppose you destroyed my nice storm spirit horse, so we'll have to walk home?" </p><p> </p><p>Hera waved aside the question. "Storm spirits are creatures of chaos. I did not destroy that one, though I have no idea where he went, or whether you'll see him again. But there is an easier way home for you. As you have done me a great service, so I can help you—at least this once. Farewell, demigods, for now." </p><p> </p><p>The world turned upside down, and Amoriel almost blacked out. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. And the journey begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she could see straight again, Amoriel was back at camp half-blood, in the dining pavilion, in the middle of dinner. They were standing on the Aphrodite cabin's table, and Piper had one foot in Drew's pizza. Amoriel had her now grazed elbow in a girl's Low-Calorie Steak. Sixty campers rose at once, gawking at them in astonishment. Whatever Hera had done to shoot them across the country, it wasn't good for her stomach. She could barely control her nausea. Piper was looking green in the face, and Jason ready to pass out. Leo wasn't so lucky. He jumped off the table, ran to the nearest bronze brazier, and threw up in it—which was probably not a great burnt offering for the gods. </p><p> </p><p>"Jason? Amoriel?" Chiron trotted forward. No doubt the old centaur had seen thousands of years' worth of weird stuff, but even he looked totally flabbergasted. "What—How—?" </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel grinned at everyone staring at them with their mouth opened. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi," Amoriel said, as casually as she could. "We're back."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Amoriel didn't remember much about the rest of the day. They told their story and answered a million questions from the other campers, but finally, Chiron saw how tired they were and ordered them to go to bed. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel didn't leave the confines of her Cabin till late at night after a full rest and an hour-long lavender bubble bath. </p><p> </p><p>It felt so good to sleep on a real mattress, and Amoriel was so exhausted, she crashed immediately on her fluffy bed. </p><p> </p><p>When she woke up at midnight, there was a man who was sitting on her reading. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel didn't even need to open her eyes to know who it was. He always came to visit her after a quest. "Hello, daddy dearest." </p><p> </p><p>Eros gave his daughter a bright smile and sit next to her on the bed, "Hello, princess. How was your quest?" </p><p> </p><p>"It was fine. I killed it, as always. We made a few forced landings and I got turned into gold once which was kind of embarrassing but all in all, it was a nice quest. Though it could be better if I could remember who I was." Amoriel summarized. </p><p> </p><p>Eros nodded, "Yeah I'm still salty about that too. I'm gonna have a loong talk with Hera. I heard you get a boyfriend." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I did. And he's the most amazing boy I ever seen." Amoriel said with a lovesick smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"What about Cecelia?" Eros asked his daughter with a lifted eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Amoriel furrowed her eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>"Nobody. Look I have to go now, princess. I have to attend to a meeting and you have an elf to catch up to right there and never forget I love you." He said as he pointed at the window. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel looks at him with confusion and looks at the window. She saw Leo sneaking into the forest. She looked back towards her father but he was already gone. "I love you too dad." She whispered. </p><p> </p><p>She turned invisible (<strong>yes she can do that if you guys want to know her full abilities tell me in the comments I'll put it on a chapter</strong>) and followed him to the depths of the wood. It seemed impossible the woods could be so deep and wild, but Amoriel followed Leo until the trees were like skyscrapers and the canopy of leaves completely blotted out the stars. Even the fire in Leo's hand couldn't have lit the way. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, they crossed a stream and came to a dead-end, a limestone cliff a hundred feet tall. </p><p> </p><p>He walked up to the cliff. Leo put his hand on the cliff. Suddenly his fingers smoldered. Lines of fire spread from his fingertips like ignited gunpowder, sizzling across the limestone. The burning lines raced across the cliff face until they had outlined a glowing red door five times as tall as Leo. Snd the door swung open, disturbingly silently for such a big slab of rock. </p><p> </p><p>then lights flickered on—a combination of electric fluorescents and wall-mounted torches. The cave was the size of an airplane hangar, with endless worktables and storage cages, rows of garage-sized doors along either wall and staircases that led up to a network of catwalks high above. Equipment was everywhere—hydraulic lifts, welding torches, hazard suits, air-spades, forklifts, plus something that looked suspiciously like a nuclear reaction chamber. Bulletin boards were covered with tattered, faded blueprints. And weapons, armor, shields—war supplies all over the place, a lot of them only partially finished. </p><p> </p><p>Hanging from chains far above the dragon's platform was an old tattered banner almost too faded to read. </p><p> </p><p>Leo's back was turned to her so naturally, she scared the living daylights out of him when she suddenly said, "What is this place? " </p><p> </p><p>"Mierda, Amorie, me has asustado muchísimo." Leo turned around in shock. </p><p>(<strong>Shit, Amorie, you scared the hell out of me.</strong>) </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, just wondered what you were up to in the middle of the night." She said. </p><p> </p><p>Leo turned to the table behind him, that Festus' decapitated head lied upon. Still battered and scorched from his final crash in Omaha. "I just wanted to say goodbye to him." He said. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel walked next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he hugged her waist and laid his head on her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"I will miss him too," said Amoriel. "He was the most beautiful dragon I have ever seen. And believe me, I saw a lot." </p><p> </p><p>"So you do remember everything now?" Leo asked hesitantly. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well most of it. There are still some blanks here and there but yeah I remember the important parts." Amoriel answered. She then smiled and said. "I also remember that we never finished that game of 21 question game of ours. If I remember correctly you have 19 questions left, wanna continue?" </p><p> </p><p>"You wanna play it now?" Leo said with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you know what they say. The best time is now. So ask away." </p><p> </p><p>"Ok then, what is your mother's like?" </p><p> </p><p>"Dunno. Never knew her. She died while she was giving birth to me. My father raised me." Amoriel answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that like forbidden or something?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but he managed with a little bit of help from Hera. You know, love knows no bound and no one loves a girl more than her father."</p><p> </p><p>"When is your birthday?"</p><p> </p><p>"February 14th."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? You born on Valentine's day?"</p><p> </p><p>"I know it's a weird coincidence but yeah. My father always says that I'm the most precious Valentine's day gift he ever got."</p><p> </p><p>"Back to my previous do you have any hobbies? " </p><p> </p><p>"I love painting, drawing and making sketches." </p><p> </p><p>Then Leo asked the question he wanted to ask the most. "did you had a relationship before this?" </p><p> </p><p>"No. I had some flirts with a few boys and girls but nothing like what I have with you." </p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that you like me? You didn't know me up until two days ago." </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel took his hands in hers, "As the daughter of Cupid, I have this ability I can detect emotional ties between different people, I can easily tell their sexuality and their ideal partner. You are the ideal boyfriend for me. When I first met you, you were it for me. You are everything I can ever want. Because we're endgame, Leo Valdez." Amoriel simply answered. </p><p> </p><p>Leo blushed and smoke started to come out of his hair. "Well, I wouldn't say n-" he started but he never get to finish because Amoriel grabbed him from his shirt. One hand through his hair and the other on the back of his neck she pulled him into a clumsy and perfect kiss. </p><p>And at that moment the world stopped spinning for Leo as Amoriel's lips met his and he forgot how to breathe. His heart kept missing beats and his hands cannot bring her close enough to him. He tastes her and realizes he has been starving. Maybe it lasted a minute, and maybe it's an hour. All he knew was that kiss, and how soft her skin was when it was brushing against his. </p><p> </p><p>Once they parted Leo licked his lips and tried to get past the initial shock of know that he just kissed her. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel's eyes were so big that Leo wanted to write poetry about them. Disgustingly sweet poetry about glittering pools and endless depths and entire constellations that exist nowhere but within her. </p><p> </p><p>They touched their foreheads together and closed their eyes. The only thing he could say was, "Wow." </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel giggled, "Yeah, Wow." She gave him an Eskimo kiss. </p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the night, they talked about anything and everything and fell asleep in each other's arms. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Breakfast was great. Leo's tacos were awesome too, but something other than tofu really hit the spot for Amoriel. It felt so strange to be back here, at the tables around the mess hall. She was sitting at the new Eros table alone. Then she spotted a certain blonde. </p><p> </p><p>"Annabeth-" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Amorie, Thalia already I-M'd me. So we know where Percy is. Now we need to get him here." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Amoriel nodded. "Thanks, Annabeth. Oh, wait, Leo's calling. I have to go." </p><p> </p><p>True to her word, there he was, waving, and jumping up and down. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Leo?" Amoriel asked as she finished the rest of her sandwich. </p><p> </p><p>"You know Bunker Nine?" </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed and replied, "Yeah. You decided to burn it down, or blow it up, now?" </p><p> </p><p>Leo shook his head."The opposite. I want to reveal it to the rest of my Cabin, plus Piper and Jason." </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel bit her lip. "Are you sure?" </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "I think so. Bunker nine is theirs, by heritage. I shouldn't keep it from them." </p><p> </p><p>"So," Amoriel said, smirking. "You want me to pretend I know nothing about this?" Everything was strange without the constant danger around. </p><p> </p><p>"No," Leo said. "I want you to do the opposite. Can you help me?" </p><p> </p><p>Leo hadn't looked so jumpy since he'd offered tofu burgers to the werewolves. When he and Amoriel got to the limestone cliff in the forest, he turned to the group and smiled nervously. "Here we go." </p><p> </p><p>His hand caught fire, and he set it against the door. </p><p> </p><p>His cabin mates gasped. </p><p> </p><p>"Leo!" Nyssa cried. "You're a fire user!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, thanks," he said. "I know." </p><p> </p><p>Jake Mason, who was out of his body cast but still on crutches, said, "Holy Hephaestus. That means—it's so rare that—" </p><p> </p><p>The massive stone door swung open, and everyone's mouth dropped. Leo's flaming hand seemed insignificant now. Even Piper and Jason looked stunned, and they'd seen enough amazing things lately. </p><p> </p><p>Only Chiron didn't look surprised. The centaur knit his bushy eyebrows and stroked his beard as if the group was about to walk through a minefield. </p><p> </p><p>His instincts told Leo that he was meant to share this place—at least with the Hephaestus cabin—and he couldn't hide it from Chiron or their two other best friends. </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Bunker Nine," he said, as confidently as he could. "C'mon in." </p><p> </p><p>The group was silent as they toured the facility. Everything was just as they had left it—giant machines, worktables, old maps, and schematics. Festus's head was still sitting on the central table, still battered and scorched from his final crash in Omaha. </p><p> </p><p>They went over to it, with a bitter taste in their mouths, and Leo stroked the dragon's forehead. "I'm sorry, Festus. But I won't forget you." </p><p> </p><p>Jason put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Hephaestus brought it here for you?" </p><p> </p><p>Leo nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"But you can't repair him," Jason guessed. </p><p> </p><p>"No way," Leo said. "But the head is going to be reused. Festus will be going with us." </p><p> </p><p>"The adventures with Happy the dragon continues. I'm in!" Amoriel smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Piper came over and frowned. "What do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>Before Leo could answer, Nyssa cried out, "Guys, look at this!" </p><p> </p><p>She was standing at one of the worktables, flipping through a sketchbook—diagrams for hundreds of different machines and weapons. </p><p> </p><p>"I've never seen anything like these," Nyssa said. "There are more amazing ideas here than in Daedalus's workshop. It would take a century just to prototype them all." </p><p> </p><p>"Who built this place?" Jake Mason said. "And why?" </p><p> </p><p>Chiron stayed silent, but Leo focused on the wall map he'd seen during his first visit. It showed Camp Half-Blood with a line of triremes in the Sound, catapults mounted in the hills around the valley, and spots marked for traps, trenches, and ambush sites. </p><p> </p><p>"It's a wartime command center," he said. "The camp was attacked once, wasn't it?" </p><p> </p><p>"In the Titan War?" Piper asked. </p><p> </p><p>Nyssa shook her head. "No. Besides, that map looks really old. The date ... does that say 1864?" </p><p> </p><p>They all turned to Chiron. </p><p> </p><p>The centaur's tail swished fretfully. "This camp has been attacked many times," he admitted. "That map is from the last Civil War." </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, Amoriel wasn't the only one confused. The other Hephaestus campers looked at each other and frowned. </p><p> </p><p>"Civil War ..." Piper said. "You mean the American Civil War, like a hundred and fifty years ago?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes and no," Chiron said. "The two conflicts—mortal and demigod—mirrored each other, as they usually do in Western history. Look at any civil war or revolution from the fall of Rome onward, and it marks a time when demigods also fought one another. But that Civil War was particularly horrible. For American mortals, it is still their bloodiest conflict of all time—worse than their casualties in the two World Wars. For demigods, it was equally devastating. Even back then, this valley was Camp Half-Blood. There was a horrible battle in these woods lasting for days, with terrible losses on both sides." </p><p> </p><p>"Both sides," Leo said. "You mean the camp split apart?" </p><p> </p><p>"No," Amoriel spoke up. "He means two different groups. Camp Half-Blood was one side in the war." </p><p> </p><p>Leo wasn't sure he wanted an answer, but he asked, "Who was the other?" </p><p> </p><p>Chiron glanced up at the tattered bunker 9 banner as if remembering the day it was raised. </p><p> </p><p>"The answer is dangerous," he warned. "It is something I swore upon the River Styx never to speak of. After the American Civil War, the gods were so horrified by the toll it took on their children, that they swore it would never happen again. The two groups were separated. The gods bent all their will, wove the Mist as tightly as they could, to make sure the enemies never remembered each other, never met on their quests, so that bloodshed could be avoided. This map is from the final dark days of 1864, the last time the two groups fought. We've had several close calls since then. The nineteen sixties were particularly dicey. But we've managed to avoid another civil war—at least so far. Just as Leo guessed, this bunker was a command center for the Hephaestus cabin. In the last century, it has been reopened a few times, usually as a hiding place in times of great unrest. But coming here is dangerous. It stirs old memories, awakens the old feuds. Even when the Titans threatened last year, I did not think it worth the risk to use this place." </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Leo's sense of triumph turned to guilt."Hey, look, this place found me. It was meant to happen. It's a good thing." </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Leo, you were amazing to even find this place," Amoriel replied. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you're right," Chiron said. </p><p> </p><p>"I am!" Leo pulled an old drawing out of his pocket and spread it on the table for everyone to see. </p><p> </p><p>"There," he said proudly. "Aeolus returned that to me. I drew it when I was five. That's my destiny." </p><p> </p><p>Nyssa frowned. "Leo, it's a crayon drawing of a boat." </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, missy. That's a crayon drawing of destiny. " Amoriel defended her man. </p><p> </p><p>"Look." He pointed at the largest schematic on the bulletin board—the blueprint showing a Greek trireme. Slowly, our eyes widened as we compared the two designs. The number of masts and oars, even the decorations on the shields and sails were exactly the same as on Leo's drawing. </p><p> </p><p>"That's impossible," Nyssa said. "That blueprint has to be a century-old at least." </p><p> </p><p>"'Prophecy—Unclear—Flight,'" Jake Mason read from the notes on the blueprint. "It's a diagram for a flying ship. Look, that's the landing gear. And weaponry—Holy Hephaestus: rotating ballista, mounted crossbows, Celestial bronze plating. That thing would be one spankin' hot war machine. Was it ever made?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not yet," Leo said. "Look at the masthead." </p><p> </p><p>There was no doubt—the figure at the front of the ship was the head of a dragon. A very particular dragon. </p><p> </p><p>"Festus," Amoriel said. Everyone turned and looked at the dragon's head sitting on the table. </p><p> </p><p>"He's meant to be our masthead," Leo said. "Our good luck charm, our eyes at sea. I'm supposed to build this ship. I'm gonna call it the Argo II. And guys, I'll need your help." </p><p> </p><p>"The Argo II." Piper smiled. "After Jason's ship." </p><p> </p><p>"How sweet; it's like taking up an old legacy that never had a good end," Amoriel said, maybe being an Argonaut against Gaea wasn't too bad if she had such a cool ship and people she loved around her. </p><p> </p><p>Jason looked a little uncomfortable, but he nodded. "Leo's right. That ship is just what we need for our journey." </p><p> </p><p>"What journey?" Nyssa said. "You just got back!" </p><p> </p><p>Piper ran her fingers over the old crayon drawing. "We've got to confront Porphyrion, the giant king. He said he would destroy the gods at their roots." </p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," Chiron said. "Much of Rachel's Great Prophecy is still a mystery to me, but one thing is clear. You four—Jason, Piper, Amoriel, and Leo—are among the eight demigods who must take on that quest. You must confront the giants in their homeland, where they are strongest. You must stop them before they can wake Gaea fully before they destroy Mount Olympus." </p><p> </p><p>"Um ..." Nyssa shifted. "You don't mean Manhattan, do you?" </p><p> </p><p>"No," Leo said. "The original Mount Olympus. We have to sail to Greece." </p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes for that settle in. Then the other Hephaestus campers started asking questions all at once. Who were the other four demigods? How long would it take to build the boat? Why didn't everyone get to go to Greece? </p><p> </p><p>"Heroes!" Chiron struck his hoof on the floor. "All the details are not clear yet, but Leo is correct. He will need your help to build the Argo II. It is perhaps the greatest project Cabin Nine has ever undertaken, even greater than the bronze dragon." </p><p> </p><p>"It'll take a year at least," Nyssa guessed. "Do we have that much time?" </p><p> </p><p>"You have six months at most," Chiron said. "You should sail by the summer solstice when the gods' power is strongest. Besides, we evidently cannot trust the wind gods, and the summer winds are the least powerful and easiest to navigate. You dare not sail any later, or you may be too late to stop the giants. You must avoid ground travel, using only air and sea, so this vehicle is perfect. Jason being the son of the sky god ..." </p><p> </p><p>His voice trailed off, but Amoriel figured Chiron was thinking about Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon. He would've been good on this voyage, too. </p><p> </p><p>Jake Mason turned to Leo. "Well, one thing's for sure. You are now a senior counselor. This is the biggest honor the cabin has ever had. Anyone object?" </p><p> </p><p>Nobody did. All his cabinmates smiled at him, and Amoriel found herself grinning with them. </p><p> </p><p>"It's official, then," Jake said. "You're the man." </p><p> </p><p>For once, Leo was speechless. </p><p> </p><p>"Well," he said at last, "if you guys elect me leader, you must be even crazier than I am. So let's build a spankin' hot war machine!" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The council was nothing like Amoriel imagined. For one thing, it was in the Big House rec room, around a Ping-Pong table, and one of the satyrs was serving nachos and sodas. Somebody had brought Seymour the leopard head in from the living room and hung him on the wall. Every once in a while, a counselor would toss him a Sausage. </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel was the eldest and only child of Eros, so that made her automatically the head counselor of the Eros cabin. </p><p> </p><p>She looked around the room and tried to remember everyone's name. Not that It was hard but still. Thankfully, Leo, Jason, and Piper were sitting next to her—it was their first meeting as senior counselors too. Clarisse, leader of the Ares cabin, had her boots on the table, but nobody seemed to care. Clovis from Hypnos cabin was snoring in the corner while Butch from Iris cabin was seeing how many pencils he could fit in Clovis's nostrils. Travis Stoll from Hermes was holding a lighter under a Ping-Pong ball to see if it would burn, and Will Solace from Apollo was absently wrapping and unwrapping an Ace bandage around his wrist. The counselor from Hecate cabin, Lou Ellen something-or-other, was playing "got-your-nose" with Miranda Gardiner from Demeter, except that Lou Ellen really had magically disconnected Miranda's nose, and Miranda was trying to get it back. </p><p> </p><p>Rachel Dare, the oracle, sat next to Chiron at the head of the table. She was wearing her Clarion Academy school uniform dress, which seemed a bit odd, but she smiled at them. She even gave Amoriel a little wave. </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth didn't look so relaxed. She wore armor over her camp clothes, with her knife at her side and her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. As soon as I walked in, she gave Amoriel a look, that for a moment made her think she was possessed. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's come to order," Chiron said. "Lou Ellen, please give Miranda her nose back. Travis, if you'd kindly extinguish the flaming Ping-Pong ball, and Butch, I think twenty pencils is really too many for any human nostril. Thank you. Now, as you can see, Jason, Amoriel, Piper, and Leo have returned successfully... more or less. Some of you have heard parts of their story, but I will let them fill you in." </p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at Jason. He cleared his throat and began the story. Piper, Amoriel, and Leo chimed in from time to time, filling in the details he forgot. </p><p> </p><p>It only took a few minutes, but it seemed like longer with everyone watching them. The silence was heavy, and for so many ADHD demigods to sit still listening for that long, Amoriel knew the story must have sounded pretty wild. Jason ended with Hera's visit to him right before the meeting. </p><p> </p><p>"So Hera was here," Annabeth said. "Talking to you." </p><p> </p><p>Jason nodded. "Look, I'm not saying I trust her—" </p><p> </p><p>"That's smart," Annabeth said. </p><p> </p><p>"Probably the smartest thing Jay-Jay's ever done." Amoriel snorted which Jason roll his eyes before giving her a look that said 'shut up'. Amoriel just replied with a smirk and a wink. </p><p> </p><p>"—but she isn't making this up about another group of demigods. That's where I and Amoriel came from." </p><p> </p><p>"Romans." Clarisse tossed Seymour a Sausage. "You expect us to believe there's another camp with demigods, but they follow the Roman forms of the gods. And we've never even heard of them." </p><p> </p><p>Amoriel sat forward. "The gods have kept the two groups apart, because every time they see each other, they try to kill each other." </p><p> </p><p>"I can respect that," Clarisse said. "Still, why haven't we ever run across each other on quests?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes," Chiron said sadly. "You have many times. It's always a tragedy, and always the gods do their best to wipe clean the memories of those involved. The rivalry goes all the way back to the Trojan War, Clarisse. The Greeks invaded Troy and burned it to the ground. The Trojan hero Aeneas escaped and eventually made his way to Italy, where he founded the race that would someday become Rome. The Romans grew more and more powerful, worshipping the same gods but under different names, and with slightly different personalities." </p><p> </p><p>"More warlike," Jason said. "More united. More about expansion, conquest, and discipline." </p><p> </p><p>"Yuck," Travis put in. </p><p> </p><p>Several of the others looked equally uncomfortable, though Clarisse shrugged like it sounded okay to her. </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth twirled her knife on the table. "And the Romans hated the Greeks. They took revenge when they conquered the Greek isles and made them part of the Roman Empire." </p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly hated them," Amoriel said. "The Romans admired Greek culture and were a little jealous. In return, the Greeks thought the Romans were barbarians, but they respected their military power. So during Roman times, demigods started to divide—either Greek or Roman." </p><p> </p><p>"And it's been that way ever since," Annabeth guessed. "But this is crazy. Chiron, where were the Romans during the Titan War? Didn't they want to help?" </p><p> </p><p>Chiron tugged at his beard. "They did help, Annabeth. While you and Percy were leading the battle to save Manhattan, who do think conquered Mount Othrys, the Titans' base in California?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hold on," Travis said. "You said Mount Othrys just crumbled when we beat Kronos." </p><p> </p><p>"No," Amoriel said. She remembered flashes of the battle- a giant in starry armor and a helm mounted with ram's horns. She remembered their army of demigods scaling Mount Tam, fighting through hordes of snake monsters. "It didn't just fall. We destroyed their palace. Jay-Jay and I defeated the Titan Krios ourselves." </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth's eyes were as stormy as a storm spirit. Amoriel could almost see her thoughts moving, putting the pieces together. "The Bay Area. We demigods were always told to stay away from it because Mount Othrys was there. But that wasn't the only reason, was it? The Roman camp—it's got to be somewhere near San Francisco. I bet it was put there to keep watch on the Titans' territory. Where is it?" </p><p> </p><p>Chiron shifted in his wheelchair. "I cannot say. Honestly, even I have never been trusted with that information. My counterpart, Lupa, is not exactly the sharing type. Jason and Amoriel's memories, too, have been burned away." </p><p> </p><p>"The camp's heavily veiled with magic," Jason said. "And heavily guarded. We could search for years and never find it." </p><p> </p><p>Rachel Dare laced her fingers. Of all the people in the room, only she didn't seem nervous about the conversation. "But you'll try, won't you? You'll build Leo's boat, the Argo II. And before you make for Greece, you'll sail for the Roman camp. You'll need their help to confront the giants." </p><p> </p><p>"Bad plan," Clarisse warned. "If those Romans see a warship coming, they'll assume we're attacking." </p><p> </p><p>"You're probably right," Jason agreed. "But we have to try. Amoriel and I were sent here to learn about Camp Half-Blood, to try to convince you the two camps don't have to be enemies. A peace offering." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Rachel said. "Because Hera is convinced we need both camps to win the war with the giants. Seven heroes of Olympus—some Greek, some Roman." </p><p> </p><p>Annabeth nodded. "Your Great Prophecy—what's the last line?" </p><p> </p><p>"And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." </p><p> </p><p>"Gaea has opened the Doors of Death," Annabeth said. "She's letting out the worst villains of the Underworld to fight us. Medea, Midas—there'll be more, I'm sure. Maybe the line means that the Roman and Greek demigods will unite, and find the doors, and close them." </p><p> </p><p>"Or it could mean they fight each other at the doors of death," Clarisse pointed out. "It doesn't say we'll cooperate." </p><p> </p><p>There was silence as we campers let that happy thought sink in. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going," Annabeth said. "Jason, when you get this ship built, let me go with you." </p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping you'd offer," Jason said. "You of all people —we'll need you." </p><p> </p><p>"Wait." Leo frowned. "I mean that's cool with me and all. But why Annabeth of all people?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hera said us coming here was an exchange of leaders," Jason said. "A way for the two camps to learn of each other's existence." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Leo said. "So?" </p><p> </p><p>"An exchange goes two ways," Amoriel said. "When we get here, our memories were wiped. We didn't know who we were or where we belonged. Fortunately, you guys took us in and we found a new home. We know you're not our enemies. The Roman camp—they're not so friendly. You prove your worth quickly, or you don't survive. They may not be so nice to him, and if they learn where he comes from, he's going to be in serious trouble." </p><p> </p><p>"Him?" Leo said. "Who are you talking about?" </p><p> </p><p>"My boyfriend," Annabeth said grimly. "He disappeared around the same time Jason appeared. If Jason came to Camp Half-Blood—" </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Jason agreed. "Percy Jackson is at the other camp, and he probably doesn't even remember who he is." </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>And that is it guys the end of the book one. I want to thank my good friend NicholasFlamelFan for giving me the push I needed to write this book and LibraConstellation for her support. Tell me in the comments if you wish for me to continue the sequel from this book or upload a new one.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>